LionHeart
by Yulisan
Summary: 7 years after Haruhi left Ouran Academy she is now settled into a boring life of work. Until an unexpected letter from Ouran arrives at her home inviting her to an elegant reunion evening, a chance to see all the friends she hasn't spoken to in years. Surrounded by the Host Club once more, she is thrown into the life of romance, humour and conflict she had long forgot. M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 1**

_She may contain the urge to run away _  
_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breeze blocks_  
_Citrezene your fevers gripped me again Never kisses all you ever send are fullstops_

_\- Alt-J, Breezeblocks_

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no" I grumbled to myself as I fumbled though my bag in search of my apartment keys. The rain poured down relentlessly, as it had been doing for the last couple of days. To be honest I was surprised that my home wasn't under water by now with the shitty weather the town had been experiencing. "Oh thank god" I breathed, clutching my fingers around the jingling key chain at the very bottom of my handbag. My clothes were soaked through and my hair was slick to my scalp, and after the long day at work, the last thing I needed was to be stuck outside in the pouring, freezing rain for the night.

Thankfully, I had planned ahead and had put the heating on before leaving the house that morning, so the second I stepped through the doorway, I was hit by the most pleasant and comforting warmth - that felt like the largest and most welcoming hug. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I closed the door and shut away the dreadful world beyond my sanctuary. My apartment may have been small, but it was an abode I could never be without. I exhaled and leant against the front door as a rattling growl of thunder echoed from outside – I shuddered slightly in fear.

Good thing I got inside when I did, I may have aged physically, but inside – I was still the little girl who cowered away from thunder.

It had been a tiring day at the firm, nothing serious or special, just a mountain of paperwork - it had been a while since I had been assigned to something worth while and pressing. But at least it was Friday, time for a nice break. I removed my sodden coat and scarf and rung out the water in my short brunette hair. The cold, damp ends tickled the base of my neck where my hair stopped.

"Dad, I'm back" I called out into the dark room, a faint, hushed reply came from the guest bedroom.

"Haruhi? Thank God you got home in time, I was starting to worry" The voice responded, the guest bedroom door flew open and the beautiful silhouette of my father sauntered out, dressed in plain pyjama pants and an unfashionable t-shirt I had bought for him many years ago - his long dyed-red hair tied back and hidden beneath a loosely knotted head scarf. "I cooked dinner, your plate is in the fridge, you just need to heat it up"

"Thank you Dad" I beamed, dropping my cheap handbag on the end-table beside the door, "How was your day?" I asked as I wandered over to the fridge.

My father shrugged, "Just as I had expected, disappointing" he replied.

"I'm guessing the date didn't go well then"

He shook his head, "Is it really too much to ask to find a nice, kind, loving, romantic gay man in this world, I mean really?"

"Well you did only just meet him" I said taking the plate of cold grilled chicken over to the microwave, "and he hardly looked the nice type when we saw him at the bar. I mean, he was wearing a shirt that said 'my pen is huge' "

Dad sighed, "Well, anyway, he was hardly worth the extra night bothering you"

"You're not bothering me Dad, you can stay as long as you like. You know that right?"

"Of course I do sweetheart" He smiled, "But the bar needs me back at work tomorrow evening, so I'll be out of your hair by the morning"

"It's really no trouble" I grinned.

He smiled to himself sweetly, "Anyway, how was work?"

I sighed "Uneventful" I replied, "as usual"

"I thought you enjoyed working with the police, you said you liked being front line with the action and justice"

I shrugged, "I thought I did but...I don't know...maybe I should have just continued with my soliciting studies, at least there I would have felt...useful. With the force I'm just...another person to fill out the forms, I'm not really out there enforcing anything". The thing about the police force was that most of the time you didn't feel particularly useful, like the things you did each day made no difference. I wasn't saying that the paperwork wasn't important – because 9 times out of 10 it would be one of the only things that I did that meant something. But a lot of the time it felt as if I were being paid to sit behind a desk and make coffee. Which wasn't the reason I joined the force in the first place. The microwave beeped suddenly, bringing me out of my saddened reverie, "But I guess it's not all bad, paperwork still contributes, I can't say I don't do anything towards the justice system" I bit my lip.

_Don't complain, don't complain..._

"I'm not going to say anything" Dad breathed, we'd already had many many conversations similar to this one, all of them ending with no solution. "But know that all I want is for you to be happy sweetheart"

"Yeah...I know Dad"

"Oh" He blurted, "I almost forgot, some mail arrived for you earlier, I left it all on your bed for you"

"Thank you" I replied, removing the hot plate from the microwave, along with a knife and a fork from the cutlery draw.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'll be sure to say goodbye before I leave tomorrow" Dad floated across the open plan kitchen from his bedroom doorway and planted a tickling peck on my cheek and a light one armed hug. "Goodnight my darling" He beamed.

"Sweet dreams Dad" I smiled back, tucking my chin into his shoulder. He returned to his room after grabbing himself a glass of water.

I exhaled tiredly for the second time, the only remaining sound in the room being the dripping noise of the water droplets falling from my clothes. I looked down at the plate of food and winced slightly. After years and years of me being the one to prepare all the meals and do all the food shopping, my father was hardly the best cook; and the congealed, jellied gravy that jiggled unappetisingly upon my plate supported that fact. I chuckled under my breath before shutting off the light and walking over to my bedroom door. I really hadn't planned too get home so late, it wasn't until the blinking digits on my bedside clock caught my eye - that I realised it was almost 11 o'clock.

'Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow' I thought to myself with a small smile touching my lips. I settled my plate down on the clear space on my dresser. I found myself some pyjamas and began peeling off my sodden blouse and pencil skirt, and left them where they landed on the floor. I was pleased to find my bathroom towel hanging all warm on my bedroom radiator and immediately shrouded myself in it's softness, drying myself and my hair before comfortably settling down into my pyjamas and climbing into bed with my dinner.

The pile of mail Dad had mentioned sat in a neat stack on my pillow. Already, I could see the package I had ordered from Amazon rested on top, underneath were a couple of plain looking white letters – bills or bank statements I assumed.

Dad's chicken for once actually didn't taste all that terrible, I left the jellied gravied vegetable at the edge of my plate and picked out all the good bits before placing my plate down on the floor to be taken out to the kitchen the next morning. I yawned widely, stretching my arms high above my head. "Dear, oh dear" I mumbled to myself. I had been awake since 6 o'clock that morning and arrived in at work around 7.30, from then on I was up and down from my desk collecting papers and files, and speaking to fellow officers. It didn't help that Detective Inspector Masashi was in an awful mood all day and wouldn't stop pacing around the office checking up on everyone. Especially me. It had been a while since I had actually been out in the field with the other inspecting officers, Seiko and Hiro had been out there all week, and yet D.I Masashi had kept me locked away like a bird in a cage. Maybe I just wasn't as valuable as the others.

I sighed and looked over at the pile of mail. My fingers glided over and grasped the brown parcel. I had ordered a book a few weeks ago, I couldn't remember which one now.

That was as far as I got with the mail, as I released another painful yawn and fluttered my eyelids tiredly. I set the package down with the other letters and flicked off the bedside light, before settling down and allowing the darkness to envelope me, until I was taken away by a peaceful and well needed sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Haruhi" Dad greeted me with a grin as I emerged from the bathroom in my dressing gown. My hair was wrapped up tightly in a towel to somewhat dry it after the long shower I had. Dad on the other hand looked absolutely stunning in his usual flamboyant attire. He was wearing a very beautiful pair of black skinny women's jeans and a cuddly cream turtle neck jumper, made even more stunning by the large silver pendant of a butterfly peeking out from under the neckline fold. His hair was curled and tumbled down in large red waves all down his back. And of course, his make up was perfect as if an artist had painted it on.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I asked, walking over to the counter where the mug of coffee my father had already lovingly prepared for me sat steaming.

Dad nodded, "Lovely" He replied taking a sip of his own drink, "Have you any plans for the weekend?"

I shrugged, "No, not at all, just another boring weekend at home. Besides, it's still raining out"

"You really need to go out more Haru, it can't be healthy to spend every waking hour shut away from everyone. Don't you have any friends you could see?"

"I don't really...have time for..." I trailed off, "I mean, I have friends but..."

"Haru?" Dad raised an eyebrow, sensing my lie, "I'm sure Mei-Chan wouldn't mind if you gave her a call. I heard she was working in the city doing some catwalk thing"

_Yeah right..._

I cleared my throat, trying to disguise the sarcastic chuckle that forced its way from my mouth. Mei-Chan and I hadn't seen each other for almost 2 years. We had always been friends growing up – and even into our late teens, but after a while her demanding and overwhelmingly selfish personality became too much. I dropped all contact with her and barely saw her again. Believe me, I'd much rather be alone than be near her...

"I don't need friends. I'd much rather focus on work"

"But you hate work"

"Even so, it needs focus"

"All you've ever done is focus on work Haru. Ever since you were a child. It was always about going to school, going to college, working towards your career. Which isn't a bad thing but...you haven't given yourself any time to get out there and live. And now that you've studied and succeeded through education and are now working full time. You hate it. And what do you have left to fall back on?"

I stared at my father and bit my lip, I couldn't think of a reply to follow his statement. But I understood what he meant.

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart" Dad sighed, "Maybe you should think about working somewhere else?"

"Could we not talk about this right now please" I coughed, "I know you're saying all of this because you care, but right now I need to think this stuff through on my own. I'm content the way things are right now, and yes, maybe I do need to reconsider my career, but at the moment it's not that easy. I mean I gave up on law school and everything and now..." I took a deep breath, "Anyway, another time, it's too early to think about all this"

"Okay darling" He exhaled in defeat. I took a sip of my hot coffee, Dad did the same, "So what was all that mail that arrived yesterday. The package looked interesting"

I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows, it took me a second to remember, "Oh, right yeah, the mail. Nothing interesting, just a book I ordered and some letters..." Come to think of it, I don't think I got around to reading those...Without saying anything I got up from my seat and walked over to my bedroom. The letters were all still clustered on my bed.

"Bank statement" I sighed wandering back out to my seat at the kitchen table, "Charity leaflet...junk mail...bills...bills...bills...b..." I paused, my eyes fixated to the final envelope in the pile. My fingers clutched the edges, releasing my hold on all the other letters. They fluttered down the ground one by one, but I barely noticed. The only thing I was focused on was the crest in the right hand corner of the envelope I held.

"What is is Haru darling?" Dad asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I..I'm not quite sure" I breathed. My fingers traced the large 'O, R' on the envelope, I couldn't even remember the last time I had thought about that crest – that symbol. I held my breath as my nails clawed the letter open– eager to see what was inside. My hands shook so much that I could barely read the words, I was glad I was sat down, the sudden shock had made me somewhat light-headed.

_Dear Ms. Fujioka,_

_It is with great pleasure that Ouran Academy cordially invites you to attend a celebratory reunion evening in the presence of your former peers and professors on the evening of Saturday 5th February. It will be a formal and graceful evening where only the best food and drinks will be served. The evening will be hosted with the great pleasure of Ouran's own chairman Yuzuru Suou. Enjoy the entertainment from the most prestigious musical artists and a performance from Ouran's award winning dance class. Formal attire is required and an escort will meet you at the main entrance of the Academy, a valet service will be available as well as an appropriate limo offloading zone._

_Ouran Academy look forward to your arrival at 8pm._

_OR._

"Oh...my goodness" I exhaled, releasing the breath I had been holding, "Ouran Academy are having a reunion evening..."

"A reunion evening?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. Well this was a surprise to say the least... "I haven't thought about that school in so long...I didn't even realise they had my address" But then again, the rich and fortunate never had any trouble in the past with finding out personal information. Kyoya Ootori's cool and collected face comes to mind...

I reread the letter.

"What will you wear?" Dad asked, sipping his coffee.

"Is that really your first question? Who says I'm even going?" I scoffed.

"You'll be going" He smirked.

"What's the point? No one will even remember me. Besides, they'll all be chairman's and president's by now, I'm a police officer"

"Being a police officer is hardly an embarrassing job. In fact, it's one of the most respected jobs you can get"

I sighed, "I'll think about it..."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday"

"Better get shopping then"

I scowled, "I didn't say yes yet"

Dad winked, "Yet"

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for reading this opening chapter of my new story 'Lionheart', I hope you've enjoyed it so far. It's been a while since I've published something on fanfiction so I apologise if there are any errors :P If you have any questions, praises or critisisms please feel free to leave a review or message me privately. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks guys :D**

**ALSO! REFERENCE PHOTOS ON MY PROFILE PAGE UNDER 'LIONHEART LINKS' WHERE YOU CAN FIND PICTURES OF HOW I'M IMAGING CERTAIN CLOTHES, HAIRSTYLES, VEHICLES, BUILDINGS ETC!**

**\- Yuli**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 2**

_If you're still alive my regrets are few_  
_ If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?_  
_ I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need_  
_ While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still_  
_ Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_  
\- _Help I'm Alive, Metric_

* * *

"Fujioka" I heard a voice mumbling in my ear.

I yawned and murmured "Mmm?", having not heard what the the person had said. To be perfectly honest I hadn't really paying attention at all that day, I was staring off into space at my desk, letting my vision focus and unfocus tiredly. I hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend, I had far too much to think about – namely; the letter from Ouran.

"Fujioka!" The voice was louder. I blinked and shook myself back into reality. Hiro Tanaka was stood over me, looking down at my lazy, half asleep and slumped over posture. I yawned.

"Sorry Tanaka, what did you say?"

He sighed, "Masashi wants to see you in his office"

I bit my lip, _That can't be good..._

"Uh...okay" I gulped trying to find my feet. Hiro was one of my only actual friends here at the station, and usually he's full of bubbly energy, if he was ever stressed out then something was clearly wrong.

I knocked lightly on Masashi's office door, even though he could clearly see me through the glass. He didn't reply, he just waved me inside. "I was summoned" I breathed, making no effort to hide the displeasure in my voice.

"What's happening with you Fujioka?" He sighed, looking back down at the computer tablet on his desk. No matter what Masashi said, his voice was always a dull monotone, like he was constantly disappointed. It went well with his unique appearance. Masashi had a thing for the colour black, no matter the weather – he always turned up for work in a black funeral suit, black tie and black coat, carrying his black brief case. The look would have been made perfect if his hair was black, but oddly enough his hair was actually brown, and he wore it slicked back which made him look villainous with its unnatural greasy shine. He also had a dark sense of humour, so it was rare to see a smile from him that wasn't at your expense.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You've been extremely inactive over the last few weeks, and I've heard you've got some complaints" He said.

"With all due respect, Detective, I haven't been assigned to any cases for weeks. I've been left to sign papers and serve you coffee" I replied snidely.

Masashi chuckled under his breath and finally looked up at me, "So you're just waiting for a case to land in your lap? Is it my job to find you work?"

_Eh? _"Well...kinda yeah. You're the D.I, I'm only an officer, if I'm not told to go out in the field then I don't go out into the field. How am I able to inspect a case if you don't talk to me about them?"

"If you have an issue working, then maybe you should talk to the Sheriff " Masashi smirked.

"About how you're preventing me from doing my job by not doing your own?"

"Maybe I'll also have a word with him about your issues with respecting higher officers"

"I'd hardly call you a higher officer" I mumbled so he couldn't hear, "If you have any issue with me not going out there and doing the job I was hired to do, then please, feel free to arrange it so that I can" And with that I flashed one dirty look at him and left the office. The way I acted around him may have looked pretty disrespectful and rude, but really it was the only way Masashi ever understood something – he responded far better during a heated discussion than a civil one. A part of me thought Masashi picked on me on purpose just so he could enjoy another one of our unfriendly exchanges. You wouldn't catch anyone else addressing him the way I did.

"How do you get away with that every single time?" Seiko breathed from the desk beside mine. I settled down in my chair and smirked.

"Because he doesn't have the balls to do anything. Plus I think he might be a bit of a masochist, he likes being told off"

"He is the creepy sort. He's still watching you, you know?" Seiko said pretending to type on her laptop. She was right, he was. I shuddered. "By the way, don't feel bad about the last few weeks, you haven't missed much out and about, it's been raining so much I would kill to stay right here at my desk"

I chuckled, "I don't know...it's more than just the last few weeks, it's...it's complicated" Seiko raised an eyebrow questionably, "I just never...never saw my life turning out like this" I murmured and looked down at my finger nails.

"Did any of us?" Seiko sighed quietly.

It was only 11 o'clock and there wasn't an awful lot to do, all the officers were either working independently at their desks or out on calls. So for the next hour or so, Seiko and I sat at our neighbouring desks talking. The station was pretty empty but the atmosphere was calm and friendly, whenever the Sheriff was out, all officers visibly relaxed and were free to get on with their work pressure-free. But it wasn't long before the sense of serenity was blown away by the torrent in the form of Masashi emerging from his office.

"Fujioka" He snapped walking right towards me, "You're with me today, grab your coat" He continued trudging right past me to the station door, barely looking at me as he spoke. Seiko looked at me wide eyed, almost in concern. Swiftly I jumped up from my chair to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I called out jogging to catch up with him, he was already half way across the car park. I buttoned up my coat frantically, luckily the rain had ceased for the day so it wasn't very cold.

"Out" Masashi replied curtly.

"On a call?"

"No, patrolling" He climbed into his (of course) black BMW with the police siren light rested on top. I ran round to the passenger's seat and strapped myself in. "You can be a real inconvenience sometimes Fujioka" Masashi grumbled switching on the engine.

I sighed, "Just let me do my job Masashi"

"And what do you consider your job?" He asked driving the car out from the station car park and down the road towards town.

"Can we not?"

"Can we not what?"

"Have another snide, heated, sarcastic, passive aggressive conversation"

Masashi chuckled darkly, "I was merely asking you a question. I was just thinking, you're always fucking miserable when you're here"

"And you're not? You come into work every single day and treat everyone like crap"

"I'm just being realistic. This is a difficult, shitty job, and we work with boring shitty people for 8 hours a day, 5 days a week and deal with stupid criminals who murder, steal and rape. It's hardly the most enjoyable job. Forgive me if I'm not spewing rainbows from my fucking mouth"

I looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. "That's probably the first time you've said something I agree with..." I exhaled, "Although, someone has to do our job, it's for the good of society, we keep people safe"

"Well I didn't sign up for this job for my own health"

"So you do like helping people" I smirked. _Maybe he does have a nice side._

He laughed, "No, I signed up for this job for the pay"

_Ugh, nevermind._

"Is that why you work here? To be a hero?" He asked, although I could tell he wouldn't be interested in my answer.

So I just shrugged, not that I really wanted to share anything with him, "Sometimes I think helping people is the only thing keeping me here, and if anything it was the only thing that brought me here. Doesn't mean I don't find the job stressful or heartbreaking" The car purred along down side roads and past residential areas, sometimes I wondered why patrolling was so important. The only thing I'd ever seen out on patrol was a teen couple arguing in public. "But anyway" I coughed, "There's no reason why you can't be nice to everyone. You only make the days feel worse with your attitude"

"Nice" He responded bluntly.

"Especially to me" I emphasised, "It's almost like routine now to be called into your office for a lecture. And it's not even constructive lectures, it's just snide comments and childish insults. You can still express your feelings successfully with a civil tongue"

"Where's the fun in that" I heard him mumble.

With a heavy sigh I stared out the window, watching the scenery run by us. We, of course, saw nothing to report, but then again, Masashi kept closely to the more up town areas where crime was at its lowest. So many tall iron gates and courtyards, it never ceased to amaze me how you could drive around the corner to see run down apartments and people living by each pay check day by day. A little insensitive if you ask me, and I'd know my fair share of fortunate rich kids who I would happily label in that category.

When I decided to leave law school several years ago, I was left with very limited geographical knowledge. With barely a clue as to what I would do next, I clutched to the loose labels of 'justice' and 'law' and found myself here. And moved only an hours drive from Dad's apartment – the one we lived in together when I was younger. I was pleased to be able to branch out even the tiniest bit, with the amount of work I had put into my education and with hopes to expand my horizons, the last thing I ever wanted was to end up back where I had started. Maybe if I had returned to Bunkyo I wouldn't be so nervous about the whole Ouran reunion thing, in fact I probably would have stayed in contact with everyone during the last 7 years. Seeing them was what really frightened me, and it frightened me a lot.

_Has it really been that long?_

"You wanna stop for lunch or something?" Masashi interrupted.

I shrugged, "I'm sure there's a drive through somewhere around here"

* * *

_It is with great pleasure that Ouran Academy cordially invites you to attend a celebratory reunion evening in the presence of your former peers..._

_...hosted with the great pleasure of Ouran's own chairman Yuzuru Suou._

I bit my nails nervously, rereading the letter for the hundredth time, huddled over my kitchen table with a boiling hot coffee. Who would have thought that the idea of going back to that school, and seeing my old class mates and...the host club...would make me so scared. Was it that I was embarrassed showing up with a less successful career than theirs? Was I nervous about the judgements I would receive for giving up on law school? Or was I just scared that everyone would hate me for vanishing for 7 years...no contact.

It wasn't like the phasing out happened suddenly, it was over a certain amount of months. The distance and the distractions of college just got in the way, and after a while it just happened. I'm not sure if they tried contacting me throughout this period, but all I know was that the pressure I was under in law school was so immense I didn't have the time to socialise. It had been so long since I had spoken to them...in fact I don't think I could even remember the last time I saw the host club...

I sighed. What was I even worrying about? They all had their own lives now, and they were all adults. I expect Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were so wrapped up in their families businesses they hadn't thought of me in years. I just knew that even if I did show up, no one would remember me. And if they did, it would be '_the girl who cross-dressed'. _

Over the weekend I got the letter I hadn't set it down. Dad spent a good few hours telling me I was going, planning outfits to wear and thinking about what hairstyle would look best.

And today at work, the thoughts were creeping in. Did something this simple really require so much worry and concern? I bit my lip, no, probably not, but then again I wasn't the typical Ouran student; in fact I was known as 'peasant' for the majority of my time there. And it's not like I would be attending the reunion as their equal, even after receiving the same education as them. I had a very normal job, and they...they were all wealthy business heirs, their paths had already been mapped out. I wasn't so lucky. In fact, I strayed from my own path and ended up somewhere I didn't want to be. I should have stuck it out at law school, I would have been a lawyer by now – just as I always wanted. Maybe it was the embarrassment holding me back, people at that school had high hopes for my future as a lawyer, they supported and encouraged me, and I gave up before I had a chance to taste success. What would they think of me now?

But honestly.

How important was this reunion? Did I have to go? No, no I didn't.

_Then why are you so conflicted about whether you should go or not?_

Why indeed?

* * *

"Haru" Dad beamed, opening the apartment door, the paint was peeling from it and the doorbell was still broken. "I wasn't expecting to see you sweetheart"

"I just needed to talk to you, can I come in?" I mumbled nervously.

Dad laughed, "Like you need to ask"

I made sure to remove my shoes beside the door. The small apartment felt even smaller than the last time I had been over to visit, and the kitchen was an unholy mess. But at least the rest of the apartment was clean.

"It..it's about the reunion thing..." I breathed, "I've been thinking about it...and...I'm really scared"

Dad's eyes softened in concern and his mouth dropped sadly, "There's no need to be scared Haru my darling" He breathed sitting beside me on the floor.

"But there is..." I replied, "I mean, I was offered a scholarship to that school, the best school around that would get me the best possible education and the greatest chance of me becoming a successful lawyer. And I wasted that entire period of my life because I gave up on my dream and settled for less. I'm not worthy of that school, I can't walk into that reunion and look Mr Suoh in the eye without feeling like I failed, like I'm showing him how wrong he was accepting me in the first place. If I go, and I see everyone again...I still won't be...good enough...I'll still be a poor failure who drinks instant coffee and buys questionable on-sale sushi with the last few pennies in my purse. I'll never be successful like them, I'll never be equal to them. I have nothing to show for my life, or at least, nothing in their league"

Dad frowned, offended, "Don't say that Haruhi. You can't possibly measure the value of your life in yen. Just because you don't have a garish and expensive house or an army of staff serving you 24/7 doesn't make you a failure. These people were born into privilege, and because of this, they will never know how to appreciate the simple cup of coffee or a bargain at the market. You have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed of your life, regretting your choices in the past will only tarnish your future. If you really feel so strongly about your career path then go a different way and find the career you really desire. You're only 25 years old, you have all the time in the world to make things the way you want. I know the ambitious young Haruhi is still in here somewhere, she just needs to find her way again"

I smiled a little, "When did you become so smart?" I murmured.

Dad giggled, "So, will you go to the reunion?"

I scratched my head, "There's another thing...what if...what if they hate me..." my voice came out like a whimper. But really, what if they did hate me... "I haven't spoken to any of them since I was 18, what if they're angry that I abandoned them...we were all so...close...and I left them like they meant nothing to me"

"Wouldn't you rather see that for yourself and find out? Rather than spend the rest of your life with another regret?" Dad breathed.

I looked down at my feet, "I...I guess..."

"I knew those boys too, and none of them seemed capable of hatred" He squeezed my hand, "Besides, they'll all be in their late 20's now, real adults. It's a little childish to hold grudges and treat an old friend so maliciously don't you think"

"And you don't think ignoring them for 7 years is malicious?" I chuckled under my breath darkly.

"The phone has two ends my darling"

"No, no, it was me who stopped contact...I knew they would give up on me eventually, and I don't blame them. I basically dragged our whole...family...through the mud, as if it meant nothing"

"Well then" Dad exhaled, "Wouldn't that mean an apology is owed?"

"Of course it does..." I sighed.

_I guess that means..._

"I guess that means I know my answer" I said, "I'll go..."

* * *

**A/N - Hiya guys :D here's another chapter! I had nothing to do today so I thought I would crack out another one for you :P plus I'm wanting to get to the good bits ASAP! I probably won't be updating this fast all the time, I'm just in a real writty mood recently. Please follow/review/favourite even private message me so I know what you think so far! I've got nothing but positive feedback so far so I hope I don't disappoint! **

****ALSO! REFERENCE PHOTOS ON MY PROFILE PAGE UNDER 'LIONHEART LINKS' WHERE YOU CAN FIND PICTURES OF HOW I'M IMAGING CERTAIN CLOTHES, HAIRSTYLES, VEHICLES, BUILDINGS ETC!****

**\- Yuli**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 3**

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past _  
_ We used to play outside when we were young _  
_ and full of life and full of love._

_\- Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

It was Friday morning, and I was in Dad's kitchen in my pyjamas. I had a lot to think about after the conversation I had with him on Monday evening and shortly after returning home that night I began thinking about my options. Clearly, in order to be happy and content, something in my life had to change, whether that was to find solace in my current job or change my career completely – I needed time to really think things through. I went to work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday but I was pretty useless as my mind was elsewhere the entire time – made worse by Masashi's new routine of taking me patrolling all day, and his company was hardly comforting or enjoyable. So in order to give myself time to consider all my options, I had decided to stay with Dad for a couple of weeks whilst I'm around for the Ouran Academy reunion. It'll be good for me to spend some time back in the old apartment, in my childhood town. Maybe being surrounded by my youth with trigger the old ambitious Haruhi, the one with all the hopes, dreams and determination. Call it a nostalgic journey...

And thinking about nostalgia, I could only imagine the wave of it this reunion would bring. Being surrounded by all my old friends and so many memories. Honestly I had been trying not to think about it, I was dreading the whole evening, every second I spent envisioning it sent chills down my spine. And imagining the faces of the host club was a bittersweet feeling, I was excited to see them, they meant the world to me and when I was with them I could just be me – a better me. But at the same time I was petrified, what if they were angry at me? What if they hated me? I wondered if they even knew I was coming, what if they'd forgotten me? These 'what ifs' were plaguing my mind, rendering me of my bravery.

My train of thought was unexpectedly interrupted by the stern, serious voice of D.I Masashi. My mouth went dry as I tried to form a sentence...awkwardly, I adjusted my glasses.

"Uh...Masashi, it's Haruhi Fujioka"

"What is it? I'm busy"

"I..um...I'm calling because...I won't be at work today" I stammered, trying to gather my excuse in my head.

"Why? Are you sick or something?" He replied, his voice becoming more harsh.

"No. Actually, I won't be in for the next 2 weeks. I'm taking personal leave"

"You're taking personal leave? I was never told this. Did you fill out the appropriate paperwork?"

I bit my lip, "No, I didn't fill out any paperwork, and technically I haven't followed protocol...these personal issues kind of came up suddenly, and I need a couple of weeks off from work starting today"

"You're meant to start your shift in 5 minutes..."

"I'm afraid I won't be there. I'm Bunkyo...with my father" I held my breath, "I apologise for putting you and the team in an awkward position, but I really need this time off. It's important"

Masashi sighed, "You're lucky the Sheriff is still on vacation. He wouldn't be as lenient as I am in this situation" His words sounded reassuring, but his voice was laced with venom. "I can probably sort something out"

"Really?" I couldn't disguise the surprise in my reply.

"You've been relatively useful over the last few days, and although I'm disappointed by this sudden carelessness, I can't ignore the potential you've shown. You'll just have to owe me when you come back"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Masashi"

He grunted but didn't reply. I didn't mind though, I was too distracted by his consent to my break from work to even dwell on his attitude. I physically couldn't have been more calm than I was in that moment, I didn't even notice the sound of him hanging up. I exhaled and set down the phone.

_'Phew' _I thought to myself.

"How did it go?" I heard my father call out from the bedroom.

"Good" I replied, "almost too good"

"I wouldn't worry about it, you deserve a holiday, and now you and I get to have some girly bonding time! Oh how I've missed our special days out having lunch together, and shopping!"

"We never had special days of shopping" I scoffed, "I hate shopping"

Dad poked his head out from the bedroom doorway and glanced at my pyjamas – men's stripy red and white flannel pyjamas, "Obviously" He chuckled, "Maybe we'll pick you up a pretty nightdress too"

"It's annoying enough that I need a formal gown, lets not push it"

"Ah, ah, ah darling" Dad waggled his finger at me with a playful smirk, "A formal gown _and _shoes"

I chuckled, "You can be so...stereotypical sometimes, did you know that?"

"A man can love shoes too, you girls shouldn't get to hog all the good stuff"

"Feel free, I couldn't care less about shoes" I mumbled.

"Clearly you're not my daughter then" He smiled jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. But in reality, shopping with Dad was never a laughing matter, when you got him and Misuzu into a shopping mall it was like a federal operation, never to be taken lightly and not suited for the faint hearted. At least Mei-chan wasn't coming too, the last thing I wanted was to be glitzed up in ganguro. Not that she would be caught dead in the same building as her father. I drank my coffee in 3 gulps. I'd be needing the caffeine.

* * *

"Haru! How about this one?" Misuzu beamed, throwing another gown onto the ever-growing mountain of clothes that were all balanced precariously in my weakening arms. "What colour did we agree on again? Because I think we should revisit pink, I can see a beautiful one over there!"

"No pink" I murmured, my voice muffled by the fabric, "We agreed on black"

"Are you sure you want black? Black washes out the rosiness of your cheeks, what about orange? That's a nice vibrant colour, you'll stand out gorgeously" Dad commented, "I also saw a stunning pair of stilettos that would go with orange perfectly"

"I don't want to stand out" I replied, "Black will do fine"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed you to attend this party dressed in funeral colours" Misuzu said, "Ooh what about this one?" He pointed at a big puffy peach coloured abomination with huge beaded embellishments.

"Kill me" I replied quietly, "Can I please put these down? Most I them I'm not even going to try on"

"But what about that pretty yellow number?" Dad enquired.

"Actually, I feel the yellow would clash with her hair, it's so chocolatey, she needs a calmer colour. Like this peach one" Misuzu remarked.

"Arms. Going. Numb" I strained.

"Okay, okay, set them down. But you need to be a lot more open minded about colours Haru, black is off the table, I refuse to let you fade into the shadows" Misuzu placed his hands on his hips in defence. I knew there was no use in arguing. I quietly hid away the rejected pile behind a rail of coats and stretched my arms.

"Okay fine" I huffed, "White" _Equally as plain. It'll do._

"White?" He exclaimed, "White is so...bland and dull"

"Wait, actually, white doesn't sound too awful, can you imagine how creamy and glowy her skin would look in white?" Dad commented.

"Ooh now that you mention it" Misuzu beamed, "Okay, okay, there's this bridal and prom store just down the road, out of the main mall. If we find a nice slim A-line dress, perhaps in chiffon it'll be perfect"

"I'm hungry" I grumbled.

"You're always hungry dear, if you were perhaps more cooperative we could have been finished by now"

"That's highly unlikely" I rolled my eyes.

The two beautiful men folded their arms and pulled frustrated faces at me before linking their arms through mine and dragging me from the shop. I _really _was quite hungry, the smell coming from the Italian restaurant on the floor above had been teasing me since we first walked in and my stomach rumbled uncomfortably. If there was a God, he would end my suffering quickly - and in the form of spaghetti and meatballs.

We found the store Misuzu was talking about, and it was most definitely completely out of my price range. There was a reason why it wasn't in the mall with all the sales. I swear I even saw a hair pin that cost 10,000 yen. A hair pin.

"Dad, come on, I can't afford any of these, lets just go back to _'Budget Beauty'_"

"You're going to a party with presidents, heirs and other rich people, you're not turning up in a _'Budget Beauty' _dress. Don't worry about money, I've had some put away for a while"

"You're not wasting your savings on a dress. No, no way"

"I've been waiting years to take you dress shopping, I will proudly bankrupt myself for the chance to get you in something other than cut off jeans and my old shirts from when I was masculine" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my tatty 1982 Thin Lizzy tour t-shirt, torn up blue jeans and ancient low top sneakers. I guess I could see where he was coming from...

"Over here!" Misuzu called over to us, he was staring at a long rail of blindingly white gowns. I was instantly regretting my colour suggestion. "Oh my goodness look at this one, and this one"

"Haru you'd look amazing in this one" Dad cooed waving his hands around. I left them both to enthuse over expensive over the top dresses, throwing out words like 'satin' and 'sweetheart neckline' and a load of other words I really didn't understand. They were in their own little world of frills and lace. I wandered along the other rails without even the smallest clue as to what I was looking for, I was never a fashionable person. The last time I remember wearing something pretty and new was when Hikaru and Kaoru would dress me up in their Mum's designs, that was back when I was small and considered cute – now I would probably look more creepy, like an adult baby or something. It was always weird, but I did miss those times. I didn't care about the clothes much, I just liked spending my time with them. I smiled a little, remembering those times, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones in the host club who I warmed up to, and they always made me feel special, like I was the most important person in their lives. I once remembered them saying that I was the only person they allowed so close, apart from each other.

I pursed my lips as I studied the puffy ball gowns, most of them where bright primary colours which made my stomach turn a little.

_What would the twins say if they were here right now? _I found myself thinking, my fingers glided from dress to dress, feeling the softness, the roughness, the puffiness, then my fingers touched upon a white dress. No frills, no lace, no rough netted petticoat, no heaviness. Just a soft, loose, white dress. I widened my eyes and unhooked the hangar from the railing, the long skirt flowed almost as delicately as liquid cream as I brought it towards myself. The sleeves were long and thin, I wasn't sure what the material was, but it was soft and slightly flexible. The front didn't show off any cleavage, which suited me well since I had barely any chest to show off. It was backless which made me a little unsure, but before I could muster up a reason to hate it, Dad and Misuzu were at my side, practically tearing up.

"Haru, it's beautiful" They choked.

I exhaled, "I guess it is..." my hand stoked the material around the neck, fishing out the price tag, "Woah, it's not that nice"

"Price is just a number Haru" Dad breathed, "Go, go try it on"

"It's 200,000 yen Dad" I grumbled.

"Go, try it on"

I sighed, knowing there was no swaying them. An assistant took me to a changing cubicle, where she helped me slide into the dress. I say slide because the dress was so figure hugging it may as well have been spray painted on. She also found me a simple pair of white heels to add some height so the skirt didn't drag on the floor. When we were finally done, I hobbled out, on quaky, stumbling feet.

"Haruhi" I heard Dad exhale.

"Oh my goodness you look just like Kotoko" Misuzu practically sobbed.

I raised an eyebrow, even now I couldn't understand the hype...I mean it was a dress.

"There's a mirror over here if you'd like to see?" The shopping assistant beamed. She directed me the other side of the room where a tall floor to ceiling mirror stood in a golden ornate frame. But honestly, I was taken aback by my reflection. I mean I actually looked kind of...pretty. And Misuzu was right, in an odd way I did sort of look like my mother. The dress was clinging, but not in an inappropriate or obscene kind of way, it was just shapely, hugging all my curves and slimming my waist. The neckline was very high, going right across my collarbones, the cloaking around my chest and shaping bust, but the biggest shock was the back, because there was none. It was totally backless, right down to my hips. I mean, it was sexy but classy, I was totally uneducated when it came to clothes and what looked good and what looked bad...but even through my horn-rimmed glasses I could see this one was a winner.

"That one" The men behind me said, "Definitely that one"

I exhaled nervously, "I guess so..." The woman in the mirror stared back at me, unsure, dressed all in white. I bit my lip. If I wasn't worried about the reunion before, I definitely was now.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, I really struggled with this chapter, I suddenly got hit by the worst writers block ever! Took me several rewrites to get it to a point where I was happy. So here it is, chapter 3. Next chapter will be the reunion :D then the good stuff will start! **

**Forgive me if the chapters feel a little short, I'm still getting used to the story :P I'll try and get them longer!**

**ALSO I've opened a Flickr account (YulisanWrites) where I am uploading reference images of things like clothes, hairstyles etc from things mentioned in each chapter, for this chapter one of the reference photos is the dress! so if you want to see what I based the description off of, please go to my profile where the links are all shown!**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, it's nice to see all the support I'm getting this early into my story. It's very much appreciated :D **

**Remember to Fav/Follow/Review if you're enjoying it xx**

**\- Yuli**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 4**

_The bittersweet between my teeth_  
_ Trying to find the in-between_  
_ Fall back in love eventually_

_\- Young Blood, The Naked and Famous_

* * *

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I sat as still as possible, surrounded by a team of Dad's friends who were tending to my nails, my hair, my legs, my feet. I recognised all 3, Akemi, Naomi and Riku, all of them were people Dad had previously worked with. In fact, I knew Akemi and Naomi intimately from childhood – back when I needed my first bra and Dad needed some female assistance. Woven amongst them, Misuzu and and Dad, who stared at me, making judgements - 'Oohing' and 'Ahhing' at every curl and stroke of nail polish.

After the shopping adventure the day before, I was left absolutely exhausted. I almost felt like sleeping all of Saturday rather than going to the reunion. But I had no such luck, in fact, I was hardly allowed a lie in. I was awoken at 7am by Dad and Misuzu who greeted me with a bowl of bran cereal and a tub of thick, muddy facial clay. Thus beginning another day of alien activities I had never imagined myself doing. From what I had learned, it seems that there were hundreds of different things you can do to treat your skin, after a while I was scared my face would fall off from the amount of steaming, cleansing, soaking and cooling that was being done. On top of that I was made to wash with scratchy fruity body scrubs and perfumed soaps, as well as soaking my hair in questionable home-made hair masks Misuzu had concocted that smelt like lemon juice and egg. Later in the afternoon the cavalry arrived to start getting me dressed up.

"Is this really necessary?" I strained, my hair being pulled from my face painfully by Naomi's curling tongs. "I could have probably brushed my own hair at least"

"Haru, you never brush your hair" Dad replied, rejecting my statement. I sighed, grumbling under my breath. I had been sat in this same spot for almost 2 hours now, the majority of that time spent in severe pain as the group of torturers pinned me down and waxed my legs. I really didn't understand the urgency of that, since my dress_ covered them_!

"How much time do we have? Dad asked Misuzu.

"About 2 hours" He replied, "What time is the car coming?"

"The car?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We hired a limo to take you" Dad replied.

"What? Okay, stop, no, no, no" I waved the people away from me, all of them pausing and unwrapping themselves from locks of my hair, "You're taking this way way too seriously Dad, neither of us can afford all this unnecessary..._shit_"

"This is an important evening Haruhi, and a lot of important people will be there, I just don't want you feeling like the odd one out arriving in that bag of bolts you call a car"

"There's nothing wrong with my car" I mumbled, "And it's not just the limo, I mean the dress cost more than my apartment!"

"I just want to treat you Haru, where's the issue in that? I have money set aside, and I'm more than happy to dip into those savings to provide you with a stunning dress and for you to arrive in style. You barely go out or do anything, and I never get the chance to gift you anything special. Please just let me have this night?"

I rolled my eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping my lips – which were now being painted with a clear lip gloss. "Fine" I mumbled as the others returned to my side, tools in hand, "Don't tell me how much the car cost please. I may freak out"

"That's probably a good idea..." Misuzu chuckled under his breath. I tried to ignore that comment, blanking out the images of huge bills arriving in Dad's mail. "I still think we should have put in some hair extensions" Misuzu commented, "And put it up in a nice side waterfall braid"

"There's a reason why my hair is this short" I replied, "I don't like having my head weighed down"

"I think shorter hair is perfect for the dress" Dad argued, "You can see all the back, the whole outfit is simplistic grace. Short hair is pretty and simplistic"

"Thank you Dad"

"I still prefer your hair long in general though" He added.

The frantic team continued to plaster me in make up and curl and crimp my hair for a long while after. I couldn't keep track off all the things they were doing to me, I don't think I even noticed when they slid in a pair of fake diamond earrings – it was only when the dangling pearl tear-drops knocked against my cheeks I realised. Then at last, the men left the room and left Naomi and Akemi to help me into my dress, and then finally I was settled in the creamy heeled shoes, which were surprisingly comfortable.

"Perfect!" Akemi uttered.

"We are artists!" Naomi added.

I sucked in a breath and wandered out with them into the living area where the men all waited. When Dad and Misuzu finally saw me, their eyes looked like they were about to explode.

"Calm down it's only a dress" I chuckled.

"Oh Haru" Dad squealed, "You look...beautiful!" Him and Misuzu cupped hands, both of them looked as if they were on the verge of tears. I walked over to the full length mirror Dad kept in the corner of the room. At first, I didn't even realise that the woman I was seeing was me...

I couldn't even...describe it. I looked like a completely different person. My hands came up to my cheeks - they were rosy and soft with blusher, but also smooth and creamy. My hair had been curled into delicate loose waves. My glasses had been taken away and replaced with contacts so for the first time in ages you could properly see my hazel eyes, framed even more by the subtle make up Misuzu had applied around them. The earrings went perfectly with the dress, they were classy and elegant and made up for the absence of a necklace, and they matched the pearl beaded bracelet and the two small rings I wore. It was simplistic but graceful, just as Dad had expressed.

"Oh" I uttered slowly, in a small state of shock.

"Oh? Is that really all you can say?" Misuzu answered.

"I...I mean...wow...I look so...different. You guys have done amazingly"

"Yes we did" Misuzu replied, "Now I'm all excited!"

"That makes one of us..." I whispered to myself, looking like this was so foreign to me, the nerves of entering the Academy were now indescribable. _Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

At least no one would recognise me.

"The limo is here" I heard Naomi say from the window, "it's early"

I released a shaky breath and took another look at myself in the mirror. I was so nervous I could barely feel my legs. My reflection didn't look like me, the reflection I was familiar with wore baggy clothes, old man glasses and unkempt hair. Half the time I was sporting something that once belonged to my father, or something made from denim and completely out of fashion. And it had always been like this, ever since my Dad stopped buying my clothes, I had been living out of shapeless, distasteful outfits. In my mind, I didn't care about how I looked, I didn't care about what I wore, clothes were material items designed to cover your body. Did it really matter what type of clothing I wore? And did it matter if I didn't brush my hair? Or wear jewellery? I bit my lip...Maybe dressing a little tidier wouldn't be such a bad thing. Seeing myself looking so...different, all dressed up – almost put a smile on my face. I think this was the first time I had ever looked at myself and thought – _Wow..._And I liked that feeling.

"Are you ready to go now Haru?" Dad asked, a small smile on his face.

"You're all acting like I'm heading to prom" I chuckled, "You do realise this is just a meal and a drink at a school..."

"You never went to prom, so this is the closest I'm going to get" Dad laughed giving me a tight hug, "You look lovely" He said in my ear, "Don't be nervous"

"Easy for you to say" I chuckled in reply, "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl" Dad smiled and held me at arms length, after a quick replacement of a loose hair, he released me. My feet were still slightly wobbly, I hadn't had an awful lot of experience wearing high heels, I took hesitant steps in fear that the shoes would slip off as I walked towards the open apartment door. The limo was already purring outside, a few of the neighbours were staring and pointing at it in curiosity, as the presence of such a vehicle in this area was next to unheard of. I emerged awkwardly, stepping past them. The looks they gave me made me feel uncomfortable, I wasn't really accustomed to so much attention.

"How the hell do people walk in these shoes..." I mumbled to myself, trying to coordinate my steps without tripping.

The limo driver slowly climbed out of the car and went to open my door for me, he smiled politely as he offered me a hand inside. I breathed a calm breath, looking out the window and seeing Dad and Misuzu waving to me. My anxiety levels were through the roof, and all my _'what if's' _returned to my mind.

_Is it too late to back out? _

* * *

Ouran Academy. The school for the rich and fortunate, a place to seal successful futures. And a place were I spent many amazing years, learning more about myself as well as academically. The courtyard to the entrance was lit up in the darkness with beautiful crystal lanterns illuminating the path and netted lights in the trees - like fairy dust or stars. The only other time I had seen the school like this was when the host club arranged the Christmas balls. A small smile touched my lips. It really did look beautiful. The limo drove up towards the main entrance, where a small gathering of men in smart suits stood.

I bit my lip as the limo came to a slow and steady halt. The entrance arch way was sparkling with spotlights and looked so pretty with the potted flowers surrounding the entrance way. Made even more stunning by the silken red carpet that led through the big double doors. Before I could even reach for the door handle, one of the men from the entrance way was helping me climb out.

I thanked the driver before I exited the limo, and then followed the escort across the carpet, hugging my clutch bag under my arm tightly and nervously.

"This way Ms..." The escort greeted.

"Fujioka" I answered, biting my lip. I tried not to trip and fall on my face as I continued my short walk towards the doorway. The escort stayed close by to me, offering his arm for mine to link through. The tall doors were already wide open for us to walk inside.

I could have cried from the overdose of nostalgia I was experiencing as I trailed beside the escort through the doors and down the hallway. The building was lit up brightly and vibrantly, the colours all the same, the furnishings, the chandeliers...just everything. It was sensational. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open and closed in awe as my eyes panned from one side of the building to the other. The sound of orchestral music came from far down the hallway, where the main hall was, and it was just as elegant sounding as you would expect.

Finally, we turned the corner and approached the open hall doors. I held my breath as the nerves fluttered in my stomach, making me feel a little queasy. I hoped I wasn't sweating away my make up. The main hall was a violent attack on the senses. The first attack being the bright chandeliers, there were two of them and they were huge, dangling from the high ceiling in crystal waterfalls, the shine was tremendous. All the sounds were synchronised into one melodic note of satisfaction, the classical music, the clinking of champagne flutes with jewelled hands, laughter and voices. Everything was so vibrant, lively and colourful. And I couldn't have felt more out of place. I brushed down the white skirt of my dress, praying to God that I didn't spill anything onto it during the night.

I was almost upset by the sudden departure of my escort, who gave me a gentile smile before he went back the way we had come. I was even less comfortable now that I was alone...

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

There were hundreds of people in the hall, which didn't help my overwhelmingly paralysing stage fright. And everyone was socialising, not a single person was separated from a group...apart from me. I kept to the edges of the room, carefully spying out people I recognised. And I recognised quite

a few, much to my surprise. But no one I was hoping to see...

I collected a glass of champagne from a waiter who passed me, at least it meant I had something to keep myself occupied whilst I floated around awkwardly.

"Fujioka?" I suddenly heard behind me, I swallowed my gulp of champagne and turned. A girl who I remembered from my English class grinned back at me. She was short and slender, with long black hair. She was wearing a puffy, floor length ball gown with beaded jewels across the bodess. I bit my lip trying to remember her name, "I noticed you wandering in, I had to do a double take, I don't think we're used to seeing you dressed so womanly. You look incredible"

"Oh, how sweet, thank you" I chuckled nervously in reply. The year I left, the host club and I revealed my long kept secret, that I wasn't a boy, I was a girl. Surprisingly, everyone took it quite well, the main reaction I got was mostly shock. But I even had some girls come to me and say they would have still liked me in the host club even knowing I was a girl.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were 18"

"I've been well, what about you? Do you still live around here?" I asked, smiling.

"Very well actually, I got married a couple of months ago, so I'm living further North with my husband, he's an ivestment banker. What about you?"

I gulped, "Actually I'm living in a small town about an hour away, I'm a police officer"

"Oh wow" The woman beamed, "I remember you saying you wanted to be a lawyer, it's good to hear that you stayed in that same field"

_Not exactly the same field_

"Yes, I really enjoy it" I lied.

"This must be quite exciting for you, a reunion with your classmates and also a reunion of the host club. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you all gathered together again" She smiled wider, "Have you seen them yet?"

I froze, my throat tightening, here come those nerves again... "No, I haven't actually. In fact, I can't see them anywhere" I replied.

"I definitely saw some of them earlier, Kyoya and Tamaki are here somewhere, I haven't really seen the others. Maybe they stepped out for a few minutes, I'll keep an eye out for you and let you know" She assured me.

"Thank you, that would be nice" I breathed, trying to recompose myself. I continued looking around a little, but being the height I was – it wasn't very easy to see over the tops of so many tall heads. There was one person I knew however. The chairman noticed me staring and smiled, he obviously took my curiousity as an invitation over to me. The girl I was speaking to excused herself politely just as he made his way through the crowds towards me.

"Ms Fujioka" He beamed, "My goodness, what a ravishing beauty you are" Tamaki's father was grinning from ear to ear, he looked older than the last time I saw him, his hair somehow looked even greyer. But he still oozed the Suoh charm I remembered as he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, "I'm so glad you were able to attend tonight. I was so hoping to see you wandering around. And when I saw a ravishing woman in a stunning white dress gliding around I knew you'd arrived"

"You're making my blush" I chuckled, "It's wonderful to see you again sir. How have you been?"

"I've been very well dear, just busy with the school and the family and everything"

"A man's work is never done" I smirked sipping my glass of champagne.

"Exactly" He smiled back, "Have you spoken to my son yet, I know he was eagarly awaiting your arrival"

I blinked, "Did he know I was coming?"

"He would have bet money on it"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, "Uh...no, I haven't seen him, but I only just arrived really" I replied, "I'm surprised that he wants to see me. It's been so many years"

Mr Suoh smiled, "It could be lifetimes and Tamaki would still want to see you. Trust me"

I smiled to myself and hooked a loose curl behind my ear. "Well, if you see him...tell him I'm looking for him too?" I exhaled.

"Of course" He replied.

* * *

If I had a penny for everytime someone referred to me as _'the crossdresser' _or _'him' _I swear I would have left that reunion as an equal with the aristocrats who attended. I reencountered so many people from Ouran who I had totally forgotten about, most of them being my previous clients from the host club.

I had been at the party for almost 2 hours now, and had seen no sign of anyone from the host club. All my previous nerves and fears were completely gone and instead replaced with saddness and disappointment. I just wanted to see them, to talk to them, to apologise at least. I frowned as I wandered out from the main hall, leaving the roar of cheer and celebration behind me. I was glad I'd spoken to the chairman however. In fact, I was pretty pleased he even remembered me, but then again when Tamaki and I were younger we were quite close, well – the whole host club was, but with the house calls and the odd discussions we would have – it wasn't unbelieveble that he knew who I was. But he recognised me, which was surprising.

I was on my 3rd glass of champagne, so I was feeling somewhat brave as I wandered the hallways of my old school, shrouding myself in the memories I had shared with it. I passed a mirror half way up a bright staircase and paused, looking at myself. I'd almost forgotten what I was wearing. Thankfully, my make up still looked normal and my hair was still in place. And thank you God, I hadn't creased or spilt anything on my beautiful white dress. I breathed a sigh of releif and contined up the staircase and entered an empty corridor.

_I recognise this place..._I thought to myself. My eyes studied the paintings on the walls, each one becoming more and more familiar to me. I bit my lip and scratched my head.

And then it hit me.

A smile touched my lips.

_Top floor of south campus..._

_End room in the north corridor..._

_Unused and unattended music room..._

My fingers glided down the wood of the door and my smile widened. Music Room 3, the room where the host club entertained. The room where we spent the best parts of our teenaged years. Just standing there, beside such a meaningful room, made me miss the host club even more. I was so disappointed that I hadn't seen them, all of my worry was for nothing.

I sighed to myself as my fingers slid down to the door handle. I clasped it tightly before pushing it down, allowing the door to slowly swing open.

And to my surprice, the light was on inside. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed. Perhaps I opened the door too quickly, as I didn't have a chance to rescue myself from an unexpected and unprepared situation.

I stood in the open doorway, my clutch bag loosening in my grip. I couldn't find any words to speak, nor could I form a coherant thought in my mind. But my eyes knew who I was seeing, even though my mind refused to process it.

_When I opened the door, _

_There was the Ouran Koukou Host Club..._

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone! Next chapter here, and finally got to the good bit(ish) :P sorry for the cliffhanger! But next chapter will be even better :D Thank you everyone whose been supporting me and enjoying the story! I love ready all your reviews and seeing all the new followers and favourites coming in. **

**Remember - Reference images are shown on my profile for my Flickr account. Please go see, they'll help you out with visualising my clothing descriptions etc!**

**Please review, follow and favourite, I really appreciate it!**

**\- Yuli**

**xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 5**

_It's late in the evening_  
_ Glass on the side now_  
_ I've been sat with you_  
_ For most of the night_  
_ Ignoring everybody here_  
_ We wish they would disappear**  
**_

_\- Sing, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

_7 Years Ago..._

I descended the staircase, practically running as I frantically finished buttoning up the cardigan Mrs Hitachiin had given to me to wear. It was light blue and had small crystal beads sewn across the collar, apparently it was well suited to the white summer dress the twins had chosen for me. I jogged as fast as I could from the staircase towards the dining room double doors.

"Haru-chan" Honey-senpai's voice called across the hallway, "Haru-chan wait for me"

"I thought you were already inside" I replied, smiling. Honey ran across to me, linking his arm through mine. He flashed me an adorable grin. Even at 21, he still managed to pull off the sugary sweet look – with his floppy blonde hair and big blue doe-eyes. Ignoring the faint stubble line of course.

"Mrs Hitachiin wanted me to get this for you" He waved a hairbrush in-front of my face, "I love brushing Haru-chan's hair" Swiftly, he pulled it through my short knotted locks, taming out the tangles. I frowned, "She was right, you did need it" He chuckled.

"Where are the others?" I squinted.

"Inside, they wouldn't let me have any of Mrs Hitachiin's cake until you were ready" He pouted. And as if he had just reminded himself, he began dragging me towards the dining room doors, wide eyed with cravings. "I think it's chocolate" He mumbled to himself. We pushed through the doors, entering the big and beautiful dining room, where in the centre sat a long, white cloaked table, filled with plates of sweets, sandwiches, meats, salads and fish. A buffet of anything you could imagine.

"There you are, we were starting to worry" Tamaki smiled, setting down his drink and approaching us.

"I was having a hard time working out how to put all this on" I chuckled, gesturing down at my dressy ensemble.

His eyes widened, as did his smile, "You look so cute!" He exclaimed, "10 points to Mrs Hitachiin"

I blushed a little and looked down at my shoes. "Thank you Mrs Hitachiin, but you really didn't have to"

Mrs Hitachiin waved away my comment, "You're the closest thing I have to a daughter, and Hika and Kaoru don't look as good in dresses as you do" She laughed.

"I don't know" Hikaru smiled, "I'd say I look quite fetching in a nice cocktail gown" His brother giggled beside him, giving him a friendly hug.

"I look better" Kaoru smirked.

"Not possible" Hikaru muttered.

"You're identical, you both look equally as nice" Their mother cooed getting between them, planting big kisses on the sides of their heads whilst on tiptoes. I smiled to myself as Tamaki settled himself beside me, Honey unhooked himself from me and danced over to Mori, who stood separate from the rest of the group. Honey was too big now to be carried on Mori's shoulders, he'd had quite the growth spurt in the last few years whilst at college – he was still close to my height, making him shorter than the others, but the closest Honey could now get to a shoulder ride was a strained piggyback. Kyoya, for once, was without a phone or a clip board and was actually socialising with Mr Hitachiin, with a smile on his face.

"This is nice isn't it?" Tamaki breathed quietly to me, "The perfect send off before you head to Boston"

I smiled, "You didn't have to arrange this, I don't like people making such a fuss over me"

"You deserve a fuss. You're going away to college tomorrow" Tamaki wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I relaxed into his side. "It's our last chance to say goodbye, we wanted it to be special for you"

"It's not like it's forever..." I whispered sadly, I bit my lip to stop myself from frowning. I didn't want the group thinking I was upset.

"Haruhi" Kaoru and Hikaru said, walking over to stand with us, "We got some cake for you"

I smiled slightly reaching out and taking the small plate from Hikaru's hand. It was a cream cake with strawberries on it, "It looks delicious" I sniffed, "Thank you" I blinked and a tear fell from my eye unexpectedly, I quickly wiped it away – hoping they hadn't seen it. But I wasn't quick enough.

"Don't cry Haru" Kaoru comforted. Tamaki squeezed me closer against him, hugging me tightly. I looked down, so the boys didn't see my eyes becoming glassy with more tears.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, wiping my face and breathing back the tears and sobs. I quickly recomposed myself and exhaled, looking back up at the concerned faces of my friends. "I'm going to miss you all" I breathed. Hikaru and Kaoru moved in closer to hug me. I relaxed into them individually, becoming more and more saddened by the impending farewell. Soon Honey, Mori and even Kyoya were joining us, silently saying our goodbyes with hugs.

"Haruhi, no matter how far away we are, we'll always be friends. The distance won't change anything" Kaoru smiled reassuringly, taking a step back with everyone else. I wrapped my arms around myself shyly, embarrassed by my tears. Tamaki still had his arm draped around me protectively. I shrugged him off, moving into my own space for air.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid" I murmured, "I've just forgotten what it's like to be without all of you...since I met you I've changed so much, and...I've changed into a person who relies on you so greatly. How will I make it on my own now?" I sniffed.

"We're not going anywhere Haru-chan" Honey frowned, his bottom lip sticking out, "You'll never be on your own, no matter how great the distance is. You'll always be our Haru-chan and we love you. You're only going to law school, it won't be forever, we'll be here for you throughout and afterwards. Nothing will ever change that..."

My breathing steadied at his words. He was right. No matter the distance – nothing would change. I would still see them, I would still speak to them. They would always be there for me and I would be there for them. I had nothing to worry about. It would always be us 7. Always.

"I love you guys..." I breathed, letting the tears I had been holding back fall down my face in streams. I buried my face in my hands. Hiding myself.

Hikaru moved closer, stopping right in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. My head rested against his chest and my eyes fell shut. He held me tightly and breathed, "This isn't goodbye...this is see you later..."

* * *

_Present Day..._

I was frozen to the spot.

My eyes wide and my mouth opening and closing silently, trying to form words that just couldn't come out. My hand stayed gripped tightly around the door handle, steadying myself. The 6 men were sat down on purple and gold printed sofas, staring at me, looking almost as shocked as I felt. The only sound being the laboured breaths between us.

"Uh..." I managed, trying to breath, "S-sorry, wrong room" Was the only thing I could think to blurt out. And with that, I turned and fled. I wasn't even sure why, but my mind just wasn't functioning through the shock. I thought I was ready to see them, but the guilt had just taken over. The only think I could think to do was get away as fast as I could. My heels clicked against the wooden corridor floor, my ankles aching as I hobbled along in my high heels and back down the staircase and straight towards the exit doors and out into the dark courtyard. I stopped beside the pond where I had once fished out my school satchel and let out a long pent up sob, burying my face into my hands. My brain couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. "Shit" I grumbled to myself, feeling unbelievably stupid. This really wasn't the reaction I was expecting from myself.

"Haruhi!" I heard behind me from the doorway I had just run from. I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look, so I kept my face pressed tightly into the now wet palms of my hands, ashamed and embarrassed. After a few seconds of silence, I could hear footsteps crunching against the gravelly path, approaching me. "Haru" Hikaru's voice spoke softly, "Is it really you..." He sounded so distant like he was speaking more to himself than me. "Look at me Haru"

I shook my head, "I can't" I choked, "Please, I can't" my voice leaving my mouth as a whisper. I must have looked like such an idiot. What was I doing here? I should never have come. Then slowly, I felt arms snaking around my waist, he pulled me firmly against him, enveloping me in a warm hug. He held me so tightly, it was as if he were afraid I would float away. With a shaky exhale, I lowered my hands from my face and nestled myself against his heated chest. Tensing against him in my undeserved hug. His heart beat loudly in my ear.

"I can't believe it's you" He said. His hands were so warm pressed against the cold skin of my exposed back. A few seconds later I could hear the arrival of the others, panting as if they had all been running in search of me. I couldn't contain the exasperated choke that forced itself from my throat. What if they were all angry? What if they hated me? I couldn't handle that, I just couldn't. This was a mistake, I should have just stayed at home. It was a ridiculous idea to come here. I just couldn't bring myself to look upon their disappointed and sad faces. They must have been so angry that I abandoned them. After everything we went through together, I had left them. I just wanted to roll myself up into a ball and crawl back home.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice sung out urgently, his footsteps were loud as he ran up towards me and Hikaru, and our embrace. I buried my face further into his chest, hiding myself, ashamed. Hikaru's arms tightened around me as he sensed my ever growing discomfort. I felt his chin rest against the top of my head. "Haruhi..." Tamaki repeated.

I wanted to say something, something to stop this hysterical situation from escalating, something to explain myself. But couldn't express what I was feeling, I was so overwhelmed, "I...I'm..." I sobbed, "I ca-" another choke ripped through my words.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Hikaru soothed, his voice gentle and warming. I opened my eyes and blinked away some more tears. Slowly, I raised my head to look at him. His familiar face stared back, concern evident in his soft hazel eyes. I rotated my head, using my hand to obstruct their full view of my pathetic face. All of them looked back, edging closer and closer. A mixture of worry and shock shared between them all. They all looked so different than the last time I had seen them, so much more defined and mature...but somehow, they also looked the same as they always had done. I released one more anguished sob and wiped away my tears, pulling myself out of Hikaru's grip as a calming wave washed over me, coming from the forgiving gazes the men shared.

I took a hesitant step away from Hikaru, bringing myself closer to Tamaki, who stood with the most heartbreakingly loving expression on his face.

"I...it's you" I managed, trying to push through the shroud of fear I had cloaked myself in. Tamaki smiled, almost tearfully, and wrapped his arms tightly around me as Hikaru had done just before.

"Yes" Tamaki laughed, "it's me"

And with a sigh of relief, I relaxed into his hold. I rested my head on Tamaki's chest, and turned to glance at the others. All of them were smiling calmly, all distress slowly evaporating with mine. I exhaled, my hysterical breakdown vanishing, my mind finally clearing.

"I'm sorry it's been so long" I finally said.

"Shhh" Tamaki murmured in reply, kissing me lightly on the top of my head, "we'll talk about it later"

"I've missed you" I breathed, "All of you...so much"

* * *

My hands were shaking as they clasped onto a fresh, crisp glass of champagne. I fidgeted awkwardly on the couch trying to find a comfortable position, but I was just feeling too nervous to sit still. After my outbreak had been calmed, the group brought me inside, taking me to back to Music Room 3 to relax. I looked up from my glass to see 6 pairs of eyes staring over at me.

I couldn't get over the changes I could see in them. I mean, they all looked almost the same as they did 7 years ago. Just...different...

Kyoya and Mori looked almost exactly the same as they did 7 years ago, but then again, they always looked older than they were, the only difference being the broadness of their chests, now that they were settled into more masculine bodies, just as all 6 of them were. It was strange, I was talking to men now, not boys. The two of them were wearing dark suits and black ties, with neat dress shoes. Kyoya of course looked more serious in his ensemble with his fashionable dark rimmed glasses.

Honey was still shorter than the rest of them, but he definitely didn't look like a little boy anymore. His hair was a darker shade of blonde than it used to be, and his face was more angled than round like it once was. His features were the same though, he still had the same big eyes and adorable little smile. He was wearing a black suit much like Mori's, but with a baby blue striped tie, it was playful, just like him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still identical, that hadn't changed. They even wore similar outfits, they both wore black waistcoats with black ties, but Kaoru wore a grey shirt and Hikaru wore a white one. Their arms looked more muscular underneath the sleeves compared to how they used to be. And they were so much more rugged now, their hair was the same shade of auburn it always had been but it was slightly thicker looking and purposefully styled to look dishevelled. You could see the stubble on their chins from where they'd shaved along their now defined and angled jaws. And now their smiles were somehow even more mischievous.

And Tamaki. He still held himself as the head figure of the group, you could see that by the way he presented himself, the way he was composed. His black suit and grey striped tie made him look so professional and smart. His boyish good looks had been replaced with handsome masculine features, his shaggy prince hairstyle now neat and styled perfectly. The way he looked at me was the same though, and his sweet smile.

I took a sip of my drink and cleared my throat, "You all look so...different" I chuckled, "The same...but different"

The men laughed a little.

"And you look..." Hikaru replied, "Beautiful"

"Amazing"

"Stunning"

"Radiant"

"Lovely"

"Perfect" They answered one by one. I blushed. "Really, you do. Did you do all this yourself" Tamaki smiled.

I shook my head, "If anything about me is the same, it's my sense of style. Dad and Misuzu chose everything and dressed me up. Had it been up to me, I wouldn't have come tonight looking like this"

"Well done Haru-chan's Dad" Honey beamed, "You look good enough to eat"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry by the way...about earlier. I was just so...surprised, I overreacted" I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"No need to apologise" Kyoya spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "If anything it was expected. It's been a long time since we all spoke. It's understandable to feel overwhelmed"

"We were quite surprised too" Kaoru smiled, "We didn't expect to see you throw open the doors like that. And when we saw it was you... I don't think any of us could believe our eyes"

"I'm surprised you even recognised me. I was hoping I could just slip away"

"It was pretty obvious that it was you" Hikaru smirked, "You look exactly the same, just with...slightly longer hair. We didn't really expect you to take off like that though"

"Yeah, Hikaru was already chasing after you before we even knew what was happening" Honey chuckled.

"You run pretty fast for a woman in heels" Hikaru laughed.

"Sorry about that" I smiled, "I wasn't really thinking clearly. I think the guilt just...absorbed me, and I wasn't sure what to say. All I wanted to do was disappear"

"Don't feel guilty" Mori spoke up, in his familiar deep and calmed voice.

"But I do" I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "I mean...it's been 7 years...I was the one who left you guys for Boston, it was my job to keep in contact with you all but I...I got so distracted and caught up in work and my life up there that...I just couldn't keep up. I don't even think I spoke to my Dad for most of the time I was there. And it's not even like that's an excuse, I mean I left law school 3 years ago, and I still didn't pick up the phone or try to contact any of you...I must have made you all feel so...awful" I sniffed and looked down at my feet.

"Well...admittedly, after the first few months of not hearing from you, it did feel a little...upsetting" Tamaki breathed gently, "I mean, I know I tried calling and writing, but when you didn't return anything I just thought you'd moved on. And that's okay, we were friends in High School, people sometimes move on as they get older...I mean we'd only known each other for 3 years"

"I didn't want it to come across that way" I sighed, "I was just so busy and so determined to do well that I just forgot everything else, and when I realised I hadn't spoken to anyone...it had been so long that...I just couldn't face hearing how much I'd let you all down. I'm such a selfish...idiot" I was surprised by how sweet they were all being to me, I would have been far less kind if I were in their position. I took another sip of champagne.

"You're not a selfish idiot Haru-chan" Honey pouted, "We still love you" He quickly jumped up from the other couch and perched beside me, pulling me into him for a tight hug. "Don't be sad"

"I'm sorry Honey-senpai" I breathed, "And you guys...I'm so sorry"

"Stop saying sorry" Tamaki laughed, "We already forgave you"

"I already said you didn't need to apologise to us" Kyoya spoke up. I could tell he was still the disconnected unsentimental type. So it was sweet that he was being so considerate.

"Yeah, I don't care about the past, I'm just so glad you're here with us now" Hikaru said.

"Me too" Kaoru agreed.

"And now that we're all back together again"

"We can finally do all the things we used to do" The twins spoke together, their eyes lighting up mischievously. A look I knew all too well. I smiled to myself as a weight I had been carrying for 7 years lifted off my shoulders. The men all looked at me smiling sweetly to themselves.

* * *

The host club and I attracted quite a large crowd of female ex-students once we re-entered the main hall together. So many of them grouped up and surrounded us, gushing over our reunion. It was obvious that even 7 years after the host club officially split, the boys still had the same affect on the women around them. I tried to keep my distance somewhat, the attention was amusing but I'd already forced conversation for the majority for the party, and I wasn't sure if I could manage anymore. I'd run out of small talk. Luckily, the boy's social skills and wooing tactics were still just as pristine as I remembered, the women were eating out of the palms of their hands. It was quite entertaining to watch.

After a few minutes the sound of a knife clinking against a glass piercing through the loud chatter and music, and slowly, the room turned silent, and everyone turned towards the staircase – where at the top, the chairman stood.

"Ladies and gentleman" He said, "On behalf of the school and the staff, I would like to say thank you for coming tonight, it truly has been a night of celebration. I have seen many familiar faces and it has been wonderful speaking to you all and hearing about what you've all been up too over the years. To see so many of you coming back to the school and connecting once more with all of your peers and teachers has been so rewarding to see, to be able to bring so many people together has really warmed my heart. I would like to ask you all to raise your glasses with me, and join me in a toast"

The whole room, including myself, raised our glasses as he asked.

"To Ouran, past, present and future" He said proudly.

"To Ouran, past, present and future" We repeated with a cheer.

I felt a hand rest on the small of my back as I brought my glass to my lips. Kaoru was stood at my side, smiling. "Thank you for coming Haru" He spoke in my ear, "Really. Thank you"

"I'm glad I came" I replied, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all again"

"Don't leave us again...okay?" He bit his lip.

"I promise" I took his hand comfortingly and squeezed it.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside my Dad's apartment. It must have been about midnight and I was exhausted. My feet hurt as I climbed the stairs to the apartment door. Dad was already asleep when I stepped inside, I quietly tiptoed past his bedroom and into the bathroom – holding my shoes.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and turned on the light. My face appeared in front of me in the mirror. And I was smiling.

It had been an interesting night, and even though I broke down in front of the others, I was so glad I went. Just to see their familiar faces again, made me feel more fulfilled than I had done for many years. We all said goodbye outside the Academy, lots of hugs and loose plans for the next time we would see each other. I even gave them my mobile number – something I hadn't ever done, even in school.

I touched my face in the mirror. Looking at the brightness in my eyes.

It had been a great night. And I couldn't wait to do it all again.

_'Hikaru was right' _I thought, _'It really wasn't goodbye'_

* * *

**A/N - ****Hey everyone! Here it is, they've finally been reunited, and I'm so excited to continue! Thank you everyone for your amazing support! It's been great to hear from you through private messaging and reviews. **

**I have posted the links to the host club's reunion outfits on my profile, so pleeeeease go check that out! **

**Thanks for reading, and remember to Review, Favourite and Follow! It helps me out a lot xxx**

**\- Yuli**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 6**

_I don't recall a single care _  
_ Just greenery and humid air _  
_ Then Labor day came and went _  
_ And we shed what was left of our summer skin_

_\- Summer Skin, Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

My eyes started fluttering frantically and movement started to reach my fingers and arms. I groaned, yawning heavily as the sound of laughter increased in volume – bring me out of my monotonous dream with a grumble. The first thing I was aware of was the laughter, the second thing being the cold, hard surface my face was pressed against. I forced my eyes open and peered out from under heavy eyelids. All I could see was my father, hair pulled back into a head scarf and dressed in a pink dressing gown, staring at me, laughing.

"What?" I yawned rolling my head on the table.

_Wait, what? Table?! _

I widened my gaze and sat upright. For some reason I was sat in the kitchen. I shivered slightly from the chilly breeze that floated through.

"Did you get in late last night?" Dad chuckled.

"Hmmm" I murmured, still half asleep, "I think I got in around...midnight"

"Couldn't quite make it to bed then?"

I laughed, "I had a quick shower when I got in and fancied a warm milk, obviously I didn't quite get that far"

"At least you got yourself out of that dress before you passed out, I would have killed you if you'd gotten drool stains on it" He joked.

I laughed under my breath, looking down at my loose grey t shirt and black jeans.

"How did it go?" Dad asked, a cautious half smile on his face.

I bit my lip, "It went good, mostly"

"Did you see all your friends?"

"Yes" I grinned, "And it was...completely perfect, I don't even know what I was worried about"

"See, I told you"

"Yes you did" I chuckled yawning again. I lolled my head back down onto the table and closed my eyes again, "I'm so tired. I need a recovery day" I chuckled. But I was to have no such chance as I was interrupted from my doze by a ringing coming from my clutch bag. Lazily, I rummaged through it, pulling out my cell phone. I was too foggy to read the caller I.D.

"Yes" I grumbled.

"Haruhi! Good! You're awake!" It was Tamaki's chirpy voice, I could almost hear his smile.

"Only just" I chuckled, "What is it?"

"We're outside your apartment, we're stealing you for the day" He answered.

Suddenly it was like someone threw freezing water on me, and I instantly woke up, shooting up right in my chair, "You're outside?! What?!"

"Haru-chan!" I heard Honey's voice through the apartment door. I looked over at Dad who was already wandering over to answer it – almost jogging eagerly. The door was pulled open with so much force, I was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. I was still in a state of shock from the sudden abrupt and unexpected arrival. So the welcome the men got - was me sat at the table, wide eyed, open mouthed, half asleep with my hair all over the place, looking gormless. As well as my father, who looked like he had died and gone to man heaven, frantically pulling them inside one by one.

The men were bigger than they were the last time they had been in this apartment, so the already small space felt even tinier with them all crammed side by side.

"Mr Fujioka it's wonderful to see you again" Kyoya greeted loudly and politely, he kissed my father's hand. Dad looked as if he might faint.

"Mr Ootori" Dad swooned, giggling like a school girl.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed floating over to me, "Good morning" He beamed kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh...good morning" I replied, bewildered. I was suddenly reminded of the old annoying personality I grew to love, and smiled to myself. For a second Tamaki looked just as he did when I first met him, right down to his clothes. They oozed designer so much that I could almost smell the price tag. "What are you all doing here?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"We decided we couldn't wait to see you again so we've arranged a day out, like we used to" Kaoru replied, leaning against his brother. Hikaru grinned, his eyes meeting mine.

"We're going to the beach Haru-chan" Honey said with cheer in his voice.

"The beach?"

"I've already arranged a car to take us to my family's private beach house" Kyoya replied.

"Isn't it a little...cold for the beach?"

"Weather report says high temperatures are expected all day" He continued.

"But it's February" I mumbled.

"We can collect shellfish on the beach like we used to!" Honey beamed.

"And go swimming" Tamaki smiled.

"And play volleyball" Mori suggested.

I stared at the 6 men, who all looked back at me with bright enthusiastic eyes.

"I'll go pack you a beach bag" Dad exclaimed, equally as excited as the others, "I've got a sun-hat you can borrow too. Where is your swim suit?"

I bit my lip, "I...didn't pack one"

"Don't worry about that" Kaoru answered.

"We already told our mother to pick one out for you" Hikaru continued, patting me on the back. I sighed, accepting that there was no way out of this. "Smile" Hikaru winked, "It'll be fun"

Dad skipped out of his room about 5 minutes later, handing me a black canvas beach bag and a huge beige summer hat. "I'll just say it again, in case no one heard me. It's February. It's winter. And we're going to the beach? Do I really need a sun hat and sun screen?" I expressed with a confused look on my face. But they ignored my comment, continuing to gush with my father about the highly over the top and ridiculous looking sun hat I had been given.

"Haruhi, go pack a bag for the week" Dad smiled.

"Don't worry about that" Hikaru replied.

"Our mother packed on your behalf" Kaoru continued.

"Do you even have my sizes?" I intercepted. Not that I was complaining – I hated packing. But judging on the clothing Mrs Hitachiin used to dress me in, I couldn't say I was looking forward to the frills that awaited me.

"We've always had your sizes" Kaoru grinned.

"Even so" I muttered, "I'll bring some things just in case" The twins pouted jokingly snuggling into each other in a fake spectacle of sadness, just as theatrical as they always were. I laughed silently to myself at their ridiculousness. "So...when do we leave?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, then back at me, "Now" They answered.

* * *

When Kyoya said he'd arranged to have a car pick us up, I assumed that meant we were driving to the beach house. But I was wrong. In true Ootori fashion, the car took us to a helicopter landing platform in the middle of the Ootori estate. I must have stood there opened mouthed for about 20 minutes, staring at the fast rotating propellers and the team of pilots that surrounded it. If I wasn't concerned about the state of my hair that morning, I most definitely was now after standing beside a moving helicopter. Tamaki, Honey and the twins all fought for the seats beside me, throwing each other off the steps leading inside it, like little boys fighting over a toy car. In the end, Whilst they battled, I comfortably settled myself in-between Mori and Kyoya, smirking playfully at the 4 pouting boys opposite for the whole trip.

We were forced to put on huge heavy headsets so we could talk and hear each other over the sound of pure, indescribable noise from the propellers and the engine. But the main conversations consisted of Honey pointing out things he saw out the window. I hated to admit it, but Kyoya was right about the weather, I wasn't sure how they did it, but somehow they had made it hot in winter. Not quite Caribbean and sunbathing hot, hot enough for swimming.

We finally landed a couple of hours later, I had completely forgotten how far away the beach house was and I had decided it was best not to ask where we were – but it felt like we were travelling to a whole different part of the world. There was a limo waiting for us at the landing pad, along with a group of security guards Kyoya had requested upon our arrival. I had forgotten how over the top these men were, and how much money they must have – probably even more so now that they have their own incomes. Especially Kyoya.

* * *

"Finally" I exhaled, dropping my bag down beside the front door of the beach house tiredly, "Thank god that's over" But the other's moods didn't reflect mine at all.

"I'm going to go change into my swim suit!" Honey exclaimed running through the door and across the room in elation. "Tama-chan lets build a sandcastle okay?!"

"I'll get the buckets!"

I chuckled to myself quietly, only amongst this group would you find a 28 year old and a 26 year old, running off excitedly to build sandcastles.

I turned around and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for Kaoru and Hikaru to close the door, "We'll help with your bags Haruhi" They spoke together, flashing identical smiles at me. "Your room is next to ours"

"You still share a room?" I asked.

They chuckled together, "Not often" Hikaru winked, "That way, the times I finally get to snuggle into bed next to Kaoru are made even more special" His voice became smooth, deep and sultry as he gazed into his twin brothers eyes, hooking his fingers under his chin, bringing their faces close.

I shuddered, "Oh god, you guys still do the creepy, incestuous 'forbidden romance' thing?"

Kaoru laughed, hugging his brother, "Only when there are girls around to get excited"

"Yeah well, I'm not quite _that_ perverted" I smirked.

"_Not quite that perverted" _Hikaru repeated my words, "Does that mean you're a _tiny _bit perverted?"

"How interesting. I never thought Haruhi had a perverted side" Kaoru continued, replicating Hikaru's cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, an amused smile touching my lips. I ignored their invitation to carry my bags and threw the overpacked satchel and beach bag over my shoulder, straining to carry them towards and up the stairs. Kyoya showed me to my room, which I vaguely remembered from when I was last here about 8 years ago. It was another one of our host club things, so this trip would probably be the first one I would be able to swim at! The room was big, bigger than my bedroom at home by far. And the bed was a four-poster, made of dark sanded wood, with curtains along each side – and it was so big all 7 of us could have probably slept in it. I abandoned my bags at the foot of it.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called from the hallway. I poked my head out from my open bedroom door to see him and Hikaru stood outside.

"Here's the bag Mum packed for you" Hikaru said, passing over a massive pink backpack. I took it from him and almost tore my arm out of it's socket. Oh my god it was heavy.

"She packed really really cute clothes, so you better wear them!" Kaoru beamed. _Some things never change. _"Your swim suit is in there too"

"We're all heading down to the beach for the evening. The boss wants to light a fire pit and have a barbecue dinner down there. Kinda like a celebration. It should be fun" Hikaru explained, "We'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes"

"Yeah, okay" I replied, trying to hold back the exhausted yawn that threatened to force its way out of my mouth, "I'll be down in just a minute. Swim suit and beach bag right?"

The twins nodded, grinning, "Right" They both said. They then stumbled off together into their bedroom and left me to get changed. I sighed and closed the bedroom door, finally letting out a yawn. I was far too tired for a fire pit party on the beach. I sat down on the edge of the bed, unzipping the backpack and pulling out items of clothes. Some of the items were okay, just more colourful than what I was used to. It was when I reached the underwear section of the bag that I had an issue. So many...lacy things and...see through things...I mean, my own usual underwear selection was mainly plain and cotton. I don't think I'd ever owned underwear that could be classed as...lingerie. Why would I even need this stuff?

_At least I packed my own..._

I put the _'barely there' _underwear back into the backpack and fished out the swim suit I had been told about. It was as I had expected – a colourful two piece. The only swimming costume I'd ever bought myself was a plain black full suit. I'd never even considered wearing a...bikini before. I just never felt comfortable wearing one, it was essentially a waterproof bra and panties, and I'd never go out in public in my underwear, why was a bikini an different? Apart from giving men an excuse to stare. I bit my lip. The bikini was a mint green halter-neck, bright and sort of cute – a look I assumed Kaoru and Hikaru were aiming for. In-between the...cups, was a medium sized bow – sort of pretty I guessed...the bikini bottoms were the same mint colour, the straps that went across the hips were a slightly darker teal colour. I don't know if I was exactly comfortable relying on bikini bottoms that were held together with two thin, elasticated straps...

I did rummage further, hoping to find another swim suit, but had no such luck. So reluctantly I gave in, frowning at the two tiny pieces of material that were somehow meant to contain and conceal my...private bits...from 6 men.

_Maybe I could skip on the swimming, just stay on the beach in some shorts and a shirt..._

But I was too tired to deal with the complaints I would get, so in defeat, I lazily shrugged off my t-shirt and jeans. Thankfully, Mrs Hitachiin had packed a long sarong – so I didn't need to fear the exposed walk from the house to the beach. I removed my bra and pants, then reluctantly slipped on the bikini bottoms and then the top. But there was a problem. A _big _problem.

I looked in the mirror, horrified, trying to adjust my breasts accordingly so they didn't look so...obscene. When Hikaru and Kaoru said _We've always had your sizes'_, they really did mean _'always' _as in, since I was young. Unfortunately, one thing they obviously didn't consider...was that I had grown. And by grown, I mean _grown. _I guessed they never thought about the possibility that my shapeliness would finally kick in once I reached adulthood – as this bikini bra was considerably smaller than what my breasts required. I mean, at a size C, I didn't have a huge bust, in fact, I had an average bust. But considering the fact that I didn't need to wear a bra until I was 17 – I was a lot bigger now in comparison.

I couldn't go out like this...my breasts could hardly fit inside the cups, they were swelling out of them, looking extremely...inappropriate.

_Ah shit_

"Haruhi, you ready yet?" Tamaki called from downstairs.

I chewed my lip and went back to the bags to hunt for something, anything, to conceal my big problem. I quickly pulled out my grey vest and pulled it on over my top. I sighed in relief, looking back in the mirror.

_Kind of looks like a tankini, it'll do. _

And not only that, I felt a lot more comfortable being more covered up. I grabbed the sarong and wrapped it around my lower half like a skirt, then slid on a pair of strappy, uncomfortable sandals from the pink backpack, before running to meet the others – beach bag in hand. I left the sun-hat behind.

* * *

"This spot looks good" Kaoru announced, throwing himself down onto the sand, "Hikaru, pass me the blankets" The twins laid them out on the sand, spreading them out like a huge picnic blanket. Hikaru pitched up the sun umbrella, shading the little patch of relaxation they had proudly created. Everyone dumped their bags haphazardly before removing their shirts. I sat myself down, trying not to stare at the newly exposed lean, slender and athletic torsos.

"Haru-chan!" Honey beamed, "Come swim with me"

"O-okay" I strained taking his hand to help me get up again. I hesitantly and with shaking hands, untied my sarong, letting it fall to my feet in the sand. I removed my sandals and looked back up at Honey. "Okay, lets go"

Honey scratched his neck, looking somewhat nervous, "Um...aren't you going to...take off your-"

"Haru, lose the shirt" Hikaru interrupted, standing next to Honey, arms folded with a playful smirk on his face, "Come on, we want to see the cute swim suit Mum chose"

I cleared my throat and bit my lip, "Well um...I kind of had...a...wardrobe malfunction..." I stammered, trying to find the right words, "I decided it would be wise to wear something...over it"

The men raised an eyebrow each, all 6 of them looked confused.

"So, what, was the suit broken?" Tamaki questioned.

"No. Not exactly"

"You don't have to be coy Haru, it's just a swimming costume. Now come on, lets swim" Kaoru laughed.

"No, no, really, I have to keep the tank top on"

More confused looks.

"Don't you like it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's not that, it's nice. It's just that..." I cleared my throat nervously, "Uh...It's not the right size..." My hand came up and gestured the torso area subtlety. I hoped they would get the hint – I wasn't as flat chested as I once was.

"Not the right size?" The men repeated slowly to themselves, trying to fathom what I was saying.

"But its..." Hikaru trailed off, still trying to work out what I meant, I could see the cogs turning in his head, putting the pieces together. Eventually. With huge eyes, he got it. As did the others.

"OH" Tamaki blurted, "OH, Okay Haruhi, th-th-that's, that's completely fine, really, really. We'll um, get you a new one tomorrow. Okay, l-let's swim, yeah?" His eyes were bigger than tennis balls, his words pouring out in a waterfall of accelerated nonsense.

Honey looked up at him, still oblivious, "I still don't under-" ,

"Honey, let's race" Mori interrupted, trying to avert Honey's attention away from the conversation about my problem causing chest.

"First one in the sea gets all the cake!" Honey exclaimed in delight, before shooting off with Mori towards the ocean. I exhaled. Folding my arms over my chest, which suddenly felt very obvious. It took Tamaki and the twins a while to recover from what they had just discovered, I don't even think they noticed me slipping off past them, following Mori and Honey.

The weather may have been warm, but the sea certainly wasn't, the coldness hit me like knives in my shins, causing me to shriek in surprise. I was glad I was wearing a shirt, there was no way I would trust my bare skin in this water, "Holy fuuu..." I gasped jumping back out.

"It's not that cold" Kyoya smirked, walking up alongside me, "You know, the first time we came to this beach it was March – almost equally as cold"

"I didn't go swimming that time" I replied, "I don't think I ever went swimming actually..."

"We did arrange a lot of host activities around the beach, we brought in the most money from events were the hosts were shirtless" Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses on his nose. I could kind of see why, if the clients could be here now, they would lose their minds. Kyoya was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, his bare, toned and hairless chest exposed. He buried his hands into his hair and waded into the sea. "You get used to the cold, then you can swim" He said turning around to face me. He smirked his familiar smirk and waited for me to follow him in.

"It's still cold" I clenched my teeth, tiptoeing back into the sea towards him, "You lied"

Kyoya chuckled holding a hand out for me to take so I didn't stumble on my toes. I took it, squeezing tightly so I didn't fall. After a while of paddling in, I did get used to it as he said I would. I hummed happily, "That's better"

"See I told you" Kyoya replied, half smiling at me. I looked over at Honey and Mori who were play wrestling in the water not too far from us, Honey hung off Mori's back like a little monkey, cheering happily. I laughed to myself.

"Coming through! Coming through!" Kaoru and Hikaru bellowed running and splashing towards us and breaking through mine and Kyoya's conjoined hands. Cold water droplets sprayed all over us, I gasped at the coldness, before splashing them back viciously.

"I see how it is" Hikaru smirked. He raised his arms up, scooping fistfuls of water and splashing them my way. I laughed, putting my hands up in defence, my hair becoming drenched in salty water.

"Stop it it's cold" I giggled, wrapping my arms around myself shivering.

"Oh in that case" Kaoru smiled. The twins descended on me fast, I tried to get away from them but the heavy water slowed me down. Before I could even shriek, they had me in their arms and began swinging me into the sea. I fell underwater, becoming completely submerged. When I found my feet I shot upright out of the sea, gasping for breath. Holy shit it was cold.

"Shit, shit, shit" I gasped, flailing my arms and jumping up and down trying to warm myself up.

"No swearing Haru-chan!" Honey pouted, still clinging onto Mori-senpai's back, they trudged over to us, completing the group. I glared at the twins, who doubled over in hysterical laughter. Without even thinking, I launched myself at them, knocking both of them down into the water with me. They didn't even have time to yelp before they were enveloped in cold, salty water.

"Oh fuck" Hikaru shivered, "So cold"

"I told you!" I laughed. They both looked so hilarious completely drenched. Their usual male model hairstyles flattened and sloppy across their faces.

"I'm so cold Hikaru" Kaoru pouted, "Look what the bad lady did to me"

"I'll keep you warm Kaoru" Hikaru breathed, trying to subdue the shivering in his voice and replace it with a sexy, sultry tone. He wrapped his arms around his brother tightly and protectively, one hand brushing against Kaoru's jaw, toying with his mouth. They both turned to looked at me to judge my reaction.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking in disbelief.

"You know you love it" Hikaru winked, splashing me again. And suddenly, the battle commenced once more, this time, everyone was included – much to Honey's displeasure as he was thrown off Mori's back and into the sea with one big shove. Unfortunately, being the smallest one there – I was also the easiest target. I was lifted up and dunked so many times I had lost count. Eventually the water didn't feel cold anymore, and all you could feel was the itchy sting of salt and sand. I gripped onto Tamaki's arm, using it as a hoist to climb upwards, recovering from my dunking from Mori. I coughed, gasped and laughed looking at the others who were all drenched and waddling uncomfortably in heavily sodden swim shorts.

I was about to say something about the amusing sight I was faced with, but as my foot settled down on the sandy ground – a sharp pain shot up my leg, I winced, letting out a vicious "Ahh".

"What happened?" Tamaki turned to me, holding me upright, concern heavy in his voice. "Are you okay?" The others gathered around.

"Ouch. Yeah I'm fine. I think I've stepped on something..." I flinched and lifted my foot up out of the water, blood was flowing from an unmeasurable cut on the side of it. "Ow" I muttered.

"Oh my god Haruhi you're bleeding!" Tamaki exclaimed, panicked.

"It's only a cut, I must had stepped on a rock or something"

"Kyoya, get a doctor down here, she might need stitches or something" Tamaki ignored my remark and continued to freak out.

"I don't need a doctor, it's only a small cut" I chuckled at his ridiculousness, "I just need to go clean it up and take a look at it. No need to panic"

"Here, I'll carry you"

"I don't need carrying"

"I'll carry you Haru-chan!" Honey called out.

"No really, I can walk" I let go of Tamaki and was about to take my first step, when big arms scooped me up into the air. Mori carried me as if I weighed no more than a feather. I asked him to set me down but he didn't listen, or reply.

Somehow, my foot hurt more in the fresh air rather than submerged in salt water. Blood dripped down my foot with salty droplets as I was brought over to the picnic blanket. The others followed us to make sure I was okay. I wasn't really sure what all the fuss was about, I mean it was only a cut, I'm sure they've had small cuts before in their lives – what was so shocking about this one?

"See, it's just a small cut" I chuckled, dabbing the clean handkerchief Kyoya gave me, I angled my foot so they could see the small line in the side of my heel, "The water just made it look like it was bleeding more than it was. I told you there was no need to stress about it"

"Could have been one of those...spiky fish, with the poisonous needles" Kaoru mumbled.

"Anyone bring a band-aid?" I grumbled looking down at my injured foot.

* * *

Tamaki and Mori poked at the little disposable barbecue they apparently picked up from a _'commoner's market' _trying to get the only 4 burgers they could fit on it to cook. Kyoya and Hikaru were trying to light the firepit, feeding it with logs of drift wood and endlessly lighting matches and fire lighters. Honey was gushing over the idea of toasted marshmallows and Kaoru was on his way back from the house with a box of beer.

They wouldn't let me lift a finger, apparently after my "ordeal" with the sharp rock I had to take it easy and rest. I wasn't complaining though, I was enjoying lying back on the blankets looking up at the dark evening sky. Would have been even nicer if the temperature hadn't dropped so much! I had my sarong tied around my neck like a cape, snuggling it around myself. I was really looking forward to the fire!

"Success!" Hikaru hissed, fist pumping the air. "We have a flame"

"How's the barbecue going?" Kyoya asked, looking over at Tamaki who was still staring intently at the meat patties that were only just starting to smoke.

"4 people will have food in about 10 minutes" Tamaki replied, not taking his eyes of the food. "These _disposable barbecues _are really really slow. How do you turn up the gas?"

I chuckled, "There is no gas. You just have to be patient"

"I'm too hungry to be patient" He replied smirking.

"Here, let me do it" I sighed, rolling over and crawling towards him on my knees. "You do realise you were meant to put the charcoal in right? Why did you use the packaging?"

"I've only ever used gas barbecues, and by _'I' _I mean my staff. I thought the idea was just to set a fire and get the burgers hot...I didn't really know what the...rocks were for"

"Didn't you read the instructions?" I asked.

"No, Tamaki set them on fire" Mori replied, his voice sounding almost amused.

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to break down in tearful hysterical laughter, "Luckily you haven't burnt through the bottom" I removed the cage grill with the burgers on off the disposable foil tray and placed it down on the blanket, trying not to burn my fingers. I poured out the burning cardboard, plastic and paper instructions into the sand – putting out the fire, then replaced it all with the charcoal and some fire lighter cubes. The fire started pretty much instantly and the grill was placed back on top. It only took a couple of seconds before we could smell cooking barbecue meat.

"How did you..." Tamaki trailed off, eyes wide with awe.

"You're welcome" I chuckled.

"Kaoru, you're back!" Hikaru called out suddenly. We all looked up from what we were doing and saw Kaoru hobbling down the beach carrying a huge heavy looking box of beer on one shoulder. His arm was flexed upwards – holding the weight of the beer box as if it weighed nothing.

"Who ordered beer?" He smirked setting the box down on the blanket, "Don't worry, I've got a bottle opener"

"Thank god" Hikaru murmured.

"And by the way, I noticed a tent in one of the house cupboards" Kaoru said, "I was considering bringing it down"

"There is no way I'm sleeping on this beach" I replied, "It's far too cold"

"It's chilly, but I wouldn't say it was cold" Mori spoke up, "Still, I agree with you, I wouldn't sleep in a tent in this season"

"Thank you" I breathed, a slight chuckled in my voice.

"Well, I only considered it" Kaoru smirked, "If you got cold you could always snuggle up with me"

"Thanks for the offer" I replied, not moving my eyes from the burgers, which were cooking perfectly. I flipped them over with the barbecue tongs, allowing them to cook on the other side. "But I have a habit of hogging the covers"

"You can steal my covers anytime" I heard Hikaru murmur. I looked up at him, my eyebrow raised in amusement. "What?" He questioned, smirking, "I don't need covers - I'm a cuddly sleeper, I can just snuggle for warmth"

"That's true" Kaoru grinned, "He's a _very _cuddly sleeper" He winked at his brother, who did the same back. I rolled my eyes and picked up a burger bun on a plate. I flipped the patties one more time before nestling them between the buns.

"There we are" I smiled, "Who wants one?"

"Me" All 6 of them replied at the same time. I laughed to myself, passing one plate to Tamaki, one to Kyoya, one to Mori and one to Honey, "We can wait" I chuckled at the twins, who stared at the others as they happily chomped away.

"Mmm yummy" Tamaki hummed in approval. I grinned proudly and unpackaged the last 3 burgers and started cooking them as I did with the others. The boys opened some beers and laid back next to the fire pit, eating and chatting amongst themselves happily. I was enjoying listening to them talk, until the conversation averted to me.

"So Haruhi, after Ouran – what did you get up to?" Kaoru asked, watching me flip and press the patties with a spatula, "I'd assume you're a lawyer now right?"

I chewed my lip anxiously. Here it is. The other situation I had been dreading... "Well...actually no, I'm not a lawyer" I cleared my throat, shaking slightly with nerves. I noticed out the corner of my eye, Tamaki repositioning himself so he could face me. I lifted my head from the barbecue to see them all watching me, waiting for an explanation.

"What about Boston? Law school?" Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, "You said were so determined to become a lawyer, what happened?"

"At first I was" I sighed, "But, a couple of years in, I had this...epiphany, and decided I...just couldn't do it. The whole system was completely corrupt, the people I would work with, the case studies we were doing. It was all so...dirty. Everything was just so cut-throat, and _'every man for himself'._ Nothing but panhandlers and blackmailers, using people like bricks in their pathway to success. There was no strength or honour, just money and greed. I can see why Mum never advanced to higher firms, she still had her sense self worth and morality. So I just dropped out and moved back here before I even finished. Went straight into work and put that dream behind me"

"Wow" Tamaki said softly, "That's really...honourable of you"

"Don't you mean weak?" I chuckled shakily, "I gave up"

"For a good reason" Hikaru said, "You had the guts to address the problems you saw. That's not weakness"

"But now I'm stuck in a job I hate. I sunk all my education into becoming a lawyer, I have no experience for anything else" I huffed. The burgers had finished cooking, so I served them up and passed the plates over to Kaoru and Hikaru. I threw some sand on the barbecue to put out the fire, before settling myself down amongst the rest of the group. "I can't even think if anything I'd want to do"

"You're only 25, you've got the rest of your life to work it out. It's never too late, so don't stress yourself over it" Honey smiled sweetly, "What's your job now?"

"I'm a police officer" I answered, Tamaki and the twins almost choked on their food at my reply, turning them bright red.

"That's great" Honey beamed, "That's an amazing job"

"Officer Fujioka" Kaoru gushed.

"Do you wear a uniform?" Hikaru asked, wide eyed.

I chuckled, "Yes I do"

They looked at each other, silently sharing something between them.

I smiled a little, "It can be good sometimes, but most of the time I just feel useless. And I'm constantly surrounded by criminals who have done awful things, I've had occasions where I've been put into serious danger. It's hard to enjoy a job like that"

"Maybe you need to broaden your options" Kyoya said, "You're smart and dedicated, you're capable of succeeding anything when you put your mind to it – you showed us that during your time with us at Ouran. Maybe you just need to see what you can do with those skills"

"I need options" I admitted, "I literally have no goals or careers to strive towards. I don't even know where to start"

"You'll work it out" Tamaki smiled, "And we'll help"

"Thank you" I smiled back. I guess I wasn't really giving them credit, all that time I was worrying what they would think of me, and I'd forgotten how lovely and supportive they always were. I was glad that hadn't changed. I felt a little guilty for ever thinking they would judge me. I took a sip of my beer. "I was a little apprehensive about this trip...but I'm glad we're all here, no matter how cold it is" I grinned and playfully nudged Hikaru with my arm, "This was a good idea"

Hikaru beamed at me, wrapping an arm across my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug, "And we have all week" He said, planting a kiss on the top of my head, "And we're not giving you a second of peace, you'll be sick of us by the time you leave"

I smirked. _I wonder what they have planned..._

* * *

We trudged back up the path to the house at around 2am, quite drunk and quite tired. I wasn't really used to drinking so the stumbling and dizzy sensation I was feeling was alien to me. I needed to steady myself half way up the path with one hand rested on Kaoru's shoulder – but eventually, he and Hikaru decided the best way to get me to the house was to carry me, so I was thrown over the shoulder of a very drunk Hikaru.

I hoped the plan for tomorrow wasn't anything too strenuous. I wasn't looking forward to the headache I knew I would be suffering from the next morning.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone! This chapter is nice and long compared to the others, which pleases me! Wow, this story is really picking up quite a few followers, it's great to hear from you all in the reviews, I love reading all your thoughts! :D**

**I have set up a twitter account so if you have any questions you can tweet me - YulisanWriting. So if you have twitter, feel free to follow me! As always, reference images are on my profile. My polyvore account where I posted all the boy's reunion outfits hit over 500 views! So I'm hoping that means you're enjoying seeing all my reference photos :D**

**More reference photos on my profile for this chapter so please go have a look!**

**See you in the next one! Remember to Review/Favourite/Follow**

**\- Yuli**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 7**

_Give me one good reason_  
_ Why I should never make a change_  
_ And baby if you hold me_  
_ Then all of this will go away_

**-** _Budapest, George Ezra_

* * *

I pried my eyes open slowly, allowing a soft ray of light to flicker under the lids uncomfortably. I could already feel the painful scratch in my throat from the night before, which was only worsened by the indescribable pounding I felt inside my head. I groaned and rolled over, becoming vaguely aware of someone else's presence. I gasped, shooting upright in bed, eyes opening wide.

"Good morning!" Hikaru beamed, staring at me from the foot of the bed, "sleep well?" He was already dressed in his clothes for the day – regardless of the early time. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved body hugging navy sweater with a left breast pocket – which shaped his perfectly toned and athletic physique. I also noticed a leather string necklace around his neck, with what looked like two metal guitar picks hanging from it. He looked...nice. _Really _nice.

"Uh..." Was all I managed, pulling the covers all the way up to my chin to conceal the short, silky pyjamas I was wearing, generously packed by Mrs Hitachiin.

"We assumed you would be feeling a little fragile this morning, so we decided to make you breakfast" He smiled.

"Food?" I groaned, noticing the unpleasant churning in my stomach, "I really don't think I can handle food"

"It's bacon"

I made a gagging noise, the churning intensified, "No thank you"

"You sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure"

"Someone can't handle their liquor" His voice had a touch of laughter in it.

"We did drink a lot. How come you don't feel like shit?"

"Because I'm a man, a strong man" He winked, setting down the plate of smelly food on the dresser surface, "Regardless, you need to get up and dressed. We've got plans for the day"

"What do these plans entail?"

"Shopping mainly. We need to get you a...um..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, bracing himself on one of my bed posts, "a new swim suit"

My eyes widened, spying out the small bikini top on the floor. "Right" I breathed in agreement.

"We're..sorry about that by the way. We should have considered...I mean...we got your sizes when you were 16, we never really thought about whether you had...grown... I'm sorry if we caused you any embarrassment"

_Is he blushing?_

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his apology, "Oh, it's fine, you don't need to be sorry. It's just one of those things" I offered him a tight smile, "Now, can we please move on from this subject, I'm starting to feel a little exposed. Your mother's choice in pyjamas aren't helping either"

Hikaru laughed, "Oh yeah, the little purple number. You know she designed those herself?"

"And I'm sure many women appreciate them. But I'm not really into...short lacy stuff"

Hikaru cleared his throat again, "I think you look nice in purple"

I chuckled to myself, "Purple isn't the issue. But thank you"

"Anyway, I'll leave you to get changed"

"Okay" I breathed. He let go of the bed post, picked up the plate he had brought in and walked to the door to leave, "Hikaru" I quickly blurted. He stopped and looked at me, "Thank you for last night. The others too. You're really good friends" I smiled, which earned me a smile back. Before he continued out into the hallway – shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After throwing on an old pair of severely ripped jeans and a white long sleeved top, I slowly made my way downstairs to join the others. They all looked to be completely wide awake as they sat at the kitchen table, talking loudly and jubilantly together. I could tell I was the only one suffering a hangover. Well, me and possibly someone else...

"Haru-chan" Honey whined clutching at his ears. He was face down on the table, much like I had been the morning before at home, "Make them be quieter"

"I told you you shouldn't have drunk last night" Mori said sternly, "You always feel bad the day after"

"Takashi..." Honey pretty much wailed, burying his face into his folded arms. I laughed quietly to myself and trudged the rest of the way over to them. Delicately settling myself down in the empty seat next to Mori and Tamaki.

"Good morning" Tamaki smiled softly, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log" I admitted, "I honestly barely remember getting to my room"

"You did drink a lot" He chuckled.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

He shrugged, "No, not particularly. You were just very talkative. It was nice"

"Especially when you asked me to take you to bed" Hikaru interrupted with a proud wink.

"I did _what_?!" I snapped loudly. Honey grumbled across from me.

"He's just kidding" Kaoru laughed, "Come on Hikaru, don't tease her"

Hikaru bit his lip and looked at me, cheekily winking at me again. I stuck out my tongue childishly at him. "I don't think I'm ever drinking again" I breathed, "I feel like crap"

"That's a shame, we were thinking about going to a bar later tonight" Kyoya expressed, "A friend of my father owns it, It would make my family look good if I were to stop by with some impressionable people"

"Not happening" I yawned, "I don't go to bars, clubs, pubs, gigs, raves or whatever"

"It's further into town, only the most respected and influential people are allowed entry" Kyoya explained.

"I guess that puts me out of the picture regardless" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, "Have fun"

"You'll have us as escorts, you'll be welcomed in as if you were one of us"

"Except I ooze poverty"

Kyoya shrugged, "That can't be helped. But nevertheless, I'm required to go by order of my father. That was the condition of borrowing the beach house for the week"

"Must it be tonight?" I moaned.

"I suppose not"

"Oh!" Kaoru blurted, "That's not fair, I ironed out my outfit and everything"

"Unless you want vomit all down the front of said outfit" I replied grumpily, "I would suggest planning it for another night"

"Aww, no fun" Hikaru grumbled. I rolled my eyes, trying not to rock myself too much as the churning in my stomach started to intensify once more. "Haruhi, you sure you don't want something to eat? It'll settle your stomach"

I shook my head.

"Not even a coffee?" Tamaki asked. Again, I shook my head. "Honey?" He looked over at the hunched over blonde who had already fallen asleep. Needless to say, he didn't get an answer. Mori-senpai brushed his finger's through Honey's hair as soothing as he could with his strong hands.

"He doesn't know his limits" I heard him mutter, still stoking his cousin's head delicately.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at them together.

It was still strange to see Honey like this. I couldn't believe that he was 28, he still had the mannerisms of a little boy. I mean, did his behaviour come with a price? How did relationships work? How does his family react? I looked up at Mori, a sympathetic smile touching my lips, "He looks so different" I murmured, "But somehow exactly the same. You know what I mean?"

Mori smiled a little, "I do"

"It's so strange. You think 7 years is such a long time, so much can change. And yet, Honey is exactly the same person as he was the last time I saw him. Right down to his favourite cake decoration"

"Fondant flowers" Mori mumbled.

"Fondant flowers" I grinned.

"He's 28 now. A man. And he's still the same person he was 10 years ago. I always tried to get him to tone everything down, to let a few childish things go as he got older – but he always found it so hard and never managed to. I just about got him to abandon usa-chan a few years ago. But the older he's gotten, the bigger the wedge between him and his family has become" Mori spoke in his familiar monotone voice, yet he still somehow had a way of feeding his emotions through it.

"That's really sad" I breathed, "I always sensed that his brother wanted a stronger relationship with him..."

"And he still tries" Tamaki spoke up, in his kind soft tone, "But Honey can't stop his love for all things cute, and Yasuchika can't accept it. They both have such strong personalities, so...they can't meet in the middle"

"How old is Yasuchika now?" I asked.

"Almost 21" Kaoru replied, "But he's so deep in the Haninozuka family business, he may as well be an old man"

"In that case" I exhaled, "At least Honey being the way he is...makes him happy"

"I guess that's all we can hope for" Tamaki smiled a little.

Honey stirred but didn't wake up, "I'll take him back to bed" Mori said, standing up. He walked over and lifted Honey gently. I could see him strain slightly as Honey wasn't anywhere near as small and portable as he once was, but somehow he managed to throw him over his shoulder.

Kaoru pouted, "Since Honey passed out - does this mean we have to plan something else for the day?"

"I'm going back to bed" I stood up almost as soon as Kaoru finished. I yawned widely.

"We can still go shopping" Tamaki replied, "Honey won't mind us going without him"

I sighed, sitting back down.

"Just us 5?" Hikaru questioned, "That could still be fun"

"We could go out for lunch and everything. Kyoya knows all the best places down-town" Kaoru grinned excitedly. "We don't have to go to that bar, but we can still do other fun stuff"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and took a sip from his coffee mug, "I suppose there's no harm in that"

_Yeah sure, no harm._

* * *

It was pouring with rain when we stepped out of the limousine. And we had barely arrived in the town square before Hikaru and Kaoru were hunting for somewhere to eat. Kyoya looked as relaxed as always, as he clicked through his phone silently, trying to find somewhere so the twins would be quiet, and somewhere to hide from the rain.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Kaoru sighed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a shark" Hikaru replied.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whale "

"I'm so hungry I will eat you both if you don't stop that" Tamaki interrupted wrapping his arms around himself against the chill of the downpour.

"Wow Boss, grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just cold"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Uhhh Yes you are"

"Uhhh No I'm not"

"Okay!" Kyoya snapped, "Hush your bickering. There's a restaurant just over there" He waved his arm in the direction ahead of him. He led us over, bringing us to the threshold of a little tropical cabin with large bamboo pillars and a straw roof. It must have been some type of Caribbean themed place – I could tell Kyoya had chosen a restaurant more suited to my tastes, had it been only them I was sure they would have chosen somewhere more expensive and fancy looking. I was happy either way – since my stomach had begun to settle itself I had started to feel a little hungry.

"This place is...cosy" I breathed, taking the seat next to Hikaru. I peeled off my sodden coat and hung it over the back of my chair. It was nice to be tucked away from the rain outside.

"I saw they had fish on the menu" Kyoya smiled from the head of the table, removing his glasses to wipe away the rain droplets on the lens's, "I remembered how much you love fish. You do still love fish right?"

I nodded, "Of course"

Tamaki sat himself down in the seat opposite me, his feet brushed against mine a little as he slid his chair under the table. "Are you feeling any better Haru?" He smiled.

"Actually I am, in fact I'm feeling quite hungry" I replied glancing down at my menu.

"Have whatever you want" I heard Kyoya mumble, "Hikaru's buying"

"Hey!" Hikaru blurted.

"You already owed me money. Pay for our commoner food and we'll call it even"

_Commoner food? I probably couldn't really afford to eat here..._

Hikaru huffed to himself beside me and grumbled something under his breath, brushing his wet hair back off his face. I caught his eye and smiled, "I could pay for mine if you'd like" I said. Hikaru's eyes widened, he looked almost outraged at my suggestion.

"No, no, no Haruhi! I'll pay, I don't mind"

"Are you sure? I think I have a little money in my purse" My hand reached down for my bag, but Hikaru's shot out and stopped me. I looked back at his face, which looked almost pained. I sensed how uncomfortable I had made him. I bit my lip and offered a small smile – showing him I understood. He exhaled.

After a few minutes of looking through the menu, the waitress swayed over to us and took our orders, lingering slightly when speaking with the boys. She was tall and had overly dyed blonde hair – she kind of reminded me of Mei-chan a little with the ganguro make up. But being the gentlemen that they were, the boys smiled brightly and flirtatiously, as if she were a host club client. Needless to say she completely ignored me, I guess I no longer looked like the boy I was considered once upon a time.

"So Haruhi" Kaoru smirked after a few minutes of mindless chatter had begun to ease. He leant towards me, his chin rested in the palm of his hand, "Hikaru and I were talking earlier about what you were saying last night"

"About what?" I questioned.

"About being a police officer"

"Oh, right"

"What about this uniform?" Hikaru winked at me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "I left it in my apartment. I've taken time off for a bit so I don't need it"

"Dammit" Kaoru grumbled to himself from next to Tamaki.

"How about a photo?" Hikaru continued.

"You're coming across slightly pervy"

He smirked again, "I have a thing for a woman in uniform"

"My badge has a photo..." I reluctantly sighed. 4 pairs of eyes widened around me, Hikaru was leaning in so much he was almost sat in my lap. I dove my hand into my bag, riffling through before pulling out my police ID badge, "Knock yourselves out perverts" I chuckled, throwing it into the middle of the table. Hikaru and Kaoru almost tore each other apart fighting for the first look. Of course, Hikaru was the one who snatched it up first. He flipped open the leather wallet, and found my photo.

"You look so cute Haru" He beamed.

I huffed, "It's a police officer ID badge, It's not meant to be cute"

"Let me see" Kaoru and Tamaki said at the same time. They both took it from Hikaru and gushed over my photo, "You look so pretty"

"I'm wearing a shirt and a tie. I used to wear that everyday and people thought I was a boy. I hardly think I look pretty"

"You always made a pretty boy" Kaoru smirked, "Kyoya, you want to see?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I've already seen it"

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Just as he was about the answer, the Mei-chan look-a-like walked over with our food. She served up the boy's plates first before dumping mine haphazardly in-front of me. I noticed Hikaru's bright and friendly smile vanishing somewhat as he averted his attention to me and my plate, as the waitress almost dropped it into my lap whilst she stared so intently at his face.

"Be more careful" He grumbled at her, not bothering to look up from my plate. The waitress pouted in annoyance and flashed me the dirtiest look before wandering back towards the kitchen she had walked from. Hikaru's eyes shifted to mine. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was thinking about how horrible the waitress was to me. I gave him a look back that told him not to worry, I was fine. Why was he acting so strangely today?

"Kyoya, what did you mean about already seeing my ID photo" I went back to the conversation we were having before our food arrived, causing Hikaru to return to his usual relaxed self.

"I did my research" Kyoya replied casually.

"You...researched me?"

"I was only checking up on you. Surely it's nice to know you were still in my thoughts. I was curious"

"But that's a gross invasion of my privacy"

"No ones lives are private Haruhi" He ate a forkful of seafood pasta, humming happily, "Besides, you should have expected this from me"

_He got that right. I should have._

"How-come you never told us about this?" Kaoru grumbled.

"You never asked" Kyoya replied, his voice sounding almost cold.

As Kyoya and Kaoru argued between themselves, I looked down at my smoked salmon salad and licked my lips. Hikaru was having the same as me, I glanced over, watching him push the cherry tomatoes out from amongst the salad leaves.

"Would you like my tomatoes?" He asked, noticing me watching him.

"No" I replied, "I don't really like them either"

"They remind me of eyeballs"

"And they're always unpleasantly cold"

Hikaru smiled to himself, scooping up a forkful of salmon. He hummed in satisfaction, letting his fork linger in his mouth of a short moment. "Gorgeous" He breathed. And he was right, it tasted amazing, everything was just so fresh. Once again, I felt Tamaki's leg touch mine, my eyes averted upwards from my meal. He wasn't looking back this time, but Hikaru was.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, trying not to attract the others.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You've been acting stranger than usual since we came out"

He sighed with a small smile, "I'm fine, really, don't worry about me Haru"

We all finished our meals in relative silence, just enjoying the taste of our food. I couldn't tell if the rain outside was subduing, I had hoped it would whilst we ate so we wouldn't have to venture out into the cold. We probably should have just stayed back at the house. But the rain still tumbled relentlessly from black clouds. I guessed the summer weather the day before had just been a one time miracle. Now we were back to usual winter. The rain was even worse here than it had been last week at home. I bit my lip, hoping the rain wouldn't escalate into something worse.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki beamed calling over at me from a market stall, it was still pouring with rain and I was frozen to the spot, "Come under the umbrella with me" I shivered in my cold, soaked coat that was failing to warm me up or keep me sheltered from the rain. My hair was drenched through, slick to my scalp and droplets of rain rolled down my face unpleasantly. I was so cold I could barely shuffle towards Tamaki who stood offering his umbrella.

"O...k-kay" I shuddered, trying to move my heavy jean-clad legs. I managed a couple of steps before I felt a comfortable warmth engulfing me.

"Better?" I heard Hikaru's voice in my ear. He'd draped a new, dry coat over my shoulders and pulled the hood up over my head. It was too big for me but I didn't care, it was warm and dry – that's all I could have prayed for.

"T-thank y-you" I said, snuggling into it happily. Tamaki approached me, holding the umbrella over my head with a sweet smile. He looked so handsome in the rain, even the wet hair hanging across his forehead and the drops dripping down couldn't take the smile from his face. Hikaru rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to create a warm friction through the coat. I was still shivering but the heat from his hands were beginning to steady me.

"W-was there r-really any need for m-me to buy a b-b-bikini top if the weather is s-s-so cold" I managed to say. We had been wandering around the town for a couple of hours now, shuffling from store to store, from market stall to market stall. The rain hadn't let up even the tiniest bit, it was just a continuous curtain of water sheathing us in nothing but cold dampness.

"Maybe it'll get sunny later in the week" Tamaki breathed. I shivered again, I could swear the rain was just getting colder and harder. Whose idea was it to come out in this weather? I felt like I was on my way to getting hypothermia.

"It's fucking freezing" Kaoru sauntered over, hands tucked into his jean pockets coolly, "Is it time to go home yet?"

"Y-you were th-the ones who w-w-wanted to come out in the f-first place" I stammered leaning against Hikaru who was still holding the coat wrapped around me. I could feel his hard heated chest through his clothes, I welcomed the warmth.

"It wasn't raining when we left" Kaoru shrugged nuzzling into the collar of his dark blue trench coat.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked him.

"He's coming, he stopped to speak to someone"

"Who?"

"Some guy"

"Has he called for the car to come collect us?"

Kaoru shrugged, "No, I don't think so" He looked over at Hikaru and I and bit his lip. "Are you okay Haru?" He asked in concern, he moved in closer and wiped away a droplet of water that began rolling down my cheek. He stared at me so intently, my breath caught in my throat nervously. He looked so much like Hikaru it was almost scary, it was like they grew even more alike as they got older. I was even surprised I was still able to tell them apart after all these years.

We all huddled together for warmth as we went back the way Kaoru had come from – in search of Kyoya. We found him stood under an overhanging roof, loitering against a pillar with his phone pressed to his ear. As we began to close in on him a faint grumble echoed from the clouds, causing me to pause in my tracks.

I looked to Hikaru and Tamaki who stopped with me, "Did you hear something?" I almost whispered. They didn't reply, they just looked at each other. I could see that they remembered my embarrassing fear and abruptly ran to Kyoya.

"We need to get back" I heard Tamaki tell him.

"I'm calling the limousine now" Kyoya replied. Another deep grumble came from the sky, I flinched, trying to breath calmly. Usually I always knew when a thunder storm was approaching – I was _that _paranoid about being caught up in one, I'd even missed days of work hiding under my bed from thunder. I was almost angered that they hadn't checked the weather reports for the day. My eyes squeezed shut as I hid further into the coat Hikaru had given me.

"Uh, I need to go...somewhere else" I strained trying to sound brave and relaxed, but my attempts were undermined by the shakiness of my voice. Over the years I had tried to find ways of calming myself during these storms, I could never really predict how I will react during. Sometimes I would have a fully fledged panic attack, and sometimes I would just shut myself in a room and relax until the storm passes. But then again, I hadn't been outside in a storm since I was...well, for a good few years, and I had no intention to change that.

Hikaru was by my side in an instant, with the same sad look he had had on his face all day, "We'll be going soon, Kyoya is on the phone with them now" He chewed his lip anxiously. It was only now that I realised what the look he was giving meant – it was worry. Just complete and painful worry.

"I just need to get inside somewhere, anywhere" I breathed, peering up at him through the oversized hood that shielded my eyes.

"I'm sorry we're out here, I should have gotten us back the second I saw the rain" He grumbled.

"It's okay, the day was still fun. Wet, but fun" I tried to smile, but another echo from above shook me right through. Hikaru's arms enveloped me almost instantly, holding me against him and covering my ears with his hands so I couldn't hear what was going on around me. I buried my face into his chest, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. My heart was thudding so loudly I was finding it even more difficult to remain composed. But somehow, being shrouded by Hikaru's caring embrace made me feel so much safer.

"This was a stupid idea" His voice was muffled in his chest, laced around his increasing heart beat.

"It was a nice idea"

"It was stupid"

"Stop saying that"

"No"

I sighed, if my eyes were open I would have rolled them, "You're warm" I breathed trying to avert Hikaru's sudden self-blaming towards a different conversation. A growl of thunder murmured through Hikaru's hands, I winced almost violently and pressed myself even further into his body. If it were possible to crawl inside him, I would have. He gripped me even tighter and shushed me, trying to relax my breathing. "This is so ridiculous" I almost snapped, "Why am I such a baby?"

"You're not a baby" I heard Tamaki say from behind me, "Try not to panic, the car is almost here. It's going to be okay" I felt his gentle hand brush my back, I relaxed into his touch, exhaling slowly. Hikaru rested his chin on my head, comfortably nestling me in. I enjoyed it when he held me, like the night we were reunited – he was the first one to hug me. It was so familiar and cosy, like he was deliberately designed to perfectly fit me between his arms. I hummed – relaxing.

The limo arrived a couple of minutes later, I ducked out from Hikaru's hold and almost dove head first through the open vehicle door. I swear, we couldn't have gotten back quicker. The rain still poured down relentlessly and the thunder and lightning had only just started getting bad – I knew worse was yet to come. As I exited the limo outside the house, I was choking back shaking sobs as the growls from above began to increase in ferociousness. Mori opened the door and caught me as I leapt through the threshold, he grabbed me in his strong arms and pressed me against him comfortably.

"It's okay, it's okay" He whispered to me. I tried to contain all my sobs, I didn't want to look pathetic in front of them. It was bad enough that I had ruined their day with my irrational fear, I didn't want to put them into anymore uncomfortable situations. I exhaled shakily and tore away from him slowly.

More thunder broke from above. I flinched, covering my face with my hands, "I'm going up..." I trailed off and started moving towards the staircase without finishing my sentence. It was taking all my strength to not explode in front of them all.

"Haruhi" Kaoru breathed sadly, stepping over to me and grasping my wrist. I stopped and glanced at him, holding my breath as I waited for the next grumble of thunder. Why wouldn't they just let me hide away on my own?

"I'm fine" I mumbled. I pulled my arm out from Kaoru's urgent fingers and continued pulling myself up the stairs. I didn't look back at them and kept my head down all the way up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room. I breathed a heavy sigh, blinking the tears from my eyes – they tumbled down my cheeks leaving long salty trails. I leant against the closed door of my room and braced myself for the flashes of lightning and the howls of thunder that could be heard through the thin window panes at the other side of the room.

Amongst the sounds outside I could also hear the murmuring concerned voices of the boys downstairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could pick out the words _"help" _and _"upset". _Being in this house with the storm brewing outside, took me back to the last time this had happened. When Tamaki came to my rescue, holding me lovingly so I wasn't afraid. I could still remember the warm embrace, even the heavy thudding of his heart against my ear as we sat in darkness – just me and him. I let another tear fall from my eye as an even louder thundering burst from outside. I practically collapsed onto the floor, rolling into a ball, covering my ears with my hands.

_Stupid fucking thunder_

_Stupid fucking thunder _

_Stupid fucking thunder _

* * *

"Haru" I heard in the distance, "Haru, wake up"

I grumbled tiredly, opening my eyes slowly and hesitantly. I was still lying on the floor half under the bed curled up in a ball, my knees pressed against my chest. I must have fallen asleep trying to shield myself from the sounds of the storm. I raised my head, looking up at Hikaru who was watching me with concern in his eyes.

"Has the storm gone?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Yes"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A while, everyone else has gone to bed"

"I'm sorry if I worried everyone" I breathed, "I hope I didn't upset anyone", I sat up against the side of the bed. I rubbed the sleep from my face and stretched my arms above my head. "I wasn't really thinking when we got inside. I must have seemed so ungrateful"

He shrugged, sitting down beside me, "It's okay, you deal with your problems the way you wish. Even if that does mean hiding away on your own. I'm sorry if we made it worse for you"

I stared at him, furrowing my eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel that way. No one was making it worse, you were all being so caring and I just panicked and ran away. Since I moved into my own place I just got used to dealing with it on my own. I'm not sure how I would react with someone else. I didn't want to make you feel...uncomfortable, and I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all of you" I bit my lip, averting my eyes from his.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed around me. All I want to do is help you"

"Even with...snot and tears streaming down my face" I chuckled.

"You'd still look just as beautiful" He smiled.

I blushed slightly, "What's the time?" I asked.

He looked down at his expensive 'Hugo Boss' wrist watch and breathed, "Half past 1"

"In the morning?!"

He nodded, "You were sleeping for an awful long time. We got back here at 6ish and you ran straight up here and fell asleep. We wanted to see if you were okay, but when we stuck our heads around the door we were already sleeping. The storm stopped a few hours ago, you pretty much slept all the way through it"

"At least that's something" I sighed, "How come you're awake?"

"I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay. I'm sorry I woke you up"

"How sweet, and it's okay, I'm glad you woke me" I replied, smiling, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you alone...you've been acting really strangely all day, are you okay?"

He bit his lip, "I've been fine"

"No you haven't. I can see you're not"

"You don't need to worry Haru, that's my job" He smiled at me sweetly, squeezing my hand. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, I had no idea why, maybe I was still shaken up from the storm. I was happy Hikaru was here with me.

"I'm surprised Kaoru isn't awake with you. I thought you two were inseparable" I chuckled.

"Not so much anymore. We're still close but...we've grown independently over the last few years. I mean, we're almost 26, we can't spend forever living in each other's pockets. As much as we always hoped we would" He explained, resting his head back on the edge of the mattress.

"What do you both do now? For work I mean"

"We mainly work with our father in his software development business, we didn't last very long in college so we just joined Dad. But we're still pretty involved with our mother's work too. She's needed some help recently working on her men's line of formal wear. Kaoru is more into it than I am though. I just wear the clothes, Kaoru does a lot more design work"

I found myself grinning listening to him talk about their work, "I never saw you as a software developer type"

"Me neither. But I picked it up pretty fast, and it was nice being able to get to know Dad a little better. Kaoru and I were always Mama's boys, who knew we could grow to love our Dad just as much?"

My grin only grew, "That makes me happy to hear" I said, "Your Dad was always so lovely. I could tell he knew you both loved your mother more, and he seemed to just accept that. I'm sure he's happy you're both getting so close to him"

He smiled back staring into my eyes, just as Kaoru had done earlier. The looked gave me the same chills as Kaoru's had done. "Has it really been 7 years?" He whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like we were never away. I could always talk to you so easily, you were the only person other than Kaoru I could share things with. You would have thought 7 years would have driven a wedge between us...and yet"

"I know what you mean...it's strange. I don't feel any different. No awkwardness, nothing uncomfortable...just like we always were. And not only you, everyone. I do still need to speak with everyone though, I still don't know what they do, where they live, for all I know Kyoya could be married and Mori could have 3 children" I laughed to myself.

Hikaru chuckled, "I wouldn't bother" He said, "No one is married, no one has children. I'm not sure about partners but...from what I've heard, everyone's situations are pretty much the same as they were 7 years ago...what about you?"

I shook my head, "I don't have time for children, and I don't go out enough to meet anyone special" I smiled to myself, leaning my head back against the bed, I looked over at Hikaru whose eyes were fixed to mine, like they were attached by an invisible string. Nothing but our laboured breaths hung between us. It took me a few seconds to realise how close we had become, our noses were almost touching.

"Why were you so worried today?" I breathed quietly, my eyes darting across Hikaru's face. His skin was so clear and creamy, just as it always had been. His eyes were such a calming dark hazel colour, it was a wonder how I hadn't noticed how incredible his eyes were all those years ago. Right now I couldn't bring myself to turn away. My heart was still thudding urgently in my ears.

He sighed, "It's just...everything that's happened over the last few days. It's so...fast. I'm just worried that...this week will end and..." He trailed off, his eyes turning sad.

"You're scared I'll leave again...aren't you...?"

He didn't answer, he just nodded slightly.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly, caressing his knuckle with my thumb. I felt him relax under my touch. "I'm not going anywhere Hika" I breathed, "I should never have abandoned you all in the first place. I never met anyone else like you, and I've done nothing but miss you since the day I left. Now I've got you all back...I don't intend on going anywhere"

"It wasn't just that" Hikaru sniffed, finally breaking our gaze, "I was just worried about..." He cleared his throat, "When you stopped answering phone calls, and letters...I began thinking that maybe..." He paused, glancing back up at me, "Was it because of me that you stopped talking?"

"Why would it be because of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember the leaving party..." He breathed hesitantly.

I bit my lip, honestly, I drank quite a lot of wine that night, "What about it?"

Hikaru looked a little upset, "It doesn't matter. If you don't remember then...obviously it's not because of that"

"Because of what? What happened?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I had a lot of wine that night, I didn't even remember getting home"

He was chewing his lip now, "I don't think I should say" He breathed, "If you don't remember then...it might come as a bit of a shock"

"You're starting to scare me now"

At first I thought he may get angry at me, but he surprised me with an amused smile. His hand came up to my cheek, delicately, he brushed it with the back of his fingers. Staring into my eyes once more. "I was hoping you would have remembered"

"Tell me" I said, my breath hitching in my throat. His hand was heating up the coolness of my skin, and my heart felt as if it might burst out of my chest. His face moved in closer to mine, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I was too nervous to breathe.

"It's no fun if you don't remember on your own" He smirked, "At least this settles my worries about it being the cause of your abandonment. But I don't really know what's worse – that you don't remember or if you did"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Now you're back we can make new memories, instead of dwelling on old ones"

"Oh" I breathed, "Okay"

_I'm still curious._

"You missed dinner, you must be hungry" He smiled, increasing the space between us, and averting the conversation.

It took me a second to recompose myself, I cleared my throat as my heart returned to a healthier speed, "I am a little. What did you have?"

"Beef stew. We made sure there was some left over for you. Come with me, I'll heat some up for you" He stood up, stretching before offering me a hand up. I grasped it tightly and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I studied his face a little, his sweet, suspicious face. Something told me he had something planned, something mischievous flickered in his pupils. Swiftly, he planted a light peck on my forehead – only increasing my concerns. He led me towards the door into the hallway. I watched him as he walked.

Something told me this wasn't the end of our conversation.

* * *

**A/N - Hi guys, sorry about the delay with this one, I've rewritten it so many times and still I'm not sure if I love it, but here it is regardless. I hope you all like it :D I've just started uni so I haven't been able to write everyday like I did when I first published this - but I don't intend on letting the updates slack behind. Thank you for your kind reviews as always.**

**Please remember to review, favourite and follow. I appreciate the support! **

**Till the next one,**

**\- Yuli**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 8**

_All these years I've been chasing down the answers_  
_ I won't sit, always chasing our shadows_  
_ But I need you tonight_

_\- Holding Onto Heaven, Foxes_

* * *

"How long does it take to make a cup of coffee Honey?" I heard from the kitchen, "I'm dying of thirst over here"

"I'm trying to get the machine to work" Honey's voice pouted back.

"You haven't plugged it in" Mori breathed. I descended the staircase and approached the doorway to the kitchen. I couldn't bring myself to walk right in, so I lingered there – peering through the glass at the boys. They were all in their pyjamas at the dining table, waiting for coffee and breakfast. I smiled in amusement. You could see they weren't used to cooking for themselves.

It was the morning after the storm and apart from a 300lb weight of guilt and embarrassment on my shoulders, I was feeling a lot better. Hikaru and I had stayed up for a few hours the night before, eating leftover beef stew and talking. It was nice to be able to hear all about the twins and their lives during my absence in the last few years. They seemed quite happy, living in their own section of the house together away from their parents. I couldn't really imagine them fending for themselves in their own apartments – so I was happy to hear that they were still living closely with their parents. Hikaru had been so nice to me since we came to the beach house. I remembered how he used to be when we were in the host club, he was always the fiery twin, the more outspoken one, who was always so protective of his friends and brother. I could see that side of him hadn't changed, he was still just as mischievous and protective, especially with me yesterday. A part of me liked being so cared for, but the other part of me hated feeling like I needed protection.

I was still in confusion about what he had said about something happening at the leaving party all those years ago. I had laid in bed all night wondering what he could be referring to. But I was 18 and had been drinking all that night, and could hardly remember. I could just about recall being on the balcony with him, but I couldn't remember anymore. I assumed we had spoken about something, but no words came to mind, no matter how much I racked my brain. Perhaps it would come to me eventually, or hopefully, he would tell me.

Whilst I was thinking to myself, I could see Tamaki watching me from the table, a sympathetic and welcoming look on his face. I bit my lip and wrapped my fingers around the door handle. All eyes were on me as I walked through towards them. I fiddled with my dressing gown cord awkwardly as I hobbled over to the table. Everyone looked so concerned, apart from Hikaru. I adjusted my horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of my nose. I couldn't be bothered to put my contacts in that morning.

"Good morning" I breathed.

"Good morning" everyone replied.

"Look...I...um..." I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry about yesterday...I didn't mean to worry you, or phase you out. I wasn't really thinking"

They all looked slightly surprised by my apology, raising their eyebrows at me almost sadly. "You don't need to apologise Haruhi" Tamaki smiled sweetly, "We just wanted to know you were okay"

I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of my behaviour, "I shouldn't have snapped at you all and run upstairs" I grumbled, "That was a bit...inconsiderate of me, you were only trying to help"

"Shush now" Tamaki stood up and hugged me tightly, "no more apologising, lets just have breakfast, no one is annoyed at you"

"Apologising to you seems to be becoming a habit of mine" I murmured, nuzzling my face into Tamaki's chest. I sighed contently to myself, enjoying the warm embrace.

Tamaki sat me down in the empty seat next to him and Kaoru, opposite Hikaru. Hikaru offered me a bright smile and mouthed the words _"It's okay" _across the table to me. I returned the smile, catching myself blushing slightly. I glanced over towards the kitchenette to see that Honey was still trying to make everyone coffee, with a lot of help from Mori.

"I can make everyone breakfast if you'd like" I suggested.

"You don't need to do that" Kyoya breathed, "Honey said he can make pancakes"

"_Can you_ make pancakes Honey-senpai?" I asked.

Honey turned his head, looking rather flustered, "It's milk and flour right?" He bit his lip. I chuckled under my breath and stood back up, wandering over to him and Mori. I picked up the bowl of 'milk and flour' from the counter and nodded at them both to sit down.

"I'll make breakfast" I smiled, "And you need to put more water in the coffee machine"

"I can do that!" Honey beamed, almost skipping through the kitchen. I managed to salvage Honey's pancake batter attempt with some sugar and butter, it's a wonder how these men hadn't died of starvation over the last few years, I hoped they had help with cooking at home wherever they lived.

"So what's the plan for today?" I smiled, whisking up the batter.

"We thought we would take it easy today" Kaoru replied from the table, "It's still raining outside so there's not much point in going out to the beach or anything"

"But we were thinking we would stop into that bar Kyoya mentioned yesterday" Tamaki continued.

I tensed a little at the mention of a bar. I hated bars, I hated the atmosphere, I hated the noise, I hated the people, I hated the drinking. The amount of calls I would receive as a police officer to bars each night was ridiculous. Very rarely would you go without a call to the station regarding some kind of social drinking venue. Having worked with the police for many years now, bars had been tarnished for me. But after ruining yesterday, I didn't want to ruin this arrangement as well.

"What's the bar like?" I breathed.

"Pretty high end. It's more like a gentleman's club" Kyoya explained, "A friend of my father owns it"

"A gentleman's club?"

"Yes, it's like a social club for higher class men"

"Isn't a gentleman's club like a...strip club?" I asked anxiously. I'd also been called to my fair share of strip clubs.

"Well, no not really. There is entertainment, dancers and singers, but rarely stripping. Strippers are a more...lower class form of entertainment"

"I don't know, I've met some very classy strippers in my years" I smirked, "forgive me if I don't sound enthused about this whole plan"

"You won't be expected to get up and dance and drink or anything" Kaoru said, I could hear the smirk in his voice, "As much as we would love to see you dance"

"My dancing hasn't improved much since the last time you saw it" I chuckled, finishing up the first pancake, "Honey" I called, plating it up. He served up everyone's coffees and skipped to my side to collect his plate. His smile couldn't have been any bigger as he shook the can of whipped cream over his large pancake.

"You weren't awful at dancing when you had someone to lead you" I heard Tamaki say, "It was just went you went solo the cracks really showed", I laughed at his words, pouring some more batter into the pan.

"Mum packed an evening outfit for you in that backpack" Kaoru said.

I tried to remember the items I had pulled out of that bag, "Which one?"

"Nothing scary. Just a beaded mesh sheath dress"

"Beaded mesh sheath?"

"Yeah. Mum designed it for her petite line"

"I don't remember seeing anything like that in the bag" I replied, flipping another pancake. I served it up on another plate for Mori. The conversation about the bar continued behind me, I was getting the sense that this was more of a business plan rather than a night out for Kyoya. That only made me more nervous, I would be judged by rich business owners and aristocrats – and not only me, we would be there on behalf of Mr Ootori. I wasn't in the correct class to even entertain the idea of attending such a lavish event. To even be accepted inside the club would be a surprise.

I finished making everyone's pancakes and went back to my chair to join in the conversation once more. The boys looked like they were enjoying their breakfasts, and through Honey's efforts – the coffee didn't taste too bitter. I kept catching Hikaru's eye as I ate, he couldn't stop smiling at me whenever our eyes met – he looked like we was enjoying my pancakes.

"So Haru" Tamaki stole my attention from my side, "Where do you live now?"

"Uh, North Adachi" I replied having a sip of coffee.

"That's...really not far"

I nodded, "I didn't really know where else to go when I dropped out of college, I didn't want to come back to Bunkyō, but I still wanted to be close"

"Damn, I wish we had known" I heard Hikaru say, "You were so close by and we never knew"

A pang of guilt stung my heart noticing the disappointment in his eyes, I frowned slightly and looked back down at my plate, "So, do you all still live in Bunkyō then?" I asked, turning the conversation on them.

"Pretty much" Tamaki replied, "We all still see each other regularly as we all still live in the same area" He sipped his coffee, "I never left Bunkyō, I briefly moved into the main house with my father and grandmother a few years back, but after my grandmother died I decided to move back into the second house where I stayed when we were in Ouran. It was nice living closely with my father, but as I got older it made more sense to move out on my own"

"Your grandmother died?" I exhaled sadly. It was no secret that his grandmother and I completely despised each other, we'd had numerous heated arguments with each other from the day I met her. I had even been barred from entering the house to see Tamaki many many times after fights I had gotten into. I never liked her, the way she treated Tamaki would burst my heart and after a while I found it increasingly difficult to keep my opinions to myself around her. If it wasn't for Tamaki's father, I probably would have been severely punished for my actions. But regardless of how I felt about her, I knew Tamaki had always fought valiantly for her approval and acceptance. I could tell her loss would have hurt him in some way, no matter how poorly she always treated him.

Tamaki smirked, "It's okay, I know you didn't like her"

"That doesn't mean it isn't sad. She was still your grandmother"

"She got a lot nicer over the years, eventually she let me move back into the main house with her and Dad, she helped me dip my toe into the family business – and eventually I gained her respect"

"Is that what you do now? Work with your father?"

He nodded, "I took over from my grandmother at Suoh Enterprises when she died"

"Wow, that's...heavy" I cleared my throat.

Tamaki chuckled, "I guess it is slightly_ 'heavy'_, I have a lot of responsibilities and important duties for SE. But I enjoy it"

"I guess that makes you..."

"The youngest billionaire in the country" Kaoru chuckled from my right.

_Yikes. _My eyes widened as I took another sip of coffee. I almost choked hearing Kaoru's words. The boys just laughed at my reaction. Damn I felt poor. 26 and Tamaki was one of the most successful people in the world. I was finding it difficult to disguise my shock. I glanced over at Tamaki who was already looking at me.

"Yikes" I said out loud, "I had no idea"

_Why didn't Dad ever tell me? Surely he would have heard..._

"It's only money" Tamaki said, "I'm more happy about being useful to my family than anything else". I smiled, he was just as sentimental as he always was. He'd really grown into such a beautiful family man. I couldn't help but feel touched by his dedication to his father and grandmother.

"That's so sweet" I beamed, locking eyes with him, "I'm glad you've gotten so involved with your family's business. I bet your father is so proud"

That comment seemed to make him happy, "I hope so too" He breathed with a perfect smile on his face. His dazzling blue eyes were staring into mine so intensely, I was finding it almost impossible to look away.

"Haruhi you haven't finished your breakfast" Hikaru spoke suddenly. I tore my gaze away from Tamaki to face him. He was biting his lip anxiously. I suddenly felt very apologetic, I hadn't realised I had been neglecting the others whilst absorbed in the conversation with Tamaki. I quickly turned back to my pancake and went back to eating. A few strange exchanging glances were shared between Kaoru and Hikaru which I didn't understand, but it didn't take long before everyone was talking amongst themselves again. However I couldn't help but notice Kyoya's studious stares from across the dining table, I did my best to ignore them and finish my food.

* * *

My bedroom didn't have an en-suite, much like the twin's room. acting out the charming gentlemanly roles they so often portrayed - they volunteered showering after me so I could be dressed first. The shower cubical itself was five times the size of mine, and looked as if it could house a small family, it was complete with wall water jets and LED lights. It was more like something you'd see in a space movie than a bathroom. I wasn't complaining however, when I got inside to have my shower, as it was the most relaxing shower I had ever had.

Honey had given me some soap and shampoo to use, which all smelt of sweet strawberries and cream. The soapy water flowing down my body was so calming and soft, and the clean, fruity smell that engulfed me completely cleared my head of all worries about the evening out that approached. I sighed happily, turning the shower dial so the water stopped flowing.

I grabbed the nearest white towel and wrapped it around myself then rung out my soaked hair over the sink and shook out all the wet knots. I then gathered up all my clothes in my damp arms and stepped out into the hallway. All the boys were in their own rooms getting ready so I didn't have to worry about any of them seeing me on the five second walk from the bathroom to my bedroom.

At least that's what I thought. Because I really didn't expect to collide head on with Kyoya outside my door – eradicating all the serenity I had gained from my relaxing shower. My eyes widened as I dropped my clothes, using my arms to tighten the bath towel around me. Kyoya didn't seem at all phased or affected by the situation and greeted me as if I were fully clothed.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you" He breathed calmly.

"Now?!" I blurted, shocked.

"Yes, I needed to talk alone about something"

"Can it wait until I'm clothed?!" I was utterly dumbfounded by Kyoya's relaxed exterior. I felt unbelievably exposed and vulnerable as I stood in the hallway. Kyoya seemed confused for a second, and looked more clearly noticing the towel.

"This will only take a second" He said, still not bothered.

"What is it!?"

"It's about tonight"

"Yeah?"

"When we speak with Mr Ochi at the club, I'm going to need you to not mention that you're a police officer" He explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "And why not?" I questioned.

"You don't need to worry about that, he just can't know you're a police officer"

"This is sounding awfully suspicious"

Kyoya fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "You understand what I'm saying?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. All of this stunk of illegality, "Is there a reason why he won't like it if he hears I'm an officer?"

"Well, he won't be happy. It would be safer if you didn't mention it"

"What exactly goes on at this gentleman's club Kyoya?" I asked, urgent authority in my voice. My tone made Kyoya take the conversation a little more seriously. He sighed, letting all the bull shit go.

"Look, there are a few things going on there that aren't necessarily considered legal. We are aware of these illegalities and once the deal between him and my father closes, the police will be making their arrests"

"What kind of illegalities?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"I am a police officer, this is exactly the kind of thing I need to worry about. You can't ask me to saunter in and ignore the crimes I see. That in itself is illegal, I have to report what I see, it's my duty as an enforcer of the law"

Kyoya bit his lip, but I couldn't help but notice an amused smirk touching the edge of his mouth. "I need you to trust me here okay? It's only liquor crimes and the like. I promise, once the deal is closed the police will be going in and shutting him down. The police have already been informed in fact"

"How on earth have you gotten the police to agree to wait for your families affairs to be out of the picture before making an arrest?"

"All you need to know is that everything is under control"

I huffed to myself and ran my fingers through my wet hair, the Ootori family were very wealthy and important people. Regardless whether or not I agreed with this request, it wouldn't matter. The Ootori's were a lot more powerful than I was. "Fine" I sighed, "But if I get arrested for ignoring my duties. You will be paying for all my legal defence, my bail money, and you will be reimbursing my year's pay check plus bonuses every year for the rest of my life. Get it?"

"Yes, yes I get it", Kyoya breathed out a loud laugh,

"What does Mr Ochi have to do with the Ootori medical group anyway?" I murmured.

"Never you mind" He chuckled, "I'm enjoying this side of you. You remind me of myself a little"

"How so?"

"Strength, dedication, responsibility" He breathed folding his arms.

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?"

"Well, I am an egotist" He smirked again, that seemed to be his favourite expression, "I'll let you go now"

I tightened the towel even more and exhaled, "You still could have waited for me to be dressed" I grumbled, then pushed my way past Kyoya and through to my bedroom door. It took a couple of minutes to remember I'd left my clothes in the hallway, but there was no way I'd be venturing out there again until I was ready.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Honey beamed as I joined him and the others in the living room. I was wearing the dress they had mentioned earlier. It was extremely pretty, a black and coffee brown colour, silk and mesh and had long hugging sleeves. I wasn't too happy about the short length but it was extremely beautiful with the stunning beaded diamond shaped patterns that completely covered it. It sort of reminded me of an updated 1920's flapper girl dress. I'd also been given dangling black bead earrings that matched the beads on my dress, and also a pair of shoes. Simple strappy black heels. And I was no better walking in them as I was with the heels at the reunion. I had also replaced my glasses with contacts, which made me feel even more conscious about doing my make up.

All the boys were dressed neatly in suits and shirts, but casually with no ties. I couldn't help but blush, they all looked so handsome.

"Wow, Haruhi" Hikaru said, standing up from the couch, "You look beautiful" I felt my blush growing even more heated in my cheeks. He was next to me in almost an instant, studying my face with a bright smile on his face, "stunning" I heard him mutter to himself. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black shirt, the top two buttons undone exposing the toned creamy skin of his collarbone. I averted my eyes, as my heart started to beat a little faster.

"The beads itch" I muttered.

"You look so cute Haru-chan" Honey called over, clapping his hands together, "Did you do your hair and make up yourself? You did it so perfectly"

"Yes, Mrs Hitachiin packed a make up bag and some instructions" I laughed, "I'd be hopeless otherwise"

"You look incredible" Tamaki said from across the room. He gave me the same intense look he had done earlier, the one that kept me under his spell, unable to break away from his loving stare. I smiled and blinked as Hikaru brushed a loose strand of hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear. The doorbell rang a few seconds later signalling the arrival of the car Kyoya had requested, breaking mine and Hikaru's strangely intimate moment. I brushed it off and followed the others to the car.

The journey to the _gentleman's club _took about 40 minutes. We pulled up outside a huge lavish building, large muscular men guarded the doors and groups of beautifully dressed women and men swaggered in and out. _The Velvet Cage _was broadly presented in the darkness with golden lights above the doors. There were no windows to be seen or lights coming from through the doors, only dim spotlights and only the echo of music could be heard from outside. I shuddered, the whole place just seemed sketchy and seedy.

_I thought a respectful business man owned this place?_

I leaned towards Kaoru who sat beside me, "What exactly is this place?"

"You probably shouldn't analyse it too closely" He replied in an unsure tone.

"Are we safe?"

He nodded. "Yes we're definitely safe. Don't worry"

I bit my lip as the driver came round to my door and opened it. He helped me climb out, the boys followed quickly. I sensed that they weren't as confident as they were when we left the house. I didn't know what was more worrying – the fact that we were here, or the fact that Kyoya had brought us here knowing of possible dangers.

"Have you put us in any danger?" I turned to Kyoya, keeping my voice low.

"No, no danger, it's just a friendly social gathering. Just remember what I said and everything will go smoothly" He replied.

"Why do I feel like you're going in there to do something equally as illegal?" I gritted my teeth.

"And what would I have to gain from criminal activity? I would be a disgrace to my family" And everyone knew that Kyoya only did things for personal gain. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Does your father know what's going on here?"

He smiled, "Of course he does. It's all under control. Just enjoy yourself and follow my request"

"You know you could ask nicely"

"Please"

"That's better"

The atmosphere inside the club was eerie. It was unlike any other bar or club I had ever been to, you could tell that a lot of money had been sunk into it. Inside through the dim lights, was a large central bar in the middle of the room that stood like an island, bright coloured spotlights framed the island, illuminating the many bottles of alcoholic drinks and energetic staff. You could just make out the purple velvet colour scheme with the sofa suites that outlined the room, mainly private booths. The whole place was pretty huge, more like a hall than a room. And it was filled predominantly with wealthy suit wearing men, mostly older men who were congregating cheerily in groups holding champagne glasses – talking and laughing loudly over the loud seedy instrumental music that played. If you looked carefully you could notice the odd woman in skimpy clothing wandering about, but they were mainly waitresses, and the women in glorified lingerie I assumed were _'the entertainment'. _Apart from me, there must have only been a handful of women there as guests.

I suddenly felt very exposed. Like I had a flashing light around my neck saying 'Female'. It was times like these I missed looking like a boy.

"Why did I let you all bring me here?" I said aloud, "I told you it was a strip club"

"It's a gentleman's club" Kyoya smirked.

"It's a strip club. And it smells funny"

"Takashi" Honey's timid voice spoke out, "Watch after Haru-chan" He cleared his throat, "I don't like the way some of these men are looking at her" His voice suddenly darkened, turning almost sinister. I gulped and tried not to notice what Honey was referring to. Unfortunately, the looks I was receiving were _very _obvious.

"Mr Ootori" A jolly man called out, pushing past gatherings of men to approach us.

"Wonderful to see you again Mr Ochi" Kyoya replied presenting his hand to be shaken. Mr Ochi was a heavy man, with sparse white hair and a neatly trimmed and styled short beard. He was a cheery looking man, hardly the sort you would assume as being involved in criminal activities.

"Like wise Mr Ootori" Mr Ochi welcomed, "And Mr Suoh" He turned to Tamaki who stood closely to my right, "I haven't seen you in some time, have you and your father been well?"

Tamaki held out his hand, just as Kyoya had done, but he seemed to do it much more hesitantly, "I've been well sir, my father also, he thanks you and your wife for the wonderful gift he received" He replied respectfully, presenting himself falsely. I could tell Tamaki wasn't comfortable around this man, and that only made me more uneasy. I suddenly found myself reaching for his arm. He seemed like the only other person who was feeling the way I was feeling. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and didn't let go. I knew he could sense my worry.

"Mr Suoh, I wasn't aware you were betrothed!" Mr Ochi beamed noticing our connection. My eyes widened as his fixated upon me. "I am Shouta Ochi" He introduced himself holding his hand out. I reluctantly mirrored him, and watched as he brought my knuckle to his lips for a light but lingering kiss. I shuddered slightly.

"Mr Ochi, Miss Fujioka isn't my betrothed" Tamaki explained, equally as formal, "She is an old friend of mine from when we attended Ouran Academy together"

"What a shame" Mr Ochi smirked, "You'd best snatch her up quickly before someone else does, rare beauties like this one don't present themselves often" I bit my lip, noticing how Mr Ochi hadn't addressed me personally yet. "What was the name, Fujioka?"

"Haruhi Fujioka" I spoke up before someone else did on my behalf, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ochi" I couldn't hide the obvious scepticism and defensiveness in my voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss" His tone was slippery. It was giving me uncomfortable chills, "Such an exceptional beauty"

"Mr Ochi" Hikaru interrupted. I sighed with relief as he took Mr Ochi's attention away from me, "It's lovely to finally see you again" He shook his hand firmly.

"Mr Hitachiin, it's been a while. Which one are you? Kauro or Hideki?" Mr Ochi asked laughing with himself.

Hikaru tensed his jaw, "It's Kaoru and Hikaru, and...uh, I'm Hikaru"

"Which must make this one here Kaoru then"

Kaoru was locked to his brother's side, almost frozen to the spot. I could tell there was no way they would be separating from each other at any point that evening. Kaoru shook Mr Ochi's hand just as the rest of us had done. Mr Ochi then greeted Mori and Honey, whose greetings were equally as cold as mine and the twins had been. Something told me that through the welcoming and joyous facade, Mr Ochi wasn't a very nice person. I was instantly on my toes.

We were all led over to a large booth area where a couple of rich and slightly drunk men were sat. Mr Ochi introduced us all to them before seating us – he seemed adamant to place me beside him. Kaoru sat on my other side, his brother next to him, and the others slid themselves round the semi-circle booth behind. The two drunken business men seemed utterly obsessed by the presence of Tamaki – the biggest celebrity of the business world.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Mr Ochi announced, "Perhaps I could order a bottle of champagne?" Only Kyoya replied, who hummed in agreement. Mr Ochi departed briefly, leaving us alone with his two friends. Mr Kaneko and Mr Kodo, I didn't hear what they did, but they were close employees of Mr Ochi. And they weren't very nice people with the cold and derogatory things they would say. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from snapping at them. If it wasn't for Kaoru whispering reassuring words in my ear, I probably wouldn't have been able to help myself.

* * *

I had been ignoring the conversation Kyoya and Mr Ochi had been sharing since they sat down beside each other. The chatter amongst the rest of the group was quiet and limited – mostly, we just sipped our glasses so we looked like we were doing something other than sit in silence staring ahead.

"So, Miss Fujioka. If you're not someone's betrothed, then what's your story?" Mr Ochi's attention turned to me unexpectedly. At the mention of my name, the others were brought out of their daydreams, turning towards me in anticipation of my reply. Kyoya, who sat just on the other side of Mr Ochi, gave me a look behind his turned back. I gulped.

"My story?"

"Where do you come from?" Mr Ochi was smiling warmly, speaking between sips of champagne. My plan to not drink that night had already gone out the window. I took another large gulp of champagne, my eyes switching from Mr Ochi to Kyoya as I constructed an answer that followed Kyoya's request.

"I...I live in Adachi" I replied, "The north end"

"I suppose you live with your husband? Is he the bread winner?"

I cleared my throat, not enjoying this little interrogation, "Actually no, I'm not married, I live on my own...so I guess that makes me the bread winner"

"Oh I see, so you're a spinster"

_I'm only 25.._ "No, not exactly"

Mr Ochi poured himself another glass of champagne, his eyes becoming more and more leering with the passing of each question, "What is it that you do?"

Kyoya shot me another look, "I...I uh..." I started to stammer, trying to ignore the overwhelming pressure I was receiving from Kyoya. Since I couldn't actually tell him what I did for a living, I was at a loss of options. My mouth hung open like a fish, letting out unsure 'uh' noises quietly.

"She's a writer" Tamaki spoke up, sensing my discomfort.

"I am?" I replied questionably, looking over at him. He shrugged. "Uh, yes, I'm a writer"

"My goodness, an author - how fascinating. What do your write?"

"Books" I blurted.

"What are your books about?"

So many questions. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to calculate a fake answer. Books...books...I liked books, I read books, I owned books. Why couldn't I think of an answer? I thought about the last book I read, what genre, what it was called. I realised I had been hesitating for far too long and bit my lip. The last book I had read was about... "Aliens" I said out loud, my mouth snapped shut almost instantly realising how stupid I sounded.

Mr Ochi looked amused but still curious, "Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens"

"Even more fascinating" He smirked, "I can tell you're a woman of great imagination. Are you an accomplished author? Will I be seeing your works in my local book store?"

I hesitated, "Well...no, not exactly, it's more of a...poorly paid hobby"

"How modest" Mr Ochi smiled, "Well, if you ever find yourself needing a little more of an income...my door is always open. I'm sure I can find a few roles to put you in" His voice became more slimy as he made his offer. I couldn't help but shudder. I could only imagine what type of 'role' he was referring, as my eyes glanced upon a waitresses in red stockings making her way from table to table. The boys tensing at my side, Kaoru reached out to clutch my hand from under the table.

I chewed my lip, but remained calm, "Thank you Mr Ochi, that's a kind offer" I quickly finished my drink, gulping back almost half a glass of champagne. "Excuse me, I'm going to get another drink" I breathed, standing up. All the men at the table, minus the two drunk men who probably couldn't get up, stood for me politely as I made my move. The boys at my side let me brush past them, each of them watching me in concern.

"I'll come too" I heard Kaoru say.

"And me" Hikaru quickly spoke up, "Anyone else?"

"Me!" Honey leaped up from his seat, Mori joined him.

"Actually this works out, I need to discuss business with Mr Ochi" Kyoya said, "I'll see you all later"

Tamaki stood up last and followed us. Thankfully there were free bar stools for us to sit down. Kaoru ordered me some exotic cocktail, it sounded creative so I just went with it and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Jesus Christ" I grumbled to myself, "Is it time to leave yet? Mr Ochi is giving me the creeps"

The twins frowned in their seats either side of me. Then placed identical comforting arms across my shoulders, and leaned in towards me.

"I hate that man" Dark Honey practically snarled, knocking back the entire contents of his glass. He signalled for one more to the bartender, "and I hate Kyoya from bringing us here. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Why are we even here?" I asked.

"His father knows Mr Ochi through a client, it's in his best interest to form some sort of respectful bond between the Ochis and the Ootoris" Tamaki answered, "I don't see why we had to come with him though"

"Maybe it's for safety" I murmured, "This place is so freaking illegal"

"It's not...that bad" Kaoru said.

"Are you kidding? This place is like the batcave of the yukuza" I discreetly gestured over to a group of men at the other end of the room, all holding tumblers of whiskey and cigarettes, I looked on further, my eyes falling upon a familiar face I had only seen in photos, "And you see that man there. The blonde one. That's Jeffrey Donovan, right hand to Emmanuel Ancona – head of the American mob. Police have been hunting for him since he fled the US 3 months ago" I balled up my fists. Kyoya's request just became even more difficult.

"Is he...dangerous?" Tamaki questioned, hushing his voice. I nodded, sipping my exotic drink.

"I'm sure we'll be leaving soon" Hikaru breathed.

"I hope so" It was so uncomfortable being in such a place where crime was a requirement. Coming from a background of law and order, being thrown somewhere like this made me feel so vulnerable. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't enforce anything. My police badge was nothing but a shiny piece of metal in this place, a shiny piece of metal that could get me killed.

I sighed to myself, facing Kaoru who was already staring at me. He looked deep in thought, his beautiful hazel eyes swimming with daydream. I could see he was worried.

In fact, all of them looked worried out of their minds.

We sat for a few minutes in silence, waiting for time to pass so we could finally leave. Drinks were poured endlessly, and soon I was experiencing a pleasant tingle. I was sure the others were too. Honey, who was smaller than the others and had probably drunk more than the rest of us, was pretty drunk. Mori was almost laughing, trying to keep Honey on his chair. It didn't take long before we were all giggling together, forgetting the world around us. But our brief moment of jubilation was cut even shorter when the boys fell silent and watched as one of the drunken men from Mr Ochi's table staggered over to us. He was a short stocky man, with dark balding hair and an unattractive moustache. And he stank of vomit and alcohol.

"You know, I think you should take Mr Ochi's offer" He slurred leaning towards my ear, "You'd be a very popular girl in this place"

"Could you please back off. You're a little close" I faced him sternly.

He swayed, trying to take a step back, but he was still standing far too close. "She said back off" Hikaru practically snarled, gritting his teeth.

The man didn't seem to hear him, "I'd really like to see you in one of those uniforms" He said, I could tell he was referring to the lingerie all the waitresses were wearing. I shivered.

"Why don't you go and sit back down" I bit my lip.

"I'd much rather stay here with you"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Kaoru almost shouted, "Back off"

"Holy shit I'm seeing double" He chuckled looking back and forth at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Which one is the real one?" He leaned towards Hikaru as if he were about to poke him. Hikaru swatted his hand away violently.

"I think you should do as she says and go sit down" Hikaru said firmly.

Again, the man ignored him and closed the gap between himself and I. But this time his hands came up and cupped my shoulders. He glided his fingers down my arms agonisingly slowly, sending painful and nauseating shivers up my spine. Suddenly it was like an attack had been put in motion, and the boys leapt up in defence. Honey and Mori jumped up and shoved the man away from me, as Hikaru pulled me from my stool and held me against him. Tamaki and Kaoru stood beside me, breathing heavily and angrily.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her. She said leave her alone, are you fucking deaf? Now leave before we have to make you" Hikaru's voice came out as a snarl, possessive and powerful. His arms tightened around me almost painfully.

The drunken stranger's expression became disdained and cold hearing the hateful words from Hikaru's demand, he looked to Mori and Honey as if we were considering taking them on by himself, but you could see that he quickly abandoned his plan. He turned to me, "You should put a muzzle on this dog of yours" He grumbled, panning his eyes to Hikaru, he shrugged away from Mori and Honey who looked as if they were about to explode.

I could see that Hikaru was about to make a stupid and violent move too. My hands squeezed tightly on his shirt, holding him so he couldn't pull away from me easily. I looked up into his eyes, pleadingly. When they finally locked to mine, I knew he understood what I was trying to convey. He exhaled in defeat, chewing on his lip desperately.

The man walked away, still staggering, leaving me and the boys stood alone at the bar - as we had originally been. But Hikaru didn't say anything, he didn't even falter his gaze, as if he were shell-shocked. His arms had tightened around me in a vice, a grip that was almost painfully tight. I stared up at him, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Hika" I breathed in concern, "Hika. Its okay, I'm fine"

"He shouldn't have just gotten away like that with no sort of punishment" His voice was almost a whisper. And the expression on his face was just heartbreaking.

"Maybe not, but this is a place where apparently anything goes. Its best you don't get into a fight" my voice was hushed so only they could hear.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something the second I saw him leering at you" Kaoru sniffed.

"Me too" Mori breathed, his usual calm tone sounding almost furious.

"I'm fine, okay?" I reinforced. I gave them all reassuring looks. But they each returned it with identical anger. I sighed, finally pulling myself from Hikaru's strong embrace.

"We should get a car home" Honey exhaled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Cute Honey had gone, and had been replaced by dark Honey. His eyes were black with rage. "I'll talk to Kyoya"

"Are you sure you're okay?' Kaoru asked, stepping towards me. He brought a soothing hand to my cheek, caressing my blushing skin with his thumb.

"I am" I breathed, "Really, you needn't worry"

He sighed, just as Hikaru moved into my line of vision, siding next to his brother. They both gave me identical concerned looks.

"You're acting as if this is my first experience with this sort of thing" I chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension, "I've dealt with a lot worse than him in my line of work. Believe me...I'm completely fine" I was hoping this light hearted remark would make the situation seem better. But if anything, it just made them seem even more pained. "It's fine, we're going anyway" I turned to see how Tamaki was, but he had already walked away. I spotted him stood with Mori and Honey, speaking with Kyoya who was standing just next to the booth where we had sat- in relative privacy. He looked angry, really angry.

"Can we go outside?" I said to the twins, "I need some air"

"Yeah, so do I" Hikaru grumbled. He picked up his beer and finished the whole bottle in a few gulps. His distress was starting to make me worry. As if Kaoru could sense what I was thinking, he mimicked the same pained expression Hikaru had.

We made our way outside, breathing a deserved breath of fresh air. None of us really spoke to each other, but the discomfort shared between us was almost paralysing. But I was more distressed over the reactions rather than the situation with the drunken stranger. I mean, I was a police officer. Every third call out was because of an out of control drunkard. I'd had many experiences with men who got far too close and inappropriate.

Not too long after, the others exited the bar to meet us. Including Kyoya.

"The car is already on its way" He said, "Forgive me Haruhi, I had no idea something like that would happen"

"No, stop" I put my hand up, shaking my head, "It's fine. You all need to stop apologising and worrying. I'm not distressed, I'm not traumatised and I'm not emotionally scarred. So please, all of you just relax"

"What he did was uncalled for" Tamaki gritted his teeth.

"Yes it was" I replied, "But it's done now"

Kyoya huffed to himself, adjusting his glasses and turning away. The limo pulled up a few minutes later. And we endured a silent journey back to the house, everyone chose a window to stare out of. Not a single shared exchange was given, not even a glance to one another. My feet hurt from my heels so I trudged behind the others up the pathway to the door. The atmosphere of the house had shifted from it's usual positive vibe to one more stressed and tense. The men didn't seem to know where to go or what to do, once I was through the door behind them all. All attention shifted to me.

"Why are you being so calm about all of this?" Hikaru snapped, pacing the room, "What that guy did was so...fucking inexcusable"

"He touched my arms! It was hardly murder" I defended, "You don't have to be so shocked and disturbed by this"

"Imagine if we hadn't been there Haru" Kaoru exhaled, "Something worse could have happened"

"But I wasn't on my own. And besides, I can handle myself"

"Oh shit this again" I heard Tamaki breath to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bit my lip.

"Look. I know you feel like you can take care of yourself without help, but you have limitations, just as everyone has. You can't brush something like this off just because you think you could have handled it alone"

"But nothing happened. He was drunk and stupid, he was hardly dangerous"

"Well he could have been"

"So I'm guessing this all comes down to me being weak again? Right?" I widened my eyes, looking at each of the men in the room, "I wouldn't have even been in that situation had I not been told to hide my profession in that place, in fact, I wouldn't have been in that position had I not been taken to a bar where crime roams free. I mean, I could have at least arrested him!"

Kyoya slammed a hand down on the side table, "Had I realised that something like that would happen, I wouldn't have even entertained the idea of going"

I put my hands up, "Look, I don't want to fight with you all. This whole thing is ridiculous. Can't we just move on and let this all go?" The room fell silent, nothing but laboured breaths filled the room. "I'm sorry my reaction wasn't what you were all hoping for. But I'm an enforcing officer. I have arrested murderers, rapists, and drunks alike. A situation like this isn't unusual to me, because I've seen it before. I'm sorry that I didn't run screaming into your arms, or cried like a baby looking for support. But this whole situation is on it's way to being blown way out of proportion. What this man did was inappropriate but it was handled and controlled and now it is over. So can we just go back to normal and forget all of this? Please?"

The men looked at each other, and slowly, you could see the frustration leaving their faces. I exhaled and smoothed down my dress. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning" I breathed. A few 'goodnights' were uttered behind me as I passed them all and climbed the stairs. Shutting myself in my room as I had done the night before. What a nightmare.

* * *

I must have been lying on the bed for a good few hours. I had shed my dress and shoes, removed my make up, and thrown on the silky purple pyjamas Mrs Hitachiin had packed for me. I couldn't sleep so I was just staring up at the ceiling. I jumped in surprise when I heard a light knock on the door.

When I opened it, Hikaru was stood there, looking dishevelled and exhausted. He swayed a little, steadying himself with one hand on the door frame.

"Hika?" I questioned.

"Can I talk to you? Please?"

I nodded slowly, stepping aside to let him walk in. The lights were dimmed, but even in the low lighting I could see the haziness in his eyes. We sat side by side on the edge of my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He faced me, "I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About earlier, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You're not weak, and I know I overreacted about the whole thing. I was just...so angry"

"It's okay" I breathed, "You've always been like this"

"What do you mean?"

"Protective"

"Oh" He looked down at his hands, "I just...can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. And when that man put his hands all over you and said those disgusting things, I just snapped. I feel like...it's my job to watch over you. Keep you safe"

I bit my lip, "That's an awful lot of pressure on you"

He chuckled slightly, "I don't mind it. I like being protective over you. But it doesn't help that you keep getting into trouble"

"We shouldn't have gone to that bar" I breathed, "It was a stupid idea to begin with"

"I know. When you came up here we all let Kyoya have it. The boss went crazy. I can't believe he put us in that situation"

I shrugged, "It's not his fault. His mind works differently. I can see that his need to please his father hasn't changed at all"

"No, not really" Hikaru sighed sadly. He panned his eyes over to me, shifting awkwardly where he sat. Slowly, he reached for my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his happily, the strange thudding sensation in my chest increasing again. It was starting to happen a lot around him. I let out a shaky breath.

"I just didn't understand why you were all so irate about it. I know what that man did was wrong but...you should have realised that I could handle myself"

Hikaru shrugged, "I know you're an officer and everything...but you're still our girl" He patted my head, "And even if you were an MMA champion we would still be there in an instant to make sure you were okay"

I chuckled, "I don't need protecting, but admittedly, I do like knowing you're all there to look after me"

"To be honest Haru, if you didn't want protecting, you shouldn't have joined a group with 6 men" He smirked.

I smiled a little, "Anyway" I breathed, "you don't need to be sorry._ I'm_ sorry I worried everyone"

"You need to stop apologising" Hikaru said, "You've been doing it an awful lot this week"

I shrugged, "I have a lot to apologise for"

"No, you don't" He defended, lifting my face so I was looking at him, "You never need to say sorry to me" His eyes were so intense. Glassy with emotion. I couldn't have looked away even if I wanted to. He looked so sad, I knew he was telling me I shouldn't feel guilty about this, but I did. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. After a second of surprise, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, listening to his increasing heartbeat.

"This better not be an apologetic hug" I heard him murmur, his voice heavy with amusement.

"Of course not" I lied, "I don't need a reason to hug you"

We held each other for a while longer, the only sound was our shared laboured breaths. I sighed happily becoming more and more relaxed in his heated embrace.

After a few heavy moments of silence, Hikaru breathed, "Haru...". I lifted my head slowly, raising my eyes to meet his, once locked I didn't leave them for a second. Not that I physically could.

_What's happening..._

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know what was happening, but neither one of us moved from the embrace we had entangled ourselves in. Hikaru's fingers pressed into my sides, it almost felt like he was pulling me closer. I didn't dare even blink in case it changed something about this perfect moment.

"Hika" I whispered, so quietly. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or why. All I knew was that the comforting hold of Hikaru, the fast rhythmic thud of his heart – everything, was making me weak and shaky. And I didn't want to move away. I don't think I had ever experienced something that could be considered 'attraction', but in that moment, staring into his eyes. I swear that's exactly what I felt.

And then slowly, our lips came together, brushing gently at first, tingling against each other. I hadn't kissed someone in a very long time, but it came naturally with Hikaru, somehow I knew exactly how to sync my lips with his. His hand came up to my neck, his fingers sliding into my hair, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue slip closer to mine, earning a moan from deep in my chest. His lips were soft and granted me a strange but wonderfully familiar sensation. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him ever so closer. I had forgotten about the others who were sat a few feet away in their rooms, I had forgotten about the bar and the anger. All I could think about was Hikaru. His taste, his smell, his touch, all were like drugs to me, addicting, and I needed more. I felt his other hand slip downwards from my waist, passing my hips and down to my bare thigh. I moaned involuntarily as the feeling of his warm, long fingers ignited against my bare skin. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this excited, the list of men I had kissed in my life was extremely short, but this was by far the most passionate and pleasuring.

After a few intense minutes we separated with a gasp, catching our breaths. Hikaru rested his forehead against mine, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He licked his lips, "Did that jog your memory?" A chuckle in his voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows, still panting, "What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said the other night. About the leaving party?" His lips came down to my neck, gently pecking and nipping the delicate skin. I couldn't contain the involuntary moan that escaped my mouth as he nuzzled into my collarbone. I was finding it difficult to understand what he meant whilst he was dragging his warm lips against me.

_Oh wow..._

_Wait, what's happening?_

"The leaving party?" I replied dreamily. It took me some long moments, but slowly the haziness that surrounded that drunken leaving party, began to clear. And I became vaguely conscious of the one fact that was now plainly simple and obvious.

I immediately snapped out of my relaxed reverie and pushed Hikaru away, separating his lips from my neck.

_What the hell is happening?_

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Th...this...I", I tried to find the words. Why was I kissing Hikaru?!

And my confusion only grew as the memories he was referring to started flooding back, second by second. As if the memory of that night 7 years ago was buffering.

Then finally it clicked.

My eyes widened, staring at Hikaru who was waiting for my reply, his expression starting to become almost equally as confused as mine.

I gulped. There was a reason his lips felt so familiar.

And I remembered...

This wasn't the first time I had kissed Hikaru.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone! Loooong chapter here! Over 9000 words :P I got really into it! Hopefully this one worked, so real progress has been made. I've just started uni so my free time has been screwed up, so I'm sorry if the delays are getting longer. I'm aiming to upload at least once a week, maybe two :) But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Please review/favourite/follow :DDD**

**Until next time**

**\- Yuli **

**(P.S Reference photos on my profile page!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 9**

_I was in the winter of my life,  
and the men I met along the road were my only summer._  
_ At night I fell asleep with visions of myself,  
dancing and laughing and crying with them._  
_ Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour, _  
_and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, _  
_and my only real happy times._

_\- Ride, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

_7 Years Ago..._

My head was spinning at 100 mph, my vision was blurred and my stomach was churning. I wandered out onto the balcony walkway, allowing the fresh air to flow through my numbing body. This was the first time I had ever been drunk, who knew how much of a lightweight I would be?!

I tried to focus my eyes as I leaned against the balcony railing.

"There you are!" I heard Hikaru's exclamation behind me, "I've been looking everywhere for you"

I sniffed, trying to compose myself, "I'm sorry, I was just getting some air" I could hear the slur and incoherency in my voice. I hiccuped.

Hikaru laughed, "I think you've reached your limit"

"I agree" I groaned, blinking away the blurry shapes that clouded my vision, "How do you drink this stuff for fun?"

He chuckled again, "I'm sure you'll get used to it"

"I'm never drinking alcohol again"

"You say that now" He laughed, walking over and leaning over the balcony railing beside me. I peered over at him through heavy eyelids. He winked at me playfully.

"You don't seem drunk" I stated, rubbing my face tiredly.

"I'm not quite as drunk as you. I'm just a bit, foggy" He replied, "I needed to speak with you, and it seems like...this is my last chance..."

I blinked, swaying uncomfortably, "What is it?"

He offered me a sweet smile, "About college...how are you feeling about it?"

I shrugged, taken aback by his question, "I don't know right now"

Hikaru smirked, "Are you scared about moving far away?"

"I guess so. I'm trying not to think about it. Boston is an awful long way away" I replied honestly, "I'm not sure...it's just different" I smiled a little, trying to straighten up. I staggered a bit and took a hesitant step towards Hikaru. He chuckled at me and reached out his arms to steady me. "Sorry" I giggled uncontrollably. I was so damn dizzy it was so disorientating. Hikaru stared at me, a huge grin spread from eye to eye, "I'm glad I amuse you" I breathed.

"I'm sorry, you're just so adorable. Like a baby deer trying to balance on it's legs for the first time"

"I'm not adorable" I smirked, "I'm drunk"

"Yes. Yes you are" He laughed, "You know I'm going to miss you Haru?"

I smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you too". I bit back the uncomfortable build up of tears that began to sting behind my eyes. Alcohol had made my emotions feel almost eccentric and overwhelming.

"Hey, hey, hey" He shushed, wiping away the one tear that escaped down my cheek, "I'm sorry, I made you upset"

"Am I making a mistake?" I choked, ignoring his unneeded apology.

"No, no you're not" Hikaru's voice was so concerned and comforting. I staggered closer towards him, trying not to wobble over too much. My brain was so suffocated from the wine. I didn't know how to act. All I could do was go with the sadness I was feeling. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me, keeping me upright and warm. "Don't cry" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm leaving" I admitted to myself out loud, "What if I get homesick? Or lonely?"

"Then we hire a plane to bring you home in an instant"

"I'm going to miss you Hika" I sobbed again.

"I'm going to miss you too Haru" His voice came as an anguished whisper. I felt his lips brush against the top of my head. Hikaru always gave the nicest and most loving hugs. I sniffed and looked up at him, he was blurry in my vision. His arms tightened around my waist. He stared at me with such gentle eyes, and even though he was fuzzy, I could still see the threatening tears in them. I reached up a clumsy hand and brushed them away.

What I did next, I didn't really think about. I just swayed in Hikaru's grip and reached up to his face with mine. I suddenly meshed my lips against his almost violently. He grunted in surprise into my mouth, taking a stumbling step backwards with me still held against him. But our lips never separated. It felt like my brain had just completely shut off, I literally couldn't form a single thought in my mind other than impulses that forced me to kiss Hikaru. I had such an overwhelming urge to be close to him. Something far closer than a hug.

Eventually, I could feel him kissing me back, with the same ferocity and urgency I gave. I hadn't ever kissed someone like this before, but it was definitely helping my sorrow. Our mouths moved together so passionately, our noses clashing and our tongues fighting against each others. My hands didn't know where to go, they just travelled across his back, his arms, his neck, his hair, wherever I cold reach, I caressed.

The rational, controlled part of my mind was no where to be heard. Nothing but impulse and intoxication remained. Hikaru seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was, his groans and his teeth pulling against my lower lip only spurred me on further.

Eventually, I had to pull away as the churning in my stomach began to grumble uncontrollably. An uncomfortable nausea overcame me. I leapt from Hikaru's arms, leaving him stood there – dumbfounded and frozen in shock. My head was thumping and my vision was beginning to darken.

"I need to lie down" I slurred, feeling my eyes roll back into my head. I then stumbled back inside the house to find a surface to collapse down on, leaving him still frozen to the spot. Unblinking. I had already forgotten what I had just done with Hikaru.

Little did I know. Hikaru would never forget.

* * *

_Present Day_

I held Hikaru at arms length, either hand rested on his shoulders. My mouth hung agape and my eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

_How did I forget?_

Before, I could only remember speaking to him on the balcony, I remembered being upset and I remember being comforted. Why did I blank out something as memorable as that kiss? And Hikaru had never forgotten, he had known this for 7 years. No wonder he seemed disappointed the night before when I didn't remember anything.

"Oh shit" I said under my breath.

Hikaru remained silent, I was sure it was because the mood had now completely flipped. From the sultry and exciting atmosphere to this unsure and awkward one. He must have felt pretty uneasy.

"Oh my god, Hikaru I'm so sorry" I blurted, "I...I shouldn't have...I mean...I'm sorry I forgot and I...I'm..."

"No, no, Haru it's okay really" He put a hand up to my lips, chuckling, "It was a long time ago. And besides, whether you remembered or not, I did. And that kiss was the perfect goodbye, it kept me on my toes for the last 7 years. I liked being able to share something with you that you hadn't shared with the others, it made me feel special"

"But I was so...drunk...and it was hardly an emotive kiss" I shuddered, vaguely recalling the intensity of it. I don't think I had ever kissed someone like that before, and I hadn't done since.

"It was still special" He smiled, "I was a little...hurt when you didn't say anything about it the next day but...I knew it happened, and that was enough"

"I feel like I played you around"

"You didn't do it on purpose. You were very drunk"

I sighed, "I seriously need to give up alcohol. It never seems to end well when I drink"

Hikaru chuckled, "Maybe you wouldn't have even kissed me had you been sober" I wasn't really sure how to reply to that. Other than feeling extremely embarrassed, my mind was completely blank. "You remember this one though?" He smirked brushing the back of his hand down my cheek lightly. I smiled a little against his touch.

"This is all so...I don't know. Weird" I breathed.

"How so?"

"Well you're...you know. Hikaru. You're my friend. Friends don't kiss like that" _If they even kiss at all._

He cupped my cheek with the same hand, "Then maybe we're just really really close friends"

I chuckled and looked down, blushing. This was such a strange situation to be in. I mean, where do we go from here? He stared at me with a look I couldn't read. It was a mixture of happiness, excitement and apprehension. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. How would we act day to day knowing what we had done together...twice...

"Are you okay?" He asked, sensing that something was wrong.

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure. I'm in shock right now"

"You do know that...what we did wasn't a bad thing" He said, "It hasn't ruined anything..."

"But it's weird and it's wrong. Friends don't kiss like that" I repeated and looked down, feeling embarrassed and confused. I'd only kissed two other people in my life, both in college, and neither of them really led into anything. It became awkward after a while so I stopped seeing them. I didn't want that to happen with Hikaru. I'd only just gotten him back, I couldn't lose him again. I sighed to myself. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't remembered...things would be so awkward now. What made it even worse was that the kiss we had just shared together...I enjoyed it...a lot.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

Hikaru didn't say anything, he just clasped onto my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. We sat in silence for some time, glancing at each other every couple of moments. I could see that he felt just as conflicted as I did, which made me feel somewhat calmer. I could see his many thoughts present in his eyes, and he was chewing his lip as if he were frustrated. I held onto his hand tightly. Waiting for him to say something.

_How did we get here? _

_This is so weird._

* * *

Once we composed ourselves and cleared out heads, he apologised for his impulsiveness from earlier. I wasn't sure how it happened, but Hikaru and I were now in a whole different type of friendship. We laid beside each other on the bed, heads on the pillows, just facing each other.

"So...how many men have you kissed?" Hikaru asked, "I mean...kissed like that"

I laughed a little at his awkwardness, "Um..." I tried to think, "Not many. You know I didn't kiss anyone throughout Ouran...well...sort of. But I guess after the leaving party, when I went to college there were a couple. No one special. But you know, it was college, and everyone was getting involved with others, kissing, sex and whatever. I just wanted to see what the fuss was about, but neither of them led to a relationship"

"So you've...you know...done...it" He trailed off awkwardly, widening his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows for a second, trying to decipher what he meant. It didn't take me long, "Oh, OH! Yes, I mean, I'm 24, of course I've...done it"

"Was that in college too?"

I nodded, "Only with one of the guys though, and it was...awful. I remember thinking what was the fuss all about. I mean, it was uncomfortable and awkward, it hurt for a bit and every time he moved he would make weird faces that freaked me out. And it was over in only a couple of minutes. Needless to say, my sexual activity decreased afterwards. I really don't understand why people obsess over sex so much"

"What, so...you've only been with one person? Once?"

I bit my lip, "Well...yeah"

"Oh...okay" He replied, looking half surprised and half pleased.

"What did you expect?" I laughed, "That I would be some highly experienced sexual dominatrix?"

"Not exactly, I never saw you as someone who would pursue sex"

"Well, as I said, I wanted to see what the fuss was about. It's not like it was fun or anything"

"So you never had sex again after that?"

"The guy tried, but I didn't want to, it was so unpleasant the first time so it put me off completely. I stopped seeing him after that"

Hikaru smirked, "Obviously he didn't know how to do it right"

I shrugged, "There's only one way to...put it in...and he managed that. I guess sex really just isn't what people say it is. Besides, sex is just a physical activity to conceive children, it wasn't designed to be a pleasuring act. It's not like I'm missing out on anything by not doing it"

"Wow, he must have been _really _terrible. You just need to be with someone who knows what he's doing" Hikaru winked at me playfully, "Then you'll change your mind about it"

"Just how many women have you been with then?" I chuckled.

He blinked and chewed his lip, "Not...a lot. I've been with a few women, had a couple of girlfriends, no one serious though, just flings"

"But you've _been _with women?"

"Yes"

"How many?" I asked curiously.

He bit his lip harder, "Uh...well...It's not like I keep count"

"So, a lot then?" I laughed at his awkwardness.

"Not a lot, like maybe...7...ish"

"Ish?"

"Give or take"

"I can't say I'm surprised" I muttered, "Being in the host club, all of you were awfully popular. Especially you and Kaoru"

"That's because we were blessed with these stunning good looks and irresistible charm" He smirked and brushed his burnt red hair back from his forehead. I giggled a little. "But, that kiss at the leaving party was probably...the first intense one I had ever had" He smiled.

"It was the _only_ intense one I've _ever _had" I replied, "I think it makes it feel more special when you're close to the person you're sharing that with"

"Isn't that how it's always meant to be anyway?"

I shrugged, "I never got very close to anyone after Ouran. No matter who I kissed it would never have been with anyone I was as close to as you guys"

He offered me a small smile, "I'm so glad we're all back together. I hate the idea of you being on your own" He murmured quietly.

"I wasn't completely alone" I answered, my voice equally as hushed, "But it is nice to finally be with people I can be open with. It feels like we're more like a family than a group of friends"

"Don't mention that to Tamaki, he'll start making you call him 'Daddy' again" He grinned in amusement.

I laughed, "Oh god that would be creepy"

Hikaru continued to grin and reached over to take my hand, as he had done so many times that night. I bit my lip as he caressed my knuckle with his thumb. I felt weird being with him this way, but it was nice weird. After everything was out in the open about the leaving party, I felt somehow closer to him. I was still weary over the kiss we had shared that evening, but there was no awkwardness between us. If anything, I was confused. A voice deep in my head was telling me this closeness was a bad thing, but mostly all I could hear was encouragement. I looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"So what happens now?" I whispered timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"After tonight...what happens. Won't things be...uncomfortable?"

He shrugged, "Only if we let it. But I don't feel uncomfortable. I'm glad we've had tonight"

"Do we...tell the others?"

"Oh god no, lets keep it between us. I mean, I never told Kaoru about the leaving party. Things will definitely become uncomfortable if everyone knows"

"Good" I replied, "I don't want to tell the others"

"Then it'll be our secret" He breathed quietly. I smiled as he edged himself closer to me, he was still tightly clasping my hand with his. And his hazel eyes never left mine for a second. He moved closer still, brushing up against me so we were face to face and almost embracing one another. I didn't say anything in rejection. But it still felt uneasily intimate.

"I think we should get some sleep" I said, "It's really late"

Hikaru frowned and reached out to fiddle with a lock of my short hair, "I think we should too" He replied dreamily, "I'm happy we got to talk tonight"

"Me too. I think I just need some time to think"

He looked worried, "Think about what?"

"Things. This is all a lot to process"

"I suppose so. Promise me you're not going to be...different around me now"

"I promise" I replied.

"Okay then" He smiled, tucking the lock of hair behind my ear, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then" We both sat upright, he stretched and rolled his shirt sleeves back up his arms. He turned to me and stared for a couple of seconds, before leaning in to place a small sweet peck on my forehead.

He lingered close to me, biting his lip, "Fuck it" I heard him whisper to himself. My eyes shot up to his, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What does that mean...

Suddenly, I was knocked backwards by the impact of his lips on mine. I yelped in surprise as I rolled back on the mattress and Hikaru hovered above me, his lips firmly attached to mine. His tongue found mine almost instantly, it was so passionate and dominating, I couldn't even imagine stopping him. I moaned deeply into his mouth, which only urged him on further, deepening the kiss even more. His lips tasted delicious, like spearmint and champagne. I buried my fingers into his thick auburn hair, bringing him impossibly closer to me. We were both lying on the bed, him on top of me, in-between my legs. I felt his fingers dig into my bare thigh, gripping and lifting it so my leg wrapped around his hips. I moaned again, pulling my lips from his, coming up for air.

He stared at me with a devilish smirk and dark eyes. His lips came back down to my jaw, then down to my neck – licking, nibbling, sucking on my most sensitive spots. I couldn't describe the sensation I was experiencing with him, the tingles that spread through my body, the delicious heat I felt just made me want him closer.

"You can't possibly say we can't do this" He murmured against my skin, "I've been waiting 7 years to kiss you again", He exhaled with a smile and dotted kisses along my collarbone sweetly. The skin where he touched me felt as if it were on fire. If the lights had been brighter, he would have seen how red and flustered I had become. I forced his lips back to mine again, my hands still tangled into his hair roughly. He grunted into my mouth pressing himself down on me even more, his body was so hard and warm. I felt a strange tingle in the lower half of my body the more he adjusted and moved against me. I moaned instinctively before abruptly breaking apart from him.

"We...really need to...stop" I panted, resting my nose against his. He leaned in and kissed me deeply and passionately again, then pulled away.

"I know, you need to sleep" He breathed, his lips still hovering over mine. He kissed me again, "I'll leave you now", I couldn't say I was happy about that. I pouted a little as he climbed off me and stood beside the bed. He adjusted his dishevelled clothing before facing me with a grin. I sat up, fixing my hair and pyjamas.

"Sleep well" I breathed as he walked over to the door. He looked over at me and smiled broadly.

"You too" He winked before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. Once the door shut behind him I finally exhaled.

_What just happened?_

_What the hell just happened?!_

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, awoken by bright sunlight leaking through the thin curtains. Unlike every other day – I decided to lie in bed for a while. Memories of the night before flooded back, and I had the chance to re-evaluate those events. My breathing increased, thinking about Hikaru and I, the things we said, the things we did. At the beginning of this week I wouldn't have even imagined the idea of him and I together in that way. And yet, last night after a few drinks at a bar, somehow my whole mindset had been flipped. And before I knew it, Hikaru and I were kissing.

I rubbed my face roughly, grumbling frustratedly and incoherently. He said what we did wasn't wrong, so why did I feel so shitty and guilty right now? Why was I so confused and conflicted? Alcohol really did have a way of changing me and my judgements. Was Hikaru thinking the same things as me right now? What if he had one of those 'fling' things going on at the moment? Had I kissed another woman's man? And what if the others found out? What would they think of us? I buried my head underneath the bed sheets, my head was hurting from all the noise going on in my mind.

Hikaru and I really needed to discuss what happened last night. Properly. Without becoming distracted by each other's mouths. I've never experienced anything like this before in my life. I really wasn't sure what to do. Had we ruined our friendship just 4 days after rekindling it?

After a while of lying there panicking, I finally pulled myself out of bed and slipped on my dressing gown and glasses. I couldn't hear many voices coming from downstairs, I knew I was up a lot earlier than usual so I assumed most of the others would still be asleep. I quietly descended the staircase and walked over to the kitchen door where I could see Tamaki and Kaoru sat at the dining table. They looked up as I walked in to join them. They smiled and greeted me warmly, they were both still in their pyjamas and each holding a cup of coffee each.

"Good morning" I smiled, "I thought I would be the only one awake"

"Neither of us really slept. We've been down here for hours" Tamaki replied sipping his coffee, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, only got a few hours though, I fell asleep late" I replied honestly. I left out the reason why.

"Hikaru came to bed late too late night" Kaoru said. I froze and bit my lip, "Were you two talking?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just apologising to him for last night...I shouldn't have worried you all..."

"If you say the words _I'm sorry _one more time under this roof I will tape your mouth shut" Tamaki laughed, pulling out the chair beside him for me to sit down. I smiled a little and planted myself down next to him. "Although I need to apologise to Kyoya" He breathed.

"Hikaru mentioned that you and Kyoya had some kind of argument..."

Tamaki nodded, "I was a little angry last night"

"A little?" Kaoru sniggered, "You were crazy. I'm surprised you didn't hear them shouting" He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "It's been a while since I'd seen you yelling at each other"

"He shouldn't have taken us to that bar. He knew what kind of stuff went on there. What possessed him to invite us all over" Tamaki huffed.

"You all seemed excited about going..." I breathed.

"That was before he told us which club it was and who owned it" He pinched his nose, "I wouldn't have encouraged it if I'd have known. He only told us whilst you were getting ready"

"I don't understand. Why _did _Kyoya take us there? And how do you all know that Ochi man?" I asked curiously. I chewed my lip as Kaoru and Tamaki exchanged looks.

"Mr Ochi is a very wealthy and successful business man, very powerful in the stock market. All our families have met him at events and parties and during one of these meetings he met Yoshio Ootori and became interested in his work. He wanted to possibly make some sort of investment into a piece of medical equipment that's being developed. It was a sizeable investment so regardless of his personal illegal hobbies, Yoshio decided to send his son to seal the deal with Ochi. And you know Kyoya can't say no to a request from his father"

"But...isn't the Ootori family extremely wealthy themselves? Surely they don't need investors"

"You'd think" Kaoru spoke up, "But personal connections are just as important to the Ootori family. I mean, just remember that, the only reason the boss and Kyoya even became friends in the first place was because Yoshio wanted to make a connection with the Suoh family"

_That's true_

"I really hate that man" Kaoru sighed, "He came to a charity evening my mother organised, and he kept lingering around her and my young female cousin. He made them feel really uncomfortable. Hikaru nearly threw him out with his bare hands"

"Is he always that...creepy? I mean, didn't you mention something about a wife?" I looked to Tamaki.

"Yes, Mr Ochi's wife lives further up north, they live separately but they're still very much married. I'm pretty sure she's aware of his...promiscuity" He took another gulp of coffee. I shuddered, remembering the chills Mr Ochi had given me with his inappropriate offers. I felt sorry for his poor wife. "He's constantly trying to build some kind of bond between himself and my father and I. Hence the gifts he sends. But my father refuses to connect himself to him due to Mr Ochi's lifestyle"

"Good" I exhaled, "So...why doesn't anyone call the police on him? Get him arrested?"

"He's untouchable" Kaoru sighed, "People with lots of money are untouchable. He's got most of the police wrapped around his little finger"

"Kyoya said the police were aware and would be advancing on him though" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"The police are aware. Whether they do anything to arrest him is another matter entirely"

"I can't believe that" I breathed, "That's corruption. No officer I know would let his crimes go unpunished"

"It's not like he's murdered anyone"

"He's harbouring fugitives and running an illegal bar" I gritted my teeth, "I work with many people who would happily arrest and prosecute him"

"Kyoya probably has a plan. He rarely goes without one. So I wouldn't worry" Tamaki breathed.

"Everyone keeps saying that" I mumbled adjusting my glasses. I made myself a coffee whilst Kaoru and Tamaki changed the subject. I didn't dare ask my usual question of _'What's the plan for today' _as what usually followed was never something I was thrilled by. But they read my mind and answered anyway.

"We were thinking of going back down to the beach today if this sunny weather holds out" Kaoru announced as I sat back down at the table with my coffee, "It probably won't be as warm as the other day, but we can still build sandcastles and collect shells"

I was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the glass paned kitchen door opening. I looked over and watched as Hikaru wandered in, rubbing his eyes tiredly dressed in navy blue plaid pyjama pants and a plain white t shirt. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling instantly nervous.

"Hika!" Kaoru beamed standing up. He hugged his older twin tightly, Hikaru still seemed half asleep, he yawned and rested his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You should have woken me earlier, I like waking up at the same time as you" Hikaru murmured, trying to open his eyes wider.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru pouted, "You looked so tired and peaceful"

"It's okay" Hikaru smiled, "I'm awake now" He finally opened his eyes properly and yawned once more, he looked over at me and smiled then planted a peck on his brother's cheek, "I'm kind of hungry" He breathed in a slow and sultry tone, smirking and lifting Kaoru's face to his. I could see Kaoru laughing a little, clearly understanding that Hikaru wanted to play a joke in front of me. Kaoru played along and cupped his brother's cheek.

"If you fancy something sweet, I'm wearing strawberry lip balm" Kaoru breathed seductively. It was so weird watching them perform, it was like seeing them flirt with themselves in a mirror. They both simultaneously faced me, trying to gage my reaction. I raised an eyebrow.

"It still doesn't work on me" I sniggered raising my coffee cup to my lips, "Are these performances specially for me? Or do you rehearse them for the public?"

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at me playfully, "We mainly like to perform in private" He winked and pulled Hikaru's face closer to his, their noses touching. They both opened their mouths slightly, slowly leaning in as if they were about to kiss. Hikaru's eyes darted over to mine as they neared each other.

"Woah! Woah! Okay stop now!" I held up my hands and laughed. The twins laughed back and pulled each other in for a far more acceptable hug, patting each other on the backs. They released each other and came to sit down, taking the seats opposite Tamaki and I. I tried not to let my eyes meet Hikaru's who had sat himself in the chair in front of me, but somehow they kept darting back to his. He met my gaze each time.

"Coffee?" I cleared my throat trying to steady my voice.

Hikaru smiled, "Yes please" He replied. He didn't seem nearly as apprehensive as I felt, which only made me more edgy.

The boys talked together as they usually did as I made Hikaru some coffee, I mainly sat in total silence just listening to them all speak. Not too long later, we were joined by Honey and Mori, Honey looked so adorable rubbing his eyes in his oversized striped pyjamas. He sat down next to me an gave me a tight hug.

"Good morning Haru-chan" He breathed sadly, "Are you feeling better today?"

I rested my chin on his shoulder, "I'm fine, really, everything is fine now"

"Good, I couldn't sleep thinking you were upset"

"We're sorry if we caused you any distress" Mori said.

"No, none of you did" I breathed, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'll make it" Hikaru spoke up almost leaping from his chair.

"Thank you..." I replied questionably. I let go of Honey who flopped himself down on the table, fluttering his eyelids open and shut sleepily. He looked like a little boy when he was tired, especially in his pyjamas which Mori had rolled up to his ankles so he didn't trip over as he walked, the legs were far too long for him.

Kyoya arrived a few minutes later, sauntering into the room hesitantly and taking his seat at the head of the table. The room fell silent. I wondered what I had missed the night before, the arguments must have been extremely heated. The only exchanges shared were awkward stares and glances.

"Good morning Kyoya" I said, breaking the silence between him and the others.

"Good morning" He grunted.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked for the 3rd time that morning.

Kyoya glanced up at me and smiled, "No thank you Haruhi" His tone was unreadable, so I just smiled and sat back in my chair. The others took sips from their own cups simultaneously, trying not to look at Kyoya.

I sighed, "Would everyone please kiss and make up?" I avoided Hikaru's stare as I said it.

Tamaki chewed his lip and huffed beside me, "Kyoya. I'm sorry I snapped at you-"

"You more than snapped Tama-chan" Honey grumbled, "Your yelling gave me headaches"

"Okay" Tamaki said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was inappropriate and the things I said were uncalled for. Forgive me, I was acting like a complete...ass"

Kyoya shrugged, "I don't care, you were only defending Haruhi's honour. I accept that it was a bad idea to bring you all to Mr Ochi's club. So I'm the one who needs to be sorry" I think that was the first time I had ever heard a sincere apology from Kyoya.

_No one really needed to defend my honour..._

I kept my mouth shut to avoid another argument. Tamaki grinned and suddenly everything went back to normal, the boys were getting along now, and that made me relax a little more. I sipped my coffee, feeling Hikaru's eyes on me yet again. My hand was taken a second later, I looked over at Tamaki who was still beaming beside me. He didn't say anything, he just squeezed my hand for a couple of seconds and then dropped it, going back to drinking his coffee. I didn't think it was strange and shrugged it off.

"I'm going for a shower" Hikaru cleared his throat.

"You haven't finished your coffee" I breathed, following his movements as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll make another one after" He breathed. He stretched his arms above his head, his t shirt raising slightly, revealing his toned and muscular lower stomach. I looked down, blushing. "Haru, have you got any shampoo I could use? I've run out"

"Oh, yes, I still have some of the shampoo Honey gave me. I'll just go grab it from my room" I stood up, tightening my dressing gown cord. The others watched Hikaru and I walk out together. Once we reached the top of the stairs I turned to Hikaru, "I think it's in-"

Hikaru's lips suddenly sought out mine, his hands locking around me, one on my waist and one behind my neck, his body pressed against mine, pushing my back against the wall beside my bedroom door. I released a surprised groan and placed my hands on his chest. I pushed him off me and panted, catching my breath.

"What was that for?" I hissed so the others couldn't hear from the kitchen. I realigned my glasses.

"I had a craving" He licked his lips and leaned in again, I ducked away from his lips.

"We really need to talk about what happened last night" I spoke sternly, "We can't let this happen again"

Hikaru's face fell, as if I had just slapped him in the face, "Why not?" He questioned, his voice equally as pained.

"What do you mean why not?" I raised an eyebrow, "Because we're friends, I don't want anything to ruin that"

"How will this ruin it?"

"When it becomes too weird and uncomfortable" I bit my lip, "Friends don't do this sort of thing"

He winced like I had just insulted him, "Being friends makes no difference" He replied, "If we enjoy it and we want to do it, who says we can't"

"I say we can't" I exhaled.

Hikaru frowned, "Didn't you...like it then?"

_Of course I liked it..._

I froze and chewed my lip, "Enjoying it isn't the point" I mumbled, "You've seen those movies, two friends start...doing things together, and it always ruins and changes the friendship they share. I only got you back 4 days ago, and it feels like I'm already risking it" I sighed and crossed my arms. Why did it feel like the friendship was already ruined?

Hikaru exhaled and cupped my cheek with his hand, I looked at him, frowning sadly, "I wouldn't do something with you if I felt it would separate us. You're like my best friend, you always have been" He uttered calmly.

"I'm so confused" I whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, resting my forehead on Hikaru's chest, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Of course we didn't" He replied, "Did you enjoy last night?"

I sighed and straightened up, then nodded, "Yes"

"Then how can it be wrong?" He whispered.

I blinked "Did you need shampoo or was that just an excuse to get me alone?" I said, changing the subject abruptly

He looked as if he were taken aback slightly, but then chuckled light-heartedly, "Actually I wouldn't mind borrowing some shampoo"

"Okay then" I exhaled, "I'll go grab it for you"

"Hey" He grabbed my hand as I moved towards my room.

"Hmm?"

"Are we okay?"

I gave a small smile, "Yes, we're fine"

"Good" He replied, he let go of my arm and let me go to my room to get the bottle of shampoo. I hoped everything would be okay...

I wasn't sure how to make the right decision here...

* * *

**A/N - I'm already half way through chapter 10, lots of stuff coming up I think you'll all enjoy (fingers crossed) I'm sorry for the abrupt end, I just felt that the next part should be in it's own chapter. Since it's already being written, it should be up in the next couple of days :)**

**Thank you for the reviews and as always, reference images are on my profile. And feel free to tweet me any questions - YulisanWriting**

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow :D **

**\- Yuli**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 10**

_I really wanna make this happen,_  
_ I really wanna take the fall_  
_ From grace you call the night_  
_ I really wanna reap you off_  
_ If only I'd have the courage_  
_ If only I could commit_

_\- Heart On Fire, Indiana_

* * *

"It's so cold" I shivered as we wandered down to the beach together in a group.

"It's sunny, see" Honey grinned pointing up at the sun. The sun _was_ out, but the air was freezing cold. "Let's go looking for seashells today Haru-chan. I haven't had you to myself all week" He grinned and planted a sugary kiss on my cheek and grabbed my hand, swinging our arms as we walked.

"Hands to yourself Haninozuka" Kaoru and Hikaru both said at the same time from behind us. Honey giggled and dropped my hand, then ran over to Mori who was striding ahead of us, carrying the blankets and food over one shoulder. All the men were wearing their swimming shorts and nothing else, I was wearing my new bikini, _that fit, _underneath a long sarong and a t shirt. It was far too cold to bare any flesh. I didn't understand how they could all walk so casually shirtless without freezing to death.

The picnic sight was set up as it had done a few days previous. I sat myself down on the blanket as the others discussed activities. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of me. I shuffled nervously, feeling the heat from Hikaru's body so close to me.

"Would you like to come swimming Haru" Tamaki said, kneeling down in front of me. I gulped, trying to avert my eyes from his bare chest that was so close to me. It was toned and slender, but athletic and completely hairless. He looked like he had been sculpted from marble. He smiled playfully, sweeping his hair out of his eyes with one hand.

"Actually I'm kind of cold, I think I'll pass on swimming today"

"But you need to try out you new bikini!" The twins pouted beside me at the same time.

Tamaki ignored them, "That's okay, maybe later" He winked at me and stood up, walking with Mori towards the sea.

"Haru-chan, this way" Honey beamed replacing Tamaki in front of me. He grabbed my hand, "Over here" He pulled me to my feet with such strength. He was a lot bigger than me now, compared to how he used to be, his eagerness could now almost rip my arm off.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

He lifted the red bucket in his hand with a grin, it had a cute starfish on the side, "We're going to find some food!"

"Can we come?" The twins answered simultaneously.

Honey pouted, "No! Just me and Haru-chan, you got her to yourself when you went shopping without Takashi and I!"

"No fair! We want to come too!" Kaoru grumbled.

"Why don't you both go set up the volleyball net that Mori-senpai brought down?" I said, "And we can meet you back here when you're finished and play?"

The brother's eyes lit up, "Really?" They gasped.

"You want to play volleyball?" Hikaru smiled.

I nodded.

_Anything to avoid going swimming. _

"But I warn you, I'm _very very_ good" I smirked.

They looked like they were about to call out a comeback, but before they had a chance to open their mouths, Honey pulled on my hand and dragged me away forcefully towards the other end of the beach. I yelped in surprise as we made our way across the sand.

"Slow down" I chuckled, "I can't run as fast as you"

"Look, here!" He didn't hear my request and pointed ahead at the rocks. We could vaguely see some crabs and shells gathered around the edges. He swung his red bucket almost violently, skipping over to the rocks like a little boy. He grinned at me, stopping us and sitting us down beside them. "Wow, look at that one!" He gestured at one of the crabs, it was a pale colour with black blotches and stripes across it and had big red eyes.

"He looks evil" I murmured.

"He's probably tasty though" Honey replied, facing me with his adorable smile, "You still like shellfish don't you?"

I grinned back, "Yes"

"Then I'll find every crab on this beach for your dinner Haru-chan" He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead. His impulsiveness surprised me a little, but looking into his bright blues eyes and childish smile, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Didn't we do this once before?" I said, reaching out for the evil looking crab.

"Collecting shellfish? Yes, we did it lots whenever we came here. You never went swimming so I kept you occupied with this" Honey smiled at me, "We were always so happy whenever we found something"

"I remember" I smiled. The first time we ever did this, Kyoya had hired some people to dump unnecessary amounts of shellfish on the beach for Honey to collect. He was so happy. I chuckled quietly to myself remembering that eventful day. That must have been about 9 or 10 years ago.

_Wow, that long ago..._

My eyes instinctively travelled over to the tall rocky cliff where I had been thrown from...what an eventful day indeed.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Honey's soft voice spoke in my ear.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just remembering..." I reached out for another crab that ran alongside the rock face, "Look! That's a big one!"

"Careful of its claws Haru-chan!" Honey held up the bucket close to my hand.

"This one will be really yummy" I breathed grabbing hold of it and dropping it into the bucket.

"I'm already hungry!" Honey licked his lips.

"You're always hungry" I chuckled. We stood up and walked around to the other side of the rock.

"Only for sweet things" He murmured, he then suddenly hugged his arms around my waist tightly. I jumped in surprise.

"You're going to drop the bucket on me!" I laughed pulling away from him. He pouted childishly and threw an arm across my shoulders. We walked side by side, stopping to catch crabs and seashells along the sandy rocks and along the incoming waves of the sea. Honey waded in, splashing water with every step.

"Come here" Honey smiled reaching out for my hand.

"No thank you, it's too cold" I replied.

"That's the fun of it" He beamed, still shaking his hand out at me. I reluctantly took it and waded into the sea with him so I was walking through with the water up to my ankles. "See, its not bad if it's only our feet"

"I suppose" I smirked. We dropped our hands and walked side by side, looking down – still filling our bucket, chatting idly.

"So, are you okay?" He asked, his voice becoming less playful and more serious.

I looked at him, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I just worry about you. You seem to avoid talking about yourself Haru-chan, I'm scared it's because something might be wrong. I was thinking about you all night, I was worried we had upset you"

"Nothing is wrong" I smiled. _Apart from severe confusion about Hikaru, _"I'm fine, you didn't upset me"

Honey stopped walking and faced me, "Tell me" He said, "You know you don't have to put on a brave face just because it's been so long since we were all together. We're still just as close as we always were, you can talk to us about anything"

"Senpai" I breathed, "I'm just...overwhelmed...we've only been back in contact 4 days. It's a lot to adjust to. But I promise, I'm fine, I know I can talk to you if I need to. So please try not to worry"

He sighed, studying my face with his unsure baby blue eyes. When his adorable and childlike persona was set aside, Honey looked so mature and serious. For the first time, he was really showing me his age. He was such a handsome man. After a few seconds of silence, he finally smiled at me, and we continued walking along the beach, picking up shells and crabs that we saw down at our feet. But I could feel Honey's scepticism with every step.

* * *

"Haruhi's on my team!" Tamaki demanded throwing the volleyball up and down in the air. Honey and I had returned to the group after a while of collecting seafood. Our bucket filled up quite quickly, I could already feel my stomach grumbling in anticipation of tonight's meal. Hikaru and Kaoru had eagerly set up the volleyball net and gathered everyone around. Something told me they were going to take this game very very seriously as they both huddled together talking strategy.

"Hey! No! We want Haruhi!" The twins called out in reply.

"The teams will be uneven" I spoke up, "I'll just referee"

"No! Haru-chan, you'll be on a team with me, Takashi and Kyoya-chan" Honey pouted.

"So wait, there's 3 teams?" I questioned.

"Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru will be one team, Kyoya, Honey and I will be the other. You choose which side to play" Mori explained.

"Oh' I replied. All 6 men looked at me intently, "...well..."

Hikaru shouldered up to me and gave me a cheeky smile, Kaoru came up on my other side, they flashed each other mischievous glances. I sighed, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, Kaoru held onto my legs. I shrieked as they carried me over to Tamaki on their side of the net.

"You didn't let me choose!" I squealed, "I want to be on the other team! They don't manhandle me!"

"Too late, I already called dibs!" Tamaki laughed, the twins planted me onto the sand. The group huddled round together, "Right, Kaoru, you're the outside hitter, Hikaru, you can be the middle blocker, Haruhi you can be the opposite and I'll be the right side hitter and back setter" Tamaki hushed his voice.

"The opposite? But that's in front" I bit my lip.

"You said you were _very very good_" Kaoru mocked my earlier words.

"I was just trash talking" I mumbled, "I haven't played this since college"

"You'll be fine" Hikaru smiled leaning into my ear. I shuddered, feeling his hot breath on my face, "Strategy?" He questioned turning back to Tamaki.

Tamaki grinned, "Let's just beat them, since there's 4 of us we have the advantage, Kaoru you'll have to play the outside hitter and middle blocker along the back, I'll help you with long shots. That okay?"

Kaoru gave the 'OK' sign with his fingers.

"We ready then?" I breathed. The 3 of them nodded and our huddle disbanded. Honey, Mori and Kyoya were already stretching and warming up. I quickly jogged back over to the blanket area as they were preparing. I unknotted the long sarong from around my waist and pulled my t-shirt off from over my head and threw them down with my beach bag. I would hardly be able to jump very high or play particularly well whilst wearing them. It was pretty chilly, but hopefully once my blood got pumping I would warm up a bit. I turned back and rejoined the team.

"What?" I questioned. All 3 of them had fallen completely silent, their eyes darting around frantically. I crossed my arms, feeling a little self conscious. At least they were trying not to look. I really would have been happier in a one piece, they were the ones who decided on a bikini for me. At least this new one I had picked out fit me right, unlike the other one. This new one I had chosen whilst out shopping, was plain black, not fussy at all, and kept everything hidden and in their place.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called from the other side of the net, "You look so cute!"

"Hey! No conversing with the enemy!" Hikaru chuckled coming up behind me, "But he is right" He whispered quietly in my ear. I bit my lip and looked down, hiding my growing blush. My plan of going back to normal with him didn't seem to be working out as easily as I had hoped.

"Okay" Tamaki called out, clapping his hands together, "Let's play"

We each got into our positions around the net. I stood front left on our side, Hikaru next to me in the middle and Tamaki front right. Kaoru stood directly behind Hikaru. All of them readied themselves in stances waiting for Tamaki to serve. Honey was directly in front of me, Mori was at the back and Kyoya was parallel to Tamaki.

Tamaki-senpai leapt, knocking the ball over the net with great force, Kyoya jumped up, counteracting Tamaki's serve. The ball flew overhead, right into Kaoru's readied fists, the ball went up once more, barrelling towards me. Kaoru called my name as I jumped into the air. I brought my arms above my head and swung them down into the ball, firing it over the net and slamming it down on the sand at Honey's feet.

"Fuck yes!" Kaoru celebrated behind me.

The other team stared at me in surprise. The ball was served again, this time flying over to Mori. He was so tall he didn't even need to jump, he pounded the ball viciously, it soared over Honey's head. Honey leapt high in the air and punched the ball down and over the net. Hikaru dived to block it before it reached the ground, but missed.

The game went on for a while, each team scoring point after point after point. I was amazed I was able to keep up with them all, they each seemed to possess unlimited amounts of energy. At one point I was so exhausted, Hikaru had to lift me up to hit the ball over the net. But it was fun, I couldn't remember ever laughing as much as I had been during that game. When the game finally came to it's end the scores were close, but the other team won by a couple of points ahead of us. To be honest, they earned it with the amount of blind determination and conviction they played with. And I was far too tired to fight for anymore points.

"Cheaters" Hikaru chuckled, hobbling over to Honey and patting him on the back. The men laughed as we made our way back to the blankets to sit. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"So. Damn. Tired" I panted.

"You were awesome Haru-chan. Where did you learn to play like that?" Honey asked, sitting next to me, pressing his knees against his chest.

"Uh, in college. I was part of the student council and we formed a load of recreational clubs. Volleyball being one of them" I answered. In fact, I was the captain of the volleyball team. "I guess I was alright. It's been years since I last played though"

"It was impressive" Kyoya smirked, "You were hard to beat"

"Thank you" I sighed rubbing the sweat from my forehead, "I'm boiling right now"

"See, I told you it wasn't cold" Hikaru nudged me.

"It's February and we're on a beach" I grumbled.

"Well, you look pretty _hot _to me" He breathed. To that, Kaoru wolf-whistled from across the blanket.

I laughed and playfully slapped Hikaru on the arm, "Sexual harassment!" I chuckled aloud.

"Arrest me then" He smirked.

I opened my eyes and rolled them, I peered up at him as he sat beside me. The way he was looking at me gave me butterflies in my stomach. Something I hadn't experienced for a while. I smirked, sitting up.

"I fancy a swim now, do we have time?" I said.

Kyoya looked at his phone, that was nestled in his hand, as it usually was, "There's plenty of time. It depends on whenever you would like dinner"

"I can prepare it all if you want. Honey and I collected a fair amount"

"If you wish. I can call someone to make it if you'd rather?"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I like cooking. We don't need to hire or bother anyone else" I smiled and little and stood up, "I just need to cool down a little"

"I'll come with you" Kaoru replied standing up.

"And me" Tamaki spoke up.

The others decided to stay behind to discuss the game, as Kaoru, Tamaki and I wandered over to the sea. It was extremely cold, but it was refreshing and instantly cooled me down. Tamaki and Kaoru waded in as if it were a hot bath, barely wincing against the chilled water. It took a while for me to fully submerge myself and get used to the temperature. I breathed a satisfied sigh as I adjusted to the coldness. I enjoyed a slow swim with the current, allowing my hair to get wet. I was happily paddling, eyes closed and relaxed when I felt arms hook around me.

I opened my eyes to see Tamaki smiling at me, "Careful" He chuckled. I rubbed some of the water off my face and looked around, I had been so distracted with my eyes closed, that the current had floated me over to the rocky cliff. "You almost crashed" He smiled.

"Sorry" I replied, "I wasn't paying attention" I looked up at the cliff. "It's higher than I remember" I breathed.

Tamaki followed my gaze and exhaled, "I hate that rock"

I shrugged, "It has some memories"

"Nothing good though"

"It led to something good..." I breathed, remembering the night that followed. Maybe if I hadn't fallen from that rock Tamaki wouldn't have been there to support me. That night was the first time Tamaki and I connected personally. I still fondly remembered how he comforted me against the thunder storm, he was so understanding and sweet. I smiled to myself.

Tamaki brushed his hand down my cheek, drawing my attention back, "That was a nice night" He breathed.

"It was, wasn't it" I replied.

"Hey boss!" Kaoru called as he swam towards us. Tamaki dropped his hand from my face and cleared his throat.

"What's up?"

Kaoru stopped just behind me and stood up in the water, "We should probably get back to the others. Honey is trying to flag us down", I turned to look back at the beach, where Honey was jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air. I chuckled. We swam back to the sand and walked down the beach towards them. I shivered slightly as the breezy air licked my wet skin. As if Hikaru read my mind, he wandered over to me and hugged me with a dry towel.

"Thank you" I breathed, leaning into him. I could feel his warm body radiating through the towel. I sighed happily. It took a couple of seconds to realise that the others could see us embracing, so I abruptly pulled away and went to sit with the others. Hikaru flashed me a wicked smile, catching my eye as he walked over to Kaoru who was still approaching down the beach.

* * *

I wrapped my clean, wet hair in a towel and rummaged through the dresser in search of a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I came across my scruffy, dark grey sweats and an old, tatty 'Jim Morrison' shirt I had stolen from Dad many years ago. After walking back inside from the beach, we all separated to our rooms to clean the sand and salt from our bodies and change into new clothes.

I left Honey in the kitchen to prepare and rinse the shellfish we had collected earlier that day, so when I wandered back down the stairs, still running the towel through my hair, Honey was beaming proudly, holding the bucket of freshly cleaned shellfish up so I could praise him.

"Perfect" I smiled.

"Are you sure? I can do it again if you'd like" He replied.

I shook my head with a chuckled, "You did great"

The others emerged one by one over the next half hour, I hummed to myself as I began cooking dinner – they each settled down at the kitchen table and spoke amongst themselves.

"Can I help?" I heard Hikaru's voice in my ear.

I cleared my throat, "Oh...uh...could you pass me that bowl over there?"

He nodded and did as I asked, "Anything else?"

"You could help me break these apart" I said, waving a crab in his face. He flinched backwards with a chuckled.

"With pleasure"

We stood in relative silence as we peeled, broke, steamed and boiled the shellfish. We had just left the crab to boil properly when I could hear a familiar jungle coming from across the room. The boys stopped talking to listen.

"Sounds like someone's phone" Kyoya breathed.

_Oh. It's Copacabana, that's my ringtone..._

I blushed, feeling embarrassed and followed the song. My phone was sitting in my coat pocket which was hung on the coat hook beside the door in the hallway. There was no name on the caller ID, so I answered hesitantly.

"Uh, hello?" I said.

"Fujioka. It's Masashi"

"Masashi? What is it? I told you I wouldn't be at work until next week" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just needed to ask something" His voice sounded its usual sarcastic and impatient tone.

I sighed, "Uh, yeah, go ahead"

"You're coming with me on a case"

"That sounded more like an order than a question"

"Fine. Would you come with me on a case?"

"What sort of case?"

"It's just a loose investigation at the moment. Since the Sheriff still isn't back at the station, I have to choose someone else to partner me for the time being. Otherwise they'll send some idiot from another town over to fuck things up. Everyone else at the station makes me wanna shoot myself so I've decided to ask you" He explained, sighing.

"That's a...weird compliment"

"It's not a compliment. It's a requirement for me to take a partner on these cases, I don't need one. You just need to stay out of my way and let me do the work. I just need your name down on the paperwork"

"Wow, you flatter me"

"I let you take time off work with no notice. So you owe me"

I exhaled, "Okay, fine"

"Good"

"A 'thank you' would be nice"

"Yeah it would wouldn't it? I'll email you the case file" And with that the line went dead. I sighed to myself, closing my eyes. Now was not the time to throw work in my face. I trudged back into the kitchen sulkily.

"Everything okay?" Tamaki asked, concern in his voice.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, it was just work" I looked down at my phone as the beep that signalled a new email sounded. I very rarely received case files, as an enforcing officer, it wasn't technically my job to work alongside like Masashi. My job was to turn up and arrest people, maybe chase a few criminals down. Masashi's job was to investigate clues and evidence, although usually the other enforcing officers and I were the first ones to reach crime scenes. With the things I've seen, I was almost envious of Masashi's job. My duties were a lot more gory and gritty.

"Oh?" Tamaki questioned.

I exhaled and smiled reassuringly, "It doesn't matter" I walked back over to the oven and stood beside Hikaru.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, biting his lip.

I nodded, "It's nothing. Just more things to do when I get back to work" He offered me a small smile and brushed his arm against mine. Out backs were facing the others, so they couldn't see us squeeze each other's hands on the counter top in front of us.

I was doing it again. Complicating things with Hikaru.

I chewed my lip and went back to preparing the dinner for everyone, putting all thoughts of work behind me. I made a mental note to check the email later on. But right now I was trying to concentrate on other things.

It took some time for everything to finish cooking. But when we could finally dig in, the time was worth it. Crab, mussels, scallops, cockles, everything. And it was delicious.

"Well done" Kyoya breathed from the head of the table, "It tastes amazing"

I smiled, "Honey found most of it"

Honey beamed, hearing his name, "Takashi and I go to the beach all the time to find shells and go fishing" He smiled, "Don't we Takashi?" He turned to him. Mori gave a small smile and patted Honey on the head.

"So Haru, when do you go back to work?" Kyoya asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh...Monday the 21st" I replied, "But I have a feeling I've been roped into doing work during my time off"

"Is that what the phone call was about?" Kaoru asked.

I nodded, "Apparently I'm going to be working with one of the Detective Inspectors on something. Which...isn't usually my job. I arrest the criminal, I don't investigate who the criminal is"

"Do you carry a gun Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

I almost choked on my food, I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well...yes, it's a requirement. We're trained to protect ourselves, even without guns"

"Like martial arts?"

I nodded.

Honey smiled, "I want me and Takashi to show you some things. I was thinking all day...what if someone like those men last night tried to hurt you and no one else was there. I just want to know you can protect yourself"

I smiled a little, "How sweet" I liked how Honey was thinking of me as more than just a woman. The others seemed to always consider me as someone who needs protecting by others, not someone who could defend themselves. "When we go through police training, we have to learn a certain amount of self defence. I practice at the gym most weeks, but I wouldn't mind learning some more"

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea" Tamaki spoke up, "I mean...Haruhi won't be as advanced as you, you're a martial arts champion and you used to be a sensei...you might...hurt her"

Honey's smile fell, and his eyes darkened, he looked as if he were glaring at Tamaki, "You really think that I would hurt Haru-chan?"

"No one is going to hurt me" I said, intercepting Tamaki's reply, "I want to learn some things from Honey-senpai, it'll be fun" I smiled to both of them and the tension diffused slowly.

Honey's smile slowly returned, showing in his eyes, he looked at Mori, "We can help can't we Takashi?"

"That's a good idea" Mori replied, he looked at me and gave me the same smile as the one he always gave Honey. I blushed a little, feeling kind of special. I could feel excitement building inside me, I enjoyed training at the gym, and I always admired Mori and Honey's skills, I had only seen them fight a couple of times in Ouran – so I was looking forward to watching them again, and possibly learning from them.

"You can use the event hall next door if you wish" Kyoya said, "I can call for some equipment to be delivered for tomorrow"

"Yay! Let's celebrate! Is there any cake left?" Honey beamed, jumping up from his seat, "Takashi, please can I have some?"

"Will you brush your teeth?"

Honey nodded frantically.

"Okay then" Mori smiled. Honey squealed jubilantly and ran to the fridge. I chuckled to myself, and went back to finishing my dinner.

* * *

"I'm heading to bed" Tamaki yawned rubbing his face.

After dinner we all moved into the living room to watch television. And after a few hours, everyone started heading to bed, one by one. It must have been about 2am now and it was only Tamaki, the twins and I. I was kind of tired myself, but the glances Hikaru had been giving me all night, told me that I needed to wait it out. I wanted to talk to him alone anyway.

"Yeah me too, Hika?" Kaoru stood up and stretched.

"I'll be along soon, I'm going to get a snack and a drink before heading up" Hikaru smiled. He stood up beside his brother and gave him a long, tight hug.

"I'm not really tired" I lied, "I think I'll steal some of Hikaru's snack"

Tamaki yawned again and closed the gap between us. He enveloped me in his thick, warm arms and hugged me, sighing contently, "Goodnight" He breathed.

"Goodnight" I replied, hugging him back, "Sleep well" He pulled away, and held me at arms length, just staring at me, thinking to himself. He hooked a finger under my chin and smiled. I was frozen under his gaze. Slowly, he moved away, and Kaoru replaced him in the goodnight hug. He squeezed me firmly and exhaled.

"Sweet dreams" He breathed.

"Sweet dreams" I repeated.

The two men trudged out of the room together, still yawning and staggering slightly with fatigue. Hikaru and I sat back down on the sofa, listening to their fading footsteps as they made their way up the stairs. When the footfalls fell silent, we looked at each other. And the atmosphere suddenly changed and became unbearably tense. Neither one of us said anything, we just stared, both of us deep in thought, our eyes flickering across each other's faces.

Hikaru looked tired, his eyes were heavy and dark rimmed, his hair was dishevelled and his 5 o'clock shadow seemed to already be growing through. I bit my lip. Somehow, his appearance gave me a tingling sensation in my stomach.

"So..." He trailed off.

"Yeah..." I cleared my throat. Things were so awkward, and I know that Hikaru could see that's how I felt. He started to look concerned and frustrated.

"You promised you wouldn't act different around me..." He breathed sadly.

I chewed my lip, "I'm trying my hardest" I admitted, "Things are just...strange"

"I know...and I understand but..."

"I don't want to act differently around you...it's just that I'm not sure how to act now"

"Nothing has changed, if anything, we're even closer. Things shouldn't be uncomfortable"

I shrugged, "Maybe that's what it is...I don't want the others to see that anything has changed"

"And if they did see, what difference would it make?"

"I...I don't know...but with Kaoru...you two have always been so..." I trailed off, "I don't know exactly how things are with you both now...but...from what I remember, you don't accept people into your world so easily..I don't want to upset Kaoru. I don't want to upset anyone"

"You know Kaoru and I accepted you years ago. You've always been our girl"

"I still don't understand where things go from here" I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"Do we really need to analyse it?" He said, sliding himself down to sofa closer to me, "Can't we just do what makes us happy, without complicating it"

"This complicates it regardless. I want to stay close to you...but I don't want to do something and have to hide it from the others"

He leaned his face closer to mine, his breath fanning over my lips, "Why don't you just let yourself indulge in something you enjoy, without worrying about other people or judgement. We can still continue without having everyone know about it. As long as no one knows, no one can feel differently. And we can enjoy ourselves"

"But will it really be that simple?"

He shrugged, "Nothing is simple..."

I sighed and looked away. It wasn't like things could go back to how they were now. I was finding it hard to even consider putting all this behind us. I was too curious to stop this before it could even properly start.

"You're over complicating it" Hikaru breathed, his hand came up to my face, his thumb tracing my lips, "We're not doing anything wrong" His face neared mine. I thought about moving but instead I stayed still and let my eyes fall shut. His mouth brushed against mine. The contact instantly made my worries vanish, I sighed and relaxed into him. Absorbing myself in the slow and deepening kiss. I brought my arms around his neck, pulling my body closer to his. We remained entangled for a few minutes. Just holding each other and kissing passionately, enticing moans and gasps from each other.

Eventually, we pulled apart, breathing heavily with bright smiles touching our lips.

"I guess we're already too far down the rabbit hole to climb out" I breathed, "But...the others can't know about this"

Hikaru nodded, his smile ever-growing, "Don't worry, we'll keep it between us"

I bit my lip. I'd never done anything like this before. This was really unlike me. I was starting to scare myself, I was never usually this impulsive – especially when it came to things like this. I was flying blind.

"Okay" I exhaled nervously. He smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, this one far more passionate and heated than the last. I moaned in surprise as his tongue sought out mine. His fingers were in my hair, his teeth were toying with my bottom lip. My whole body felt as if it were ignited.

Hikaru and I had opened Pandora's box. And now there was no shutting it.

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 10 is here :D Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and reviewing, I really appreciate the support I'm receiving :DD**

**Reference images are on my profile! So go see!**

**Thank you as always :D**

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow so I know what you're thinking so far :D**

**\- Yuli**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 11**

_Almost thought we made it home, _  
_ But we don't know this place at all, _  
_ That's enough now dry your tears_  
_ It's been a long 11 years_

_\- Fire Fire, Flyleaf_

* * *

I moaned and laced my fingers through Hikaru's hair, writhing underneath his heavy, heated body. "Mmm" I moaned into his mouth, my hands balling up his shirt in fists. We had been entangled like this, just kissing, all night, moving from the living room to my bedroom at some point during the early morning after a short nap on the couch. Being with Hikaru in this way was so strange, in fact, being with anyone in this way was strange to me. My experiences in college were nowhere near as intense as this. The kisses I received in college were messy, sloppy and brief, and generally unenjoyable. I'm pretty sure those men I kissed hadn't done it before, there was an awful lot of clashing teeth. Even the first kiss between Hikaru and I at the leaving party was better – from what I could remember, and neither of us had really kissed like that before.

I separated my lips from his with a gasp, trying to catch my breath. Hikaru smiled exasperatedly propping himself up with his elbows on either side of my head.

"You should...probably...go to your room..." I panted, "You don't want...Kaoru waking up without you being there...he'll wonder where you've been all night"

Hikaru sighed, "I don't want to leave you" He leaned in to kiss me deeply.

"I know, but we need to get a little more sleep. We only had a couple of hours earlier. I've got to somehow muster the energy to fight Mori and Honey later. I need all the sleep I can get"

"I don't think you should fight with them" Hikaru bit his lip.

"But it's a good idea. I want to"

"Honey and Mori are champions, no one can fight them apart from each other"

"It's not like they're going to actually fight me, they'll just be showing me some things. And I can handle myself, I won't be totally defenceless. Have you seen the types of things police officers have to go through in training?" There was a slight light-hearted chuckle in my voice, "I wish all of you wouldn't worry so much, it can be really annoying"

Hikaru laughed, "I feel like it's my job to protect you"

"Well it's not" I smirked, "It's my job. In fact, it's _literally_ my job. Learning from Honey and Mori could really benefit me"

He sighed.

"Have more faith in me please?"

"Okay" He breathed reluctantly. I reached up and planted a quick kiss on his lips – which put the smile back on his face.

Hikaru left a couple of minutes later, I heard him walk across the hallway into his and Kaoru's bedroom. I closed my eyes and snuggled under the bedsheets, kicking off my sweats that had wrapped themselves around my legs uncomfortably. The butterflies in my stomach delayed my descend into sleep, so I left my mind to wander. I couldn't seem to pull my thoughts away from Hikaru, it really had been a strange night.

I was interrupted from my light sleep a few hours later by the sound of noises coming from the hallway. I peered at my bedside clock. _9.37am_. I guessed everyone was waking up now. I yawned loudly, I was so damn tired.

I went downstairs to see Hikaru pacing the living room. I raised an eyebrow, feeling confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He froze and lifted his head to look at me, he smiles a little, "Good morning" He said, ignoring my question.

"Oh...good morning, I thought you would be asleep"

"I tried but I couldn't, I came down a few hours ago to have some breakfast and coffee. There's some left over, I could get it for you"

I shook my head, "No, it's fine"

"Coffee?"

"That's okay, I can make it"

"No, no, you've been making all the coffee recently, I'll make it. Sit down" He looked so flustered, maybe he had too much caffeine.

"Oh...okay"

He gestured to the couch for me to sit down. I watched in confusion as he practically galloped into the kitchen.

"Is...anyone else awake?" I called to him.

"Kao is in the shower, I'm not sure about the others" He replied. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I leant against the door frame, watching him make coffee. I smiled to myself. "You have sugar right?"

"Yes. 2" I said. Hearing how close my voice was, he turned and beamed. I continued to approach him, his arms wrapped around me.

"I had fun last night" He breathed.

I blushed, "Me too"

"You're turning red"

That made me blush even more.

"So cute" He muttered and kissed me on the side of my head.

We sat in the living room watching Thursday morning TV, sipping our coffees. Soon enough, we were joined by Kaoru, and then a couple of hours later he was followed by the others. The morning was mainly taken over by organising the big martial arts display Honey and Mori had arranged. Kyoya was on the phone for hours sorting out the equipment arrival.

I left them all too it as I went to shower and dress. I didn't bring my gym gear so I settled on my grey yoga pants and a black vest and then met them all in the empty building next door.

I didn't know why I hadn't noticed this place before, it was like a small unused dojo. It had obviously been used in the past for parties and events with the abandoned drinks trays and the bar in the corner. The equipment Kyoya ordered had already arrived so there were exercise machines, weights, staffs, floor mats scattered around the room.

"Haru-chan!" Honey smiled, bounding up to me. He was dressed in a black karate suit. I was taken aback slightly, he didn't look like adorable Honey today, in fact, it was hard to recognise him. Looking like a little boy used to come naturally to him, but his masculine features were so defined now that he almost looked totally different. Mori was stood at the other end of the room, wearing the same as Honey, he looked so serious, it made me nervous about what to expect. "Are you ready?" Honey asked.

I bit my lip, "I guess"

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing loudly as they pushed through the entrance door and stumbled inside the room, Kaoru was riding Hikaru's back. They were both dressed in their identical gym outfits. Black sweats and fitted white t-shirts. Hikaru caught me staring and winked.

"We thought we would watch you fight" Kaoru called over, still hoisted on Hikaru's back, "Make sure they don't knock you around too much"

Hikaru scowled and dropped his brother onto the floor. Kaoru yelped.

"I'll be fine" I smirked.

"But still..." Tamaki called, "Be gentle with her"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay, how are we doing this?"

"You can fight Takashi first" Honey smiled leading me to the floor mat, "He'll go easy on you until he knows exactly how advanced you are. We don't want to be too hard on you"

I nodded, "Okay, sounds good"

Mori approached me, offering me a small, sweet smile, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

I raised an eyebrow, because honestly, I wasn't worried at all. Mori smirked and backed away. Something told me he knew I was better than everyone was giving me credit for. And that gave me a thrill and an overwhelming surge of confidence.

We stood parallel to each other, bracing ourselves in stances. I exhaled a shaky breath as Mori's expression became hard and almost excited. I don't think I'd ever seen him look so enthused about something. I became very aware of the silence in the room, as everyone's eyes focused on us.

Mori made the first move, diving towards me, he caught me off guard and I instantly went down, falling on my back. I gasped, as the wind was knocked out of me. I could see Hikaru was about to run to my aid, but changed his mind as I began giggling uncontrollably.

"Damn, I wasn't ready" I chuckled.

Mori smirked and reached out his hand to help me up. I licked my lips and grinned, grabbing onto his forearm. I then pulled on him fiercely, my foot shooting outwards into the side of his knee. As I was raised up, he was thrown down. I pinned him to the mat, earning a surprised grunt from him. Everyone stared, wide eyed.

Mori grinned, the first time I had ever seen him do it. He climbed to his feet, hunching back into his original stance. This time I was ready for his attack, he shot towards me, and I leaped, dodging his impact. I thought I was in control and was about to strike, but his leg swung back around and clipped my side. I fell to the mat and rolled, rising back up to my feet. Fists clenched.

I smiled. This was fun.

This time I attacked first, I sent a distracting punch his way. He dodged it, recoiling into a position where I was able to strike him in the back with a kick. He collapsed to the floor and I straddled his back, keeping him down. I could hear him laughing from under me.

I looked up to see the others gawking at us.

"Didn't I mention?" I raised an eyebrow toyingly, "I'm really good at this"

* * *

"Okay" Honey breathed, amusement in his voice, "my turn"

He didn't give me a seconds warning before he dove towards me. I instantly fell as he impacted against me. He pinned me down, crouching on top of me. He smiled playfully. I giggled, he seemed to have a way of bringing out the child in me. I stuck out my tongue and rolled him, straddling his chest. He seemed surprised by my strength. He kicked his body upwards, sending me rolling over his head. As I rose to my feet, he grabbed me from behind, lifting me up and swinging me back down towards the mat. I stuck my foot out onto the floor, steadying myself upright. My other leg swung backwards, hooking onto Honey's waist, bringing him down with me.

We fought for a while longer, mostly Honey taking me down. He was so advanced, there was no way I would be able to beat him. The fact that I was able to even bring him to the ground once was an achievement in my eyes. But it was fun. Yes, some of his attacks did steal the air from my lungs and I had aches and stings in most of my joints and muscles. But it had been a while since I had fought someone this good.

Honey didn't look like Honey when he fought, he looked so aged and mature. His eyes were so dark and his face was so contorted with power and concentration. It was incredible watching him, I was in awe of his skill.

After a while and another pinning to the mat, I groaned and waved my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, truce, no more" I wheezed, rolling onto my side.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay, I'm just a bit sore. I need to catch my breath"

"Haru?" Hikaru's concerned voice approached. I slowly climbed to my feet, wiping the sweat from my brow and stretching out my sore spine.

"I'm fine" I chuckled.

"You're really good Haruhi" Mori said from across the room.

"She's amazing!" Honey exclaimed, "Have you ever considered joining a dojo?"

I shook my head, "I go to training at a gym every week. But that's about it"

"I'd really like you to join one of my family's groups. You're already equally or more advanced than most of the students"

"You're still a sensei?"

"Not so much. Chicka is though, and I drop by every so often. I'd love to see you increase your skill" He beamed.

"I'll think about it" I smiled.

Hikaru handed me a clean towel to dab myself with. I was so sweaty and tired, but so full of adrenaline.

"I kind of want a go..." Hikaru laughed, "Looks like fun"

"Do you know martial arts?" I questioned.

"A little, I've spent some time at Haninozuka's dojo. I'm sure I can handle you..."

I smirked, "If you'd like. I'm not going easy on you though"

He winked, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

I took a couple of minutes to cool down and have some water before joining Hikaru on the mat. He was smirking as he hunched in stance.

His reflexes weren't fast enough to block my first attack. I kicked his leg out from under him and he fell down. A pretty basic attack. I could see this would be a lot easier than Honey or Mori.

The room erupted into laughter as Hikaru pulled himself back to his feet.

"Pay attention" I smirked.

This time he kicked out first, it was impressive, but I ducked and dodged it, coming back round below him and knocking out his legs again. He grunted a lost his balance, collapsing onto his front.

"Ooooh" Kaoru hissed, "That looked like it hurt"

"I don't think this is entirely fair" Hikaru groaned.

"This was your idea" I chuckled, "We can stop if you'd like"

"No way, I'm determined. There is no way I'm unable to knock over a petite woman like you"

I raised an eyebrow as he clambered to his feet once again.

He attacked, this time kicking towards my side, I dodged but was unprepared for his second attack as he leapt in the air and swung out his other leg. He hooked my leg with his foot and I stumbled. I didn't fall down until the rest of his body soared into me. I shrieked as I fell down on my back. Then he pinned me, laughing.

I kicked and rolled, throwing him off me. I climbed up to my feet and didn't wait a second before my attack, I struck out my arm but he blocked me, then he kicked and I jumped. Soon, I had him pinned again. I laughed as he had done, as I straddled his chest. He wriggled but couldn't free himself.

"Fuck, you have strong thighs" He grumbled, then instantly turned red.

"Maybe you're just really weak" Tamaki called over.

"I'm not weak!" He continued to squirm, "This isn't fair, I was meant to overpower you with my incredible manliness"

"I told you before. Police training is rough, if I can't do this to a dangerous criminal then I can't do my job" I chuckled climbing off him.

I reached out my arm to help him up, but he did exactly what I had done to Mori earlier and pulled me down as he climbed up. I grunted as I slammed onto the mat and coughed as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Okay, I probably should have seen that coming" I panted.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, still trying to catch my breath.

"Let's call it a draw" He smirked.

"We can't call it a draw, I clearly won"

"I think we pinned each other an equal amount of times"

"This isn't wrestling, you can't count every pinning as victory"

"You're on the floor, defenceless" He winked, "I think pinning is an efficient measure of my victory"

He hesitantly offered me his hand. I rolled my eyes and took it, letting him pull me to my feet. We smiled at each other. Then I dove my leg between him, hooking his knee. I span, still hooked onto him then used my bodyweight and rolled downwards, grabbing onto one of his arms. He yelped as we both fell. He hit the mat with force and I rolled on top of him again.

"I win" I smirked, looking down at him.

He shrugged, "In this position, I think I win too"

"Don't be weird" I smiled, biting my lip. My heart was thudding in my chest and that strange tingling feeling in my lower stomach had started to flutter. Having Hikaru pinned beneath me made me feel...excited.

* * *

Honey and Mori taught me a few new skills after I'd had a go at fighting the others. Tamaki was surprisingly good, I found it really difficult to overpower him - he was a hell of a lot stronger than I was. Hikaru got a lot better, but something told me he enjoyed being pinned down – almost as much as I enjoyed the excitement of pinning him. And Kaoru just didn't take it seriously, he kept picking me up and only ever attacked hesitantly, in fear that he would hurt me. He didn't like throwing me down or tripping me over, no matter how many times I told him it was okay.

I didn't understand where they all got their energy from. By late afternoon, I was absolutely exhausted, but they were still up and ready for some activities.

"Haruhi! We're playing monopoly. Come join us" Tamaki beamed trusting the board-game in my face.

"No thanks, I'm going to bed" I replied. I hated monopoly with a fiery passion.

"Come on Haru-chan, you can be on my team" Honey pouted.

I raised an eyebrow, "Monopoly doesn't have teams..." I looked at the men who gathered around the living room coffee table, staring at me. I then noticed someone was missing, "Uh, where's Hikaru?" I asked.

"He's upstairs, taking a shower" Kaoru replied,

"Oh" I said. I needed to speak with him for a second. I hadn't gotten him alone since this morning. After all that rolling around in the hall, I had such an overwhelming urge to see him.

I went to my room and waited to hear the sound of the bathroom door opening. After a few minutes I heard him go into his room. I took a quick 10 minute shower, dried myself off and changed into one of the casual outfits Mrs Hitachiin had packed. For some reason, I wanted to look a little...nicer. No time like the present to introduce that subtle change to my wardrobe. I had planned to make a little more of an effort after the reunion party. I settled on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans that basically cut off the circulation in my legs and a cosy black sweater with little white polka dots.

I didn't have a hairdyer so I still had damp hair, but the house was warm so I wasn't worried. I poked my head around the corner of my door. I could hear everyone downstairs screaming and arguing over monopoly. From what I could hear, I gathered that Kaoru owed Kyoya a lot of money in rent, and Honey had landed himself on the _'Go To Jail' _square again.

I wandered quietly over to Hikaru and Kaoru's room next to mine. I knocked lightly, then stood awkwardly waiting, twiddling my thumbs. Hikaru opened a second later, still running a dry towel through his hair. He was wearing his plaid pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hi" He breathed.

"Hi"

"Is it just you?"

I nodded, making his smiled grow. Without time to suck in a breath, he pulled me into his room. He practically slammed the door shut and threw me against it, pressing himself against me. He kissed me urgently and fiercely as if he were starved to death. I happily kissed him back, my fingers raking through his unruly damp auburn hair.

I pulled back after a while, gasping and panting. I breathed a laugh, "I needed to talk to you...but that was nice too"

He chuckled and took my hand, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that all day" His lips brushed against my knuckle, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I..." I trailed off, "I forget"

"Any excuse to get in my bedroom" He winked.

I slapped his arm playfully, "Inappropriate" I smirked, "And besides, this bedroom is horrendous. Haven't you both heard of a bin? This place is trashed" I looked around the room, my eyes widening. There were two single beds, both unmade, bed sheets mainly hanging in heaps on the floor. There were clothes everywhere, their suitcases still hadn't been unpacked and laid open with all their stuff hanging out and haphazardly piled and thrown inside. There were plates from snacks and empty beer bottles on every surface. The uncontrolled sight made me shiver.

"It's not that bad"

I scoffed, "Are you kidding? I've seen dumpsters tidier than this"

"Well...I've been a little too _busy_ recently to clean up" With that he planted another kiss firmly on my lips. My heart almost bust out my chest, I exhaled shakily.

"Folding your stuff won't hurt"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "And on that note, lets distract you with something else" He grabbed onto my hand, and before I could point out anymore criticisms, he pulled us both onto the closest bed.

I laughed, "I was only teasing"

He chewed his lip,"You're doing that a lot recently" His eyes darkening lustfully.

"Behave"

"So what did I miss downstairs?"

I shrugged, "Not much I don't think. They started a game of monopoly. I think Kyoya is winning"

"Yeah, he always wins. He's ruthless with monopoly"

"I haven't been paying attention, I came up for a shower...and to...see you"

Hikaru smiled and hooked my chin upwards with a single finger, "So cute"

I rolled my eyes. I hated being called cute, it made me feel like a child, "Puppies are cute Hika, I'm not"

"What would you rather be?" He neared my face, his hot breath lingering on my lips. My mouth went dry and I couldn't form the words to reply. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he straightened up with a smirk. I was left feeling slightly bewildered for a second, "So did you enjoy today?"

I nodded, "It was fun to have a challenge"

"I liked the bit where you were straddling me'

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you would"

"No but seriously. Volleyball, martial arts...Where did all this skill come from? The Haruhi I knew could only read and study"

I smirked, "I had to do something in the time I was flunking college. And you know about my job requirements"

"Yeah" He chuckled, "I wouldn't want to be arrested by you...or would I..." His thumb toyed with my lower lip.

I slapped his arm again, "Stop that!" I laughed, "No more sexual implications"

He pouted, "That's no fun"

"Well, cry about it"

"And will you wipe away my tears?"

"You're awfully flirtatious today" I smirked, I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"You've gotten me all excited. Can you blame me?" He answered cupping my cheek and staring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't deny how simply stunning he looked, with his damp hair pushed out of his face messily and his intense hazel eyes boring into mine. I chewed my lip as my heart started to beat faster. "Do I make you excited?" He whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat, "I...I've never felt..." I trailed off. What was this fluttering sensation in my abdomen? Was this the type of excitement he was referring to? I couldn't blink away from his gaze, "Yes" I replied.

The corners of his mouth curled up slightly at my answer, his thumb traced circles on my cheek. Slowly he leaned in and planted a long, tender kiss on my lips. "Maybe I could show you just how excited you make me at some point?" He breathed against me, "I'm enjoying all this special time we're spending together"

I was just about frozen to the spot.

_Show me how excited I made him..._

"You know my feelings on that matter" I smirked, "Remember?"

"Oh yes, the amateur who had absolutely no idea how to please a woman. How could I forget that story?" He chuckled, "I'm very tempted to go punish him for completely destroying your first sexual experience. He's ruined you for the rest of us"

I laughed, "The second I let that man touch me, he stole my sex drive. _If I ever had one_"

"Perhaps my touch could bring it back" His lips brushed against my jaw line, and ran them down the side of my jugular. I shuddered and bit my lip. "I think it's already working" He exhaled against my heated skin. I tried to bite back the moan he was enticing from me but was unsuccessful. My reaction only spurred his actions further as his hands brushed down the side of my waist, slowly creeping towards the hem of my shirt. I held my breath as his deep kisses fanned across my neck and collarbone. But just as his fingertips reached the slither of exposed skin where my jumper had scrunched up, he paused his movements and pulled his face back from my neck with a grin. "As much as I would love to see where this goes" He pecked my lips, "This is far far too risky"

I pouted a little with a smirk, "What a shame, I could have sworn I was starting to feel my sex drive coming back" I joked.

He shook his head with a chuckle, "You shouldn't tease me like that"

"It's your fault, you bring out the worst in me"

"And for that, I'm proud"

"Come on, we should probably head down to the others before they kill each other for fake money" I tapped on his arm and sat upright on the bed. I kind of wished we could have stayed like this for a while longer, but if we were going to keep this little indulgence a secret, then we really shouldn't shut ourselves away in a bedroom. They would become suspicious.

Hikaru sighed sadly, running his hands through my hair, "At least kiss me one last time"

"You're so dramatic" I breathed, leaning in slowly. I happily did as he asked, moulding my lips against his tenderly and sweetly. Kissing Hikaru was rapidly becoming my most favourite thing in the world. His fingers tangled into my hair roughly, and a loud groan vibrated my mouth. I quickly pulled away before things got too heated. He pouted playfully.

"I changed my mind. Can't we just hide away in your room and lock the door?" He sighed.

I giggled a little, "No, we're going downstairs to be with the others"

"Okay, okay, fine" He grumbled childishly. He pecked me lightly on the lips a couple of times, then helped me climb up off the bed.

We trudged downstairs innocently and sat down in the group with the others, watching them as they played. They were hunched over their properties with soar faces. All apart from Kyoya who beamed as he collected his earnings.

"I think we should play something else" Kaoru grunted, "This is getting ridiculous"

"Don't be a sore loser" Kyoya grinned.

"You have to be cheating somehow"

"You're all awful at this game, so I don't need to cheat"

Hikaru brushed Kaoru's hair with his delicate fingers as Kaoru grumbled something under his breath and passed over a stack of notes into Kyoya's awaiting hand. Kyoya smirked proudly, fanning out the notes between his fingers.

"Let's play a different game" Honey pouted, "Something fun"

I could see the twins turning to face each other, grinning, "Let's play..." Kaoru smirked.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They both continued.

A chorus of sighs echoed throughout the room.

"That one's Hikaru and that one is Kaoru. Next suggestion" I breathed, pointing to each one individually. I didn't even need to look, it was so obvious to me. Always had been.

Needless to say, monopoly went unfinished, but it was obvious to everyone who won. After the board was put away, Mori brought out a box of beers from the kitchen and we all settled down in front of the television.

We had been staying in the beach house for 6 days now, and I was only just feeling like we were all settling down. We were due to leave on Sunday. I hoped we would still be seeing each other for the rest of the time I had before going back to work. I took the opened beer bottle Hikaru offered me and took a sip.

"So...uh...what's going to happen when we go back home?" I asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" Kaoru smiled, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. They both sighed identical sighs, then smiled to each other.

"I want to see your house!" Honey called out.

"Oh" I replied, sipping my drink again, "I live in an apartment, and it's tiny. I don't think I'd be able to fit you all inside"

"Whatever we do, we'll still see each other" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke from beside me at the same time.

"Yeah, we'll have parties, we'll go out for dinner, we'll go to the park. You won't be able to get rid of us!" Honey said, "Just because we won't be staying in the same house doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other"

"And we'll visit you in Adachi regularly" Tamaki said.

"You don't have to keep reassuring me" I chuckled, "I know we're not going to drift apart again" The men smiled at me sweetly. We drank beer and laughed and joked around for a while longer, there was nothing on the television so we just talked. I learned a lot about Kyoya and his home life. He lived alone now, in his own estate, surrounded by a horse racing track – which he owned. I never took his as someone who purchased frivolously for the means of entertainment or pleasure, I was almost surprised until he mentioned that the money he brought in from bets was a significant gain financially. I rolled my eyes.

Honey also talked about Mori and himself. Mori lived closely with Honey, although Mori had his own annex section to the main house. Mori didn't have much need for a big house or worldly possessions so he was happy with the calmer and smaller space he had. Honey usually stayed with Mori, leaving the massive main house unoccupied apart from the staff. Their closeness made me happy, although I couldn't help but feel that at 28, they could have found other people and gotten married, with maybe some children already. But I guessed they just weren't those types of men. At least they were happy together.

Dinner was delivered pizza which Kyoya had organised. About 12 pizzas turned up, my eyes almost burst out of the sockets. I couldn't even manage half of one pizza. The boys however, pretty much devoured theirs, leaving only 2 pizzas left over. They were suffering for some time afterwards from overly stuffed bellies, but they seemed pretty proud of themselves.

At around 11, I found myself feeling pretty exhausted and excused myself to bed. The boys each gave me a tender hug before wishing me goodnight. I could barely drag myself up the stairs and into my room, but once inside I collapsed down on the bed, still fully clothed. The exercise from the day had really caught up with me, I had aches in muscles I didn't even know I had. I sighed tiredly, falling into a light sleep almost instantly.

* * *

I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been asleep for as I became aware of a pleasant, hard warmth pressing against my back, bringing me into a semi-conscious state. I hummed questionably and opened one eye, shifting my eyes to see what had woken me. In the darkness, I couldn't make out what was holding me, I wasn't entirely awake so I was finding it hard to process what was going on. But once I could see Hikaru wrapping his arms around me, I smiled and relaxed into him.

"Hika" I sighed dreamily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" He whispered back, "I just couldn't sleep"

"Hmmm" I exhaled, my eyes fluttering shut, "I'm glad you're here, you're so warm"

He hugged himself closer against my back, "Go back to sleep Haru"

"Hmmm, okay" I replied, "Aren't you going to climb under the sheets?"

I heard him chuckle, "You want me to get into bed with you? Things got exciting fast"

I smirked, "Don't think I won't hit you just because I'm half asleep"

"Don't worry" He replied, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I just want to fall asleep beside you"

"How cheesy" I mumbled.

"I prefer the term 'hopeless romantic'"

_Hopeless romantic...this wasn't romance...was it? _

I was far too tired to process or care about that phrase.

"Hopeless maybe" I murmured.

He laughed quietly to himself and crawled under the bed sheets with me. I could feel his soft t-shirt against the exposed section of my mid-drift. I turned over slowly and rest my head on his chest, listening to his calm and rhythmic head beat, "Sweet dreams" I smiled to myself.

"Sweet dreams Haru" He replied, kissing my forehead sweetly.

And slowly and comfortably, I fell into a calm and inviting sleep, nestled in Hikaru's caring and warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 11 is here! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Reference images on my profile!**

**Please please review/ favourite/ follow :DDDDD**

**I love you all, thank you for all the support xxx**

**-Yuli**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 12**

_You're just a hideaway,  
you're just a feeling_  
_ You let my heart escape,  
beyond the meaning_  
_ Not even I can't find a way to stop the storm_  
_ Oh, baby, it's out of my control,  
it's going home _

_\- Hideaway, Kiesza_

* * *

"Haru-chan! Over here!" Honey called out from across the room. He was waving his arms in the air enthusiastically and was drawing a lot of attention from the passing shoppers, who looked on at him with questionable eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, wandering over to meet him. He was hunched over, looking into one of the shop windows.

"Look, there!" He pointed through the window. I had to cup my hands around my eyes to see what seemed to be a dusty old stuffed animal. The shop was dark and old, it seemed to have been shut down for a while. "Isn't it the cutest?"

"It's dirty Honey"

"But he's so cute!" He beamed grabbing onto my hand.

"You seriously need to stop running away" We heard from behind us. We turned around to see the others pushing through the public towards us, "We didn't see you wander off" Tamaki smirked coming to give me a hug, "What are we looking at?"

"Nothing" I replied.

It was Friday lunchtime, and as a treat, Tamaki and Kyoya had planned a day out at the mall. Watching those 6 men walk around a public mall really was a treat. Their attitudes towards _commoner_ malls really hadn't changed, and as offensive and annoying the things they said were, they were also amusing. I'd never known someone to be as in awe of a perfume billboard as Tamaki was. It was as if he's never seen a public advertisement before.

"Haruhi, what restaurants can you find in malls like this? We should probably get something to eat" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, uh, well there aren't exactly restaurants, and I've never been to this mall before so..." I trailed off, "I assume there will be some fast food stands somewhere, maybe a sandwich shop"

"Anywhere you use a knife and fork perhaps?" Kyoya pressed.

"We would have to go further downtown for that" I shrugged. I vaguely recalled going to a mall with Kyoya when I was younger. He wasn't exactly thrilled by the burger and fries I treated us to. In fact, I don't think he was thrilled about being in the mall at all. I chewed my lip.

"I think we passed a cafe on our way in" Kaoru smiled, "That looked nice"

"Oh yeah, they had sandwiches" Hikaru replied.

"And cake!" Honey exclaimed, "I want to go there Haru-chan! Can we?"

I shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind"

We had to pull up a few more chairs from other vacant tables in order to accommodate all of us. We gathered around a circular table, huddled closely to one another as the table wasn't designed for 7 people. Honey's cakes and extra large strawberry and cream milkshake took up most of the surface, the rest of us just had sandwiches, salads and coffees. I sat between Hikaru and Kaoru, which was a little irritating as they continuously leant over me to take bites of each other's food. I almost said something but was interrupted by Hikaru's wandering hand, which found itself brushing along my thigh inconspicuously. My mouth just about snapped shut.

After lunch, we wandered around some of the other shops, looking at clothes and shoes. Of course, nothing was designer, so the boys were a little perplexed by the cheap prices and poor fabric qualities – which was made more awkward when they found the same oversized button up blue shirt I was wearing hung up in _Discount Wears. _

"1000 yen for a pair of jeans" Kyoya mumbled to himself.

"Some people don't make as much money as you do" I replied equally as curt.

"Hey Haru-chan, look, this sweater has a bunny on it! You'd look so cute!" Honey yelled across the store. Everyone stared at him but he didn't care. He waved the hideous sweater at me, "Can I buy it for you?"

"Uh, no...thank you Honey" The sweater was big and grey, with a huge pink and white bunny on it. He pouted and hung it back up.

"I don't know... I think it would bring out your eyes" Kaoru said in my ear with a smirk. I chuckled in reply.

I made sure to keep a little distance between myself and everyone, as they embarrassingly wandered around shocking themselves with items of clothing without designer labels and walking from stall to stall trying discounted fast food and sushi samples. It was funny to witness, but also extremely embarrassing.

"You want to go somewhere else?" I heard a voice in my ear. Hikaru slid his hand into mine, "Let's leave them to browse"

I raised an eyebrow, "They'll notice"

He shrugged with a smile, "Come on" He pulled my hand and led us both away. The others didn't turn around or see us. He kept my hand clasped tightly in his as we went.

"How do you shop in places like this?" Hikaru chuckled, "everything looks the same"

"It's nice...it's communal"

"That's just a nice way of saying it's crowded. And loud"

"It's not all that bad"

"It smells like sweat and feet" He grumbled.

"It was Tamaki's idea to come here" I replied, "You don't have to complain at me"

"I didn't mean it like that" He squeezed my hand, "So...uh...last night was nice"

I looked at him and slowly smiled, "Yeah it was. But didn't Kaoru notice that you didn't sleep in your room?"

"No, I climbed back into my own bed before he woke up. He didn't realise"

"We didn't...like...you know..." I trailed off, biting my lip. I was so tired last night that I was only vaguely aware that Hikaru had climbed into bed with me.

"Oh God no!" He blurted urgently, "you don't think I would take advantage of you like that...do you?"

"No, no, of course I don't" I replied honestly.

He sighed, a small smile returning to his face, "No, we just held each other and slept. Best sleep I've had in ages" His face neared mine and a light peck was planted on my cheek. I blushed a little. "Do you think we could do that every night" He murmured.

I smirked, "That might be a little tricky. It's probably safer to just stick to our own rooms"

"Until we go back home" He kissed me again, this time on the lips. He tasted like spearmint and the nutmeg from his coffee. I hummed happily. "I can't wait to show you my home"

"Don't you and Kaoru still live in that big house with your parents?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not exactly. We had smaller guest houses in our courtyard and when he and I got older, we had the houses renovated and extended. We don't live together, we live in separate houses. Mostly"

"I always assumed you and he would be inseparable forever" I smirked.

"So did we" He replied, "But...after we met you, and...let you into our lives. We realised that if we ever wanted to be a part of anything bigger than ourselves, we couldn't just be one person. We had to be individuals and grow on our own. It got easier as we got older. But Kaoru was more into it than I was. There was a time I wished you would just join us as a triplet"

"Something tells me that would have been a hard role to play" I chuckled, "I prefer you two as individuals. You're both so much more...genuine"

"And also, it means I can do this" He cupped my cheek and tilted my lips to his again. He melted against me, kissing me deeply and firmly. "and that makes it all worth it" He whispered. My heart was beating so hard it was almost painful.

I cleared my throat, "People are watching"

"I don't care"

"Someone might recognise you..."

"And the headline will say _Hikaru Hitachiin causes nationwide jealousy as he's seen with incredible brunette beauty" _He murmured against my lips.

I chuckled, "I'd rather not be in the papers thank you very much" I ducked away from his lips and continued to walk ahead, I flashed him a grin as he followed from behind with a playful pout on his face.

"If anything, seeing something that good about me in the paper would be a blessing"

"Are you in the papers a lot then?"

"My mother is a world famous fashion designer, of course I'm in the papers" He chuckled, "Although a lot of the time they'll snap a picture of Kaoru and say it's me so..."

"So the headline might read _Kaoru Hitachiin makes an inappropriate public display with unknown female _instead_" _I joked.

"Well there's no way I'm letting Kaoru steal all the glory when it comes to _'Inappropriate public displays' _those are the main headlines I pick up anyway"

"And here I was thinking you were a respectable gentleman" I smirked.

"I just don't like people nosing into my business. If I'm harassed by some magazine journalist or photographer, I have absolutely no problem with telling them were to stick their camera. I'm pretty sure that's how they tell us apart. Kaoru just politely asks them to leave and then hides away from them. I like to demand and argue"

"Some things never change" I chuckled under my breath.

"Maybe that's what you like about me. My dangerous side" He winked and made a clawing action.

"Or maybe it's to keep an eye on you"

"Ouch. I'm not that bad" He laughed, he reached for my hand again and squeezed it affectionately, "But we will refrain from public displays of affection if that makes you more comfortable"

"This..." I squeezed his hand back, "Is good enough"

We had been wandering for a while before Hikaru dragged us into a movie store. He pulled us over to the horror movie section and delved through the shelves.

"We could have a movie night" He breathed, "You like horror films right?"

I shrugged, "I don't really watch movies..."

"You don't watch movies? What do you do on your days off?"

"I read"

He chuckled, "Fair enough. Do you think you'd be scared of horror movies?" He raised a DVD for me to look at. It was black and red with a picture of a screaming dead person on the front.

"Blood Cannibal II: Flesh Pit" I read, "Yikes..."

"It's not that bad"

"It says that it's been banned in several different countries for it's _brutal decapitation scenes, elements of nudity and torture, and genuine cannibal footage" _

Hikaru took the DVD from my hands, "Okay, well maybe not specifically this one..."

I chuckled and watched him place it back on the shelf. He traced his finger along the DVD spines, looking for something else. I smirked to myself and wandered a little further down the isle, stopping at the documentary and lifestyle section. I couldn't help but glance over at Hikaru as I stepped along, he had his hands in his pockets and an expression of contentment and deep thought on his face. He looked so handsome dressed in his faded jeans and hugging black sweater. I bit my lip, blushing as he quickly darted his eyes to me and caught me staring. He winked playfully and went back to browsing.

I pulled out a couple of DVDs that caught my eye from the shelf, reading the blurbs over and over and taking note of the critical ratings. I was about to put one of the movies back but something stopped me in my tracks as I peered through the gap in the shelf where the films had been removed from. A man, wearing an oversized red hooded jumper and baggy sweats was standing in the isle next to the one I stood in, frantically looking over each shoulder as he stuffed a DVD into his backpack. My mouth fell open and my eyes squinted in annoyance. Was this man really stealing so openly? I put the DVDs I was holding on a different shelf, so the empty gap was still there for me to stare through.

The man shoved another DVD into his bag, looking over one shoulder to be sure no one was watching. But I was watching. I chewed my lip, eyeing the security guard by the checkout who was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"What?" Hikaru's voice spoke in my ear, I turned my head and faced him as he walked over to my side, dragging my attention away from the thief down the isle. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you staring at?"

I turned back to the man who was still frantically looking around and zipping up his bag.

I didn't reply to Hikaru, instead, I strode around the corner, towards the thief. I tapped him on the shoulder firmly. His face shot around and his eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spoke sternly.

"Uh..." Was all he managed.

"Haru?" Hikaru questioned, jogging to my side.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" I repeated, ignoring Hikaru.

"This none of your business, I'm leaving okay?" The man replied, hushed so none of the staff could hear him. He threw his backpack over one shoulder and turned his back to me. But I had other plans for him. I stepped around him, forcing him to stop.

"I'm actually having a really good day, and it would be a shame to let something like this ruin it. So I'm going to ask you once. Put those back and go home" I crossed my arms.

"Look, as much as I love the dominating side to a woman, I'm starting to get really pissed now" He grunted, attempting to tower over me threateningly. I could see Hikaru's jaw tense from behind him, he was becoming mad. Really mad.

I exhaled, "So I'm guessing you're not putting the DVDs back?"

"Move out the way" He replied.

"You really should have just done as I asked" I sighed and before he could even give me a questioning look, I had grabbed his arm and twisted it over my head, then held it against his back. The bag fell on the floor and the thief released an anguished groan as he strained against my bone breaking hold. He collapsed onto his knees.

"What the fuck are you doing?! This is assault!"

"Sir, you are under arrest for stealing and refusing to cooperate with a police officer. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court" I awkwardly reached into my handbag and pulled out my badge. I held it up to show to the security guard who was now running over in a panic. I grabbed the pair of handcuffs that hung from his pocket, "Anything you do say may be given in evidence. You have the right to an attorney, If you cannot afford an attorney, One will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand what I have just said?"

"Fuck you bitch!" The thief spat back.

"Good, good"

* * *

The security guard took the man away to be detained until he could be escorted to the police station, I was relieved of the thief and allowed to go about my own business. All this time, Hikaru overlooked in shock and confusion. He didn't say anything, even as the thief was led away from us. We sat on a bench in the mall in silence, calming down slowly. I watched Hikaru's vacant face as he stared at the shop opposite where we were sat.

"Hika?" I questioned in concern, "Are...you okay?"

His eyes flickered towards me, but he still said nothing. He exhaled slowly.

"Do you want to get a drink or something?"

Still silence.

"Talk to me. Please" I pleaded.

He sighed again, "You think we could go somewhere...more private"

_Oh God, something is wrong._

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just want to sit somewhere less busy" He explained.

"O..okay?" I replied.

We wandered down through the mall until we found a staff corridor. We snuck down it and found an empty boom closet. Quickly, we shut ourselves inside and locked the door. I switched on the light and turned around to speak to him, and was surprised by how close he was standing, I almost stumbled over as I knocked into his chest. Before I had a chance to speak the first word of my sentence, his lips were crushed against mine. I was slammed against the wall so forcefully, it enticed a loud surprised moan from my throat. One hand was cupped around the back of my neck and the other dug into my waist, holding our bodies impossibly close. I entangled my fingers into his hair, relaxing under his touch and deepening our passionate kiss.

"Ah Haru" He moaned, "What are you doing to me?"

His tongue fought mine fiercely, his lips meshing against mine. His hand travelled down to my knee and hooked it, pulling it up around his hip. He ground his jean clad crotch against mine, causing my eyes to spring open wide and a moan to erupt from me in pleasure.

_What the fuck was that?!_

"H..Hika" I gasped, pulling my lips from his, "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that...seeing you up there...seeing you acting that way...you're so fucking sexy" He kissed me again, firmly and deeply. Sexy? No one had ever called me that before. "You have no idea what kind of thoughts are running through my mind right now" He panted.

I could imagine...

My heart was trying to burst out of my chest and the tingles I usually got in my stomach were now urgent aches, "Hika" I breathed, almost pleading, "please". I didn't know what I needed or what I wanted, but all I could think of in that moment was Hikaru. His touches, his kisses...I was practically begging, desperately.

"I know" He whispered against my lips, "I know. But not here Haru. I want it to be special, and not in a mall broom closet"

I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, I relaxed into him, feeling his hard chest rubbing into mine. "Look at what you've turned me into" I chuckled quietly. I'd never felt this way about anyone else before, I'd never wanted anyone like I wanted him. My need to hold him and touch him was overwhelming.

"I'm not complaining" He sighed with a smirk, "Come on, we should probably go and find the others"

"Do we have to" I pouted.

"As tantalising at you are" He pecked me on the lips, "We can always continue later"

"R...really?"

"We'll see" He kissed me again.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Kaoru exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. Hikaru and I approached him hesitantly. He looked pretty irritated, standing alone, looking over at us.

"Sorry, there was...an issue..." I stammered.

"Haru arrested someone!" Hikaru beamed excitedly, "It was so cool"

"Huh?! You did what?" Kaoru questioned, "Are you okay?!" He cupped my shoulders and shook me slightly, assessing my face all over.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Stop that" I swatted him away with a quiet chuckle.

"It was awesome, she whipped out handcuffs and everything" Hikaru explained.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen it. You think there's CCTV of it?"

"Ooh, possibly, we'll have to check"

"Hey, stop being weird", I put my hands up, diffusing the conversation. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Tamaki saw there was a funfair just outside of the mall, and wanted to see what was there - and Honey and Mori went to get muffins at the bakery downstairs. I said I would stay behind and hunt you you guys"

"Where's Kyoya?"

"Probably rolling his eyes behind Tamaki's back" Kaoru chuckled, flickering his eyes from me to Hikaru.

I scratched the back of my neck and looked around me, I wondered if Kaoru was feeling suspicious about Hikaru and I running off together. But he didn't seem too edgy.

We gathered up everyone else shortly afterwards, and Hikaru filled them in on the incident with the thief.

"Drama seems to follow you everywhere" Kyoya smirked, "It's never a boring day"

"It's not like I'm deliberately attracting all of this" I grumbled.

"Perhaps we should start heading home?"

"Ah shit, with all that was happening I forgot to buy those movies" Hikaru mumbled beside me.

"I'll call someone to bring movies" Kyoya replied.

"Nothing with cannibals or flesh pits please" I said.

Honey almost yelped, Mori clutched onto his hand and sighed, "No scary films please"

"But...Haruhi might get scared and leap into our arms for protection" Kaoru pouted.

I scoffed a little, "I'm not scared of those films, I just don't enjoy them, they're gross"

"They're not gross, they're...artistic"

"Artistic?"

"Yeah like that Damien Hirst guy, who cut animals in half and put them in art galleries"

"That sounds repulsive" I shuddered.

"Well yeah, but it was considered art"

"Can't we watch something fun?" Honey spoke up, "We could watch Disney movies"

In the time we had been talking we had walked out of the mall together. It was raining slightly, but thankfully Kyoya had already called ahead for the car to come and collect us. I slid into the back with Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of me.

"Disney movies are boring" Kyoya said.

"No they're not!" Honey argued, outraged, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan like Disney movies, don't you?"

The twins shrugged identically, "They're okay"

"Haru-chan?"

"Oh...uh...I...I haven't really...seen any..." I replied awkwardly.

"What?!" Hikaru practically yelled, "You haven't seen any Disney movies?"

"Well...no, I don't really watch TV, and they're children's movies, why would I have seen them?"

"That's just...sad" Honey pouted, "Poor Haru-chan"

I raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll survive. We could always watch whatever DVDs you have at the house"

"You've just volunteered us for an evening of pain" Hikaru laughed.

We arrived at the house after almost an hour of driving. From were the beach house was located, it almost seemed like it was the only place in the world. It was so secluded, you never would have thought there was a town or a mall anywhere close by. I don't think I had seen another person in all the time we had been staying there. When we got inside the house, we made some drinks and settled down in the living room. The twins were very adamant to put on a movie. And to be honest, it seemed like the most appropriate activity as the rain increased outside.

"So Haru-chan. When we get back to Bunkyō, will we be allowed to come and see your house and meet your friends?" Honey asked, crossing his legs on the floor beside me.

"Oh...I guess if you'd like to..."

_Not that I really have any friends..._

"Hey! Trying to watch the movie here!" Hikaru grumbled, his eyes fixated on the TV screen. The best movie they could find was 'Pretty Woman' with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts. I'd already seen it about 100,000,000 times from living with my father who was absolutely obsessed with it. I smirked in amusement. But before I could reply to him I slowly felt the subtle brush of his fingers against my lower back. My mouth snapped shut, Hikaru smiled at me playfully.

"Can we visit you at work too?" Honey continued.

"That might be a little inconvenient" I replied, "Unless you break the law"

At that, Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes lit up, "If we broke the law, would you turn up in your police car dressed in your uniform to arrest us?" Kaoru smirked.

"I'd probably send someone special for you" I replied, "I have a feeling you'd like it too much if I were the one to take you away"

"Well that's true"

* * *

At the end of the movie everyone had pretty much dozed off in their seats. It was only 6 o'clock but the atmosphere was pretty exhausted and quiet. I hadn't asked about dinner, but the last thing I wanted was for Kyoya to end up phoning someone to bring something.

I left the boys by the TV, snoring and purring in unison. Only Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were left awake, but I could see them yawning and lolling their heavy heads back and forth, getting ready to call it a night.

The refrigerator was pretty bare, but I managed to gather up some vegetables and found a whole chicken in the freezer to make a pot roast. It would take a couple of hours, but at least that would give everyone time to rest up. I also found a couple of blankets in the hall closet and draped one over Tamaki, one over Mori and Honey and then handed one to Kaoru and Hikaru. They were sat on the floor together, Kaoru's head rested on his older twin's shoulder.

"Why don't you come and lie down too?" They suggested, cloaking themselves in the warm blanket.

"I'm starting dinner" I replied, "You stay cosy"

"Do you want me to light the fireplace?" Hikaru asked.

"That sounds nice" I smiled, "Is there firewood?"

"I think so"

Kaoru yawned and snuggled further into the crook of Hikaru's neck, "But I'm far too comfortable"

"But we could snuggle in front of the fire Kao, wouldn't that be even more_...comfortable_?_"_ Hikaru breathed, putting on his sultry voice, "Wouldn't you like that?"

Kaoru smirked and turned his face to Hikaru's his hand gliding up to his cheek.

"No! None of that please!" I laughed waving my hands in front of them, "Go do the fire. And try not to wake the others"

"You're no fun" Kaoru pouted.

I smirked and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. I then placed it in the oven and timed it for a couple of hours. When I returned to the living room the fire had been lit and Kaoru was asleep, curled up on the floor. Hikaru was wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours" I breathed quietly, "Everyone is really warn out huh?"

Hikaru smiled and stood up, "Yeah, I think all the activities from this week have caught up with them"

"We'll be heading back to Bunkyō on Sunday morning" Kyoya spoke up, "They'll probably need their sleep"

"Feels like we've been here forever" I mumbled.

"It'll be weird to go back home" Hikaru replied, "We should start a routine or something, like one day a week we could get together for dinner"

"That's a nice idea" I smiled.

"I think Mom wanted to arrange a little party at our house, to celebrate"

"Great" I beamed, "It'll be nice to see your parents again"

"I know they can't wait to see you"

I blushed a little, Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were always so nice to me, and so welcoming. Mrs Hitachiin was like a mother to me through the years with her constant guidance and support. Hikaru offered me a sweet smile, but his eyes were deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I walked into the kitchen to check on the food.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" He offered a false smile, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am"

"Good...I was just worried that...because of earlier..."

"In the DVD store?" I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't scared if that's what you're hinting at"

"No not that...well...maybe partly that..."

"Please don't say you were scared for me. I'm sick of being presented as the weak damsel in distress" I sighed.

"No...in fact it's the opposite...I'm sorry about all those other times I treated you like you needed protecting...I didn't realise how...strong you were. What you did today was incredible"

I found myself smiling slightly, "Well...thank you. I've been waiting to hear that all week"

He silently walked over to me, standing impossibly close. I could smell the sweet lime scent of his shower gel and the spice from his musky cologne. He raised a hand to my face and lightly stroked my cheek, his eyes followed the movements of his fingers. I sighed, relaxing into his touch.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this..." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now...all I want to do is pull you against me and kiss you and touch you...but I know I can't..."

I tilted my head sideways, questionably.

"You have no idea how..._excited _you made me today. I don't think I've felt that out of control in my life" He fiddled with a loose strand of my hair. His eyes were locked to mine, they were so dark, and sent shivers and tingles through my body.

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out.

I would have kissed him right there but before I had a chance, Tamaki wandered through the doorway, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. He yawned loudly as Hikaru and I jumped apart.

"Is that Haruhi's food I smell?" He breathed, "It smells delicious"

"Thank you" I grinned, "It's chicken pot roast"

"You always cooked the nicest food"

I laughed, noticing the blanket slung over his shoulders.

"Thank you for this by the way" He said, waving it, "It's so warm in there now"

"Hika lit the fire" I said.

"I think I'm going to head to bed for a nap, would you wake me up when dinner is ready?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you" He grinned and walked out of the kitchen towards the staircase – leaving Hikaru and I alone again. Hikaru was leant against the table, his knuckles turning white from the firm grip he had on the edge.

I exhaled and stood in front of him. I could see he was still very...pent up and excited. "Later" I breathed, placing my hands on top of his. I reached up on tiptoes and kissed him deeply. I could feel him relaxing against me on contact. Perhaps something would happen later...I wasn't sure what. But whatever Hikaru was talking about with...being_ excited, _it made me apprehensive. I mean, I'm not saying I didn't want to have...with him. But...it was something I had put behind me years ago. I had no interest in sex since I was in college. But with Hikaru, I was going far enough to consider it, and I was already experiencing desires I had never felt before. Maybe I wanted this too...maybe that's what all these tingles meant...

I pulled my lips away from his, his eyes were filled with desperation. My hands slowly dragged down his chest, feeling the tense muscles of his torso, his stomach...as my fingers glided lower to the hem of his shirt I heard his breathing cut out. The only sound left was the heavy beating of my heart. My mouth was almost hanging open, my eyes aching as I refused to blink. I could feel his belt buckle under my touch, the button of his jeans. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"You're torturing me here..." Hikaru croaked.

I shrugged, "I just want to get used to...touching you. I feel like I'm flying blind"

"I think you know more than you realise"

"You say I...excite you...but I don't know how, I don't know what to do"

"Let's not worry about that" He smiled taking my hand in his, "You don't need to stress about something like this. If things progress to...that...then both of us will know exactly what to do"

"I'm so confused. You're making me question myself" I chuckled, "I've never done anything like this before..."

He cut me off with his lips, "You need to stop overcomplicating things" He murmured.

"I can't help it. My sexual experience is limited. I've never done all...this stuff before" I replied, "I've never touched and kissed someone like this before, I've never...wanted to do things like...this before"

"And you don't think it's the same for me? I've been with women before, but I've never felt so drawn to anyone as I am with you. This whole process is new to me to. I don't want to rush anything or fuck things up. I'm happy staying as we are for as long as you want. I'm having fun, nothing has to change if you don't want it to. You're my friend, I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. So if you're confused...we'll wait until you're not before making any changes or decisions. Okay?"

_That only makes me want you more...now I'm even more confused..._

"Kiss me" I breathed, desperately gripping onto his shoulders.

He smirked, and planted a peck on my forehead, "We're in the kitchen, and everyone is next door. It's too risky. We'll continue this talk later tonight if you'd like"

"Please"

* * *

**A/N - Annnnd I'm leaving it on that little cliffhanger ;) fun stuff to come in the next chapter. For the next two weeks I'm going back home to visit my family and partner, so I won't be able to update very easily. So if you don't hear from me for the next couple of weeks, don't worry, I haven't died. I'll still be writing though, so as soon as I get back there should be an update :)**

**Reference images on my profile!**

**Thank you everyone for the continuing support from follows, favourites and reviews, I love hearing feedback from everyone. **

**Remember to Follow/Favourite/Review**

**Love you all!**

**\- Yuli**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 13**

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_  
_ I'd follow you down down down,_  
_ You're unbelievable_  
_ If you're going crazy just grab me and take me_  
_ I'd follow you down down down,  
anywhere anywhere_

_\- Million Dollar Man, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

The next day went by quickly. Mostly, we just packed up our stuff ready to leave the day after. Kaoru and Hikaru took the longest, so I barely saw them until later that day. I was a little relieved by this. After the night before, and the exchange between Hikaru and I - I had woke up feeling rather...strange. If I'd have seen him, I wouldn't have known what to say.

I rolled over that morning in an empty bed. Hikaru must have woken up early to return to his and Kaoru's room. After everyone else went to bed, he snuck in and held me all night. I had dreamed whilst sleeping in Hikaru's arms, of what would happen if he and I did decide to take things further.

If he and I took that next step...it could go one way or another.

1\. It could be horrifically painful, awkward, dissatisfying and ruin mine and Hikaru's friendship forever.

Or 2. It could be incredible. It could bring Hikaru and I closer. It could transform me and fulfil me. It could change everything...for the better.

Was I really going to let myself live in fear of being hurt for the rest of my life?

These were the conflicting thoughts that played through my mind on repeat from the moment I awoke. As I showered, as I dressed, as I packed up. All my mind could concentrate on, was me and Hikaru.

That afternoon, once we had finished packing, Honey and I baked some cookies for the others, as a little parting gift to signify the ending of the week together. After Sunday, we would all be going home, returning to our own lives back in Bunkyō - or in my case, Adachi. And in silent fear of everyone going their separate ways, Honey and I made sure to plan a really special last night together.

"Could you pass me those oven gloves Honey?" I asked, wiping my flustered forehead with the back of my hand, then rolled the oversized sleeves of my white shirt further up my arms.

Honey did as I asked, "How long do you think it will be until they're ready?"

I opened up the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies, wearing the pink gloves Honey had retrieved for me. The cookies still looked doughy and raw, "They still need a little longer. Probably 20 minutes or so"

"I can't wait! I'm so hungry!" He smiled gleefully.

I chuckled, "You're eating right now"

He took another bite from the slice of chocolate cake he held in his bare hand, chocolate sauce dripping down his fingers, and crumbs tumbling down his grey cardigan, "I'll be hungry for cookies after I've stopped being hungry for cake"

"I hope you remember to brush your teeth, Mori knows you forgot to yesterday"

"He did? How?"

"Mori knows everything" I smirked, "I'm surprised your teeth haven't fallen out yet"

"Takashi made me cut down on sugary stuff as I got older, but I still ended up with 4 fillings" He pouted and opened his mouth, showing me his teeth.

"Think of it this way. If you lose all your teeth you won't be able to chew anything. No cake for you"

"Brush your teeth" Mori's voice spoke up, catching us by surprise. He walked into the kitchen, his hands tucked comfortably in his tight jean pockets, "I shouldn't have to remind you"

Honey hung his head sadly, "I'm sorry Takashi"

"Are you making food?" Mori breathed, approaching the oven. He threw an arms across Honey's shoulders, returning the smile back onto Honey's face.

"Cookies" I replied, "We were thinking about having a picnic for our last day. If the weather stays nice we'll go over to one of the grassy cliff tops and look out over the sea"

"Sounds nice" He replied in his usual monotone voice. He added a small smile to make it more sincere, "Can I help with anything?"

"You can help me make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Honey beamed.

"We need some lettuce cut for the salad" I said.

"Ew salad" Honey made a face.

"We'll get right on it" Mori ignored Honey's distaste.

We worked in the kitchen for a couple more hours, cooking, preparing and chopping. Kyoya and Tamaki walked in and out of the room, helping with little things and hunting out a picnic basket and blankets for us. The weather got brighter outside as time passed which only made the prospect of a picnic feel more and more tempting.

By 3 o'clock, we had a large picnic basket filled with sandwiches, cookies, salad, chocolate muffins, breadsticks, orange juice and a bottle of red wine Kyoya had fished out of the dining room. We looked upon it proudly as we finally closed the lid.

"It all looks so yummy" Tamaki grinned. He stood behind me and hugged me, hunching down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I chuckled in amusement.

Kyoya zipped up his coat and placed the folded blanket on top of the basket, "We should get the others. They should be finished packing by now"

"I'll get them" Honey announced.

"No need" We heard two voices reply. Two identical faces peaked around the kitchen door. They were both dressed in the same clothes - dark jeans and red plaid button-up shirts. But it was easy to tell them apart. Hikaru walked in first, Kaoru following behind.

"Sorry we took so long" Hikaru said, "We didn't realise quite how much mess we had made"

"Did you make food?" Kaoru questioned.

"We made a picnic" I replied, "We're going out for our last day in the house"

"That sounds great" Hikaru smiled brightly. But that smile faded quickly once his eyes fell on Tamaki's arms, wrapped around my waist. His jaw tensed slightly as he cleared his throat. I don't think anyone else noticed but me. Still...I shrugged Tamaki off politely.

"Should we head off then?" I breathed, reaching for the basket. But my hand was knocked away abruptly by Hikaru who grabbed the handle before me, he smiled and lifted it off the table.

"This is heavy, what did you put in here? Bricks?" He strained with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I may have gone a little overboard with the baking. I've made enough to feed a small country" I replied, "At least we won't run out of cookies" I flashed grinned with a small giggle.

Tamaki, Honey and the twins quietly squealed simultaneously, "So cute" they cooed at me as if I were smaller than a kitten.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Honey-senpai, stop eating all the cookies! Save us some!" Kaoru pouted trying to snatch the plate of cookies away from Honey.

Honey chuckled and shovelled another cookie into his mouth, flashing a playful grin at him.

"You know you'll get fat if you keep eating like that" Kaoru grumbled, grabbing a cookie before Honey could finish them, "You're getting old. Your metabolism will only go down hill"

Honey froze before he could take another bite, "I'm not going to get fat...right Takashi?" He looked up at Mori, chewing his lip.

Mori didn't reply, instead he gave a simple knowing look.

"He's only teasing, Honey" I chuckled, "You eat as many cookies as you like, there are two more plates in the basket"

"Which he's not allowed to touch" Mori breathed, pulling the basket closer to him, "He'll make himself sick"

"Yay!" Kaoru celebrated, "More for us!"

"Isn't anyone going to have a sandwich or some salad?" I smirked, pulling out the container of crispy salad from the basket beside Mori.

"I'll have some Haruhi" Tamaki grinned, thrusting his plate towards me.

"I'll have some too" Hikaru blurted, doing the same.

"O-okay" I replied. I spooned the salad onto their plates and watched as they heaved it down in only a couple of mouthfuls. "Kyoya?" I offered.

"I'm not hungry right now" He replied.

"But you haven't eaten anything"

"I'm too busy to eat"

"With what?"

He waved his phone towards me, "I'm still technically required to work"

"You're always working" Tamaki grumbled, slapping his friend on the back, "try some of Haruhi's salad. You're being rude"

Kyoya scowled a little, and adjusted his glasses, "Very well" He breathed.

We were sat in a small circle on the outstretched blanket, enjoying our home-made picnic. Kyoya dove right in and tried a little of everything, with much encouragement from the others. I didn't mind if he didn't want anything, but Tamaki and the twins were rather persistent. Tamaki and Hikaru fought over my salad so much, we ran out almost instantly.

The view from the cliff-top we had settled ourselves on was breathtaking. We looked far across the beach, and out into the sea. The sun was out so the ocean danced with the bright reflection of it's radiant rays, it looked so smooth and inviting, almost tempting me to swim out. And we were so high up on the grassy cliff, it felt as if we could reach up and touch the clouds, and birds flew low overheard – chirping pleasantly.

"This is nice" I exhaled with a smile, "this might be the best activity we've done all week. It's beautiful up here" A small smile touched my lips.

"It really is" Tamaki breathed, running his hand through his hair, "makes you want to stay here forever"

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow" Kaoru grumbled, "I wish we could stay a little longer. I like having the host club back under the same roof"

I smiled to myself hearing our group name, "And it was nice being able to enjoy this place without having to hide this time" I said, "I didn't realise how much I missed when pretending to be a boy. Even swimming in the cold sea was fun"

"This was the best way to bring us all back together" Hikaru breathed, resting his hand on top of mine discreetly, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Regardless of some of the...bad things that happened"

"It was perfect" I replied honestly, "And you're right. It was the best way to bring us all back together"

"I don't want to go home" Honey practically wailed, "I want all of us to live here"

"We'll probably see each other next week. It's not like we're going our separate ways" I smiled.

"Do we have any plans?" Tamaki asked.

"Mum has arranged a party for some time next week" Kaoru replied.

"And we can go to Haruhi's home!" Honey beamed, brightening up considerably.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't be able to fit you all in"

"Because we're all so big and muscley" Both Hikaru and Kaoru winked, flexing their right arms at the same time.

"No, because I live in a shoe box"

"You could show us around Adachi" Tamaki suggested.

"You'd draw an awful lot of attention"

"When don't we?" Kaoru chuckled, "You can't take someone like the boss anywhere without someone recognising him. Besides, we want to see where you live, and where you work"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near the station" I laughed, "No way, you'd get me fired"

The twins smirked but didn't reply.

"I'm sure we'll work out some sort of a plan" I breathed, "Aren't you all going back to work?"

The group nodded.

"We better make the most of our last day then" I smiled brightly.

The 6 men smiled back, staring at me with warm and comforting eyes. I took another bite from the sandwich I held and blushed a little under their gazes.

As we sat talking for a few more hours, the sun began to set on the horizon out to sea, setting the sky ablaze with an orange glow. The air began to chill as the sun drifted further and further away. The blanket fell silent as we watched the night draw in on our final day at the beach house. And a shared feeling of sadness washed over the group.

I felt Hikaru's hidden grip on my hand tighten. Our eyes met for a moment, and I could see how they mirrored the same melancholic look I could feel. I could tell he was thinking the same as me.

This was the last night in the house.

The last night staying together under one roof.

Who knows when the next opportunity to spend a night together would come about. I felt a sudden panicked urgency and squeezed his hand back. Even just having him there to talk to at night had become something I didn't want to let go of.

The conversation we had the evening before had been replaying over and over in my mind all day. Considering every detail and sentence spoken. Even now, I hadn't decided what to do.

I dropped my gaze and looked back out at the sunset.

But I still felt the stare of Hikaru, even as the sky darkened and then finally turned completely black.

* * *

I had been impatiently pacing my room for almost 45 minutes, biting my nails and swinging my legs out anxiously with each step. I didn't know what the time was, but it was late.

After we returned from the picnic sight, I was able to gather up the group of cold, exhausted, half asleep boys and gather them around the table for hot coco before bed. With warm blanket capes found left out from the night before snuggled around them. The table chatter was mainly yawns and stretches, and once the meal was over, everyone either went into the living room to watch TV, or they went to bed for the night. The silent exchange with Hikaru was still fresh in my mind as Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru and I gathered around the television. I couldn't even remember what we were watching, as my brain kept relaying everything that had been happening between us. My mind drifted over to the conversation we had had the day before.

He really was making me question myself.

I still loosely clung to the opinion that sex is overrated. Because it was. The one occasion I had sex was awful. It was boring, it was uncomfortable and it was a huge waste of 2 and a half minutes. And my god, it was painful. Honestly, it was probably one of the most painful experiences of my life, and it wasn't just at the beginning when he first pushed through, it was throughout - continuously, and the days that followed there was a sore, stinging ache that lingered. I went to a doctor who said he had bruised my cervix or something since I hadn't been properly prepared beforehand. That itself put me off sex for life. I don't even remember if I liked that guy, I just wanted the virginity thing off my chest. But with Hikaru, even a peck on the cheek was more exciting and pleasurable over that experience. Even just thinking about him made me so numb and tingly all over. The sensations he enticed within me were so alien and new, I didn't know if these feelings were right or if they were expected, but I wanted them, and I needed them. And I was curious to see where they would lead me.

_Maybe sex with him would be different too..._

The main thing that held me back, apart from my reserved opinions, was the fact that we were friends. Kissing him was already a very risky activity, something that I was now too obsessed with to leave behind. Sex would probably be a step too far.

But damn, I was tempted. Just to see what it would be like. And tonight was the last night. What if this whole thing was just a...holiday fling? This might have been my last chance.

I replayed Hikaru's words in my mind from the day before -_ 'So if you're confused...we'll just wait until you're not before making any changes or decisions...'_

I most definitely was confused, that was for sure. But did that mean he was already ready for us to progress into...other activities? Was he just waiting for me to decide? How-come he didn't seem as conflicted about this as I did? Maybe it was hopeless clinging to the idea that our friendship was going unaffected. Clearly, Hikaru was already a step ahead of me and was fully prepared for what was to come. If only I weren't so cautious.

My reverie was disturbed suddenly by a light knocking sound on my door. A sound I had been waiting for all night.

"I was hoping you'd still be awake" Hikaru smiled as I opened the door to let him in.

"I was waiting for you"

"You didn't have to stay up for me, it's really late. And you must be tired for all you've done today"

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep anyway"

He stepped inside my dimly lit room so I could shut and lock the door behind him. When I turned back around he was perched on the edge of my bed, his legs folded under him. He smiled at me sweetly, his eyes bright and inviting.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to be sure everyone was asleep" he reached his arms out to me and took my hands, "Kao wanted to talk all night, I would have slipped away earlier if I could"

"It's okay" I replied, allowing him to pull me in closer to him. I bit my lip and boldly straddled his lap, settling my legs either side of his. His eyes darkened and widened in surprise but a mischievous and lustful smile spread across his face, "I've been thinking" I breathed, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"What about?"

"About yesterday...and, well, tonight" I said, "I don't know...I'm all confused"

He chuckled, "the_ 'thinking' _went well then"

I smirked, "I didn't really reach any conclusion"

"Well, as I said, I don't want you feeling pressured. You're in charge here, anything you want to do - I'm onboard. But I don't want you going through with anything you're not comfortable with or sure about. If you want to stay like this, just as we are, then we will. If you want to go back to how we used to be, then we will. And if you want to take things further, then we will"

"You're not helping my decision here" I grumbled, "I...I want to take things further...I think...but...I don't know, I guess I'm just scared"

"What are you scared of?"

I shrugged, "just...with the previous experience I've had...I don't want to experience it again"

"That's understandable, it was unpleasant. But...maybe you need to brush up a bit on your knowledge. You've only done it once, with someone who obviously didn't know how to guide you properly. Maybe if you learn some more about how it's suppose to feel and how it's suppose to be done, you might find it easier to settle your mind and some of your concerns and worries"

"But...the physical aspects of it...are pretty basic" I paused, gathering my thoughts, "I mean, you stick the...you know...in the uh..." I made crude gestures with my hand and fingers.

"Dick goes into the vagina, yeah" Hikaru reiterated with a confident smirk.

My eyes almost popped out of my skull and my breath caught in my throat. It took me a few moments to compose myself. Hearing words like that coming from Hikaru's voice was...almost intoxicating. The tingling aches in my lower stomach started to surface, "uh...well...yeah" I choked, "and...he did...that. And it was painful and it was uncomfortable...I don't want to feel that again, especially not with you. It'll ruin my outlook on our friendship"

"Haru...sex isn't meant to hurt...the first time for a woman...maybe...but overall it should be a pleasurable and exciting experience" Hikaru breathed sadly, "I mean...haven't you ever had an orgasm?"

"Orgasm?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "well...no" To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure what an orgasm even was...

"So you haven't even..." His eyes flickered down to my lap, then back up to my eyes, "like...touched yourself?"

My eyebrows furrowed even more, "Am I...meant to?"

Hikaru looked almost shocked at my answer, "you've never done that?"

"No" I replied. I don't think I had even experience sexual arousal before. I had no desire or need to...pleasure myself.

"Maybe...you need to do that" Hikaru replied, "and once you feel how pleasurable it can be, you might have a better outlook on the subject. Sex is amazing when it's done right. So...maybe you need to get to know your own body before you let anyone else do it"

"But..." I trailed off, "I don't even know how"

Hikaru chuckled, "Who knew you would be so innocent?" He hooked a lock of hair behind my ear with a sweet smile.

"Have you ever...made a woman orgasm before?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"Yes" he answered quickly.

I gazed into Hikaru's eyes intently and silently.

_Who knew the details of sex would be so complicated?_

"Show me" I breathed.

Hikaru's expression fell, and a look of confusion and bewilderment replaced it, "What?"

Quickly, I meshed my lips against his, hunting out his tongue with mine urgently. He moaned in surprise and swiftly separated our mouths. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed onto his hands, guiding them towards my thighs.

"Haru" he breathed, "what are you doing?"

"I don't want to cling onto the memory of that night forever...you're opening my mind...and I want you to show me everything I have no knowledge of"

"I'm not going to do anything you're not entirely sure about Haru. You said yourself, you're confused"

"If it's as amazing as you say, then what can I object to?" I brought his hands so close to the heated section of my inner thighs, both our breaths cut out and the room fell silent momentarily, "Please Hika...I want you to show me"

He bit his lip against the increasing pace of his thudding heartbeat, I could feel it against my own chest, "really?" He croaked.

I nodded, "I trust you..."

His thoughts looked so conflicted, his eyes darted from side to side frantically. Eventually, he sighed and cupped my cheek lightly, "I'm going to take it slow. Nothing too overwhelming tonight...okay?"

I nodded again and exhaled shakily. His lips came to mine slowly, brushing against me sweetly. I could feel all hesitance evaporating with each passing of his tongue. I sighed calmly, snaking my arms around his neck. His touches were so gentle, so reassuring. He slowly laid me down onto the bed, my head settling down on the pillow. Our lips not separating for a second.

We stayed this way for a few minutes, as I relaxed and got used to being completely engulfed in Hikaru's touches and kisses.

We pulled away with gasps a while later, and his eyes fell upon mine with a caring gaze and a comforting smile.

"Are you sure about all this? He asked.

I nodded, "I'm nervous...but this is exciting...I want to learn all this stuff. It's long overdue"

"Okay" he breathed, brushing a loose piece of hair out of my face. He bit his lip anxiously, "take off your pants" he said.

The sudden abruptness of his request took me off guard, refreshing my original worries and nerves. But hesitantly, I pulled at the waistband of my yoga pants just as he had told me to and slowly slid them down my legs, before discarding them on the floor beside the bed. I was left wearing my white button up shirt and underwear. I tried not to meet his eyes, as I could feel my embarrassment beginning to heat my cheeks, but I couldn't help myself. I glanced up to see his eyes darkened as he watched me, I could see his hands itching to touch me. I smiled a little to myself, the comfort I felt from him made me feel less fearful and exposed. He kissed me deeply and passionately, stealing the breath from my lungs, but to my disappointment, his hands didn't move south of my waist for a second. I tried to guide them downwards, but he fought against me.

"Haru, you heard what I said" he smiled sweetly, "you need to get to know your own body before you let anyone else"

"But I don't know how to"

"It's okay, I can lead you through it"

"So you're going to...watch me?" I replied hesitantly, "but...but that's embarrassing..."

"I don't see how it's embarrassing" he smirked, "you just need to know what you like before letting someone else take the reins. A man can't pleasure you if you don't know what you enjoy"

My heart was thudding so violently in my chest, "o...okay...what...do I do?"

He smiled wider and laid beside me, propping his head up on his elbow. He reached for my hand and squeezed it, before slowly leading it down my body. I held my breath as our entangled fingers glided past my stomach and down to the waistband of my underwear. I could feel Hikaru hesitate too, as he released me fearfully. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling deathly embarrassed as I continued downwards solo. I heard Hikaru suck in a breath as my fingers reached my most private and sensitive area. Even though his view was restricted by my underwear, when I opened my eyes all I could see was Hikaru, staring, unblinking at my movements. I paused, trying not to shake with nerves. I wasn't uncomfortable, I was just embarrassed. But I wanted this.

I exhaled finally, and brushed my fingers over myself. I felt a light tingle spread across me, nothing hugely pleasurable, but it was...pleasant. I looked back up at Hikaru, who looked almost shell shocked. His silence was beginning to scare me.

"Am I...doing it right?" I breathed quietly. It was a stupid question, but I just wanted to say something to break through the eerie quietness. I froze my movements, waiting for a reply.

He nodded, "just...brush, stroke, whatever feels good. This is about you discovering your own body"

I gulped, and began moving my fingers again. I stroked, I rubbed, I brushed, just as he had told me too. I felt nothing at first, it just gave me cold shivers down my spine, and strange awkward tingles. I could feel Hikaru's eyes watching me which only made me feel more embarrassed and self-conscious. But after a couple of moments, a sudden electric feeling surged through me. It was strong and intense, and shot from my abdomen right up to my head. I gasped and pulled my hand out of my underwear, shocked by the sensation.

_Oh my...God..._

But Hikaru didn't look worried by my reaction at all. He wrapped his hand around mine and led it back down my body. He didn't pull himself away this time, instead, he joined me below the waistband and urged me to do what I had just done. His hand lay atop of mine, mimicking my movements as I continued to stroke myself. It didn't take long until the surge of electric began to burn inside me, I gasped again, my breathing becoming short and laboured. The sensations made even more intense by the closeness of Hikaru, who began fanning kisses along my jawline. I moaned loudly, tensing my thighs around our hands.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

"H-Hika" I breathed, my vision becoming clouded. I'd never felt anything like this before, it was indescribable, "Oh, Hika"

"Does it feel good Haru?" He whispered deeply in my ear. A sound that went right down to my clitoris where my hand continued to rub.

I groaned loudly, "Yes"

"See. Nothing to be scared of" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The movements of my fingers became more erratic and quickly picked up pace as the sensations and tingles began to shroud me in a warm and intoxicating cloak. I threw my head back, panting, gasping and moaning. My eyes fell shut and my bottom lip vanished between my teeth, as I bit back the growing urgency of release.

Hikaru kissed me, his lips glued to mine hungrily. His hand clung to mine almost painfully, as he moved with me at the same speed and same level of desperation, rubbing firmly against my clitoris. I groaned loudly into his mouth as a harsh tightening feeling began to build deep within my core. All of a sudden my mind hazed over completely, all thought becoming suppressed beneath the new and indescribable pleasure that ignited my body.

I kissed Hikaru back, harder. And before I knew it, both my hands were wrapped tightly around his neck.

_Both._

The attention on my lower body still continued, as I allowed Hikaru to take over on his own. His fingers were far more skilled than mine, far bigger, stronger and softer. And the sensation of his fingers on me rather than my own, just spurred on my impending release. I hung off him, lips meshing, noses clashing, and my hips gyrating against his talented fingers. My sensitive area felt so fiery and needy, wanting more contact, wanting more touch, it ached desperately for more. Just more.

"Oh god, Hika" I gasped, separating our lips, "I...oh...more" I could feel my release building in my stomach, a slow ache that was tightening with each passing of Hikaru's fingers.

_Is something wrong?_

_Why is it becoming uncomfortable?_

_Why is it aching?_

"Ah, I...Hika" I strained. I wanted to stop him, to tell him something didn't feel right. But at the same time, it felt so good, my mouth could have watered from how amazing he was making me feel with his slender fingers. My fingers turned to claws, gripping onto him tightly. My hips rotated and pushed up against his hands, begging for more friction. The tight ache in my stomach was becoming almost unbearable, I held my breath, fearing what was happening. It was a pleasurable but sore burn, as it became more and more painful, it was also becoming even more incredible. My moans only got louder, muffled by the attachment of Hikaru's heated lips. I tried not to panic as the sensations continued to increase, but quickly, it was becoming almost overbearing.

I shook in Hikaru's grip, my muscles beginning to spasm. I could feel tears prick behind my eyes.

_Is this normal?_

_Is it meant to burn so intensely like this?_

I broke the connection of our lips with a loud moan. It was becoming too much, I wanted it to ease...I had no idea what to do.

"Hika" I practically begged, hoping he would know what I was feeling. His eyes were locked to mine, wide and dark with lust and want. I'd never seen him look so intoxicating before. He was always attractive, but right now, he was...sexy, primal, and it only made the ache in my stomach worse. The tightening suddenly clenched, causing me the groan in both pain and pleasure. Without warning, I felt the tips of Hikaru's 2 fingers press against my entrance, and before I could react, they slid inside me.

My breath caught in my throat, almost choking me, as the tight coil in my stomach sprang open.

My release was dizzying.

My head threw backwards, my eyes rolling back into my head. I could feel myself clamping down on Hikaru's fingers, that moved in and out of me at an agonisingly glorious speed.

"Hika" I moaned, "oh god"

"That's it Haru, let go" he spoke through gritted teeth, his voice so close to my ear. So husky, so rich, so bewitching.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"Y-yes, oh God, Hika!" I blurted loudly, not caring if anyone heard me. I was euphoric. I was weightless. I was in bliss. Hikaru's fingers filled the empty ache inside me, taking it away and replacing it with nothing but unbelievable pleasure. My vision was obstructed with stars and my heart was pounding relentlessly in my heaving chest. I gasped and moaned as my body spasmed against his hand.

And slowly, my twitching form began to settle into a numbness and serenity. My eyes relaxed and my breathing escaped me in heavy panting.

Hikaru kissed me on the temple, I could feel his smile pressed against my skin. He then slowly removed his hand from my underwear as my body collapsed into an exhausted heap, my chest rose and fell with each heaving breath. My eyes flickered over to his, the stars in my vision beginning to fade away.

"Oh...wow..." I managed, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"That was pretty 'wow' to watch" he smirked back, then kissed me deeply on the lips.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of any words.

Why had I never experienced that before? Why now, at 24, was I only just discovering this? Hikaru was right, there was just pleasure, not pain, it was something I could delight in, something I could lose myself in. Not something I had to fear or steer away from in worry. No one had ever touched me down there before, no one had enticed such electric and incredible sensations from me before.

I was in awe - completely bewildered. Blinking up at Hikaru in disbelief, I brought my lips to his and kissed him fiercely.

"That was incredible" I exhaled, "I...I don't know how to explain it...how have I never felt that before?"

"Have I restored your faith?" He chuckled, looking pleased with himself. He hooked a finger under my chin, his dark lustful eyes staring into mine, making it even more difficult to catch my breath. My private area still tingled with the memory of Hikaru's touch. My thighs rubbed together, in an attempt to sooth the remaining ache.

"I think you may have done" I smirked.

But there was still a nagging at the back of my mind - The foreshadowing pain of the possibility of having Hikaru inside me, not just his fingers. The same pain I had experienced before with that guy in college. No, I couldn't go through that with Hikaru. I couldn't look at him ever again without thinking about that pain. But...at the same time...what if _that_ felt even better...

As if he read my mind, he breathed out, "Don't feel pressured. You know I'm not going to make you do anything else if you don't want to do it"

I sighed and rested my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, "I feel...strange" I admitted, still in a daze, "what we just did was...amazing...but..." My voice trailed off into a faint whisper, my eyes glanced up at him, to see the caring and beautiful stare he blessed me with. I relaxed in an instant, "I...I want to...but...I need time to...change my mind I guess"

"No Haru, don't say that. If you don't want to then we won't do anything. I don't want you to have to change your mind about anything if this is what you naturally feel"

"N..no, I don't mean it like that...I'm just...scared...apprehensive...it's different for me. It's hard to get used to the idea of the both of us...being so intimate that way. And it's not just because of the pain or awkwardness I'm afraid of...it's just...taking us further, it might ruin everything"

In reply to that, Hikaru kissed me. With so much passion, so much need and so much desire. I was frozen stiff against him, just feeling the softness of his lips and the delicate touch of his caresses. When he pulled away I was speechless.

"This is just the normal process of things" he smiled, "when people start getting close to one another. Mostly, they don't jump right into bed together, they take things slowly, they get comfortable with each other. You don't have to feel like sex is the logical next step. We never have to go there if you don't want to Haru. I'm not going anywhere any time soon, we can take as long as we like"

I sighed, "if anything, I just want to jump right in, get it out of the way, take away all the concerns I have. It'll either be as painful and uncomfortable as I expect, or it'll be incredible..."

"But this is where it started" he replied, "you had sex with that guy in college because you wanted to get the virginity out of the way, and it's scarred you. I don't want to be this obligation you feel you need to get out of the way"

I stared into his eyes silently for a few moments, taking in every emotion he was showing, "maybe it'll be amazing with you..." I whispered under my breath, "I know in my heart that you won't hurt me...but all I can think about...all I can associate with sex is just...blinding pain"

"Do you know why it hurt you?" He asked.

I nodded, "he...bruised and damaged my cervix. The doctor said...if the intercourse was consensual...then I hadn't been prepared enough for him to...put it in"

Hikaru visibly flinched at my words, "so he just...forced himself in there?"

"Isn't that how it's done?"

He sighed sadly and took my hand. He placed it back down my underwear to feel myself once more. I held my breath, "can you feel that?" He breathed, "can you feel your arousal?" He brushed my fingers against the wetness of my entrance. I moaned quietly.

"The excitement begins long before the actual act itself. You have to be readied, you have to want it" he smiled.

"And then...it doesn't hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt"

I sighed, "Where did you learn all this stuff? How-come I didn't know about any of this?"

"Ouran hardly had an extensive sexual education program" he smirked, "and I've had a fair amount of experience with these things"

"This is my fault" I grumbled, "I should have...learnt what I was getting in to, I should have...studied or something"

"You couldn't have known" he breathed, kissing me on the forehead, "there are some things you can't revise Haru. I just wish I could have been the one to..." He trailed off.

"The one to...what?" I said questionably.

He hesitated a little, his eyes darting from left to right suspiciously, "to be your first" he replied, "I don't like thinking about how...painful and unpleasant your first time was. It's suppose to be special, and enjoyable, with someone you trust and care about. I wish I could have been the one to guide you through it. I don't like this, I don't like how scared you are, how worried you are. You deserve to experience pleasure like you have done tonight, without fear or hesitance. Right from your first time"

I smiled and nuzzled my face further into his chest, "I bet there's some smug girl out there who was lucky enough to lose her virginity to you"

"There might be one" Hikaru chuckled.

My eyes fluttered shut tiredly, "I envy her" I yawned.

"She may have had me once. But you've got me now" he replied sweetly.

"I still need time" I mumbled, my voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Take as much time as you need" he whispered, "I'll still be here. Now go to sleep Haru, it's really late"

It wasn't until now I realised how sleepy I was. I sighed happily, relaxing against Hikaru's warm, comforting body, "Goodnight Hika" I exhaled.

A kiss was placed upon my forehead again, "Goodnight Haruhi"

* * *

**A/N - I'M BACK! I'm sorry for the long delay on the update, I went away for a couple of weeks and got back last night. I managed to crank this chapter out throughout that time away. I'm so happy to be back and I can't wait to get back into the routine of writing and updating :D**

**For being so patient, here's a nice juicy chapter for you ;)**

**Thank you so so so so much for all the support this story is receiving, on a whole, everyone seems to like it which only encourages me to update and continue further :D I love you all so much for your kind words and for the ever-growing followers and favourites! :DDD**

**As always, reference images are on my profile :D **

**Please don't forget to Review/Favourite/Follow. I love hearing your feedback :D**

**Next update coming soon...**

**\- Yuli x**

**Reference images are on my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 14**

_Wrap me in your arms,_  
_ I can't feel it but,_  
_Wrap me in your arms, _  
_I can't feel it but,_  
_Get up, get down, _  
_Get up, get down,_  
_ Feel the general attention_

_\- Coffee, Sylvan Esso_

* * *

"The car is here" Kyoya announced, sauntering into the living room where the rest of us waited. Packed bags surrounding us at our feet. The group exchanged sullen glances before sighing heavily.

The morning had been hectic. Nothing but packing, moving and cooking. We emerged from our bedrooms early and gathered around the dining table for one last group breakfast – a feast of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, coffee and chocolate milkshakes. It was as if we wanted the meal to last forever. At 10, we gathered up all our bags and placed them in the living room, making sure we had all our things as we waited for the car Kyoya had requested to show up.

But mine and Hikaru's morning started earlier than everyone else's.

I had fallen asleep, curled up in his big, comforting arms – still only dressed in my white button up and cotton panties. My dreams were filled with thoughts of him, and the things we had done that night and the new pleasure I had felt. Hikaru had opened my mind, and now that I had experienced such intensity and excitement...I was curious to see what else he could show me. My apprehension remained at the front of my mind, but the fear I had been feeling had eased considerably over the course of the night. I felt safe with him, I didn't feel like he could ever hurt me. The trust I felt for him was just so overwhelming.

I woke up around 6.30am, when Hikaru stirred and slowly unwrapped his arms from me. I pried my eyes open and frowned as he kissed me and told me he was returning back to his room before Kaoru woke up. After that I couldn't fall back asleep. The bed felt too cold and empty. So I just laid there and replayed the night before in my head over and over and over. I felt almost...proud of what I had achieved, I felt different somehow, like I'd opened a new door.

We didn't really get a chance to be alone after we had joined with the others. In fact, I don't think we had even spoken to each other. There was far too much to do. The only contact shared between us were prolonged gazes across the table.

"I don't want to go" Honey wailed in reply to Kyoya, and clung onto Mori's arm. Mori ruffled his hair then picked up both of their bags.

We followed Kyoya out of the beach house and into the awaiting car. I silently said goodbye to the house and clambered inside, settling down in between Tamaki and Kyoya. Honey was sitting opposite me, looking down at his feet sadly.

"How about we all go out for lunch when we get back to Bunkyō?" I smiled trying to cheer him up. He didn't reply, he just peered up at me through thick long lashes and gave me a tight unenthused smile. Honestly, I understood how he was feeling. I had this painful sting at the back of my head, and a sickly feeling in my stomach. I didn't feel my normal happy self today, I just felt drained. The only thing that put a smile on my face was the memory of last night. But in actuality, it also made me even sadder. The week had gone by way too quickly.

No one really said anything for the entire car and helicopter ride home. I found myself staring out the window the entire time, counting the minutes go by. When the helicopter began its descent, we found ourselves landing somewhere different to where we had originally taken off a week ago. We touched the ground outside a vaguely familiar, large and beautiful home, predominantly tall rustic walls and lattice windows. I clutched onto my tattered and torn messenger bag and the pink backpack Mrs Hitachiin had given me and exited the helicopter, becoming swept up in the whirlwind of the propellers as I followed the others across the grass of the surrounding land of the home.

A team of men dressed in black suits and sunglasses escorted us around to the front of the house. Once my eyes finally laid upon the tall and regal front door, nostalgia washed over me like a hurricane. The door opened before we could even knock and an older beaming woman dressed in a maid's uniform greeted us. She was short and a little on the plump side, she had a very elegant and slightly ageing round face with bright blue eyes and a wide expressive smile. Her hair was a greying brunette colour and had been pinned back into a tight bun.

"René" She said in an ecentric tone with a heavy french accent. I recognised Tamaki's other name and smiled, "Welcome home"

Tamaki grinned back and hugged her sweetly, "It's good to be back, I hope you weren't all bored without me"

"Antionette has been keeping us occupied, the poor old girl" she replied. I chuckled a little remembering Antionette, the golden retriever. She must have been about 12 years old by now. My reaction caught the maid's attention, who faced me, her smile ever-growing. She hugged me chokingly tight almost as soon as her eyes fell on me. "I've heard so much about you, I feel as if I already know you" she spoke gleefully.

"Oh uh..." I croked in surprise.

She held me at arms length, studying my face with an expression of pure happiness, "I'm Mrs Leveque, I'm the head maid. René and Mr Suoh have always spoken so kindly of you, it's like you're family. I'm so glad to finally meet you Miss Haruhi"

"Uh likewise, Mrs Leveque" I replied, butchering the French inflection of her name.

"Can I smell...brownies?" Honey's sugary voice spoke up from the back of the group, he perched up on tiptoes, glancing over Mori's shoulder to look at Mrs Leveque.

"_Oui Miel_" ..._Yes Honey,_"I made them especially for you"

Honey grinned childishly and pushed through towards the doorway. He was a lot taller than Mrs Leveque and when he hugged her she pretty much disappeared into him. Just another moment when I noticed how big he had grown.

We each stumbled inside, awkwardly pulling along cases and bags, trying not to scuff up the expensive wooden floors with our shoes.

The house looked just as I remembered it. Although, when we were younger, Tamaki lived in this house on his own. This was where we spent all our time with Tamaki outside of Ouran. He wasn't invited into the main house until I had gone off to college. There had been odd occasions where we had been allowed into the main house where Tamaki's father and grandmother lived, but on each of those occasions I had gotten into some argument with her and been thrown out – and deemed unwelcome. But this home. Tamaki's home. Was exactly how I remembered it, the house was exactly the same. Sleek and expensive wooden panelling, marble on the staircase, high ceilings, tall windows, beautiful imported furniture – everything was just breathtakingly beautiful.

"Would you like to just leave your bags here. I can get Kyo to set them aside for you" Mrs Leveque smiled walking us into the lobby. We did as she suggested.

I couldn't help but wonder what we were doing there. I wasn't complaining. But I wasn't aware we had made plans to stop by at the Suoh household.

"Tamaki" I said quietly as everyone disbanded to find places to sit and go hunting for brownies, "Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to stop for some lunch, also, Dad has been non-stop emailing me about bringing you back over to the house. I think he has a soft spot for you. I think he'll be coming by to join us" He chuckled and buried his hands into his jean pockets.

"And...that woman, Mrs Leveque. Who is she?" I remembered her overly friendly hug. She was lovely but...I felt rude barely knowing anything about her after she said I was like family.

"Mrs Leveque was hired about 5 and a half years ago, I wanted someone around to speak French to, so I hired Mrs Leveque as our head-maid. It's nice having an element of _Français_ in the house"

I chuckled under my breath. I always liked the cultural side of Tamaki, "She seems lovely" I replied, "Very...motherly" I hesitated as soon as I had said it, and averted my eyes down at my feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, she is" Tamaki replied, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Haruhi?" I heard Hikaru say. I felt myself brighten up almost instantly, "These are good, try one" He said walking over and holding out a plated brownie for me. He was grinning as he stood between me and Tamaki, distancing us.

I took the brownie from him and took a bite, "Oh my god" I murmured through the crumbs, "these are amazing"

"Mrs Leveque owned her own _boulangerie _back in France" _bakery..._Tamaki replied.

"That's why Honey loves her so much" Hikaru smirked, "he drags us over here every week" He smiled sweetly at me, his eyes toying with mine. Without Tamaki seeing, Hikaru stood evern more closely to me and placed his hand on my lower back. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks under his gaze. I quickly turned away and followed through the doorway Honey had walked through.

* * *

After a brief tour, we found ourselves sat down in the living room. Hikaru took a seat next to Kaoru, he looked at me as if to say _'sit with me' _but instead, I sat down next to Mori. Hikaru looked a little confused. I was feeling a little more cautious around him today. I didn't want anyone thinking that he and I were spending too much time around each other. I didn't want anyone finding out. I gave an apologetic look in reply. I don't know...after last night, I was feeling...obvious. I wanted to be extra careful. But the distance I had put between us still made me feel...uneasy.

Mrs Leveque made a large pot of coffee for everyone. She floated from room to room so gracefully with such a wide smile on her face, she radiated welcomeness and care. I couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort just being near her.

"Look whose here" She exclaimed from outside in the hallway. Before we could answer her, there was a loud thudding sound of fast-paced footfalls coming from the direction of the doorway. A large, ball of fluff ran into the room, floppy ears waving around and a long tongue hanging out of her mouth. Antionette clung herself to Tamaki as soon as her little eyes met his.

"Hello baby girl, I missed you so much" Tamaki laughed happily, he scratched behind her ears and ruffled her golden fur, "did you miss me?

"She slept on your bed all week, and wouldn't stop whimpering" Mrs Leveque replied, wandering into the room behind Antionette, "her old hips have been giving her problems though, she found it difficult to jump on and off your bed"

"Poor old girl" Tamaki cooed, "you should be taking it easy, you're not nearly as young as you think you are"

I found myself grinning as I watched him show so much affection for his old childhood friend, he looked so delighted and blissful. As the smile on my face grew even bigger, it didn't take more than a second to become aware of eyes staring at me, I averted my gaze from Tamaki and looked to see Hikaru watching me from across the room. As soon as my eyes met his, he looked down. I instantly felt an overwhelming pang of guilt. I probably should have discussed the whole distance for appearance thing with him since the second I had thought about it. He probably thought I was avoiding him or something.

Tamaki spoke about the house and the staff, as well as his father when Mrs Leveque vanished into the kitchen for a few hours to prepare lunch. All the while, Hikaru and I exchanged glances. He looked tired today. It appeared that he had haphazardly thrown on a pair of unwashed, loose jeans and a crumpled up white t-shirt. His hair was unbrushed and his jaw had been left unshaven. But his appearance didn't fail to agitate the butterflies in my stomach. I crossed my legs anxiously as I was reminded of the night before. I couldn't help but notice as he laced his long fingers in between each digit.

He smirked, obviously noticing the affect he was having on me. I blushed and looked back at Tamaki, who was now speaking with Mrs Leveque who had wandered in from the kitchen. Their conversation was short as they were interrupted by the sound of a loud, thundering door bell.

"Where is my boy?" We heard from the lobby after Mrs Leveque went to answer the front door. Mr Suoh's bright and excentric face lit up the room a second later as he strode into the living room with the rest of us. Tamaki stood up to greet him.

"Father" He grinned hugging him tightly.

"Good to have you home son, the office has been going crazy since you left, it's like you took the good luck with you"

Tamaki chuckled, "It's only been a week"

"Well, we have a lot of work to do on Monday morning, so I hope you cherished your break" Mr Suoh grinned and patted his son firmly on the back, "I trust you all enjoyed yourselves" He said, turning to the rest of us.

"Very enjoyable" Kyoya replied, taking his glasses off to clean.

Mr Suoh grinned before turning to me, he walked over, his arms open wide, "Haruhi, I was hoping to see you again"

I stood up and hugged him, "It's wonderful to see you again Mr Suoh"

"No, no, you've known me long enough to call me Yuzuru" He chuckled, "I hope you aren't too exhausted after your week of activities"

"Exhausted in an understatement" I laughed in reply.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to tell, you look just as beautiful as ever"

I blushed, "Thank you sir"

"Come on Dad, let her go" Tamaki chuckled.

Mr Suoh dropped his arms and held me at arms length, "I just can't help it" He smiled. He reminded me of Tamaki so much it was almost funny. The mischievous glint in Mr Suoh's eyes matched Tamaki's almost perfectly.

* * *

Lunch was served about half an hour later. We were treated to Mrs Leveque's Beef _bourguignon, _apparently it was Mr Suoh's favourite. And it was absolutely delicious. Unfortunately, Mrs Leveque didn't join us and instead went to the kitchen to clean up. I let the men around the table talk amongst themselves, it was mainly subjected around business with Mr Suoh, Tamaki and Kyoya. The twins and Mori and Honey were too absorbed in the amazing food they had been served to talk to anyone. So I just kept my head down and shovelled away the food.

I still wasn't feeling too good. I kept glancing over at Hikaru. My mind never straying too far away from him. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that this evening we would all be going back home. We had only been at that beach house for a week, and it felt like everything had changed. I didn't feel the same as I did a week ago. I felt...shiny and new. And I didn't want to go back to the dull life I had 7 days ago.

"Do you need any help?" I said as I wandered into the kitchen with everyone's empty plates stacked up in my arms. Mrs Leveque was loading the dishwasher and starting to clear away the mess on the counters.

She faced me with a grin, "No need dear, I have it covered" Her accent was heavy and so elegant, "you look troubled sweetheart" she walked over and took the plates from me.

I sucked in a breath, and furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm fine" I replied.

"You're not a very good liar are you?" She chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I cleared my throat trying to avert the conversation.

"I'm sure" She smiled.

"Lunch was delicious by the way"

"_Merci chéri_"..._Thank you darling, _"now tell me, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really, you needn't worry, I'm just tired"

"I'm a woman c_héri, _you may be used to socialising with unobservant men, but I'm a little more visualant I know when someone is hurting"

"I'm not hurting" I lied. I didn't want to sound selfish, but I didn't now how I was going to keep up with everyone now. And it wasn't like I could tell her I was upset about not being under the same roof as Hikaru every night, that I was sad we couldn't do what we did last night every single night. Her old fashioned heart probably wouldn't be able to take that.

She smirked at me, knowingly.

I sighed, "It's just going to be strange adjusting back to normal life now. A lot has...happened over the last week"

"Well, you don't have to avert back to how it was a week ago if you don't want it to. You just have to find a way to incorporate theses things into your normal life. I know that René will be adjusting to having you back in his life, as will the others I assume"

I shrugged, "I just feel like I'm back in Ouran again, my life revolved around them, and now I have to juggle them with my own life. I don't know how to do that. It's always been one way or the other with me. Thats why I ended up losing contact with them in the first place. I can't do that again"

"I doubt the boys will let you" She chuckled, "don't worry so much, you'll get frown lines"

I laughed, "I don't know...maybe I'm just stupid"

"You're not stupid Miss Haruhi, you've just got a big heart"

"Mrs Leveque?" I heard Hikaru say from behind me. He was stood in the doorway, leaning tiredly against the door-frame, "Honey told me to ask you if you've got any of that...raspberry pavlova?"

"Yes, I'll bring it out in just a second" She smiled back.

"No need, I can take it" Hikaru offered politely.

"Oh thank you Kaoru, that's very kind of you"

Hikaru smirked, but didn't correct her. He found the cake in the refrigerator and the both of us returned to the table. Honey had most of the dessert to himself as he kept returning for seconds. After a while Mrs Leveque came and joined us, taking the empty seat beside Mr Suoh. All of his attention immediately focused on her, as if the rest of us had turned invisible. I felt a little rude intruding on their moment, so once I was finished, I excused myself from the table with everyone else. We kept ourselves entertained with each others company and playing with Antionette who loved the attention from so many people.

At 7 o'clock, when the sun had gone down, we all prepared ourselves to leave. A car waited for us outside as we said goodbye to Tamaki, his father and Mrs Leveque.

"I'll see you next week...right?" He breathed in my ear as he embraced me.

I nodded, "call me anytime, we'll arrange something" I sensed Tamaki's reluctance as he dropped his arms from around me. He had an anxious look on his face that made my stomach turn, I didn't want to think about what was going through his mind. But I could tell he was stressing about saying goodbye. I hated myself for instilling this concern in them. You could see they were scared I would leave again, no matter how many times I reassured them, there would always be a part of them that would doubt me. And I had no one to blame but myself for that. I cupped his cheek gently, his eyes softening under my touch.

"Stop worrying" I whispered, "you don't need to be so concerned"

"I don't mean to be" he replied, "I just can't..." he cleared his throat and trailed off. We finished our goodbyes, receiving hugs from Mr Suoh and Mrs Leveque.

I climbed into the car behind Kaoru. And as soon as I settled into my seat, and the engine purred to life, I could feel the exhaustion fanning over me. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I was in the comforting warmth of the soft, dim lit car. My head lolled to the side and rested on Hikaru's shoulder. I heard him and Kaoru chuckle on either side of me. But I was too sleepy to respond, or even care about how it looked. My separation from Hikaru that day was reaching unbearable levels, to be able to comfortably rest myself into his side and breath in his clean, spicy scent – put a small, relieved smile on my face. I just hoped no one else in the car would look to far into it...

* * *

"Haru" I heard a voice in my ear, "wake up Haru"

I groaned under my breath, fluttering my eyes open slowly. I blinked away the haziness and peered to my right. Hikaru was looking at me with a beautiful smile on his face. I must have fallen asleep.

"Mmm" I hummed tiredly.

"We're here"

"Where?" I mumbled.

"Your Dad's place"

"Oh" I opened my eyes wider and stretched in my seat. It was only me and Hikaru in the car now, "where is everyone?"

"They got dropped at home first, no one had the heart to wake you"

"Even Kaoru? Wouldn't he have gone with you?"

"He lives on the same land as me, but not the same house remember" He smiled, "Plus you fell asleep on me, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to disturb you" He winked playfully.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone" I mumbled.

"You'll see them next week" He replied.

"I hope they weren't upset with me"

"They weren't don't worry"

Hikaru opened the door and held my hand to help me climb out. We walked in the darkness over to the staircase that lead up to Dad's apartment, all the time, he kept hold of my hand. I was happy to be alone with him

"So..." I breathed as we stopped outside the door. The lights were off inside, so I could tell Dad was still at work. Hikaru's hand was warm in mine, the contact between him and I was intoxicating. We hadn't spoken about what happened last night since it had happened. And right now, I really wanted to. And the touch of his heated fingers was making my heart beat viciously in my chest, "would you...uh...like to come inside?"

He cleared his throat, "Won't your...Dad mind?"

I shook my head, "he'll be at the bar all night..." I bit my lip, scared that I was coming on a little too...bold, "I'll make you some tea if you'd like?"

"Are you not quite ready to say goodbye?" He smirked.

"No, not quite yet"

He smirked at me, clearly accepting my offer. He waved the driver off, leaving just he and I alone together.

"Do you take sugar?" I asked after we stepped into the apartment. The kitchen was freezing so I kept my jumper on.

"2 please" He smiled in reply, sitting down at the table.

"Aren't you cold?" I chuckled, looking at his white t-shirt. I shivered in my woollen sweater as I turned on the burner.

"Not really" He replied, "although..." He trailed off and suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, "this feels a lot warmer" he spoke in my ear in a low voice. I shivered, the sound of his words causing my stomach to flutter. His lips dragged across the side of my neck, "I've missed doing this" he breathed, "I feel like I'm addicted to you"

I practically moaned at his words, "I feel the same"

"I'm going to miss not having you lying beside me every night. It's a shame we had to leave that place"

"I know. It's scary how much things have changed over the last week...I don't know how I'm going to return to normality" I replied.

Hikaru's hands travelled across my body slowly, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. His fingers trailed down my sides, down my hips, towards my thighs. My eyes fell shut and my heart pounded loudly. His lips kissed my neck hungrily, enticing a loud moan from deep in my throat. I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"I couldn't imagine being addicted to a more tantalising drug" He whispered.

"You're killing me here" I groaned, ignoring the whistling sound on the burner as the water began to boil.

He chuckled, "Am I making you...excited?"

"Is this what that feeling is?" I smirked, my lower stomach aching as it had done the night before.

"I'm sorry" He replied, moving his arms back around my waist, "you have no idea how _excited _you make me"

I couldn't help but feel a little smug at his words.

He planted a kiss on the back of my head, "I've been meaning to ask you something" He spoke softly, "do you have any plans on tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening? Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Valentine's Day" He replied, "I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, we could possibly go out for dinner or something?"

I blinked in disbelief, "You...want to take me out for dinner? On Valentine's day?" No one had ever invited me out for Valentine's Day. In fact, I'd completely forgotten that it was even an event. "like...like a date?"

"I just thought...in light of everything that's been happening between us recently...it just seemed appropriate. It's not...weird is it?"

I shrugged, "I...uh...well no"

"So what do you think?" He questioned biting his lip.

I stared silently at the mugs of tea I was preparing for a moment.

_A date? _

_On Valentine's Day? _

_Does this mean something? _

But I couldn't help but feel, after everything else that we had been doing together - the kissing, the...other stuff...a meal out wasn't exactly shocking...

"I don't see why not" I replied, smiling, "It sounds nice"

As soon as I said it, he spun me around. Hikaru looked so happy he may have burst, I don't think his grin could have gotten any larger. He kissed me, his arms snaking around my waist tightly. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip towards mine. I moaned and entangled my fingers into his copper hair, his teeth toying with my lower lip and his fingers digging into my hips desperately. The tea going completely forgotten. Our passionate embrace made me somewhat sad, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him like we had been doing most nights. But this was a goodbye kiss. We would be spending the night separate from each other. Him in his home, and me in mine.

"What are you doing to me Haru?" He whispered against my lips, "I can't stop thinking about you"

"I know what you mean" I moaned, meshing my lips to his again. There was something so different about this kiss compared to the others. Usually they were passionate but tender, this one was primal and hungry. His hands buried into my hair, bringing me impossibly close to him, I had my arms wrapped so tightly around his neck I was almost scared I would choke him. So many moans and groans purred out from both of us, urgent and so sexy. Suddenly his hands moved down to my hips, my thighs, all the way south to my legs. He pulled them up, causing my to gasp into his mouth as he lifted me up onto the counter behind me. He safely slid the mugs of tea away from us and pressed his body in-between my legs.

The urgent ache in my lower stomach was increasing with each slick movement of our lips, I wrapped my legs around his hips, begging for some sort of friction. Hikaru happily obliged and ground himself against me. I finally separated our lips as I threw my head back with a moan. His lips just hungrily attacked my neck, his hands trailing down my side towards the hem of my sweater. I waited, and waited for his fingers to meet the bare skin on my stomach, and move upwards to my chest. I wanted to feel him, I wanted his touch to ignite my body as I knew he could do.

But slowly, the kisses became more calming and tender, and his hands rested on my waist. He pulled away to look at my face, a beautiful and tempting smile met my eyes. I sighed exasperatedly.

"How am I meant to know what the right pace is?" I breathed.

"When you feel that you're ready"

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"When you're sure that it's what you want...when there's no fear or concern"

"I'm not scared anymore" I said, "really, I'm not, I'm just...I don't know...I feel like if we...do it...then I'm betraying myself, and the view I've had for the last 5 years. Whenever I think about sex, I think about _him _and pain. I want to think about...you instead"

"This is good" he smiled, "sex isn't meant to be scary. It's meant to be amazing and pleasurable. I just want us to wait until the right time. The right place. I want it to be special"

"So do I" I replied, "I just want this preconception I have to go away."

_And I want him._

He helped me climb down off the counter and hugged me tightly, kissing me firmly and passionately. I relaxed the instant his lips touched mine.

"It'll be beautiful Haru, don't worry"

"I'm not worried" I lied.

"I'm sorry if I've been coming on too strong. You just have a way of...bringing out the animal in me" he hooked his finger under my chin, staring into my eyes whilst chewing on his lip.

"Yeah" I chuckled, "I know what you mean"

"Now, how about that tea?"

I laughed, blushing slightly, "thank you, for being so patient with me"

He kissed me gently on the forehead, "anything for you" he breathed.

I finished making the tea and sat at the table with Hikaru. We talked for hours together, about us, the kissing, what happened the night before. Everything. He said he had plans for Valentine's Day for us, which peaked my curiosity. I'd never done anything for Valentine's Day before, ever, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

At almost 11, we said goodbye. Prolonging the kiss in the doorway, hands caressing everywhere, too absorbed in each other to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening" he breathed against my lips.

"I can't wait" I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"I'll pick you up at 8"

"What about Dad, he'll see"

"Sneak out" he smirked, meshing his lips to mine again.

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Of course I will" ,he kissed my knuckles and stepped out of the apartment, staring at me the entire time, not daring to move away his gaze, "you look beautiful by the way"

I chuckled, "you needn't be so complimentary"

"I know" he smirked, "tomorrow at 8" he repeated.

"I'm counting the seconds" I joked.

And with that, he skipped down the staircase towards the awaiting taxi he had phoned for. He blew me a kiss as he climbed inside, and I watched as the cab pulled away, disappearing down the road. It wasn't until I closed the door I realised I was grinning. Almost comically. My jaw hurt from how happy I felt, I could still feel his kiss on my lips.

* * *

That night, as I laid in bed, I could hear my father coming in from his night shift. I pretended to be asleep. But really, I couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru. Something didn't feel right without him sleeping beside me. The bed was too cold and empty. I squeezed my eyes shut as Dad peered into the bedroom, making sure I was there. A second later the door clicked shut again. And my thoughts returned to Hika.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't stopped when we were in the kitchen. The apartment was empty, we could have done anything. I remembered his hands as they trailed down my jumper towards the hem. I imagined how it would feel if they had slipped down further, underneath to brush against my bare skin. How it would feel to have his fingers touch my stomach or the swell of my breasts. I moaned under my breath, remembering his primal expression, those dark eyes and his tensed jaw.

My hand absent-mindedly guided down underneath the covers towards my pyjama bottoms. My fingers slipped under the waistband and towards my sensitive area. I didn't think about what I was doing, I just let myself become absorbed in my fantasy.

I imagined Hikaru pulling off his shirt and my hands scraping down his abs and torso, feeling his toned skin and muscles under my fingers. He would frantically pull away my jumper, revealing myself to him.

I moaned quietly, my fingers quickening against my clitoris.

He would kiss me hungrily, removing our pants so we were both left in just our underwear. I imagined the kisses he would trail down my neck, sucking on my pulse point, enticing so many moans from me.

I imagined him touching me all over, stripping us both naked until we were sweaty and entangled with one another. My fingers rubbed furiously. I moaned, I gasped, trying to keep quiet as the painful ache built up in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, knowing that once my release came, it would sooth. Thinking about Hikaru only made the sensations even more intense. I chewed my lips against the sounds I made as my impending orgasm threatened to spill over.

But as my fantasy neared the main event. Envisioning his manhood pressed against my entrance. I flinched and halted my movements. Pushing inside...moving...I was wincing instead of moaning now. I pulled my hand out of my pants and opened my eyes sadly. I couldn't think of anything but pain. Tears pricked behind my eyes.

Why was I so damaged?

Why couldn't I just be normal? Hikaru wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't...could he?

I sighed and pulled the covers over my head, letting the gathering of tears tumble down my face. I wished Hikaru was there with me, just to hold me and comfort me. Instead, I dealt with being alone and hugged myself shamefully.

A few moments later, my daze was interrupted by my phone vibrating on the night stand. I rolled over and looked at the bright screen.

_Sleeping without you is harder than I thought. _

_I can't remember how I managed it before this week _

_\- HH_

I smiled as soon as I saw who sent it. I replied almost instantly.

_I know what you mean. I'm so lonely._

_-HF_

_I miss you._

_-HH_

_I miss you too._

_-HF_

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow, _

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_-HH_

_Have you planned anything special?_

_-HF_

_I've got a few things up my sleeve, _

_hopefully you'll be pleasantly surprised._

_-HH_

_Should I be wearing anything specific?_

_-HF_

_Wear whatever makes you comfortable,_

_we'll be in restaurant for dinner, so it's whatever you decide._

_-HH_

_My bed is cold. I can't sleep._

_-HF_

_It's late, you should probably try and get some rest,_

_I'll be right here until I see you._

_-HH_

_Okay, goodnight._

_-HF_

_Goodnight Haru, sweet dreams._

_-HH_

And with those comforting goodnight wishes, my eyelids became heavy and the thoughts of pain and discomfort left my mind completely. I held my phone tightly in my hand, just in case he texted back again, and let my eyes close slowly as I drifted off into a deep well needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone, Chapter 14 here. Thank you for the feedback I got from the last chapter, I always appreciate the support I get from all you guys :D**

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much, I love hearing from all of you and all your thoughts :D**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow x**

**Reference photos on profile as always**

**\- Yuli xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 15**

_I am yours now  
So now I don't ever have to leave  
I've been found out  
So now I'll never explore._

_\- Island, The XX_

* * *

"Tell me everything, I want to know every detail!" Dad squealed from across the kitchen table, he had his chin rested in his palms and his eyes were wide with excitement.

"It was...eventful" I replied sipping my coffee, "it was nice having everything as it used to be"

"Did you do anything special? Did you go anywhere? How was the beach?"

"Slow down with the questions Dad" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't have hurt you to call me at least once. I was dying over here wondering what you were up to"

I shrugged, "it was fun. We spent a couple of days at the beach, we went shopping, we went out to restaurants and places. It was fun, I had a really good time"

"Then why do you look so sullen?" he mumbled, tightening the headscarf wrapped around his long red hair.

I stiffened and looked down at my coffee mug, "I'm not _sullen _I'm fine, I'm just...tired"

"You're an awful liar"

_That's what Mrs Leveque said..._

"I had a wonderful time, I'm just sad it's over" I admitted.

"So, when are you seeing them again?"

"I'm not sure, this week hopefully"

"When do you go back to work?"

"Next Monday, the 21st"

"How do you feel about that?" He asked, looking somewhat anxious.

"Being honest, I don't really want to go back" I took another swig of coffee, wincing at its bitterness, "it's been nice thinking about other things for a change"

"How about everyone else? Are they working?"

I nodded, the question suddenly reminding me of something I had been meaning to ask, "how come you never told me about Tamaki?" I said abruptly, "according to the others, he's one of the youngest and most successful billionaires in the world"

"It was no secret. I assumed you would know"

"I didn't. Not at all"

Dad chuckled, "you must have seen his face plastered over newspaper stands. He's always in the news and magazines and such. All of them are"

"I'm not exactly up to date with current affairs in the media"

"They're _CAST _magazine's favourite subjects. I think Kyoya was on the cover last month" Dad gushed, he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room. I sipped my coffee, and waited the couple of minutes until he returned with a pile of shiny magazines in his arms.

"You're joking" I blinked, staring at the collection of magazines, "what are you? Their stalker?"

"I've been subscribed to _CAST _for 3 years now, I don't just read it for it's perfectly sculpted shirtless men"

"They're shirtless?" I raised an eyebrow. What kind of magazine was this?

"They can be" He winked and threw one over to me.

I looked down at the cover, and a bright smiling Tamaki looked back. In black and white you could still sense the bright blue of his eyes and the sunshine blonde of his hair. He looked so handsome in his business suit, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets and his blazer buttoned up smartly. The caption under the large _CAST _title, read _'Tamaki Suoh; Bunkyō's Answer to Adonis.' _The topic of the article being, _'Smart and Sexy. Suoh Spills Secrets to Success'. _I smirked in amusement.

"And with the Hitachiin's mother, Yuzuha, being so successful in the fashion industry, she pretty much runs _CAST _magazine with her ads and modelling campaigns. Look" He handed me another magazine. On the cover, were Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was hugging Kaoru from behind, posed as if he were whispering something sensual in his brother's ear. Kaoru's expression was dark in response, leaning back against Hikaru's embrace. It was a sight I had grown used to from my years in the host club and still, I couldn't understand the appeal. But in this photo, the embrace, the posing, it was almost like they were the same person, doubled. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the photo, it was so...tantalising.

I looked over at the other magazines Dad had gathered, seeing a few more in which the others featured. My panning paused on one in particular. I picked it up, the one that mainly took my attention.

It was Hikaru. Just Hikaru. He was standing down what looked like an empty pathway, wearing a suit and white shirt. His tie was loose around his neck and the top buttons of his shirt had been undone, revealing the creamy softness of his chest. He had one arm bent upwards, his hand in his hair and the other tucked into his pocket. He was biting his lip and staring into the camera intently, his perfect hazel eyes seeming as though they were staring straight into mine. I could almost hear the thumping of my heavy heart beating in my ears. My breathing accelerated just looking at him. He was exquisite.

"So what are you up to today?" Dad interrupted, changing the subject. I held the magazine in my lap, holding it against me unconsciously.

_Shopping for an outfit for my date tonight..._

"Oh...uh...I'm going out..." I breathed.

"Anything special? I've been wanting to get out of the house for a while, and so far it looks like I won't be having a companion for Valentine's Day. Mind if I tag along?"

I bit my lip, trying to come up with a convincing lie. I didn't want anyone knowing about what was going on between Hikaru and I, not even Dad. It was all a very private situation. "Actually...uh...I'm going out with a girl from my work...a friend"

"You have friends at work?"

"Don't sound so surprised" I smirked.

"What's her name?"

"...Seiko"

"I didn't think you and her saw each other outside of work"

"She...invited me out for the day..." I lied, "I'm meeting her just outside Adachi"

"Make sure you drive carefully in that death trap of yours" Dad mumbled, biting into his toast. We laughed for a while and finished our breakfasts. I made sure to fill him in on the things from the week he missed.

When he excused himself to the bathroom for a shower I sat alone and finished my coffee, running my hand through my hair. Maybe whilst I was shopping for an outfit, I could get my hair cut. It was getting a little bit long for me now, almost down to my shoulders. I felt bad lying to Dad, but as I looked back at the magazine cover, staring at Hikaru and the captions that haloed him. It wasn't hard to see how public his name was. More so than I had realised. In fact, the whole group were household names in Japan now that they were men. If Dad found out – if _anyone _found out what was going on, it wouldn't take much for it to be plastered all over the media.

When I went for my own shower, I stood underneath the spray, thinking about what sort of outfit I should get. I wanted to make an effort for him. I wanted to look nice for him. But it wasn't like I had any idea whatsoever what looked good, it would take a miracle for me to find something appealing, or at least something Dad would pick out.

I walked back out from the bathroom into the guest bedroom where all my stuff was unpacked. I pulled on my jeans and a top and wandered over to the bed, looking down at the magazine I had taken in from the kitchen. I smiled, my fingers gliding across the photo of Hikaru. I flicked through, looking at articles and cosmetic ads. Photoshopped women looking perfect on each page. These were probably the women Hikaru was used to going out with. Models and actresses, stunning beauties, slim, healthy, long flowing blonde hair, pristine make up, long creamy legs. I looked a mess compared to these women, dressed in my torn jeans and plain old t-shirts.

There was one article that caught my eye, a review on a clothing store chain. I didn't really care about any of the article, just the one line that said – _'Personal Shoppers in Store'. _I noted down the store name and slipped the note into my pocket.

* * *

I took hesitant steps through the store doorway and looked around, twiddling my thumbs anxiously. Everything was a pastel blue colour, and near enough everything was embellished with silk, crystals and gemstones. This place looked far more expensive than I had thought...

"Hi, welcome to _Blueberi, _my name is Rei, can I help you with anything today?" A short chirpy woman greeted me. She had bouncy pixie short blonde hair and big dark brown eyes.

"Oh...I uh" I replied, bewildered, "actually I...uh, I need something to wear for tonight...I saw this store in a magazine and it said something about personal shoppers?"

"Oh yes, if help is what you need to find the perfect outfit then you can rest assured that the staff here at _Blueberi_ are here to help you once hundred percent" her grin was almost carved onto her face, "is there anything in particular you were looking for?"

I shrugged, trying to find my words, "well...I've got a date tonight...and I have no idea what I should wear"

"Ooh a date, well in that case you'll be needing an evening gown. Who is the lucky man? Your husband? Boyfriend?" She gestured for me to follow her.

I froze for a second...now there was something Hikaru and I hadn't discussed...

I tried to force it to the back of my mind, the last thing I wanted right now was more confusion.

"It's just a date with a friend" I replied honestly.

"In that case you'll _really _want to impress him" Rei grinned enthusiastically, "any preference in colour?"

"Uh, I'm going to let you take the reins on that one, I seriously have no idea what looks good. This place is alien to me"

Rei chuckled, "you must have some idea. What's his favourite colour?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, I was sure he told me before... "Blue" I guessed. He wore blue a lot, it was an educated guess.

"Blue would be perfect" Rei beamed, "yes, yes, I'm sure I can find something" she began mumbling to herself, her voice running at a million miles an hour in a hyped rush. I followed her around the store, as she waved various dresses and cardigans at me. But unlike Dad and Misuzu, she accepted my answer when I said _"no, I don't like that one". _Which made the process far less stressful that I had imagined.

"We have some Yuzuha Hitachiin's over here" Rei said, bringing me out of a daze. Hearing Mrs Hitachiin's name gave me goose bumps. It was weird thinking about how famous her family was. "she designs some absolutely stunning clothes"

She led me over to a section of the store, where bright colours and lace were at the forefront of each and every outfit. However I found it increasingly difficult to focus on any dress or shoe, as in the centre of the display of clothing, was a tall advertisement board with 4 people posed on it. 2 men, 2 women. The 2 men being Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They're Yuzuha Hitachiin's twin sons" Rei giggled beside me, "they're gorgeous aren't they?"

I chuckled under my breath, they really did look amazing up there, modelling their mother's suits and shirts.

"They live quite close by, according to some of the other staff members, they sometimes come into the store. Unfortunately for me I've never seen them"

"I...I went to school with them" I murmured, "they were in my class"

"You're joking right?" Rei stared at me, her mouth hanging open.

"We were at Ouran Academy together. But that was a...long long time ago"

"I've cursed my parents everyday for not sending me to that school" Rei chuckled, "were you ever able to tell the difference between them?"

I smirked, "it's harder in pictures, it's like they're edited to look like the same person. But I can still tell you that the one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru"

Rei gushed like a teenaged girl, reminding me of the clients we entertained at the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru had this affect on women, and obviously that hadn't changed. We looked around Mrs Hitachiin's lines of clothing, far far out of my price range of course, but it was nice seeing how much her clothing had developed over the years since I was last dressed up like a doll in her living room. Rei held up a few dresses, lacy ones, short ones, long ones, frilly ones, all of which I waved away and disregarded.

I felt like I was making Rei's life a little difficult with how picky I was being, but after 20 minutes or so of hunting, moving from one section of the store to the other. Rei felt like she'd struck gold.

"How about this one? It's suited to your body shape, hugs your small curves, it's modest, but also kind of sexy. And the colour is perfect for your skin tone" She may as well have been speaking another language, because in her arms all I could see was a blue piece of material. But it wasn't nearly as eccentric and frilly as the other suggestions. And the shade of blue was a stunning royal blue.

"That one looks nice" I replied.

"Brilliant" Rei grinned, "you go and try this on, and I'll find you some shoes and accessories"

Once in the fitting room, I threw off my jeans and t-shirt. I ran my hands down the material of the blue dress. It was soft and flowing. I wasn't the best judge of what looked good, especially when it came to the things _I _wore. My fingers struggled with the zip on the back, but once it was finally done up and smoothed down, I could look in the mirror to make my judgement.

When I saw myself, I exhaled in relief, knowing that there would be no need to look for anything else.

The dress was form fitting, but not too tight or revealing. It had a high neckline, stretching across my collarbone, and had no sleeves - only straps that finished at my shoulders. The skirt felt softer and more wispy than the top half, it hung down to my knees in a wrap-like style, gathering at the left side of my hip and flowing downwards elegantly.

I hoped Hikaru would like it. I didn't have the energy to go looking for anything else.

"I've found some heels" Rei's voice echoed from over the cubicle curtain, I pulled it aside to take them, "oh wow! That dress looks perfect on you"

"You think so?" I thought aloud, looking down at the skirt.

"I think we chose right with the blue. Here, try these on" She handed over a pair of tall heels, suede, and the same colour as the dress. I slipped them on, feeling like a giant in comparison to Rei.

"Perfect" Rei clapped her hands childishly, "if this doesn't sweep him off his feet then I don't know what will"

I chuckled in reply, smoothing down the skirt, "I'm not sure, I have a feeling his previous dates are some tough acts to follow"

"You look sensational" Rei grinned, "those other girls will have nothing on you. You have to stop by sometime and tell me how it all went"

I smiled, feeling more and more comfortable with her, like we were friends or something, "I'm sure I will" I replied, "maybe I'll even bring him with me"

Rei looked pleased with my response. But I could tell her reply probably would have been more eccentric had I told her exactly who my date was...

* * *

After spending way more money than I wanted to on a dress and shoes. I went to get a quick haircut, chopping away about an inch so my hair was a nice neat bob that stopped at the base of my chin.

I was feeling pretty good about myself, carrying my bags over to my car. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been shopping in the woman's section of a store, let alone spent this amount of money. But that detail was overshadowed by the mixture of excitement and nerves I was feeling. I'd never actually been on a date before, well...not to my recollection. Unless you could call that brief outing we had together during summer that one time about...9 years ago.

I put the bags in the back seat of the car as I settled myself down in the driver's seat. I was about to start the engine to begin the drive back to Dad's place, but was distracted by the sound of my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Fujioka?" a familiar grouchy and monotone voice grumbled back.

"Masashi?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "uh, hi. What is it?"

"I haven't heard back from you about the case file"

I figuratively slapped myself. _Shit, I forgot about that._

"Right, the case file, sorry, I haven't had time to look at that yet"

He sighed loudly down the speaker, "make time. I expect to have your professional opinion by the time you come back to work on Monday. Give me a call when you've looked it over"

"Okay, of course" I replied, "Uh, Masashi, could I ask you something quickly.

"No"

And before I could respond, his voice was replaced by a dull dial tone. I grumbled to myself under my breath. I guessed I wouldn't get the answer to my question anytime soon, I was still confused as to why I was assigned to this case. Maybe Masashi just needed someone to argue with for entertainment. But still, it would have been nice to hear the reasoning.

I clicked through my phone before I could forget again, scrolling through my emails, separating the junk mail from the important ones. I quickly found and clicked on the email titled _'Case File'. _I didn't expect to see what I found inside.

I read the email carefully. Every name, every location, every detail.

And then I read it again.

And again.

And once more.

My mouth dropping open further each and every time.

_D.I Kenji Masashi_

_P.I. Akira Kouno_

_P.I. Naoki Aoi Ageda_

_Officer Haruhi Fujoka_

_Case File:_

_Shouta Ochi, 52, Japanese Citizen_

_Must be detained with caution. _

_Witness Statement:_

_Last seen by witness at 'The Velvet Cage' - bar owned by Shouta Ochi._

_Tuesday 8__th__ February. _

_In association with Tadami Morita (suspect in the murder of Ando Ueda) and the Yukuza. _

_'The Velvet Cage' to be put under surveillance. _

_Criminal activity to be confirmed inside. _

_Witness name:_

_Kyoya Ootori._

I practically cracked the screen of my phone with the intense force I clutched it.

Kyoya Ootori.

Kyoya fucking Ootori.

_What the fuck is he thinking?_

_Kyoya? Why?_

Why would he do this? And he had even requested my department specifically. He'd requested Masashi. Surely Kyoya...would have known this was my station? Surely he knew...he knew I would...

I slammed my phone down on the dashboard angrily, and brought the car to life. My yellow beetle was old, but she could run fast. I threw it into gear and sped off. Forgetting all about the excitement and delight I had been feeling just minutes beforehand. My new dinner dress now vanishing into the background of my mind.

* * *

"I need to see Kyoya Ootori"

"Do you have an appointment?" The sharp featured and frowning secretary sniggered at me behind the pristine white desk. I'd driven all the way to Kyoya's office, completely enraged the entire journey. And my grimace hadn't slipped from my face for even a second. And my mood wasn't heightened by the snobby secretary's uncooperative snipes.

"No. But I need to see Kyoya Ootori. It's urgent" I spoke sternly.

"No appointment. No compliance" she murmured, "I can probably fit you in for...June maybe?"

"This isn't a business meeting I need. It's important that I speak to him. Right now"

The woman may as well have been laughing at me, she looked amused by my request, "do I need to call security?" her face was smug.

I rolled my eyes in response to her comment. Then slammed my police badge down on the desk in front of her pointed long nose. Her eyes almost burst out of their sockets as she read my I.D.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" I grumbled impatiently.

She hesitated and shook her head.

"Good. Now, which floor can I find him?"

"Oh, uh...you need a keycard for that, I'll get someone to escort you up...uh Officer"

"That would be even better" I replied, tucking my badge back into my pocket. The woman called someone over, someone big and smartly dressed. I kept my composure and controlled stance, as he led me over to the elevator.

"You're not here to...arrest Mr Ootori are you?" the man said. His anxiousness didn't suit his broad and threatening demeanour and appearance.

"You really think if he were going to be arrested they would send me alone?" I murmured.

"I suppose not"

The elevator dinged open, and as the doors slid apart we were faced with a glass office wall and doorway. We could see Kyoya opposite us, standing beside the outer window, yelling to someone down the phone.

I stepped out, feeling more angry than nervous. The man tried to come with me but I flashed him a stern glare and told him this was police business and I needed to speak to Kyoya alone. The man reluctantly agreed and rode the elevator back down to the ground level from where we he just come from. Kyoya's whole office took up the entirety of the floor. And the only people here, were him and I.

I didn't bother knocking, I just pushed through, making sure the door made a loud noise to catch his attention. He span around to face me, looking somewhat surprised by my entry. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"I'll...call you back" he said down the phone. Then abruptly placed it back down onto the receiver.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped, "What is this?" I waved the email on my phone in front of his face.

"...hello" Kyoya replied coolly.

"This. It's a case file. I've been assigned to help track down and arrest Shouta Ochi. The case was reopened at our station by the request of _Kyoya Ootori_" I was speaking through gritted teeth now.

"I told you the police would be advancing on that place"

"Yeah, but you never mentioned that it would be _me _doing the advancing!" I practically shouted.

"Look, you said you needed options, and that you didn't enjoy your job. So I thought I would help you out. If you arrest Ochi, so many opportunities will be open to you"

"Why did you tell me I couldn't arrest him when I was at that damn bar then?!"

He shrugged, "you were the only police officer in a room of high end criminals, you would have been in danger"

"We were already in danger Kyoya!" I snapped, "it even says you're the witness _by name_"

"If the police have evidence from witnesses of his crimes, then his case will be assigned locally. Police have been trying to nail him for months and now they finally have their shot. What's wrong with that? Trust me on this"

"People keep saying that" I said throwing my arms in the air in frustration, "_'Trust Kyoya', 'he has a plan'._ But I don't think you know what you're doing at all. The police will investigate you as a witness for being at the bar. And it won't take much digging before they find out that the two of us are connected, and when they discover that I was at that bar with you, I will be arrested for ignoring my duties as an officer. Not to mention the fact that by you being a witness, that makes this case personal to me. All you had to fucking do was report that guy to the police, any police. You didn't have to involve me! You didn't even have to involve my station!"

"Haruhi. I know what I'm doing" he breathed placing either hand on my shoulders.

I shrugged him off angrily, "How did you even get me assigned to this? Masashi chose me by his own request. I'm not even a D.I. I don't investigate these cases. I just do the arrests"

"This will be a good chance for you to expand your horizons"

"This is illegal"

"You and your colleague might be arresting a highly sought out man. I'm sure they can overlook some technicalities"

"You're impossible"

"I'm helping you"

"You don't help anyone but yourself" I snarled, "it may have been 7 years, but I know you. You never see the point in doing anything unless it's for personal gain. I don't know what's going through your mind, but this is sick and unfair. You may have completely ruined my life with this stupid plan of yours. You don't know how the justice system works, I will be penalised for this"

"Hey, that's not fair" Kyoya's tone turned scolding, "I _am _trying to help you here. I know how it must look right now, and believe me, I've considered all of these fucking concerns you've mentioned. And it's all thought and planned through. I know I've let you down in the past, but this is my opportunity to help you make something of yourself. I know I don't fucking show it, but you're my friend and I want the best for you. And that includes the best job possible"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned, "It's not as simple as handing me a criminal on a platter and hoping for the best. It's more complicated than that. There are so many different avenues the investigators will look down surrounding this. And you being who you are, will only spark more questions. You've not only set me up for suspicion, but you've set yourself up too"

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because I don't think you realise exactly what you've done here"

"For the love of God, just fucking trust me. I _know_ what I've done, I _know _what is going to happen. And if the whole thing does blow up as you say, and everything turns to shit, then I'll put my fucking hands up and tell the police everything, I'll tell them you didn't know about Ochi when I took you to the bar. I'll take full responsibility for it" He sounded almost angry now, "I don't understand why you're so pissed off. I'm trying to help you here. Do you have any idea how much your life will benefit from Ochi's arrest? Police have been trying to nail him for years and now they have substantial evidence and a witness to his crimes, there's now a chance to prosecute him. If you arrest him then you'll have options. Just like you wanted"

I closed my eyes slowly, trying to calm my breathing. When I opened my eyes again, I released a long, laboured exhale, "Kyoya..."

"Don't barge into my office again" He grumbled taking off his glasses to clean, "especially if it means you'll be disturbing my staff"

"Kyoya" I breathed again, "look...I understand you were...trying to help me. I'm sorry, okay?"

Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting his glasses back on, "it's fine. I'm sorry for throwing this at you without talking to you about it first"

"What's done is done now" I mumbled, "I guess we'll see what happens. Maybe I can tell Masashi that I don't want the case" I thought out loud. Kyoya still didn't share my opinion on the subject, and that was pretty obvious.

"I suppose I'll see you later in the week" Kyoya said after we had diffused the tension and anger. I scratched my neck awkwardly, still feeling extremely sensitive on the subject. But I'd decided that shouting at the power hungry son of a millionaire probably wouldn't help me with my worries. I guessed I would just have to cross that bridge when I came to it. After all, Kyoya seemed strongly persistent and convinced that his plan would work in my favour.

I nodded, "I'm sure something will be planned" I said, buttoning up my coat.

He walked me out of his office, towards the elevator. I pressed the button to call it up.

"Your hair looks nice by the way" Kyoya suddenly said from my side.

I raised an eyebrow, and my hand instinctively went up to my hair.

_Oh right, I forgot I got it cut._

"Thank you"

"Who's the lucky guy?" He smirked.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened but no reply came out. What did he...?

"It's Valentine's Day" He said, "I don't think it's a coincidence that you had your hair done all special - today of all days"

"I can make an effort to look nice for no reason" I murmured.

Kyoya chuckled, "you used to cut your hair with nail scissors. I didn't even think you knew what a hairdressers was"

"I'm an adult now. I get my haircut by a hairdresser all the time" I defended, "I'm not going out with anyone, I just got my hair trimmed a little"

The smirk on his face grew, "Oh okay. In that case I guess I should tell Hikaru that your date tonight is cancelled then?"

At that exact moment, the elevator doors opened with a ding.

I froze, and stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't find any words to respond with, my mouth just bobbed open and closed like a fish. I blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to reply with, but my mind was drawn a blank. How the hell did he know?

"I assume your silence confirms my theory"

"...th-theory?" I managed.

"You may have kept it hidden from the others, but I'm far more attentive"

I still couldn't properly find my voice, "I..."

"Don't worry. If you want to keep it secret then that's your business, I won't say anything. I just hope you know what you're doing getting involved with him. At some point, everything will come out, and I'm not sure how you'll take being in the limelight. The twins always have a way of attracting attention from the media"

I took a deep breath, and rubbed my face roughly with my hands – trying to scrub away the anxiety I was suddenly feeling. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. Why Kyoya of all people?

"I'll be fine" I mumbled into my palms, "I know what I'm doing"

I stepped into the elevator just before the doors could close on me, but Kyoya quickly put his hand out, stopping them from sliding shut.

He looked as if he were planning on saying something negative, or lecturing about the subject, but instead he sighed, "could you tell the secretary to bring up my mail please?"

I nodded in reply. And quickly, the doors slid shut at last. Finally, I relaxed against the wall with a heavy exhale.

* * *

I zipped myself myself into the blue dress, smoothing out the wrinkles before slipping my feet into the tall stilettos. I didn't own any make up, so I stole some things from Dad's cosmetic bag in the bathroom. I had no idea how to put make up on properly, so I made sure to only use a couple of items I recognised. Overall, I think I did a pretty good job with a little mascara and some of the weird neutral coloured powdery stuff for my eyelids, I looked nice and bright eyed, and a lot less stressed and exhausted than I felt.

The instance with Kyoya wasn't too far from my mind. The last thing I wanted was for it to ruin the evening ahead of me. But I couldn't help but dwell on what he knew about Hikaru and I, and on top of the Ochi case he had saddled me with.

I fixed my hair one more time and stared at myself in the mirror.

"You're going to enjoy yourself tonight" I said to myself, "don't think about Kyoya, don't think about Mr Ochi. You're going to have fun"

The Haruhi that looked back at me didn't seem convinced.

Dad was thankfully out at work by now, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking out of the house. By half past 7 I was staring intently out of the kitchen window, waiting for a car to pull up with Hikaru inside. I felt like a needy child, as I grew more and more giddy by each passing minute.

I almost tripped over my feet when headlights suddenly lit up the road ahead of me. I paced the room as I waited for the knock at the door. I had no idea why I was so nervous, it wasn't like this was the first time Hikaru and I would be alone. I never got this agitated around him usually, I was practically biting my finger nails down to my knuckles.

I unlocked the door, my breathing elevating with every click.

But the nerves, the uneasiness, all vanished when I finally saw him. Standing there, dressed in a tailor fitted black suit, white shirt and dark tie, Hikaru beamed at me, pulling his hands out from his trouser pockets. He looked absolutely amazing. He'd even tried to tame his unruly hair, and he'd shaved his usual stubbled jaw. He looked so neat and handsome, like in his modelling photos.

"Hi" I breathed quietly, finding my voice in a state of awe.

"Hey" He replied in the same tone.

His eyes slowly panned up and down my body, and quickly I could feel the nerves returning, with each flicker of those darkening amber orbs. Then a smile spread across his lips and his eyes looked back into mine. His hand suddenly came up to slide into my hair, and his lips came down and kissed me fiercely, stealing a surprised yelp from my throat.

"Wow" He exhaled, with a stunned look on his face, "you look absolutely...radiant"

I could feel the blush heating up my cheeks. Which only grew as he kissed me again, urgently and ferociously.

"I'm sorry" He laughed, "how am I suppose to concentrate on being a gentleman when you look this stunning?"

_I might have the same problem, _I thought, running my hands down the front of his shirt, feeling the hard heated muscle under the thin material.

"Thank you" I replied, "and you look...incredible"

I'd decided not long ago that I absolutely loved Hikaru in a suit. The way it fitted him, the fall of the jacket, the shapeliness of his chest under the crisp shirt, the tie, the dress shoes. I just wanted to grab that tie and pull him against me. He looked more than incredible, he looked positively edible.

"I've got to make an effort when standing next to such a beauty like you" He smirked, "people would wonder why you were wasting your time with me otherwise"

I slapped him on the arm playfully, "don't be ridiculous"

Hikaru smirked ,"How was your day?" He asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It was..." _awful, _"tiring. Who knew shopping for dresses would be so complicated?"

"You bought this new just for me?" He smirked touching the strap of my dress.

"I wanted to look...nice"

"I think you look more than just nice" He breathed planting a slow kiss on my lips once more, stealing all the air from my lungs and leaving me dizzy with euphoria, "your lips are so soft" He uttered quietly, "are you ready to go?"

I nodded rapidly.

"I have so many plans for tonight. I hope those shoes are comfortable"

"No, not really" I laughed, "but they were expensive so I'll deal with them"

"If your feet hurt too much then I'll carry you" He winked playfully.

He held my hand as we left the doorstep and walked down to steps towards the car Hikaru had arrived in. I was expecting to see a limo like the one we had been driving around in for the last week, but to my surprise, my eyes were met by a shiny silver sports car, with no driver.

Hikaru noticed my confusion and grinned, "I gave my limo driver the night off"

"This...is your car?"

"Yes, you like it?"

"It's..." I blinked rapidly, "an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish"

_Jesus, it must have been worth a fortune..._

He looked a little taken aback by my statement, "you know cars?"

I shrugged, "no, not really. I arrested a guy trying to break into one once"

"Oh" he laughed, "yeah, I thought I would bring out the big guns for tonight"

"Impressive" I smiled.

"Well, that was the aim. To impress you" He smirked and unlocked the car. He then squeezed my hand and walked over with me to the left hand side of the car, he opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked as we both settled into our seats, clicking out belts into place.

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

And with that, the car roared to life. We sped off down the road, earning some stares from my neighbours who gathered outside their doors to stare at the famous car. It was a rare sight in this area, Hikaru pretty much oozed the scent of money, something which ran in short supply around here.

We drove around for about 45 minutes, leaving Bunkyō behind and heading out into a more rural area. I couldn't see any restaurants or stores in sight, and after so long in the dark I was beginning to question just exactly what Hikaru had planned for the evening. I looked over at him in the driver's seat. He looked so cool with one hand on the steering wheel, staring intently out the windscreen. He must have sensed me watching him, because a small smile crept onto his lips and his free hand reached over and took mine.

"We're almost there" He said, "it's just around this corner"

I smiled and looked at the road ahead, enjoying the feeling of Hika's thumb caressing my knuckle. The turn ahead came up abruptly, and in the darkness, it was hard to see where it lead. But after a couple of minutes, lights from a house peaked out from between the shadows. And as we neared, I could make out the shape of a small elegant white house, with balconies and arbours on both floors with chandeliers lighting up the latticed windows. The garden around it was beautifully kept and even the roadway up to the threshold was eloquently kept. Hikaru pulled the car in just in-front of the front door, and on the doorstep stood 3 people with their hands crossed on their laps. One man in a tux, one man in a white chef's outfit, and a woman in a maid's uniform. They each smiled brightly as Hikaru helped me climb out of the car.

"Wow" I spoke quietly staring up at the stunning house.

"Haruhi, this is Aguri, Naota and Mami. Aguri and Mami will be tending to us tonight and Naota has prepared a beautiful meal" Hikaru introduced the people who bowed to us respectfully.

"We're eating here tonight?" I questioned, "it's...glorious"

"You haven't even seen the inside yet" He smiled. Aguri took my clutch bag and coat from me and led us both inside. He put my things away in the cupboard and bowed once more. Hikaru gave him a thankful look before all the staff made their way into the kitchen, leaving Hikaru and I alone to look around. "I bought this house a few years ago. It's incredible isn't it?" He said.

"You own this place?" I replied.

He nodded, "It's so secluded, and far away from the noise of Bunkyō. It's like being in your own little world. Don't you think?"

"It's certainly beautiful" I breathed, staring up at the high ceilings and expensive furnishings, "I can see why you'd pick this place to unwind". It was unlike any house I'd ever seen before. It was like something out of a fairy tale, something crossed between a small palace and a traditional farmhouse. It was more homely than glamorous, which made me far more comfortable. The furniture and décor was modern compared to the exterior of the building, and it was warm from the large lit up fire place that stood proudly erect in the main entertainment room.

"I like to come here to escape sometimes. No one really knows I own residence so far away from the main house. It's nice to feel like the only person in the world sometimes, especially when you're surrounded by people all the time" Hikaru's voice was soft but serious, he took my other hand and swung our arms out like children. He stared into my eyes looking as though he was thinking privately to himself.

"This place is amazing" I exhaled, "really. I couldn't imagine a more perfect home" My hand came up instinctively to brush his smooth cheek. I then reached up on tiptoes to plant a brief kiss on his lips, his response was a bright smile and a pink colouration of his cheeks and nose.

"I'm so glad I could show you this place" He breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me against him, "Kaoru's the only other person who knows"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Hitachiin" a female voice suddenly spoke up. I pulled out of Hikaru's embrace, embarrassed, "dinner is almost served, it is time for me to show you to your seats"

"Of course Mami" Hikaru smiled taking my hand back from my side, "lead the way"

We were led through the main hosting room and into the dining room, and it was even more glorious than I could have imagined. It was grand and spacious, with a large, ornate dining table in the centre of the room. My mouth hung open in admiration for the table's radiance, dressed up in a cream lace table cloth. I brushed my hand along the smooth material surface, letting my eyes explore the framed photographs on the walls of Hikaru and Kaoru and other members of their family. The chandelier that hung down in the centre was the most exceptional feature of the room. It was huge and dangled like a large and illuminated crystal waterfall in a dim and romantic light. Chances were that it cost more than my home and car combined, but it was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

But to my surprise, we continued to follow Mami out of the room, leaving the grand table and chairs behind. Hikaru clutched onto my hand as we walked through a glass doorway leading outside onto a panelled decking area along the exterior of the house. With tall pillars along the fenced boarder of the balconied deck. I let out a surprised gasp, as my eyes fell on the intimate table in the corner, looking out over the surrounding garden, with a beautiful view of Bunkyō's lights in the distance and the stars and moon in the sky. The table was dressed in a laced table cloth, much like the one on the main dining table inside the house, a silver candle holder with 3 candles burned in the centre and fresh, scarlet rose petals surrounded the plates and embellished the table beautifully.

He really thought of everything, right down to the tall outside heater - that completely dispersed the cold February breeze.

I heard the sound of squeaking on floorboards and turned towards it, coming out of my bewitched reverie. I saw Hikaru holding a chair out for me, as gentlemanly as ever and smiled.

"Thank you" I breathed, sliding the chair back under the table. Seconds later, Hikaru settled into the seat opposite me. He ran one hand through his hair, ruining his earlier attempts of taming it. I smiled in amusement as it returned to it's usual attractive dishevelled style. He smirked back at me as Mami wandered around us, filling our wine glasses with red wine. I smiled and thanked her, before she walked back into the house to take care of our meals.

"This is beautiful" I breathed, "you didn't have to make such an effort for me"

"You're really important to me...I wanted to do something special"

"You must have gone through so much trouble" I said, my fingers toying with one of the ruby red petals beside my wine glass. As I pinched the petal between my fingers, Hikaru's hand came up and restricted my view, settling on top of my hand. I smiled as our fingers entwined.

My mind was directed back to words of warning from Kyoya earlier in the day - _I just hope you know what you're doing getting involved with him. _I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. As I squeezed Hikaru's hand, my body became engulfed with nothing but warm and exhilarated happiness. Hikaru's smile mirrored mine, making me blush and look down at my glass of wine.

But remembering the outburst shared between Kyoya and I earlier put frown lines on my forehead. I wanted to tell Hikaru about everything, about the case file, about how Kyoya knew about us. But seeing the effort he had put into making this night perfect. I couldn't bring myself to jeopardise that. It would have broken my heart. So I kept my lips firmly locked and put it to the back of my mind.

Mami and Aguri appeared moments later, with small plates of food that were set down in front of us. I stared, wide eyed at the amazing presentation of the plates, the arrangement of the sauce, fish meat and shellfish was almost artistic. I grinned widely and looked up at Hikaru.

I grinned in awe, "it looks delicious"

"I was hoping you'd like it" Hikaru smiled back.

"What type of fish is this?" I asked, looking down at the fish meat between the shrimps and cockles. It was a pale pink colour and smelt absolutely gorgeous.

"It's mahi mahi" He replied, gathering up a forkful. He leaned in and guided it in-between my lips. I hummed in satisfaction as I swallowed the delicious food, "Naota is an award winning chef, he only uses the best fish and meats" He breathed.

"It's perfect" I beamed licking my lips.

"I'm glad you like it" He replied.

We ate our meals quickly. I could honestly say it was the most delectable meal I'd ever eaten in my life. Hikaru playfully fed me breadsticks and and helped me pull the mussels from their shells. When we were finished, our plates were taken away, and moments later they were replaced by larger plates with a fillet of fish lying on a bed of fresh salad leaves and lemon slices.

"Tuna" I chuckled, feeling my heart accelerate, "my favourite..."

"How could I have forgotten?" Hikaru replied, "have you ever had bluefin tuna before?"

I blinked, "do you really think I can afford bluefin tuna?" my voice came out chuckling. I couldn't believe how much work he had put into this meal. I gathered up a forkful of tuna, and delicately scooped it into my mouth. I hummed in satisfaction, it was so delicious that my back teeth were almost aching. "Oh wow" I murmured.

"Tasty?"

"So damn tasty" I replied, practically moaning.

I was touched by how thoughtful Hikaru had been, considering my favourite meal. I blushed as I watched him slowly slide a forkful of tuna into his mouth, his eyes met mine, the amber colour darkening slightly as my bottom lip vanished between my teeth. I took a mouthful of wine, only then noticing that Hikaru's had gone untouched.

"You haven't tried you wine" I said, putting down my knife and fork and leaning back in my chair.

Hikaru smirked, pouring another glass of water into his empty tumbler, "I can't drink. I have to drive you home. Remember?"

"Oh" I breathed, biting my lip again, "is...there a bedroom here..." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Hikaru smirked again at my remark, "well yes, there is..."

"You don't...have to drive me home" I said boldly, "I mean...we slept at each other's sides at the beach house...we could still do the same here..." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks once again. I looked down at my plate, avoiding Hika's gaze. But I knew he was smiling.

He didn't reply, instead he stared at his glass of wine for a pregnant moment, before glugging back a large gulp of it. I smiled and hid it with my blush. I liked sleeping beside him, no matter how it looked. Even if we didn't _sleep _together, it was still just as nice to lie beside him. And I couldn't help but let my mind drift towards what might occur in the night-time. Between Hika and I, I had been nothing be apprehensive and worried about what could happen if we were to connect further. But even if we were to simply kiss and lightly touch each other, that would be plenty enough for me.

Dessert came and went, and the candles still burned brightly. A low and moody melody played from the radio in the background, making the decking feel like it was mine and Hikaru's little world together. I looked out over the fence at the glittering lights of Bunkyō, like millions of tiny fireflies were hovering in a silent cluster. It was so elegantly beautiful.

"Do you remember our first date?" Hikaru breathed, reaching for my hand once more.

"During my summer job with Misuzu?" I replied with a laugh, "Kaoru set us up for that. I remember it well. In fact...I'm pretty sure that was my first ever date"

Hikaru didn't seem to know whether to smile or not, eventually he settled on a frown, "I ruined that date royally" he breathed.

"No you didn't" I smiled.

"Obviously you don't remember some of the details then. I...abandoned you..." He trailed off, breaking our conjoined gaze, "I don't think I've ever forgiven myself..."

"Hey" I exhaled, squeezing his hand, "it was a long long time ago. And regardless of the details, everything that happened resolved itself. Remember?" The images in my head replayed the stormy night in the church. When he threw his headphones over my ears and held me close for comfort. Even though I was terrified of the thunder, I couldn't have felt more safe with Hikaru at my side.

"I just remember running around in panic for ages. Scared about where you were and how I would find you. When I finally saw you hidden underneath that table, I swear my heart just about broke"

I sighed, my face falling sadly, "I wouldn't have changed a single detail" I said., "I may have been scared but when you were by my side, nothing else mattered. You made it better"

"Even so...that's why I wanted tonight to be perfect" He smiled, "to make up for it"

"Is that the only reason you wanted perfection?"

He shook his head, the smile returning to his face, "you deserve perfection regardless"

"Well you succeeded" I chuckled lightheartedly, "everything...the house, the candles, the food, the roses, the view...everything...it's beautiful"

He seemed pleased by my response. He stared at me with soft eyes, his finger's tightening around my knuckle. After a few seconds of our prolonged gaze, he stood up right and wandered around the table towards me. He crouched down to my level, tucking my hair behind my ear before cupping his hand on the back of my neck. He kissed me firmly, barely moving, just meshing his lips to mine until I visibly relaxed against him. I released a satisfied moan and tensed my fingers against his crisp shirt, before deepening the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Haruhi" He breathed, barely pulling his lips away from mine.

"This has to be the best Valentine's Day I've ever had" I chuckled.

"It hasn't even ended yet" He smirked.

"Good" I exhaled, finally wrapping my hand around his tie. As I had been desperately been wanting to do for the entire evening. Our lips connected again, this time more hungrily and viciously, like we were each other's own source of oxygen. I pulled tightly on his tie, drawing him as closely as possible against me. Hikaru seemed to like that, and groaned huskily into my throat, his fingers tensing against my flushed skin.

Just as we were getting absorbed in each other, the sound of someone clearly their throat interrupted us. We jumped apart to see Mami and Aguri stood in the doorway, smirking. Hikaru and I blushed simultaneously as they both came and collected our plates. I reluctantly dropped Hika's tie and looked down at my lap, concealing my red cheeks. But almost as soon as I averted my gaze, I felt a finger draw my face up from my chin. Hikaru smirked in front of me, dragging a finger along my lower lip.

"We'll continue that later" He whispered, nearing my ear.

I could have moaned from the sultry sound of his voice, "I hope so" I replied boldly. And as our heads lifted, my gaze became adsorbed with the intense gaze of Hika, his hazel iris' bewitching me. And suddenly making me forget about anyone else in the world. My breathing ceased in my throat and my heart beat so heavily, it felt as if it might burst straight from my chest.

My hand came up to cup his cheek, and in a daze of excitement, I engulfed his mouth with mine, my thighs clamped together uncomfortably. His tongue found mine, and the throaty, desperate sounds of the two of us wanting each other, echoed through the air.

Hikaru had really made such an indescribable effort that night, I could feel the thoughtfulness radiating from each and every element of the meal. Right down to the beautiful escape to this house. And as I kissed him, I could feel a fire igniting inside me, the bubbling and fluttering feeling in my stomach becoming replaced by a pleasurable burning sensation. Mami and Aguri had left us together, and the kiss between us became more and more intense, my hands moving further into his now tangled hair and his fingers digging into my waist as if he were scared to let me go.

"Haruhi" He murmured almost silently.

He separated our lips, a look of pure dreaminess on his face. I couldn't help but chew my lip, he looked stunning when he looked at me that way.

"Haru" He said hushed, prolonging the pause as my lips drew near to his again, "you have no idea how much I want you..."

My breath hitched in my throat, "I want you too" I replied, with not a second of hesitance.

_More than you know._

"Only if you're comfortable with it" He whispered, cupping my cheek, "I don't want you feeling pressured into this"

I may have been worried and apprehensive before, but in those moments, the burn inside of me was quickly becoming insatiable. And hearing his sweet and kind words...it was hard to think of a reason not to try with him...I was nervous. I was frightened. But I wanted to take that leap. I trusted him. I couldn't run from this forever.

"I need you Hika" I exhaled, "it'll be scary and it'll be unnerving. But I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else in the world but you. I trust you, I want you to show me how it's meant to feel"

And in reply to that, Hikaru kissed me. Slowly and tenderly. Unlike any other kiss we had shared before.

Nothing more needed to be said. Because that kiss said everything.

And I knew then and there that everything would be fine. And even if it did hurt, I wouldn't want it to be by anyone other than him.

I trusted him.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter too a little longer to write and upload than I had planned, but nonetheless here it is :D Things are developing now, and in the next chapter we will finally have the main event ;D **

**Thank you for the continuing support I've been receiving with all the feedback you're all giving me. I can't thank you enough for the encouragement.**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow, it really helps me know what you guys think :D**

**Reference photos are on my profile. There's quite a few for this chapter!**

**\- Yuli ****xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 16**

_All my little plans and schemes  
Lost like some forgotten dreams  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you_

_\- Real Love, Tom Odell_

* * *

Hikaru didn't take his eyes off me for even a second, even as Mami and Aguri came to clear away our empty plates and to refill our glasses with more fruity scarlet wine. He sat in his seat opposite me silently, a playful smirk permanently fixated on his clean shaven jaw. He looked so handsome, so refined, so dark and mysterious as he stared at me. Even without touching me, I could feel my skin igniting into flames under his gaze.

"What is it?" I chuckled.

Hikaru smiled at me crookedly, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are"

I laughed at his bluntness, "what are you really thinking about?"

"The next activity I have planned"

"There's more?" I questioned, having a sip of my wine.

"I told you I had a whole night planned" He grinned, "It's nothing too strenuous so don't worry. Just something I want to show you"

_I wonder what that could be..._

"Well you've certainly peaked my curiosity"

He drunk some of his wine, and locked eyes with me again, "In that case, if you're ready, will you follow me?"

"Lead the way" I replied.

He took my hand and kissed it gently, before leading me out from the decking area and walking us back into the house. We passed Mami and Aguri in the dining room. Hikaru thanked them for their services and told them they could go home now as they were no longer needed. They smiled gratefully and went to tell the chef the same, but not before Hikaru could tip them generously.

"This way" Hikaru said holding me closely to his side. I could feel the heat of his body radiating through his jacket, and I noticed the fresh spicy smell of his cologne and lime of his shampoo. I couldn't help but relax against him, wanting to get even closer. We trudged up the carpeted staircase, passing hung photos on the walls as we ascended. Hikaru then led us into a dark room, faint classical music playing quietly inside. When he switched on the light I couldn't help but gasp.

My eyes were met by rows and rows of bookshelves, stretching straight up to the ceiling. It was like a tiny library, the carpets were blinding white and the walls were stacked with old and new books. It was incredible.

"Oh my god" I breathed exasperatedly.

"You haven't seen what I wanted to show you yet" He chuckled standing in front of me with his hands stretched out – waiting for my hands to slide into his.

We continued down through the empty centre of the room, and down to the end where there were glass double doors. Hikaru let me go and opened them widely, letting the hushed sounds of wind and the rustling of the trees inside. We stepped out onto the balcony. The air was cold but not unbearable, but honestly, it could have been snowing and I wouldn't have noticed. Because the sight I was faced with was so glorious, I could think of nothing else. Away from all the light pollution, all you could see for miles ahead was clear starry skies. It was more than just millions of little glittering lights, there was a blend of blue and violet colours, shining as if the sky were oil dancing on water, and the moon was so big, it illuminated the vast dark horizon. I covered my mouth to disguise my gasp. The view took my breath away.

"Hika" I uttered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He replied stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed happily and relaxed against him, "the second I saw it, I bought the house on the spot"

"It's amazing" I breathed, "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it"

"I'm glad you like it"

I felt his lips brush against the side of my neck, it sent pleasant shivers down my spine, making me rest further against his chest. The piano music that played quietly behind us inside the library room, filled the satisfying silence as we stared out at the stars. I felt Hikaru sway, holding me against him in time with the music. I held his hands around my front and moved with him, and before I knew it, he and I were dancing under the shine of the stars, tucked tightly in a warm embrace.

I turned my head slightly, resting my cheek against his chest. I looked up at him through dipped eyelashes, and smiled. Hikaru was already gazing back, and as I stared at him, he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me.

"Thank you for tonight" I said softly, "I can't remember the last time I'd been this happy"

"I just want you to know how special you are Haru" He replied, his voice low and hushed, he stoked a single finger across my cheek slowly. He then dropped his arms from my waist and turned me around, holding me so our chests were pressed flush against each others. My hands rested on his chest, my fingers fiddling with the material of his tie. "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight" He breathed.

"I really did, it was so perfect. Exactly what I needed after the awful day I had" I chuckled lightheartedly.

"You had an awful day?" Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

My mouth snapped shut instantly. _Oh right, I didn't mention it to him..._

"Oh...it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later"

"You can tell me now. Haruhi?"

"No, no, I don't want to ruin our night" I smiled standing on my tiptoes to kiss him, "really, it can wait for the morning"

Hikaru exhaled and held me against him tightly, his hand burying into my hair, as he guided his lips back down to mine, "are you sure you're okay about staying over?" he uttered, his breath fanning across my lips.

"Why wouldn't I be? I could hardly sleep last night without you lying there with me"

"...we still...don't have to do anything...you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I told you earlier...I want this...I want you"

"I'm all worried now" Hikaru smirked, "I don't want to make you doing anything you aren't sure about. We've spoken about this so many times now, I'm just scared I've beaten your walls down and now you're feeling vulnerable or-"

I cut off his sentence, stealing those words and trapping them between our lips. It was a gentle and slow kiss, comforting and reassuring. I pulled away after a couple of moments and smiled.

"Remember what we did the other night?" I breathed, snaking my arms around his neck and pressing my body even closer against his. Hikaru released a shaky breath, his composure was slipping visibly, his darkening lustful eyes giving away how he was truly feeling. He nodded.

"No one has ever made me feel that way before" I continued, "no one has ever touched me like that, or made my body react the way you made it. And because of that, you began changing all preconceptions I had about...intimacy and sex. Before last week I would never have let anyone touch me the way you did, but now there is so much between us, so much trust and attraction. I want more of that, I want more of your touches, I want to feel more of what you know. I was wrong about everything else I previously thought about this sort of thing, which means if I'm still scared about the pain or the awkwardness – chances are I'm wrong about that too. And the reality of what sex could be, what you've told me and what I've heard...I want that with you...I need that with you. And I'd rather go through it, with the smallest worrying voice in my head, if there is a chance I can share something so pleasurable and beautiful with you. If I don't do this with you, then I don't think I'd be able to do it with anyone"

My long explanation had left Hikaru speechless, he couldn't even blink as he stared at me, his mouth opening slightly. His hand crept up to brush against my cheek. I exhaled and relaxed into his palm. Nothing else needed to be said, Hikaru knew that too. So we just held each other, continuing to sway to Claire de Lune as it played around us. Both his arms wrapped around my waist and my head rested against his chest, my ear pressed up against the beating of his heart. A kiss was placed on the top of my head as we stepped in time with the piano keys, barely even moving, it was more like we were embracing, absorbing ourselves in one another than dancing.

I could have stayed like that in his arms forever.

* * *

It was about half past 10 when we left the library. It had become cold out on the balcony, so we wandered back inside. Hand in hand. Hikaru showed me each and every room in the house, giving me the grand tour. Until finally we reached the bedroom.

It was a big room, cream with soft furnishings, with a large and elegant silver light fitting that glowed in the centre of the ceiling, with crystal beads that reflected and glistened off the walls. The king sized bed was the most eye-catching feature of the room, it was metal framed with dark silver spirals, and the sheets were chocolate brown with beaded cushions and a fake fur throw rug folded on top of the duvet. It looked so soft and cosy, I felt warm just looking at it.

"This room is bigger than my entire apartment" I laughed, pulling Hikaru further into the room with me, "it's so cosy"

"I don't think I've ever had anyone else in this room with me before" Hikaru chuckled.

"I feel so special" I replied, smirking.

I then turned around to wrap my arms around Hikaru. He had closed the door and turned off all the lights in the house. Which meant we were officially settled into the bedroom for the night. I was excited, but nervous. My face buried into his chest, feeling the cool material of his shirt against my cheek. Hikaru held me just as tightly, stoking my hair delicately and showering my head with light pecks. I giggled and raised my head to look at him, he grinned back before continuing, fanning more kisses across my forehead and down my face towards my lips. I happily allowed his tongue entry, humming happily into his mouth as the kiss deepened further and further.

Quickly, our eager sounds of need for one another increased as our lips meshed and moulded against each other, the kiss was hungry and aggressive, becoming more and more urgent each second. I threw my arms around his neck and moaned loudly, as his hands travelled down to hook beneath my knees. Before I could respond, Hikaru pulled me up, hoisting me against him so my legs wrapped around his hips. His hands rested on my backside, supporting me upright.

I broke our kiss with a laugh.

"I have an idea" Hikaru smiled breathlessly, placing one brief kiss on my lips. He grinned childishly before dropping me down onto the bed, I landed with a bounce. Chuckling, I looked at Hikaru, waiting for him to join me at my side, but instead, he winked and walked off to the en-suite bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, staring after him. After a minute or so, the sound of running water echoed through the bedroom.

"Hika?" I questioned, walking over to the bathroom doorway. I leaned against the frame and watched, as Hikaru floated his hand through the fast filling bath.

Hikaru straightened up, beaming. He reached a hand out towards me, "let's get you all relaxed first" he smiled, kissing my hands,"go back to the bedroom whilst I get everything ready"

I kissed him excitedly on the lips, failing to contain my grin. I then did as he asked and went back to the bedroom to perch on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of splashing water. A few minutes later the sounds were replaced by silence and Hikaru emerged with a smirk. He approached me, running his wet hand through his hair. His lips met mine the instant he stopped in front of me, and crouched down to my level. His arms enveloped me, pulling me close. I let out a small laugh as I felt him lift me into the air, one arm under my legs, the other supporting my back. Our lips didn't separate for a second as he carried me over to the bathroom.

"Aren't you the sweetest" I chuckled as he settled me back down onto my feet. I looked at the beautifully tempting bubble bath, surrounded by lit candles. "Who knew the evil twin had such a sensitive side?" I smirked.

"Oh I'm definitely still the evil one" he winked, "just wait until afterwards"

To that remark, the fluttering in my stomach became an intense ache, and made my eyes roll back. I exhaled a shaky breath, before my lips were covered with his once more. We pressed ourselves against one another tightly, my hands ran down the front of his shirt, toying with the buttons. His hands did the same, trailing down the back of my dress. I felt his fingers brush against the zip, pulling from the neckline and slowly dragging it down, opening my dress and baring my naked back. I tensed in his embrace, becoming more and more anxious with every second. I could tell that Hikaru noticed, his hands froze and his kisses became less insistent.

"We can still stop if you're not comfortable" he breathed, kissing my forehead sweetly.

I pulled back to look at him, he stared back with his caring and considerate gaze. I chewed my lip nervously.

_It's time to stop being such a wimp._

_Take a leap of faith for once in your life._

I dropped my arms from around Hika's neck and brought them down to my sides, allowing the shoulder straps off my dress to fall down my arms and off my hands. My dress slipped down off my waist and the material gathered in a heap at my feet, leaving me revealed in front of him wearing nothing but my dark purple set of laced underwear.

_Thank you Rei._

"Oh...wow..." Hikaru strained, his voice coming out slowly and quietly. He stared at my body, his eyes turning dark with lust and desire, jaw tensed as if he were trying to restrain something. His hands balled into tense fists and his chest rose and fell with each laboured breath. He looked almost primal, and it only made me want him more. The nerves vanished suddenly, and before he could say anything else, I threw myself against him, my arms returning to their original position around his neck. His kisses were animalistic now, hungry with passion and need. I felt him shrug off his suit jacket, then heard him throw it down violently onto the floor as my fingers came up to pull on his shirt buttons. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his bare chest through the opening of his shirt, when we finally got it undone, it was abandoned to join his jacket at our feet. Eventually, after hearing the clinking sound of a belt buckle, Hikaru was bared in only a black pair of shapely boxers.

Our kisses slowed as the reality of the situation slowly sank in. We had never been in this position together before, it had to be approached and handled perfectly. Our lips separated with a smile from Hikaru, who hooked a single finger under my chin, comforting me with his desirable gaze.

Nothing had to be said as his hands trailed to my back, brushing against the clasp of my bra. I sucked in a breath as I felt him unhook it, and slowly, the fabric fell away from my chest. I resisted the urge to cover myself, and stared up at Hika, who continued to look almost pained with lust.

"You were right" He breathed, a slight chuckle in his voice, "you did grow" he smirked at me and I laughed a little in reply. My amused giggle was interrupted by the feel of his fingers brushing against my sensitive nipple. I gasped at the alien sensation and bucked my chest further into his palm.

Our lips connected once more, and slowly Hikaru's hands travelled down to the waistband of my panties. His thumb hooked inside them, sending brand new shivers across my entire body. I gasped, separating us.

He pulled his arms away from me, a concerned look on his face, as if he were worried he did something wrong. I quickly composed myself and directed his hands back down to my underwear, silently telling him to continue. He understood, and agonisingly slowly, he slid them off my hips and down my legs.

Finally, I was completely exposed to him. I bit my lip as a sudden wave of nervousness and vulnerability came over me, I could feel myself blushing all over.

Hikaru noticed my embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Haruhi" he whispered, leaning to my ear, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life"

I glanced at him, staring into his loving, passionate eyes. And suddenly I felt nothing but calm. I couldn't explain it. It was like my body was made for him to see it. I kissed him slowly, taking my time to show him how much I needed to be close to him.

"You want to climb into the bath?" Hikaru murmured huskily against my lips.

I nodded.

He steadied me with one hand as I lifted each leg into the hot, bubbled water. Slowly, I adjusted to the heat and lowered myself down. Settling into the mountains of soapy foam all around. I giggled as I felt myself vanishing into the bubbles.

I looked back at Hikaru who appeared to be preparing to join me. I was too embarrassed to look at him in his entirety, so I looked away, blushing, as he removed the final piece of clothing from his body. He climbed into the bath behind me, his legs slipping either side of me in the huge tub. Once he was comfortably seated, we relaxed, my body resting perfectly against his chest. I fit there like a puzzle piece. I sighed happily, allowing my eyes to fall shut.

"You're so beautiful Haru" Hikaru breathed against my ear, in a tone that sent delicious shivers down my spine.

I hummed happily, "this idea was perfect" I said.

Hikaru exhaled a quiet chuckle and kissed my neck, "even in my dreams I couldn't imagine anything more pleasing than seeing you lying so closely to me, so intimately, so trustingly"

"You have a way of making me feel so...comfortable"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that" His lips brushed against my earlobe, his hot breath fanning across the side of my face. I sighed, my eyes falling shut. Hikaru's hands glided across my body, all the nerves I had been feeling were now completely gone, I was so comfortable nestled against him, the embrace of his arms and the heat of his chest put the largest smile on my face. I didn't want to move from that position.

"Why are you being so sweet to me?" I breathed quietly, resting my head back into the crook of his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

I shrugged, "I've just never been treated like this before...no one has ever put so much effort into making me happy"

"Obviously you're going on dates with all the wrong people" he swept my hair of my shoulder and planted a dewy kiss on the side of my neck. I could feel his smile.

I exhaled an approving sigh, "I wonder how many other lucky girls you've had in this bathtub " I chuckled.

Hikaru continued to hungrily kiss my neck, I felt his tongue and teeth toying with my pulse point and the line of my jaw. The sensations he enticed were heart-stopping. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. And suddenly my remark went forgotten. His hands trailed across my stomach under the water, slowly moving upwards towards the underside of my breasts, his thumb traced the swelling curve, causing the fluttering in my stomach to churn desperately. I moaned loudly.

"So soft" he whispered to himself. His hand guided upwards a little more, engulfing my right breast in the palm of his hand. His thumb brushed over my sensitive nipple as his mouth continued to kiss my neck. Sounds of pleasure fell from my lips, and soon I was aware of Hikaru reaching for a bottle and a wash cloth beside us on the edge of the tub. He poured a generous amount onto the cloth and dipped it in the water. I was still pressed calmly against Hika's chest, his legs laid down on either side of me, so his reach of my body was easy as he began lathering up the soapy cloth along my shoulders. I smiled, turning my head slightly to look upon his sweet face. I lifted my hand and ran a single finger along his jawline.

The cloth lathered up my shoulders and breasts, the bubbles tingled my pert nipples with every pass of his hand. He cleaned me agonisingly slowly, giving me goosebumps everywhere he touched. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating furiously in my chest as I stared up at him in awe. Slowly, the cloth travelled lower, under the foamy water, across my stomach and down my waist. Hikaru brought his lips down to mine, his free hand coming up to my left cheek to keep my head tilted up to him. We both hummed and moaned as he continued to touch me, the more and more he avoided my aching area, the more impatient and desperate the kiss became. My hips rocked anxiously, begging for his touch.

Our lips remained moulded together, our tongues fighting for dominance, when finally, the cloth moved further south, dipping in between my legs. I moaned in surprise into his mouth, which only spurred on his movements. After a few moments, the cloth was discarded, and replaced by Hikaru's fingers. I instinctively slammed my thighs together as he toyed with my clitoris, increasing the friction. I could feel Hika's smile against my lips.

It felt different this time compared to the last, I wasn't nervous now, I was eager. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to make me feel incredible. And I knew what every tingle and ache meant, I knew they weren't painful and they weren't bad. Slowly, Hikaru made an adjustment, his finger tips sliding downwards from my sensitive nub, towards my entrance. I tensed a little, preparing for his next move. I didn't stop the kiss, silently telling Hika to continue. After a moment, I felt two of his fingers sliding inside me, little by little. My eyes flew open as they filled me and a prolonged groan poured from my lips.

_Oh fuck..._

"Oh Hika" I moaned, finally parting our mouths. He moved his fingers in and out of me at a slow and controlled pace, stealing sounds from me I didn't know I could make. I wouldn't say it was painful, but it definitely stung as I adjusted to the width of his fingers in my tight, inexperienced opening. But the unpleasant sting was completely overshadowed but the pleasure he ignited inside me. I threw my head back onto his shoulder, my mouth hanging open with his name on my lips.

As I neared my dizzying release, his fingers began to slow. I could have wept from the desperation I was feeling as he abruptly removed his fingers. Before I could complain, Hikaru was hoisting me into his arms. He kissed me violently as he pulled me out of the water and carried me from the bathroom and back out into the bedroom. When my back fell against the soft covers, I knew what was to follow. I knew I would soon be getting that release he denied me.

"I didn't get to wash you" I chuckled, pulling his damp body against mine.

"It would have been pointless anyway" Hikaru kissed me again, his lips trailing down to my breasts. He cupped one in his palm, as he kissed along my nipple and the upper-swell of the other. I hissed in pleasure as his mouth engulfed my nipple, my body ignited with shudders and tingles that rendered me speechless. His hand and lips were so warm and heated against my skin.

"Please Hika" I whispered, my eyes falling shut, "please, more"

His hands moved down to my waist, holding me flush against him. His body was so hard and sprinkled with water droplets. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access as he brought his lips back onto mine. He moaned on contact, our lips meshing and gliding together effortlessly. My fingers nestled into his thick, perfect hair, pulling at each tangled auburn lock.

"Touch me" I murmured, "please"

He looked down at me with dark, lustful eyes, and moved his hands lower to my thigh, he pulled my leg up, wrapping one leg around his hip. I moaned at the new heated contact as I felt his skin brush against my revealed sensitive area. I could feel his manhood brush against my leg, I tried not to tense up as I pushed back the nerves. Our lips joined again, we kissed almost desperately, hungry for one another.

"Haru" he groaned against me. I tightened my arms around him, bringing us even closer. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself by how he was hovering his lower body away from mine.

"Hika please" I practically sobbed. I didn't know what I needed, all I knew was that my body had to be touched by him. Like my skin was in flames and only his touch could put them out. One of his hands travelled upwards again, cupping my breast, kneading it and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His touch was less delicate now, it was passionate and primal, and completely intoxicating. I liked it when he acted this way, it made me forget how innocent I was. When he touched me as if I were a rose petal it only increased my nerves. I felt like a woman when we embraced more desperately like this.

He kissed along my neck, sucking and nibbling. I couldn't hold back the pleasured sounds that built up in my throat. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and brought my hands to the front of his chest, my eyes fell shut as I guided them across the toned muscles, my nails scraping across him needfully.

"You're so sexy Haru" Hika groaned huskily against my flushed skin.

I opened my eyes. No one had ever called me that before.

Suddenly, I reached up and kissed him urgently, my teeth teasing his lower lip. I could hear the sound of my heart beating loudly in my ears the more insistent the kiss became. I always said sex was pointless, that people were fussing over nothing. But right there, pinned beneath Hikaru, with such passion I had never experienced, all I wanted was to have Hikaru, in every way I could. As closely and as intimately as possible.

"Hika" I moaned, writhing under his touch. His hands stopped massaging the swell of my breasts and travelled downwards, his fingers brushed against my sensitive area, enticing a loud moan from my mouth.

"Do you really want to do this?" he whispered, slowing his caresses.

I nodded frantically, "Please Hika. I need you" I was practically begging him, but I didn't care. Whatever I thought about intimacy and sex previous to Hikaru, all those views were completely gone. I hadn't experienced such a strong sense of arousal before, and we hadn't even had sex yet. But in that moment, my whole body felt incredible, so alive with feeling and pleasure. Every touch, stroke and kiss ignited some dormant woman inside of me, and she needed to be pleased. Hikaru pressed his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly.

"You're safe with me Haru" he breathed into our kiss.

"Hika" I breathed, "do you have a...uh...you know..." I was too shy to say it. But Hikaru's smirk told me that he understood.

He smiled and reached over to his bedside table, where his wallet sat. He riffled through it, pulling out what he was looking for.

"In your wallet? Really?" I chuckled. It was like something referenced in a movie.

He grinned childishly and stood upright. And finally I saw him in his entirety.

My mouth fell open and I froze. His entire body was perfect. The shape of his chest, his legs, his face and neck, his...mmm hmm...That was the thing that caught my attention the most. It was nothing like I had been expecting, going by the only other time I had seen one. It was bigger, thicker, longer than what I had been exposed to before. I was suddenly more nervous again as I thought about how it would fit...how much I would have to adjust to the size...and how much that would hurt. I watched as he slid the condom onto his manhood.

He noticed me staring, with a concerned look on my face. He smiled softly and sat down on the bed beside me. He patted the pillows, gesturing me to lie down comfortably. I moved, laying my head down on the pillow.

Hikaru crawled back on top of me, positioning in-between my legs and propping himself up on his elbows either side of my head.

"Don't be scared" he whispered sweetly, "we can stop anytime you want to"

I shook my head, "no, please, I want to. I want you" I raised my head to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine. I moaned into his mouth, urging him on further.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he breathed one last time.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I replied.

"Okay, relax" he said, hovering over my lips. I felt him position at my entrance, and I sucked in a breath. Slowly, he began guiding himself inside, inch by inch. I couldn't contain the hiss that was enticed from me. I wasn't going to lie. It hurt. Tears pricked behind my eyes and my hands patted against Hikaru's back, signalling him to pause. He stopped instantly.

"Wait one second" I panted, breathing through the stinging sensation that burned my lower half. I considered telling him to stop, but mixed within the uncomfortable aches, was a pleasure I had never felt before. And the thought of Hikaru being inside me, only increased the fluttering of arousal in my stomach. So I took a deep breath, "okay" I exhaled, looking into his eyes. He seemed unsure, but after a second, he continued. As my body accepting him inside, slowly, the pain began to vanish. The pleasure peaking through second by second, and the pain eased. As he completely filled me, I moaned, my eyes rolling back into my head.

Hikaru groaned and the sound only made me need him more. I began gyrating against him, begging for more friction.

Now I knew what all the fuss was about. Hikaru felt incredible.

"Hika" I breathed, cupping his face. His eyes were so soft and loving, and completely locked to mine. I looked at him, trying to convey everything I felt into that one look. It was like we were the only two people that ever existed. I literally couldn't think of anything but him.

He started to move, going slowly. The pace was agonising, each motion stealing a moan from us both.

"Haruhi" Hikaru's eyes fell shut, "you feel incredible" his trusts began increasing, his hand gripped my thigh – pulling himself deeper inside me. The new angle felt even better, my arms wrapped almost chokingly around his neck, bringing his chest flush with mine. The heat between us was intense, every movement, every caress, ever sound was addicting. My body was electric.

"Harder, please, harder" I pleaded bringing our lips together. Hikaru grunted, speeding up his thrusts. It wasn't long before our hips were slapping together, as Hikaru started losing his control and stopped holding himself back. I stared up into his eyes. He looked so strained, his expression completely absorbed with intense pleasure.

"Oh my God, Haru" he groaned, one hand coming to my cheek, holding my gaze to his. I bucked my hips, meeting his thrusts each time. His hand moved to cup my breast, kneading it hard and rolling my nipple. I was moaning, gasping with every movement. My jaw tightened as a tight coil started to build up in my abdomen.

"Ah, Hika" I gasped. Our lips meshed together, we moaned over and over into each other's mouths. My legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him even deeper inside me. The tension in my stomach intensified. "Oh, Hika" I moaned, "I...I think..."

"I know Haru, I...I can feel you" he strained, his eyes darkening with lust. I felt so full, so electrified. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to be connected like this to him forever, him moving inside me, filling the empty ache I had. I didn't want my release to come. I wanted to stay entangled, feeling this pleasure forever, I didn't want it to stop. But the strain in my stomach was tightening still.

"Let go baby, just let it go" Hikaru groaned through gritted teeth as his abdomen pounding into mine. He lifted himself onto his knees, looking down at my body. His hands gripped onto each side of my hips, pulling me onto him with every thrust.

The new positioning made my pleasured sounds even louder, I threw my head back against the pillow, my eyes rolling back, my body began to shake. My mouth fell open as I "let go" as Hikaru said. And suddenly, my vision turned dark and clouded. I looked up at him, his muscles flexing as he thrust into me. I called out Hikaru's name as he grunted, his movements becoming more powerful as I reached my release. I could feel myself tightening and pulsating, becoming totally shrouded in pure pleasure.

My whole body tensed up, shaking.

"H-Hika" I gasped. I clamped down on him, causing him to let out a primal growl. I called out, shivering and convulsing beneath him.

"I'm so close Haru" he moaned huskily, "I can't hold it"

"Please Hika" I threw my head back, as his release built up. We both moaned as it finally came, each other's names dripping from our lips. His face was so beautiful as he lowered himself back down on top of me, kissing me deeply. I clung to him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

And slowly, his movements ceased, the room becoming filled with our shared laboured breaths and gasps. He relaxed down on top of me, resting his forehead against mine. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. His expression was complete bliss.

"Wow" I panted, "that was..."

"Amazing. Perfect. Incredible" Hikaru murmured, "but, 'wow' will do"

I chuckled as a beautiful smile spread across his face. He guided a hand across my sweating forehead, and stared deeply into my eyes. Eventually, he rolled off me, and disposed of the condom. After a minute or so, we climbed under the covers. I exhaled and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and brushed through my sweaty hair with his fingers, staring at me silently.

"Thank you" I said softly, stroking his cheek with the back of my fingers, "thank you so much" I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, but I blinked them back so he didn't see them.

He looked worried, "shhh shhh" he hushed comfortingly, "don't be upset"

"I'm not upset" I tried to smile, "I'm happy. I'm so so happy"

Slowly, Hikaru's concerned expression softened and he kissed my forehead sweetly. His arms curled around me, holding me against him, I nuzzled my face further into his chest, listening to his heart beat as we gradually fell into a well deserved and calming sleep, completely entangled with one another.

"Goodnight Haru" Hika whispered, kissing my forehead.

I kissed his chest, right where his heart was beating, "Goodnight Hika" I replied.

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone. Firstly, I am so sorry about the delay with this update. I've had a lot of college work and I haven't been at home for about a week so I'be been too busy to write. But finally, here is chapter 16 :D**

**I'd also like to thank you all again for the continued support from the favourites, follows and reviews. I love hearing from all of you and I try to reply on PM to any questions you may have. **

**Hopefully Chapter 17 will be up next week :D**

**Please remember to REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW xx**

**Happy Christmas!**

**\- Yuli xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 17**

_In a dark room we fight, make up for our love._  
_ I've been thinking, thinking about you, about us._  
_ And we're moving slow, our hearts beat so fast._  
_ I've been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us_

_\- Jungle, Emma Louise._

* * *

I yawned loudly, stretching out my legs under the covers, bringing life back to my feet and toes. As consciousness spread across me, I slowly became vaguely aware of the warm shape that pressed against my body. The heat that radiated from it made the bed I slept in feel all the more cosy. My eyes fluttered open slowly, blinding sunlight stinging beneath my eyelids. But the sight I was faced with made me forget about the unwelcome glare of the daylight, and caused a beaming smile to spread across my face – suddenly I was wide awake.

Hikaru lay beside me, eyes shut and face scrunched up in a deep sleep. His rugged auburn hair hung in messy tangled locks across his forehead, and stood up sleepily in dishevelled spikes. His breathing was relaxed and tranquil. I couldn't help but lie there watching and listening to him as he lay so peacefully at my side.

It took a moment or so for the memories of the night before to refresh in my mind, as my eyes fell upon Hikaru's bare torso peaking out from under the covers. I remembered running my fingers down that chest, feeling the toned and hairless muscles under my tips. The cover wrapping around my own body made me aware of my own nakedness, I blushed slightly thinking about how Hikaru had touched, kissed and moved against my body, causing sensations I had never experienced before. I could feel myself turn red all over thinking about it.

"You know it's creepy to watch people when they're sleeping?" Hikaru spoke suddenly, his voice groggy with exhaustion. I jumped in surprise and felt my blush rise to my face. His eyes crept open heavily, he squinted at me tiredly, a smile touching his lips.

"Sorry" I said looking away.

Hika chuckled, "you're so cute when you're embarrassed" he smiled and reached over, pulling my gaze back to his with a finger under my chin, "how did you sleep?"

"Good" I grinned, "what about you?"

"Best sleep of my life" he yawned loudly, "you look beautiful by the way"

I chuckled as he dropped his hand from my chin and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close, stealing a squeal of delight from me as I was rolled on-top of him. Our bare chests brushed against one another as I relaxed and adjusted above. His lips met mine almost the second we locked eyes.

"I could get used to this" Hikaru exhaled dreamily.

"Mmm same" I breathed, resting my chin on the centre of his chest. I planted a sweet kiss on the ball of his chin, his scratchy stubble tickled my lips. "Thank you for last night" I said.

"Thank _you_" he corrected, hooking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're the one who made the evening so perfect. You made me feel so comfortable and so special, I couldn't imagine a more wonderful night"

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way" he smiled sweetly, "you have no idea how nervous I was, I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I felt like a frantic teenager on his first date"

With a smile, I replied, "It was perfect. Everything" I said, "especially..." my voice trailed off slowly, as I remembered the things we had done together. The bath tub, the bed...the blush returned to my cheeks as I became increasingly conscious of my nakedness.

Hikaru smirked knowingly, "_That _was definitely perfect"

I looked down, embarrassed, "it really was" I replied.

"It didn't...hurt did it?"

I shook my head with no hesitation, raising to face him again, "maybe it hurt a little at first when it started - but the pleasure definitely overshadowed it. It was...indescribable...I've never felt anything like it before...I feel stupid for ever being scared, I wish I hadn't delayed us for so long" I trailed kisses down his chest, above his heart where I had been resting my cheek.

Hikaru exhaled a quiet moan as I continued to fan kisses across his perfectly sculpted torso, "Everything happened the way it was meant to happen. You had reason to be hesitant or scared" he strained, closing his eyes.

"Did I...um...do it right?" I breathed.

Hikaru opened his eyes again, and brought his hand to brush through my tangled bed hair. He smiled almost amusingly, "last night was...unlike any other time I've done it. It was so different"

"Oh God, I did do it wrong" I murmured sadly.

"No, no I didn't say that"

"You said it was different"

"Good different" he beamed, "every other time I've had sex, it's been good, but that's it. _Only_ good. With you...there's intimacy there, there's history, something I haven't experienced before with someone I've slept with. And not only that...it was you...it was just incredible. I don't know. Sex has never felt like that before"

"So...I didn't do it wrong?"

Hikaru chuckled, cupping my cheek and running his thumb across my lower lip, "it was the best I've ever had"

"You're lying" I laughed.

"I never lie to you" he smiled in reply. With his hand still cupped against my cheek, he guided our lips together, and kissed me with such tenderness my body practically went limp. I buried my hands into his messy, tangled hair, pulling him closer to me.

It wasn't long until I'd been rolled onto my back, Hikaru hovering above me, trailing kisses across my face, my neck, my chest. His hands explored me, gaining moans and gasps with each passing of his fingers on my heated skin. When he pushed inside me as he had done the night before I felt nothing but pleasure, like I was drunk on it. I pleaded for more. More caresses, more friction, more contact. I needed him. I needed his touch. I needed to taste the sweet release he always led me to.

Hikaru groaned above me, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. His thrusts were more insistent this time compared to the night before – which only made my utterances of pleasure louder and more desperate. Hikaru moaned, clinging to me as we moved together, heated and sweaty. My arms wrapped around him, my nails trailing down his back as I felt my release closing in on me. Hikaru moaned on contact, a euphoric and animalistic smile touching his lips - a smile that spurred on my release. I gasped loudly, throwing my head back against the pillow as my insides tightened and my orgasm hit me like a train. Hikaru followed suit with a groan, burying his face into the crook of my neck, we couldn't have been holding each other any tighter.

"Hika" I moaned breathlessly, as he hungrily kissed my neck. Our releases began to settle, and the room became filled with nothing but laboured breaths and remaining gasps. Our caresses slowed over a few moments before we both pulled back and stared at each other with blissful smiles.

"Exquisite" Hikaru murmured to himself, lowering his lips to mine. He raised his hand to engulf my breast, my sensitive bud nurtured by the palm of his hand. "You're so beautiful Haruhi. Especially right now..." another kiss, "lying beneath me..." another, "with me inside you..." his words dripped from his lips in a sultry and post-orgasm tone. I practically moaned at the sound, and his choice of words were so..._exciting. _I felt my stomach flutter as my legs stayed firmly locked around his hips.

We remained entangled for a while afterwards. I enjoyed being pinned beneath Hikaru, he made me feel so special and wanted. The way he looked down at me with his hazel eyes, had planted a permanent grin on my face. Eventually, we reluctantly climbed out of bed. I blushed when I saw Hikaru completely bared to me as he stood upright beside the bed. He winked playfully when he noticed me staring, but I couldn't help but notice his flickering gaze as his eyes panned across my nude chest and toned stomach.

I went for my shower, blushing bright red.

* * *

"No fancy chefs for breakfast then?" I joked, finding Hikaru in the kitchen. He had disappeared whilst I was in the shower and was now stood shirtless in the kitchen, cooking something at the large modern oven. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. His hair was still wet from his shower and the shadow of his stubble showed me he hadn't shaved that morning. He looked breathtaking, I could feel my heart threatening to burst from my chest from the sight of him.

He chuckled and turned around, his shoulder blades flexing under his skin as he moved. I bit my lip against the increasing adrenaline that jolted through my body.

"No, just us two. I hope you like pancakes" he grinned.

"I love them"

"I thought so" he replied with a smirk, "you like lemon and sugar with them right?"

I nodded, "you remembered?"

"Of course" he winked, reaching out an arm towards me. I accepted his invitation and hugged into his side. His arm wrapped around me, his hand burying into my damp freshly washed hair. He kissed me firmly with a sweet smile. The way he stared at me made me wonder what he was thinking, but he didn't tell me and his smile didn't falter. "You look adorable by the way" he murmured, kissing the side of my head.

I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats I had found in Hikaru's drawer. The sweats were far too big for me, and had to be tightened at the waist with the pull-tie and rolled up around my ankles. I blushed and leaned into his embrace.

"You look pretty good yourself" I chuckled placing my hand on his bare chest.

He laughed, "I got sidetracked when I went looking for a shirt"

"I'm not complaining" I mumbled.

"I didn't think you would" He replied with a smirk, then pulled me against him for another kiss. Slipping his tongue in between my lips and gliding his mouth over mine hungrily, "I _really _could get used to this" he repeated his earlier words, his breath tickling my damp lips.

I chuckled and kissed him again, I could feel his smile.

* * *

The pancakes were great, maybe slightly burnt but I finished my plate quickly. Hikaru, now fully clothed, sat opposite me at the polished regal dining table. We had to move the large bouquet of flowers to the side in order to see each other, the pure classiness of Hikaru's house had left me in a remaining state of awe, as directly above our heads hung the waterfall chandelier.

I looked over at Hikaru, as he slipped his fork from between his lips. I don't know what it was, but I was looking at him differently now. Everything he did was making me tingle all over.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked, resting his chin in his hand. The way he stared at me made me turn scarlet. He was so handsome - it made my body ache with memories of the night before.

"You" I replied honestly taking a sip of coffee he had made me.

"Snap" he smirked, "something bothering you?"

"Not at all" I grinned, "I was just thinking about last night..."

"Snap again"

"I feel...different somehow" I admitted, "I know it's not like I lost my virginity or anything...but I feel different. Do I looked different?" I touched my face and looked at him.

Hika laughed in amusement, "well you've got a huge smile on your face"

"Really?" I chuckled, noticing the aching in my jaw.

"But I know what you mean...I feel different too"

"This is all so new to me"

"I know. Which is why I'm still worried that I'm coming on too strong"

"You're not" I replied, "in fact, I prefer it when you come on strong. That way everything feels more...natural, like there's no hesitance or worry. Plus it's really sexy" I mumbled the last bit, half hoping he hadn't heard me. But his smirk told me that he had done.

"I'll be sure to remember that"

I bit my lip against the blush that threatened to light up my cheeks and took another sip of my coffee. I was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of my phone jingling on the side table in the dining room. I stared at it in disbelief for a long moment before wandering over to it slowly. I sighed and reluctantly picked up my vibrating phone and pressed it to my ear, whilst flashing an apologetic look to Hikaru, who didn't seem to mind.

"Hello?" I breathed, walking back to my seat.

"I'm getting real sick of this shit Fujioka. If I have to phone you one more time I swear I'll demote you to photocopying and coffee duties" Masashi's monotone voice droned from the speaker.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my week off. I shouldn't be expected to phone the station everyday"

"The case file" he said, "have you read it?"

"Yes"

"Thoughts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of it?"

I sighed, "bad man goes to jail - that's what I think"

"Good. I'll need to speak to you more thoroughly in person on Monday, there are some things we need to sort out. In the mean time, I need you to do some homework on Ochi's bar"

"It's my week off" I repeated.

"I don't care"

"And I'm not an investigating detective. Research is your job"

"And your job is to do as I say"

"When will the Sheriff be back into the station? I'm becoming exhausted with your attitude. I'd much rather he were phoning me than you"

To that, Masashi laughed, "I do miss our fights Fujioka"

"You act like we aren't already having one" I grumbled.

"It's not quite the same over the phone"

"I don't know about that, you're pissing me off just the same"

Another dark laugh.

"I'll see you on Monday Masashi. You're interrupting something" I said, my tone becoming grumpier by each passing second.

"Anything important?"

"Yes"

"A man I presume?"

I cleared my throat and scratched my neck awkwardly, "no" I replied.

"You're a horrific liar"

"Even so, it's none of your business what I do on my days off"

"Then I'll let you get back to him. I'm sure he's watching you intently this second wondering who you're speaking to" there was a chuckle in his voice. I shivered, looking up at Hikaru who scooped another forkful of pancake into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me when he noticed me staring.

"Goodbye Masashi"

"Fujioka." his blunt goodbye was followed by the dull tone of the call disconnecting. I sighed and lowered the phone back down to the table. I didn't know what I hated more, Masashi in a shitty mood, or Masashi revelling in my discomfort and annoyance. He really did enjoy pushing all my wrong buttons.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked, a concerned look on his face.

I nodded, "yeah, sorry about that"

"I don't mean to pry but...who was that?"

"Someone I work with" I replied, "the uh...detective inspector. He's been bugging me all week. He signed me up for a case he's investigating..." I trailed off. I still hadn't told Hika about Kyoya and Mr Ochi... "actually...I uh...should probably tell you about that"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "...okay"

"He emailed me the case file last week, that's when I got that phone call in the beach house. I only looked at it yesterday when he called me again to remind me. And um...it's complicated really, but...the investigation was essentially put in motion by...Kyoya"

"What...do you mean?"

"The case is surrounding...Shouta Ochi..." I cleared my throat, "and the reason my station has been assigned the case is because Kyoya released a witness statement and requested the help of the station in Adachi"

Hikaru stared at me, unblinking, "why would he..."

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw the email...I went straight over to his office yesterday and demanded answers. Apparently it was all a plan he had formulated, the entire thing. His whole statement about how police would be arresting Ochi and closing down that bar, he was talking about...me."

Hikaru didn't reply, instead he just sat silently, jaw tensed.

"And now I'm assisting with the arrest" I continued, "I just know someone will do some digging and find out the connection between Kyoya and I, and they'll find out I've been in proximity with Ochi and ignored my duties – knowing of the illegalities at that bar. Not to mention that since Kyoya is a witness, that makes this case personal to me. And honestly, I shouldn't be allowed to involve myself because of that"

Hikaru released a heavy breath, rubbing his face frustratedly with a rough hand, "what the fuck was he thinking?" he mumbled to himself, "can't you back out? Say you can't be a part of it?"

I shrugged, "Yes. But I would be drawing attention to the fact that I was at that bar, I would still be penalised. Kyoya said this case would help further my career...that's why he did it"

"Maybe so...but he's putting so much risk on your shoulders...I...fucking hell" he practically snarled the last couple of words. I flinched a little, instantly regretting telling him. I didn't like seeing Hikaru like this.

"Hika..." I breathed, worry evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I just...he should have told someone before he-"

"Please don't stress over this" I interrupted, "I shouldn't have said anything"

"What? No. Of course you should have. I'm glad you did. I just can't believe Kyoya would make such a reckless decision, especially when it concerns you. He's not the one who has to face his actions, you have to"

I sighed, "well...it is my job after all. I mean, I was angry yesterday. So, so angry. But...a part of me understands, I can't see Kyoya doing something that would hurt or affect me negatively. I'm sure he has his reasons..."

Hikaru buried his face into his hands and mumbled something under his breath that I didn't hear. After a few pregnant moments, he looked back up at me. "I'll have a word with him" he exhaled.

"If you must" I replied, "but I think I said all I needed to"

"I know. But I want to know why he didn't talk it over with me and the other's first. It was a huge decision he shouldn't have made himself. I need to know why he didn't tell me"

I bit my lip, "there may be...another thing..." I breathed.

"Yeah?"

"He knows...about us. I don't know how...but he does"

He raised an eyebrow, "he knows you and I have been..."

I nodded.

Hika sighed, "and how do you feel about that?"

"I...I don't know..." I shrugged.

"I mean...it's not a bad thing is it? People knowing about what we're doing?"

I shrugged again. Honestly I didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't that I was ashamed of what I was doing, nor that I gave a damn what anyone thought of me. It was just...what would we tell people? Hika and I weren't together in the official sense. In fact, we hadn't even talked about that. We were fooling around, and really – that sort of thing was private. It didn't concern anyone else. Especially if the magazines or newspapers found out about it...our private exchanges would be public. I don't think I could handle that kind of exposure.

"I guess it depends how you look at it" I sighed, "I don't want people thinking things about us"

"What do you mean?"

"This is private. It doesn't concern anyone else what we do in the seclusion of the bedroom"

"Not even the others?"

I chewed my lip, "what would we tell them? I mean...it shouldn't be something made public...it's...private and intimate"

"I understand that" he replied, "It's just...I wonder about Kaoru. I'm pretty sure he knows about us...he hasn't said anything but I just know he suspects something. I can't hide anything from him, and I don't like to"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise to me" Hikaru chuckled, "Kaoru and I are closer than most siblings, to most people it's not normal to share such private and personal things. It's just weird for me - hiding something from him"

"I already knew that, I should never have asked you to keep it a secret, especially from Kaoru"

"Stop being so apologetic" he smiled taking my hand from across the table, "this is our business, no one else should be involved"

"I don't want you to have to hide things from Kaoru. I could talk to him if you'd like?"

"You just leave me to worry about all of this, okay?" he breathed, "you have enough to stress about at the moment with work and Kyoya. I don't want Kaoru and I adding to that. Okay?"

"O-okay" I nodded, "but still, I'm so sorry ab!-" my words were cut off abruptly by Hika's hungry lips. He practically threw himself onto the table in front of me and swallowed my words. His fingers tangled into my hair, holding me in place as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"You need to stop saying sorry Haru" he murmured against my lips, "besides...this sneaking around is exciting...our little secret" he kissed me again, and my eyes fell shut. I hummed happily in his mouth and relaxed into his embrace. We stayed this way for some time, silently reassuring each other with our lips.

I had to admit. He had a point about the excitement.

* * *

After breakfast Hikaru took me for a walk across the courtyard of his home. We saw the garden in all it's winter glory, morning frost tickling the leaves on the trees and the potted plants along the pathway to the house. It was cold outside so we clung closely to each other for warmth, holding hands and snuggling deep into our coats. We strolled along and talked about Kyoya and the case with Mr Ochi for a while, trying to make sense of things. We soon moved back onto the subject of Kaoru – both of us admitting our guilt about hiding ourselves from him. Before we knew it, we were nestling against one another on the bench beside the decking of the house, watching the clouds flurry overhead.

I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his hand inside his pocket. I smiled up at him, thinking about how much things had progressed between us in such a short amount of time, and he smiled back. I wondered if he was thinking the same.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, becoming consciously aware of the time passing. Soon I would be going back to Dad's, and then who knows when we would next see each other. I bit my lips as soon as I asked, worried I sounded too desperate.

"I have a shoot with Kaoru and Mom for the Spring line she's bringing out next season. She's been waiting to do it since we went to the beach house" he chuckled, "she's been dying to see you, maybe you could come along?"

"Really?" I replied, "won't I be in the way?"

He laughed again, "of course not"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience"

"You won't be, you can be my muse"

"Your muse?" I smirked, "are you sure?"

"Yes" he replied leaning in to kiss me on the forehead, "any excuse to see you"

"I'd like that"

My response made Hikaru smile widely, he kissed me again, "I'd ask you to stay over another night but I need to get back home and see Kaoru. I can pick you up tomorrow morning if you'd like?"

I shook my head, "no it's okay, I can drive there myself. I don't want to be a bother"

"Nonsense. I'd love to"

"No, no, you head over with Kaoru and I'll meet you there" I laughed at his eagerness and cupped his cheek.

"You're so beautiful. Have I mentioned that yet?"

I blushed, chuckling, "you may have said it once or twice"

"Only because it's true"

"I think the cold air might be getting to your head. Perhaps we should head back inside"

Hika sighed with a smile, "if we must. I was enjoying huddling close to you"

"We can still huddle close inside"

"Mmm how close?" he breathed, leaning into my hand that was still placed on his cheek. He winked at me and licked his lips. I sucked in a breath as a wave of arousal coursed through my body. Hikaru slowly leaned in and kissed me firmly, his lips separating to allow his tongue to reach towards mine. I moaned the second our heated skin touched and snaked my arms around his neck.

I wasn't sure how we managed it, but somehow we made it back inside without parting our starving lips for a second. I was pulled so tightly against Hikaru that I had completely forgotten how to breathe. Roughly and passionately, I was lowered down onto a hard surface of what I assumed was the dining room table. I grunted into Hikaru's mouth as the sweats I wore were pulled off my body and my shirt was stripped from my chest. I barely had time to take a breath before Hikaru was kissing me again, ferociously.

I liked this side of Hikaru. This way I knew he wasn't holding back, I knew he had become lost in his needfulness. The desperation in his actions showed me just how much he wanted me. And that only made me more excited.

I clumsily fumbled with his belt buckle, loosening his jeans and dropping them to the floor. His manhood sprung free as I pulled off his boxers to join the rest of our clothes. Eventually, both of us were completely bare and hanging off each other, kissing, touching, adjusting. At some point Hikaru had pulled on a condom from his jean pocket. And without warning, he slid himself inside me, stealing the breath from my lungs and filling the empty ache I felt nagging in my body.

"Oh, fuck" he moaned in a strangled tone, his hips pounding into mine at a powerful speed. My jaw tensed, trying to keep in the loud sounds he enticed from me, "you feel incredible Haru"

"H-Hika" I gasped, staring up at him as he drove into me with an expression of pure untamed need on his face. My legs hung off the edge of the table, swinging either side of his hips with each powerful thrust. My body felt as if it were electrified, each movement building up more and more of my impending release. Hikaru was so lost in the passion of the moment, as he moved against me so desperately, that even just the grip of his hand was making me delirious.

I reached my release a few minutes later, letting myself go in a loud and dizzying cry and a fierce spasm of my body. My vision blacked out for a moment as my insides clenched and tingled, as if every nerve inside me was suddenly ablaze with sensation. Hikaru followed shortly after, collapsing down onto me, sweaty and exhausted with a loud groan.

"I don't want to take you home" he murmured next to my ear, "I want you to stay here. Right here"

I chuckled, "I don't think I can move anyway"

"Good" he kissed the side of my head and brushed away hair that hung across my face, he smiled down at me, droplets of sweat still glistening on his forehead, his mouth hanging open slightly as if he were about to kiss me. "I..." he breathed, "I...I'm so glad you came over yesterday..."

"I'm glad too" I replied with a smile, "thank you for everything"

"You're welcome beautiful" he exhaled.

* * *

I crept up the stairs to the apartment, tip toeing so I didn't wake Dad up. Unfortunately, the second I opened the door, all I could see was Dad sat, arms crossed at the kitchen table – staring at me, scowling.

"Dad?" I questioned sheepishly, pausing in the doorway.

"What time do you call this?" he grumbled.

"What?"

"It's half past 11 at night. You didn't phone me, you didn't tell me where you were, or what you were doing. You just vanished saying you were going shopping with someone from work, and now here you are – 36 hours later, dressed like that..." he gestured at the dishevelled blue evening dress I had quickly thrown on before leaving Hikaru's house, "actually, why are you wearing that? It's gorgeous..." he trailed off, distracted.

"I...went out for dinner..." I explained.

"You should have phoned me. I've been worried sick"

"I'm 25 years old Dad, not 15. You needn't worry so much"

"I don't care how old you are. You should be more considerate"

"It's not like I was in any danger"

"But you may have been, and how would I have known?"

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, kicking off my heels at the door, "I'm sorry okay, I'll remember for next time"

"But it wasn't even just this time, you didn't call at all last week. It's nice to hear about what you're up to and how you are"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, really I am, I just get distracted. I promise I'll call next time"

"You're not usually like this, you're usually always phoning me. Recently you've been...neglecting me"

"I don't mean to" I breathed, pulling out the chair opposite him. He looked tired. His eyes were heavy with day old make up and his long scarlet hair hung limp and lifeless around his face. "Is everything okay? You look tired"

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just overworked"

"It doesn't look like nothing Dad" I exhaled, noticing the dark rings around his eyes and the frown lines on his forehead, "tell me"

"Really Haru, it's nothing. I just had a rough day at work"

Suddenly, all the glee I was feeling over Hikaru was gone, and had been replaced with nothing but concern for my father. I felt a sudden pang of guilt, whilst I had been playing around having a good time with Hika, Dad had been sat here worried about me and recovering after a horrible day at the bar. I bit my lip and grabbed for his hand.

"You need to stop working yourself so hard. Reduce your hours or something, you don't need to be working so hard now Dad"

"I need to do something to keep myself busy, there really isn't a lot for me to do elsewhere. Even my days off are spent sleeping or eating"

I squeezed his hand, taking a quick breath, "it's your day off tomorrow right?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Well, if you don't have any plans...Hikaru invited me to a fashion shoot with Kaoru and Mrs Hitachiin tomorrow...would you maybe like to come with me?"

"Really?!" and like a switch, the deep frown on his face transformed into an animated and eccentric grin. He probably would have leapt up and danced if there was more space in the kitchen, "you mean I get to see Yuzuha Hitachiin? And-and her modelling shoots? Behind the scenes?!"

I laughed, "yes Dad"

"I've been waiting for this since the day you met those twins! You have no idea how excited I am!"

"I think I can guess"

"You're the most amazing daughter I've ever had"

"I'm the only daughter you've ever had"

He squeezed my hand tightly, grinning childishly, "thank you. You really do know how to cheer me up"

"I was hardly planning on going alone was I?" I chuckled, "you know far more about this fashion stuff than I do"

"We need to find something for you to wear, you can't go in there wearing jeans or a shirt. Although I must ask again, Why are you wearing that?" he pointed at my dress again, "I don't remember buying you that"

"Actually I bought it" I answered.

"You bought that? But it's stunning, and in style right now. How would you have known that?"

I rolled my eyes, laughing a little, "I had some help...I went to that..._Blueberi _place or something"

"When did you go to _Blueberi_?! And without me!"

"On Monday. When I went shopping...with Seiko"

"But wouldn't you have worn that...last...night..." he trailed off, his eyes furrowing as he became deep in thought. His pause lasted a while, before he looked back up at me, still looking equally as confused, "wait, where did you stay last night?...You never mentioned anything about staying out overnight yesterday...I mean it was..." another long pause...before suddenly, "Oh, OH, oh my God! Haruhi!"

"What? What?!" I replied, eyes widening, panicked.

"You went on a date last night!" he blurted, shooting up to his feet, "and you're...still wearing the same clothes...you...you..._you had sex_!"

My mouth fell open, my eyes open impossibly wide, I must have possessed the genuine face of terror in that moment – because Dad's expression only grew more and more sure of his sudden remark.

"N-no I didn't. I told you...I went out with a girl from work...we went shopping and then went out for dinner" I stammered.

"Don't lie to me Haruhi! I know when you're lying!"

_Well you didn't know yesterday when I made up that bullshit about Seiko!_

"I...I..." I wasn't really sure how to talk myself out of it.

"Oh my god" Dad breathed, he looked shell-shocked.

"Dad...calm down"

"I thought we shared everything Haruhi, why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?"

"Be...because I'm not technically..."

"Oh good lord" he exhaled, covering his face, "my daughter isn't even in a relationship and she's sleeping with someone..."

"It's not like that Dad"

"Who is he Haruhi? This..this man who won't commit to my beautiful daughter"

"I..."

"Tell me Haruhi"

"I can't, it's complicated" I admitted, scraping my fingers through my hair once more.

"You mean you don't trust me? Your own father? We speak about everything Haruhi! I have a right to know who is defiling my daughter!"

"He isn't defiling me!"

"And he's got you keeping it a secret!"

"He hasn't! That was my choice...I told you, it's complicated"

"It's never too complicated to tell your father"

"But you're freaking out!"

"I am not freaking out!" he snapped, making me flinch in my seat. Slowly, he took a deep breath, composing himself and sitting back down. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "I didn't think you were this sort of girl Haruhi...you don't...fool around with people. In fact, I always saw you...getting married before...doing that"

I sighed, "I'm 25 and it's the 21st Century, I think it was a strong possibility I would lose my virginity before I was married"

"When did you...may I ask?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Not really. Was it to this guy?"

"No. It was in college..."

"Oh shit" he grumbled to himself again, "I wish your mother had been around to have _the talk _with you...clearly I did a shit job of it"

"Please stop stressing over this..."

"Who is he Haruhi?" he asked again, only this time calmer. I closed my eyes briefly, rubbing my face in frustration.

"Will that really make it better? Knowing who it is?"

He shrugged, unsure.

I sighed, "It's..." and took a long exhale, "it's Hikaru"

The reaction that displayed itself on Dad's face was almost concerning. His mouth was locked half open half closed, bobbing like a fish. And his eyes were opened so widely, for a second I was scared they may pop out.

"Hikaru Hitachiin..." he uttered quietly.

I nodded.

"Right. Okay..." he cleared his throat, "right. Okay"

"Are...you alright Dad?"

He nodded, "yeah...I think so...I mean, it could be worse...and at least I know him...but...uh...this progressed a little...fast didn't it?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. But it just sort of...happened"

"Are you being safe?"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Oh god. Dad seriously?"

"I'm just asking"

"Yes Dad, we're...being safe"

"I...I guess that explains why he invited you to the...thing tomorrow"

"He said he wanted to see me..." I looked down at the table, "and...I want to see him. I mean it when I say it's complicated...we may not be in a relationship or anything but...this whole thing with him feels...right"

Dad closed his eyes, I could tell he was still trying to make sense of this. With a heaving sigh he opened his eyes again and stared at me, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you...it was just...unexpected. I just want to be sure you're making the right choices. I mean...I haven't really spoken to either of them since you were in Ouran, but from what I've heard from the media perspective - Kaoru seems like the more stable of the two...I hope you know what you're doing with Hikaru, people have been saying things about him. Not always good things. Especially when it comes to relationships. He's very...possessive, and complicated I suppose."

"It isn't a case of choosing which twin I prefer Dad. They're two very different people, and Hika...I don't know...but there is something I feel so safe and comfortable with. He's made me so happy over the time we've been seeing each other again...and I don't care what people say about him, because I known him for years and I know how amazing and sweet he is. No one can convince me otherwise about him. I can't bring myself to believe a single negative word about someone like Hika..."

Dad reached over for my hand, engulfing it in his and releasing one last sigh, "you've always been so grown up. Making so many grown up decisions..."

"I'm a grown up now Dad. The decisions I make, they're right for me"

"I know that. I just worry. You're my little girl. You always will be"

"Please don't worry about me. Hikaru really is wonderful. I know he won't do anything to hurt me. Please trust me Dad" I practically pleaded, looking Dad straight in the eye. Dad stared at me, he seemed as if he were thinking something, but he never hinted to me exactly what. Instead, he squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled.

"Am I still invited to the shoot tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

I laughed, "of course, as long as you don't mention all this. No one else knows...I especially don't want any photographers or journalists hearing. The last thing I want is to be plastered all over the magazines"

"I understand that" Dad chuckled, "mum's the word" and gestured to his mouth as if he were zipping it up and locking it shut, throwing away the key.

I exhaled finally, calmly down at last. I had been so panicked about people discovering what was happening with Hika and I. Dad's reaction was just as parental as I expected, if anything, I was mostly worried about his response as he was my father. His reaction would have been the most personal and expressive. I smiled at him, breathing calmly and slowly relaxing. Maybe there wasn't much to worry about. Maybe it was just paranoia that had possessed me.

At least he wasn't angry.

But something told me that tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone! Chapter 17 here at last, sorry about the erratic delays, I've had a busy busy week. But now that I'm having a break from uni for Christmas, here should now be a smoother flow of updates! **

**I've had a lot of reviews and PM since the last chapter, and I just want to say thank you all so much for the support, I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story :D**

**As always, reference photos are on my profile :D**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow, it's great to have feedback and see what you all think.**

**Next chapter should be up soon :D**

**Thank you! **

**\- Yuli xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 18**

_So you brought out the best of me_  
_ A part of me I've never seen_  
_ You took my soul and wiped it clean_  
_ Our love was made for movie screens_

_\- All I Want, Kodaline_

* * *

"This has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever dressed me in" I grumbled, staring at myself in the floor length mirror, as Dad zipped me into the dress he had chosen.

"It looks adorable on you"

"I look like a child"

"Exactly. Adorable"

"I'm a grown woman, I've outgrown the title of _'adorable', _I smoothed down the front of the short, floaty skirt. It was a creamy coffee colour and had black ornate patterns all over it. It stretched down to just above my knees. Thankfully I was wearing black tights so I didn't show off my bare legs. The torso of the dress was nude coloured, with a black ribbon tied around the waist and hemmed around the scooping neckline. The sleeves were long and puffed slightly at the shoulders. At least it was modest. But the fact remained, I looked like a little girl, especially with my bob haircut – brushed and styled wavy.

I reached for my glasses that sat on the dresser in front of me. Dad almost slapped my hand when he saw me attempting to put them on.

"I need these to see" I defended.

"This is why I bought you contact lenses. Those manly glasses cover your eyes too much"

"I like them" I replied, and put them back on. Dad scowled at me and mumbled something along the lines of _'all that effort' _and walked past me to the bathroom. He came out a second later with a contact lens box in his hand.

"Think of it this way" he said, "you don't want them clashing against Hikaru's face do you?"

"Gross, Dad"

"True though"

I sighed, "fine. I'll take them" I reached out my hand and began the struggle to get them in without getting too grossed out by my own eyeball, "I think you're taking this day out a little too seriously" I breathed, "I look stupid"

"You look beautiful. Stop whining"

"I feel stupid too" I murmured, "where did you even get this thing?"

"It was your mother's" he replied.

"Oh"

"She didn't like it either. But it's just your size, and it's not outdated. Vintage is in at the moment"

"I couldn't possibly imagine why she wouldn't like this" I said sarcastically, rolling my shoulders back as the sleeves began to bunch, "how come I have to wear this and you get to wear that?" I gestured at his simple pair of black leggings and oversized white tunic. With it he wore a long black and silver beaded necklace and a pair of short red suede boots – matching with his slightly curled siren red hair.

"Because unlike you, I don't have a man to impress today" he explained.

I sighed loudly, giving in as Dad pulled out the hairbrush for the millionth time. I swatted him away and took a step back, "okay, okay enough pruning" I grumbled, "this is fine as it is"

"Are you sure? We could add a little more blusher" he poked my cheek and laughed.

"No, really, we're done" I replied.

Dad chuckled all the way to the kitchen, pouring himself a quick glass of water as we prepared to leave. It was about 11 o'clock, and the shoot was in an hour. Hikaru had texted me the address, as well as a couple other messages that had my imagination working on overdrive all night. My stomach had butterflies just thinking about it. I could feel the excitement welling up inside me, I couldn't wait to see him again. I know it had only been a day since I had last seen him, but I missed him...was that weird?

_Yeah that's weird._

_And a little creepy._

I shrugged off the nagging in my brain and unlocked the car as we walked down from the apartment. Dad had put on a pair of large fake designer sunglasses, despite the lack of sun outside and took the passenger seat beside me.

"I wonder what Yuzuha is wearing?" Dad thought aloud, "do you think she wears her own designs?"

I shrugged, "she always used to"

"I wonder if she'll remember me? I don't think I've seen her since you went to Boston"

"Same here" I replied, following the directions Hikaru had sent me, my little beetle purring eagerly down the street.

* * *

The directions took us to the outer of Bunkyō, where the business units and office high rise buildings all stood. When I drove up to the building Hikaru had said, I swear there must have been some mistake.

"Is this it?" Dad questioned, as I killed the engine outside.

"I think so..." I replied, unsure. There were some expensive looking cars parked around us, so I assumed there was some sort of function happening somewhere around here. I climbed out of the car with Dad and locked it.

We made our way across the street, looking out for anyone we could speak to. As we walked around the tall concrete building we came across a man sat in the car park booth beside the barrier.

"Excuse me" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is uh...is Yuzuha Hitachiin here?"

"Are you one of the models? You turned up a little late"

"Oh, no, I'm a friend of the family's. I was invited"

"Could you wait right here please. I need confirmation from inside" he grumbled and picked up a phone from inside the booth. He slammed in a couple of numbers and held the handset to his ear with a sigh. He spoke on the phone for a short while, asking for mine and Dad's names. Eventually he raised the barrier and invited us through, saying there would be someone coming to meet us.

"This is a strange place to have a photo shoot" I wondered aloud.

"I suppose the open space was something they needed..." Dad replied.

"Haruhi!" a loud female voice squealed from behind us. I span on my heel so fast I almost tripped over, "and Mr Fujioka! Darling you look phenomenal!" Mrs Hitachiin grinned across the parking lot, trotting over on 8 inch black heels, she was wearing a pastel pink strapless full length jumpsuit, an oversized black hat and a white blazer. She carried a pastel pink handbag in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time I saw her, in fact, she hadn't even aged a day in the last 7 years. She looked just as stunning as she always did.

"Mrs Hitachiin" Dad and I greeted. Dad looked as if he were about to faint, but he kept himself composed.

"It's wonderful to see you both again" Mrs Hitachiin beamed, giving each of us a hug, "I love those boots Mr Fujioka" she complimented brightly.

"You would do" Dad chuckled, "they're yours after all"

"And what good taste you have" she winked playfully, "they look perfect on you"

"Thank you Hitachiin"

"Oh no, no, Hitachiin won't do. Please call me Yuzuha" she grinned, "and I'll call you Ranka" Mrs Hitachiin squeezed him tightly, being sure not to drop any of the papers she was balancing in one hand. Dad sucked in a breath, I swear he was close to tears.

She grinned brightly and slowly turned to me, "oh my goodness...Haruhi you're so grown up! Look at you! You look so precious..." she reached over and cupped my cheeks in her palms, "you look like a doll, a beautiful little doll"

"Wonderful to see you again Mrs Hitachiin" I murmured through my pursed lips.

"And it's wonderful to see you my darling, you're even prettier than the last time I saw you" she replied, "that dress looks sensational on you"

"See Haruhi, I told you it was a nice dress" Dad spoke smugly.

"Definitely. It's perfect" Yuzuha agreed, "the boys have been anxious to see you, they refused to start anything until you arrived"

"I'm sorry, in that case I probably should have driven faster"

"Don't be silly. Please, follow me, we can get out of this cold" Yuzuha gestured for us to follow and briskly, we walked over back to where she had originally emerged from.

The studio wasn't as I had expected. In honesty I was expecting something far more flamboyant and extravagant. Instead, we were led past the shininess of the high-rise building and through towards a warehouse at the back. The warehouse was empty and a chilling wind blew through it. In the centre of the large room was a wide stretching white backdrop, where from above, tall spotlights shone down. And there also stood what I assumed was a camera, but in actuality it looked more like alien technology sat on top of an unnecessarily complicated tripod. Various unfamiliar faces wandered around, carrying magazines, make up brushes, photos, lenses, each person shooting around as if they were on a mission. I gulped at the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"I wonder where my boys have gotten to?" Yuzuha wondered aloud, "I'm sure we'll find them in their dressing room..."

"Mrs Hitachiin" a woman's voice interrupted The middle aged woman with bright blue hair approached us swiftly. When she stopped, catching her breath, she looked me up and down in confusion, "oh shit, I didn't know we had 3 girls, I didn't leave enough time for this one's make up and hair..."

I blinked.

"No Miwako. This is Haruhi Fujioka and her father Ranka, they're my guests today. They'll be watching the shoot"

"Oh right, forgive me" the panicked woman exhaled, relieved, "uh, there's something else actually. Isobel is having some issues with her dress"

"Issues with her dress?"

"Yes it...uh...well come with me, I'll show you"

"Goodness, I swear I'm never using that girl's agency again" Yuzuha mumbled to herself, she rolled her eyes before turning to Dad and I, "please excuse me for just one moment, feel free to wander around, there's food and drinks at that table over there. I'll only be one moment"

"Not need to worry" Dad smiled, "I'm sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with"

"Thank you, I'll be back in one second" Yuzuha then walked away with Miwako, letting her composure slip slightly as she flailed her arms in frustration whilst she spoke, and approached a door to the right.

I turned to look at Dad who's eyes darted around frantically, wide with wonder, "it's so glamorous!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He began walking further inside the warehouse, watching the photographer crew roll their carts of equipment across the room, and a tall man dressed in black wheeling a rack of outfits into what I assumed were the dressing rooms. The clothes were so beautiful, formal, shiny. The suits, the dresses, the shoes. You could tell they were designed by Mrs Hitachiin, they just oozed uniqueness and class.

But still, I couldn't ignore the obvious, "we're in an empty warehouse" I replied.

"But look" he beamed, "the photographer, the make up artists...oh I've dreamed about seeing a real fashion shoot up close like this"

"I guess...it's kind of glamorous..." I breathed. I continued to look around, feeling conscious as various professionals noticed me staring. I did my best to step to the side, avoiding being an inconvenience. Eventually, I got so caught up worrying about being in the way, that I didn't notice when someone approached us.

"Miss Fujioka"

I turned my head, my eyes meeting those of a tall man dressed in a black suit with a pastel pink shirt. He had dark mahogany hair with flecks of grey peaking through. He gave a familiar smile as he greeted me.

"My wife mentioned you would be coming by" he said kindly.

"Mr Hitachiin?" I questioned, as I slowly remembered the features of his face. It was only now that I realised how much Hikaru and Kaoru had grown to look like their father. I always used to think that they looked like their mother, but clearly as they matured, their father began showing through. The thickness of his hair, the angle of his jaw, the shape of his eyebrows – all features I recognised on the twins.

"And Mr Fujioka, I don't believe we've met before" he stretched out his hand to shake Dad's.

"I don't believe we have" Dad cleared his throat.

"You look absolutely lovely"

"Oh, thank you" Dad gushed, turning bright red.

"You haven't seen Yuzuha anywhere have you?" Mr Hitachiin asked, looking around us for his wife.

Dad opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of Mrs Hitachiin shouting. Everyone stopped dead in the warehouse, staying silent as Mrs Hitachiin began ranting at someone behind the dressing room door. A few moments later, she stormed out.

"Dammit Isobel, you're a fashion model, that means you have to model fashion. You want to strip down and flash yourself? – Become a damn playboy bunny" she grumbled loudly, slamming the door behind her. We watched as she took two long deep breaths before plastering on her original welcoming grin. She noticed us standing across the room and walked over to rejoin us. She kissed her husband briefly on the cheek and turned back to us.

"I'm sorry about that" she breathed, "we have a new female model we haven't used before. Useless girl. Caused me nothing but trouble since we hired her" she sighed loudly and clung onto Mr Hitachiin's hand, massaging it with her fingers subconsciously as if it were her calming ritual, "you'll have to forgive my children, obviously the manners I taught them didn't quite sink in. You would have thought two 25 year old men would jump at the chance to entertain such a precious little doll" she flashed a smile at me.

"I'm sure they're just rushed off their feet, they've been struggling with the tailor all morning" Mr Hitachiin replied.

I had to admit, I was becoming a little anxious. I chewed my lip and fiddled with my fingers as I thought about Hikaru. I wondered if he knew I was here...or if he was just as eager to see me as I were him. As I was thinking silently to myself, I heard the echoing sound of a door shutting behind me.

"Speak of the devils" Yuzuha chuckled.

I quickly turned around, and as soon as I saw them, a huge grin spread across my face, and then the grin vanished and my mouth dropped open.

As if they had just stepped out of a magazine, Hikaru and Kaoru sauntered over. Dressed in stunning and fitted suits, hair styled purposefully unruly – they looked amazing. Kaoru wore a black suit with a matching tie, and underneath a light blue shirt. The blazer was buttoned up and shaped his toned chest perfectly.

And Hikaru...just wow. He wore a dark navy suit, no tie, with the same light blue shirt as Kaoru, the top two buttons were undone and in the blazer pocket was a folded handkerchief. The fall of the jacket, the length of the trousers, the shape of the shirt, everything – made me quiver. I _loved _Hikaru in a suit. It was officially my absolute favourite sight.

I also couldn't deny it, Kaoru looked incredible too. They were identical after all.

Hikaru looked at me with a smirk as they approached us. But Kaoru was the first to greet me. He grinned broadly and stretched his arms out to hug me, "Haru!" he beamed squeezing me tight, "it feels like it's been years since I last saw you"

"I saw you two days ago" I chuckled, straining against his tight embrace.

"That's far too long" he replied, "we missed you" he murmured, then slowly dropped his arms to take a look at me, his grin remained as he and Hikaru looked me up and down. I reeled under the twin's stares.

"So cute!" they both exclaimed.

"I told you so" Dad murmured at my side, smirking smugly.

I rolled my eyes at Dad, then quickly sucked in a breath, as Hikaru closed in for his hug. He wrapped his arms around me gently, and finally everything felt completely as it should be. I was engulfed by his minty and spiced cologne and relaxed into his hard, heated chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat increase with mine. I shut my eyes for a slow second before reluctantly dropping my grip on him. He gave me one knowing look, as if he were silently greeting me, the way we had become used to.

"Ranka, wonderful to see you again" Hikaru grinned brightly, he held out his hand for my father to take, then planted a brief and polite kiss on his knuckle. Dad blushed visibly and flashed me a look and a quick wink.

Kaoru chuckled and nudged his brother with his elbow, "sorry we took so long. Miwako couldn't finish our hair because that Isobel girl kept stealing her away with complaints" he peered over to the closed dressing room door where Mrs Hitachiin had emerged from previously, "what exactly was wrong with her dress?"

Yuzuha sighed loudly and waved her hands in front of her face, "that girl isn't a professional. She just isn't. I'm never letting my assistant hire another model for me after this. That girl was complaining over the shape of the dress, the fit of the dress, the style of the dress. It was tailored to her sizes and fits her like a glove, but apparently it's not tight enough, it's not low cut enough, it's not short enough. That girl is better suited for nudey magazines, not fashion" Yuzuha shook her head in frustration, "I swear she was preparing to attack my dress with a pair of scissors. She wanted to wear Yukari's dress, but Isobel just doesn't have the hips for it. And I had to put her in a more modest dress otherwise her silicone breasts would burst out"

"Ah you noticed too" Kaoru chuckled.

"It's hard not to" Hikaru laughed, "did you see what she was wearing this morning?"

"Oh right, the boob tube"

"Excuse me boys, I raised you as gentlemen" Yuzuha crossed her arms, "you have a young lady present"

I chuckled at the sight before me, it amused me how two men like Hikaru and Kaoru could still be scolded by their mother. They pouted identically, then smirked mischievously.

"Maybe if Isobel keeps being difficult Haruhi could replace her?" they both suggested, their smirks still in place.

I blinked and let out a laugh of disbelief, "like you could convince me to do that"

"That's not a bad idea" Dad grinned, "oh Haruhi, you could-"

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'p' at the end. I waved off their suggestion and quickly the conversation was changed with a few light-hearted laughs from the others. Dad still gushing over the idea.

* * *

The shoot didn't get started for a while, the Isobel girl everyone kept talking about - was apparently delaying in the dressing room, having the make up artist redo her hair and make up over and over. In the mean time, I was introduced to Yukari, the other female model. She looked absolutely sensational. Honestly. I had never seen a more stunning woman in my entire life. She had long light brown hair, that tumbled far down her back in waves, and her make up had been done so perfectly, that she looked almost photo-shopped. Her skin was so creamy and glowy, her eyes smoky and shadowed – her eyelashes were long and full and her lips were painted a dark red colour.

And dressed in Yuzuha's dress, you could see why she was a model. She somehow made an already gorgeous little black dress look even more stunning. The dress was black and came down to just above her knee. I could see what Yuzuha meant about..._breasts bursting out. _The neckline was low, and didn't leave a lot to the imagination, but thankfully Yukari was appropriately sized in the bust area. It was a dress unlike anything I had seen before. It was both sexy and classy. I felt hideous in comparison to her, and suddenly it were as if I were 2 inches tall.

As Yuzuha spoke with her husband, Dad and Yukari, the twins and I walked off on our own. We didn't stray far, but it was comfortable just us 3, the anxiety I had been feeling since the moment I stepped inside the warehouse was completely gone when I was left with them.

"I'm glad you came today" Hikaru smiled warmly, his eyes darting back and forth across my face.

"Me too" I replied, catching myself staring at him for far too long, "but it's all just so...alien to me"

"You'll get used to it" Kaoru smirked.

"Dad couldn't get a second of sleep last night, he was up choosing something to wear. I think he'll remember this day for a while"

"He definitely seems at home here" Hikaru said, looking over at his parents as they introduced Dad to Yukari properly. I chuckled, noticing the look of pure euphoria on his face.

"You both look amazing by the way" I said, realising that I hadn't mentioned that yet. I mean, it was a photo-shoot after all, they were meant to look unfathomably good. I just had to say it.

The twins shared a look between them, then turned back to me with smirks, "why thank you" they replied at the same time.

"Okay, I'm ready!" A heavily accented female voice suddenly shrieked from across the room. We turned to look over to the dressing room door, where my eyes were met by a dumbfounding and motion-rendering sight. Stood there was a tall, skinny, long haired blonde, with long exposed tanned legs and an unattainably small waist, which seemed almost cartoon-like in proportion to the heaving chest she had that had been mentioned earlier. She wore a beautiful black chiffon and silk dress that met her knees, the neckline was high and the sleeves were long and wing-like, reaching gold sequinned cuffs at her wrists. She had a sharp featured face, a considerable contrast to the soft features of Yukari and large but piercing blue eyes.

"Finally" I heard Yuzuha sigh, removing her oversized hat and handing it to Mr Hitachiin. She glided over to Isobel and said a few quiet words to her.

"Show-time" Kaoru mumbled.

"Haruhi!" Yuzuha called over to me, "come over here, you get the best seat in the house"

I nodded to her and turned back to the twins, who smiled identical smiles.

"Remember to smile" I chuckled with a grin. They didn't reply, instead they leant down and kissed me on each cheek at the same time. They could probably feel my heated blush under their lips as they withdrew with playful grins.

I followed Yuzuha to a small collection of chairs with my father and Mr Hitachiin, which were placed right beside the photographer, who was now adjusting the lights and tripod as Hikaru, Kaoru, Yukari and Isobel were arranged in-front of the blank backdrop by a woman in a headset. Dad and Yuzuha were talking about the use of this shoot and the creative outcome she was hoping to produce at the end. She had given the photographer many directions, listing out exactly how she wanted the images to be captured. Classy but social were words she used, and since the images would be in black and white, she also gave him every detail on how to catch the shadows and highlights just right from the spotlights. Suddenly photo-shoots seemed a lot more difficult than I had first envisioned.

I couldn't help but feel that Yuzuha would have been more comfortable behind that camera rather than the actual photographer.

The twins stood together to the right and Yukari and Isobel positioned to the left. A couple of practice shots were taken here and there as the models got used to the lighting that streamed down on them. The entire time, my gaze was bewitched by Hikaru, he looked mesmerising in his tailored suit and unruly hair. I couldn't hear what Yuzuha and Dad were talking about beside me, I was too distracted as he and Kaoru patted each other on the back, talking in each other's ears as the camera crew set up.

* * *

"Yukari, I need you to move slightly to the left for me" Yuzuha instructed as the shoot was underway, "And Isobel, feet together" the models did as they were asked, but after a minute or so, Yuzuha had to repeat her direction to Isobel – who was starting to annoy even me. The models posed as the photographer clicked, clicked and clicked again, flashes of light coming each second.

"Perfect" the photographer commented, taking another photo, "okay, switch places. Kaoru could you move slightly to your right, nearer Isobel?"

"I'm Hikaru" he replied.

"Sorry, Hikaru, could you stand next to Isobel? Kaoru, could you stand with Yukari?"

They both nodded and moved as directed. As Hikaru positioned himself next to Isobel, you could see her face change. Her burgundy lower lip disappeared in between her teeth and her gaze turned almost flirtatious. An uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling in my chest suddenly stung me all over, making me almost sick to my stomach. I couldn't quite disguise the glare that enslaved my eyes as I watched her drape herself onto Hika's shoulder. He didn't seem to reciprocate or even notice her leering, he was too busy staring at the photographer for the next instruction.

"Right, I want to see some enjoyment, some laughter, just have a little fun" the photographer said.

And the clicking commenced once more. They grinned and laughed, posing together as if they weren't even being photographed. Kaoru and Yukari hung close, Kaoru's hand placed on her shoulder, Yukari grinned widely, looking at him. Hikaru was looking over to his right at Kaoru, beaming as if he were experiencing genuine joy, showing that beautiful smile I loved to see. Isobel however, stared at Hikaru, still chomping on her lip like she was hungry. She brought herself closer to him, snaking both arms around his neck and pressing herself almost completely against him. His grin faltered as he shrugged away. I could feel myself growing angrier by the second. I didn't know what I was feeling, all I knew was that I didn't want her touching him, in fact, I wanted to drag that girl off him by her hair...

"Isobel, it's not that kind of shoot. Listen to the photographer" Yuzuha practically growled.

"He said show enjoyment" Isobel smirked.

"Not that kind of enjoyment"

"Okay lets try again" the photographer sighed.

They attempted to shoot again, and once more, Isobel decided not to follow instruction. Her closeness to Hikaru was making me...enraged...

"I swear I'm not paying her" Yuzuha grumbled beside me, "she needs to stop rubbing herself on my son"

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

The photographer ended up having to arrange her specifically, telling her how exactly she should be posing. The only contact acceptable between her and Hikaru became no more than a friendly arm around her shoulders. But the second Hikaru attempted to look at her, she leaned it _far _too close. I clenched my fists tightly, trying not to say or do anything. But really, I wanted to leapt from my chair and knock her down.

"For goodness sake Isobel!" Yuzuha shouted, standing up, "how difficult it it to do as you are asked? This is meant to be your job! This is my shoot and I have specifics I would like you to follow. Either follow instruction or leave!"

"I'm only trying to-"

"You're trying to ruin my shoot. This is your last damn chance"

"You can't fire me. One of your _specifics _is for two female models"

"I can replace you just like _that_" Yuzuha clicked her fingers and sat back down. She nodded to the photographer to continue. Her threat seemed to work, as the photographer managed to capture some good images, Isobel wasn't a very good actor however, so her poses didn't quite seem as natural as the others. But eventually, they were able to rap up – Yuzuha seemed relatively satisfied. Isobel however, seemed pissed off. I couldn't help but feel smug as I watched her storm off to the dressing rooms, pulling out her hair extensions as she went.

"Yikes" I murmured to myself.

"Well...that could have gone better..." Hikaru mumbled, walking up beside me. I turned to him, surprised by his sudden approach. I flashed a small smile, happy to feel the heat from his body radiate towards mine. He smiled back, "I missed you" he whispered, so no one else could hear, "thank you for coming"

"I'm glad I came" I replied, "although I have to say...that girl..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her"

"She seems a little..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"I don't understand models" I sighed.

"I don't know about that..." he smirked, "you seem to understand me just fine"

I chuckled under my breath, checking around us to make sure none of the photographers or staff heard us speaking. He slowly leant towards me, his lips practically touching my ear, "you have no idea how difficult it is to stand so close to you...and keep my self acting...respectful..."

I lifted my hand to touch his arm. It was close enough to feel the heat of his muscles beneath my fingers, and settle my cravings for his touch at bay. But innocent enough to keep our actions unnoticed and platonic. I smiled to him, trying to tell him silently how much I wanted to kiss and hold him. I don't know if he understood, but he stared back, his eyes unblinking as they panned all over me. I could tell his words were truthful.

"Haruhi?" Yuzuha beamed, skipping over to me. I quickly dropped my hand from Hikaru and slapped on a smile.

"Mrs Hitachiin" I replied.

"Please forgive me, this shoot really didn't go as I had hoped"

"No, no, I enjoyed it. Everyone looked amazing"

"Well, I don't mean to brag - but my boys always look perfect. They're naturals. I am sorry about Isobel though, she's not really what I would call a professional"

"At least you got your photos though" I replied.

"I guess, eventually. I was hoping to speak to you about something..."

"Yes?"

"Hitachiin!" Isobel's voice called throughout the room. She strode over to us, stopping beside Hikaru and giving him a sultry look. She bit her lip, "Hi Kaoru..."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow but didn't correct her.

"Hitachiin I need to speak to you. Privately" she grumbled.

"Anything you can say to me your can say in front of my son and my dear friend" Yuzuha crossed her arms.

"Okay" Isobel smirked, folding her arms the same as Yuzuha had done, "I don't feel that the way I have been treated today has been entirely appropriate"

"Excuse me?" Yuzuha replied.

"You hired me, and yet you spent the entire day patronising me and speaking to me as if I were a child"

"That would be because you've been acting like one"

"This is a modelling job, it takes more than just verbal direction to do it right. I took initiative and acted on my own, and yet, you and your _"team"_ spent the entire time attacking my decisions, when you could have just accepted and photographed them..."

"I'm sorry, but grinding up against my son isn't what I would call an appropriate decision"

"You can't speak to me like this"

"Actually" I suddenly spoke up. Everyone else went silent, and all eyes turned to me, "_you_ can't speak to _her_ like that. When you have a job, you follow instruction, as asked. You don't argue and you don't disrespect. You were given simple direction and you were unable to follow them, if anything you are _awful_ at your job. Showing _initiative _as you say, would be to follow order without issue. You'll be lucky if anyone hires you again after Mrs Hitachiin tells your agency about your uncooperative nature. How are people meant to hire you if you cannot do as you are asked? It is the same in any career. I wonder how you even got this far in modelling, with the way you approach this job..."

"Who the hell are you to speak of me in that way? It's obvious that _you're not _a model. You wouldn't have a clue how to do this job. You don't know what you're talking about" Isobel fought back, "look at you...plain and skinny, nothing to offer. You haven't a clue..."

"Hey" Hikaru snapped, "don't you dare talk about Haru-"

"It's okay" I breathed, looking at him softly, "I may not know how to pose and wear a dress like you can, but I know how to respect and consider other people, especially when it comes to work. The only way to properly succeed in something is to follow direction as asked by your employer. If you can't even do that, then how do you expect to progress in your work? You'll give yourself a bad reputation, if anything, you're sabotaging your own career. Maybe you should think about your actions the next time you choose to disrespect someone like Mrs Hitachiin. You're lucky she even gave you a chance to work today with the way you treated her and her team. I doubt she wanted someone like you representing her family, considering the awful way you acted. She could have so easily replaced you with someone else, instead of making do with your poor attempt at modelling"

"You're right, you're completely right" Yuzuha spoke up. I flashed her a confused look, "Haruhi will be replacing you"

"Huh? Haruhi will be doing what?" I questioned.

"Whose Haruhi?" Isobel replied, outraged, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Haruhi" Yuzuha said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I froze. This really wasn't what I meant when I was scolding Isobel. "You don't deserve to represent my family and my work, Haruhi is right – you were disrespectful and you were lucky I didn't make you leave hours ago. And the photos you provided me aren't what I would call professional standard. I don't think I'll be able to look at those images and feel any sense of pride with you standing in them, draping yourself all over my sons"

"Wait Yuzuha, I didn't mean-" I tried to talk her out of it, but she continued.

"But look at her!" Isobel exclaimed, "she's...she's...plain, and pale, and too short, I mean – she looks like a 14 year old boy-"

"Isobel that's enough" Hikaru snapped, grabbing me by the waist. I yelped in surprise as he pulled me into his side.

"Kaoru-"

"My name is Hikaru. Isobel you heard what they both said, now leave"

"But-"

"You don't talk to my mother that way...and you don't talk to my...to Haruhi that way. You need to leave this building. You won't have to worry about being _mistreated _but us anymore" Hikaru's voice came as almost a growl. He was angry and he was annoyed. I faced him, confused by his reaction, as I hadn't seen him act so defensive in a long time. But he stared at Isobel, his eyes almost slits. His hand balled around the material of my skirt, gripping it into a fist frustratedly, as he settled himself close by. "Leave".

Isobel cleared her throat awkwardly, and broke eye contact. She released one long and defeated sigh and turned her back to us. Without another word, she quickly made her way across the room, barely speaking to anyone as she collected her bag and left the warehouse.

After a few seconds of silence I turned to face Yuzuha, "you uh...you didn't actually mean what you said right?" I questioned, turning to Yuzuha and shrugging out of Hikaru's hold reluctantly, "you only said that to piss her off right?"

"About what?"

"About...replacing her..."

"Oh, no no, I'm deadly serious about that. I want my clothes to be modelled by people I can trust, that's why my only male models are my sons. If I had daughters they would be my only models too. You've always been like a daughter to me, and although we haven't seen each other in many years, I still feel just as close. What more could I ask for? Besides, you always used to model my creations for me. I've always wanted to have you in my shoots, and I definitely don't want Isobel. You had a point about representing my family. And who better to do that than you? "

"I've never been photographed though..."

"Please Haruhi, it would mean the world to me if you could do this"

"I...I don't know how to...do what they do" I replied.

"Nonsense...all you have to do is smile and act natural. I know you love my boys just as much as I do. Posing beside them should be easy as pie"

"But-"

"Ignore your doubts. You're beautiful and you're wonderful. You'll be fine. I want to be able to capture this. It's the perfect time. You and my boys together again. It's amazing how we can capture memories forever, isn't it? And I want nothing more than to have you showing off my outfits, you always looked so perfect in them"

I gave her a questioning look, unsure about what she was asking of me. I glanced over at Yukari who was speaking with a woman across the room. I looked nothing like her, the was no way I could stand next to her – looking the way I did. I never cared much for appearance, but in modelling, that's all there is. I really should have planned my words better when arguing with Isobel, I didn't mean to put myself into this situation. I finally released the breath I had been holding and looked back at Yuzuha.

"Follow me, my darling" Yuzuha smiled, gesturing with one finger. She stepped back, slowly moving towards the dressing room with a grin. I snuck a look at Hikaru, who had a mischievous grin on his face. As I followed behind Yuzuha, Kaoru approached his brother, giving him a loving hug from behind. They winked as Yuzuha and I disappeared through the door.

* * *

**A/N - Originally this was a very loooong chapter, so I've split it and the second half will be chapter 19, which means you don't have much of a wait for the next one :D **

**Thank you all for your continuing support, I love hearing from you all with your thoughts :D ****Lots of reference photos for this chapter, all will be on my profile when they chapter goes out. **

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite/ Follow. It really helps me out and I love hearing what you all think :DDD**

**Love you all!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**\- Yuli xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 19**

_The world that I see inside you_  
_ Waiting to come to life_  
_ Waking me up to dreaming_  
_ Reality in your eyes_

\- _First Time, Lifehouse_

* * *

"I think you should wear this one" Yuzuha beamed, pulling another dress from the rack. I tried to turn my head to look, but the hairdresser pulled on my hair once again, clipping another extension into my newly refreshed hair, "Oh no wait, this one, definitely" Yuzuha had been rummaging through the dresses she had called in from home, she quickly went through them, throwing out the ones that wouldn't fit me, "I'd put you in the dress Isobel was wearing but...her silhouette is completely different to yours..."

"Is this all necessary?" I mumbled.

There was no mirror around me in the dressing room, so I couldn't see what they were doing to my face. But as my skin became heavier and heavier, I could tell I was wearing _a lot _of make up. And my hair. My god, my hair. I must have sat there for years as they clipped and glued in extension after extension. My hair was now down past my chest, the same muddy brown colour. My head was so damn heavy – my neck was starting to hurt.

"Of course it's necessary, these photos must be perfect" she carried over a black dress, hanging it up on the mirror, "this one will do, I don't want to put you in something too...revealing, this one will shape you, and push you up" she gestured to her chest and giggled. I blushed a little. "I've asked the owner if we can use this place a little longer since we're technically hours behind schedule now. I'll go make sure everyone is ready for you" Yuzuha clapped gleefully, grinning enthusiastically, "This is all so exciting! I can't wait to see everything when you're done!" she called as she left the room.

She was gone for a while, and the hairdresser and make up artists didn't pause for the time she was absent. In fact, in the time she was gone, the artists finished with my face and my hair. Curling the ends into wisps down my back and painting my lips the same dark red colour Yukari and Isobel had earlier. The dress Yuzuha had chosen was pulled from the rack, after I had been instructed to strip off and change. I blushed as I was given an awkward looking strapless bra with an unrealistic amount of padding inside to put on, before the women zipped me into this black dress I had been chosen. It came down just past my knees with a long slit down the side, it was simple, with a _plummeting_ sweetheart neckline. Much like Yukari's except this one didn't have sleeves and was completely _strapless._ And finally, I was slipped into a tall pair of black heels and a small gold studs were clipped onto each ear. By the end of it, I didn't feel human, I felt like a robot. I could hardly move, everything was tight and heavy, I could barely breathe in the dress.

"This is so uncomfortable" I mumbled as the make up artist and stylists gave me one last check over, taking a couple of photos of their work. I blinked nervously as they spoke amongst themselves. I waited patiently for Yuzuha to reappear, but she didn't. After a few minutes of silence, I walked over to the door myself.

"Wait, wait!" one of the women called behind me, but I had already made my way out and down the dressing room corridor to the main door at the end - entry to the warehouse room. I pushed through it, hearing someone run up behind me. They quickly stopped me, padding my cheeks a little too hard with a sponge and dusting the rest of my face with an oversized brush as I stepped through the doorway. My heels clicked on the hard ground, alerting everyone of my presence. Yuzuha, Dad, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mr Hitachiin were gathered together beside the door, and as soon as my heels could be heard, they ceased their chatter and looked my way.

Their stares took me off guard, causing shivers to wave across my body. The only thing I could think to say to break the silence was, "I can barely walk in these shoes"

"Oh my God, Haruhi!" Dad practically sobbed. He strode to my side, his hands hovering over my cheeks as if he were about to grab my face, "Oh...wow...you look so...weird"

_Weird? _"Thanks...?"

"No, good weird, you look so different! You look...oh my God, incredible. Like an actual model"

"You look gorgeous" Yuzuha blurted, her eyes trailed across me, up and down, over and over, "That dress was just made for you"

"It's tight..."

"It's meant to be..." she replied, "You look perfect"

I looked down at my dress, trying to see what she saw. Unfortunately, I hadn't encountered a mirror yet, so I had no idea what she was looking at when she saw me. I raised my eyes, meeting Hikaru's stare. The look I received from him wasn't as I had expected. It was dark, and dangerous looking, almost like a glare. He chewed his lip, his hands balling up into fists at his side. I didn't know what to make of it...it was...animalistic, and scary, like he was ready to pounce and attack. His look made me nervous, making me quiver a little in my unnaturally high heels. Was he...mad at me?

"Oh...wow" Kaoru exhaled.

"Doesn't see look amazing?" Yuzuha beamed, clapping her hands together, "Perfect, just perfect"

"My neck feels heavy" I murmured, swooshing the hair that weighed my head down off my shoulders. The curls tickled my back.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you with long hair" Dad smiled, "You should grow yours out"

"No way. Too much maintenance, too much weight, too inconvenient" I replied.

Dad stared at me again, his eyes touching every crevice of my face. I swatted him away, stumbling a little in the painfully tall shoes I had been slipped into. Thankfully, Hikaru caught me by my arm, steadying me back onto two feet. I looked up at him, once again, meeting his dark gaze. I could practically feel the acceleration of his pulse beneath his skin as his heart beat furiously. We kept eye contact for far longer than we should have, but the way he looked at me made it hard to pull away my gaze. The others had begun speaking amongst themselves, so they didn't notice to prolonged exchange between us.

"Should we get started?" Yuzuha spoke up, loud enough for everyone in the warehouse to hear. Hikaru let go of my arm and tucked his hands into his pockets, finally looking away, "Don't look so nervous precious doll, we'll walk you through it" Yuzuha smiled at me, approaching to link her arm through mine.

"Remember to smile" Kaoru chuckled, repeating my earlier words to him and Hikaru.

"I really don't think I can do this..." I replied, as we stepped in-front of the camera.

Yukari sided up beside me, beaming sweetly, her dark red lips spreading into a friendly smile. "Just take deep breaths, once you've gotten started you'll soon relax. You just have to ignore the camera, have fun with me and the others" Easy for her to say...she was an actual model. This was her job. Her uniform was a pair of heels and a diamond necklace. Mine was a tie and a blazer.

I couldn't hide my look of reluctance.

"Come on Haru" Kaoru said, hugging me from behind, he grinned in my ear, "Just smile when we smile, or we'll just have to make you" he suddenly started tickling my sides, stealing giggles from me as I tried to swat him away. My laughter was interrupted by the sound of the camera clicking, I quickly went silent and my nerves returned.

"That one didn't count, I wasn't ready" I said shrugging away from Kaoru.

"Relax, he has to take some trial shots anyway" Kaoru chuckled, "Hika, don't stand there daydreaming, come here"

I looked over at Hikaru, noticing how accurate Kaoru's statement seemed. Hikaru looked as if he were in a daze. He quickly shook his head out and cleared his throat, and as if nothing had ever been different – his smile returned and he went back to looking his normal self. At least that alleviated some of my nerves, as he glanced over at me with his usual smirk. I blushed under his stare and turned back to Yukari who was swinging her arms out a little – as if it were her warm up in preparation.

"Okay everyone, just like earlier" the photographer said. I tried to remember what he had said earlier...something about enjoyment.

Hikaru then surprised me as he came up to my left side, "Just smile your beautiful smile" he breathed so only I could hear, "If I can do it you can do it"

I scoffed, "That's easy for you to say" - to my comment, he smiled mischievously, then stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His forwardness caused my whole body to freeze and my eyes to widen. People were watching us...people could see us. I noticed Dad wink my way in his seat beside Yuzuha.

"Relax Haru" he breathed in my ear. He positioned my body to face ahead, looking right at the camera. I opened my mouth slightly to say something to him, only to be cut off by a sudden flash, "now smile"

I blinked frantically, clearing the stars left behind from the flash, and smiled a little.

"Bigger than that" he chuckled, hugging me tighter. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Seeing how animated his expression had become, I couldn't help but chuckle back. Another flash then met my eyes.

"Dammit would you stop that" I blurted, "I can't see"

"Don't look right into the flash" Hikaru laughed.

"I wasn't that time, I was looking at you"

"That's right, keep looking at me" he breathed, his eyes panning down to my lips. Slowly, he let go of my waist, moving back to my side. I caught myself smiling at him as he held my gaze, that was when another couple of clicks and flashes attacked my senses. I couldn't keep in the small giggle that escaped my lips, this whole situation just seemed ridiculous to me, I could barely see from the bright blinding flashes of the spotlights, and as each one came – the funnier it all became.

Clearly my _enjoyment _was infectious, as Hikaru began to laugh with me.

"I guess they are a little bright aren't they" he smirked, "Uh, Mom, the flash needs to be adjusted" he called over to Yuzuha. Yuzuha was already slumped down in her seat laughing. As she found her voice, the photographer began fumbling with the camera set up.

"I'm sorry" I breathed, "I'm really not sure what I'm doing"

"Just keep doing what you're doing, you look perfect my precious doll"she replied.

I looked over to my right, where Kaoru and Yukari were positioning themselves into the pose they had done earlier that day. Kaoru with his hand on her shoulder, both of them looking at each other. Yukari adjusted her short bangs and rolled her neck slightly as she got ready for the photo. Hikaru stood to my left, so Yukari and I were stood between the twins in the middle. Hikaru leaned in towards me, one arm wrapped around my waist, instinctively I leant my head back and rested it onto his chest, the top of my head brushing against his jaw.

Then the clicking commenced once more. And slowly, my smile grew, until it matched the others. I felt ridiculous however, laughing and beaming at nothing, but I celebrated in the fact that I could nestle myself so closely to Hikaru – without raising any obvious suspicion. I was still left to wonder if Kaoru knew about us, Hikaru had mentioned the day before that he assumed he did. But really, in this moment, the people I was most worried about knowing – were the surrounding photographers and the staff connected to the media. I didn't really want to become celebrity news for being intimate with Hika. That wasn't something I wanted all over the internet and magazines.

"You're doing good" Hikaru grinned, as we all adjusted our positions. For this direction, I had to lay an arm across Yukari's shoulders, the boys standing at our sides with their hands in their pockets, one of them looking at us grinning, the other laughing in the direction of the camera. Yukari chuckled as we got into position, luckily, in these shoes, I was the same height as her, so there was no awkward tiptoeing or hunching down. Yukari gave me a playful grin, that instantly made me relax. She gave off such a welcoming and warm feeling, it was difficult to feel nervous around her.

"Haruhi, could you look toward Hikaru?" the photographer asked.

I nodded and looked at Hikaru.

"No, sorry, I meant Kaoru" he corrected. I raised an eyebrow, it really wasn't difficult to tell them apart. I mean, I know they're identical, but they weren't even dressed the same. I looked at Kaoru, who glanced at me, sticking his tongue out - I giggled a little. Which signalled the beginning of another round of photos. Kaoru continued to look over at me, making me laugh harder, as I assumed was his intention. This only made Yukari laugh beside me. She wrapped an arm around my waist, so we were connected in a sort of side hug.

In the end, it didn't even feel like we were posing, really it was like we were just stood together as friends. We even started a conversation, as long as we smiled or laughed, the photographer was happy. Yuzuha also looked pleased, clapping every so often and praising us.

"Okay, can I now get a few images of Yukari and Haruhi together and some of Hikaru and Kaoru?" the photographer smiled, letting us all relax slightly, "Then after that I'd like some of Yukari and Kaoru and Hikaru and Haruhi"

"This is difficult" I mumbled, straightening down the front of my dress.

Hikaru chuckled, stepping away from the backdrop, "You're a natural. Don't worry so much"

Yukari and I were left alone in front of the camera. I wasn't sure how to pose so I let Yukari position us, which she seemed more than happy with. She stood to my right, half her body angled just behind me, she placed both her hands on my right shoulder as if she were leaning on me and smiled.

I copied her smile, relaxing my body and angling it slightly towards her, so I didn't look too stiff. After a few photos Yukari started talking in my ear, trying to distract me so I didn't look too forced with my posing. She made me laugh a little, babbling about nothing in particular. Yuzuha praised us both, only commenting when I lowered my head too much and let my smile fall a little. I felt bad for Yukari, being stuck with an amateur like me, but she made me feel welcomed regardless.

The twins shoot went by a lot faster, they didn't play around or get stuck for positioning. They just dove right in, showing off their obvious skills. As they were being photographed, I couldn't help but stare unblinking at them as they posed beside each other. They looked amazing – breathtaking. I blushed to myself as I became increasingly flustered.

After that, Yukari went up to meet Kaoru.

Hikaru smiled and settled himself at my side as we watched them together. They were posed closely - Kaoru standing behind Yukari, one arm wrapped around her shoulders from the front, looking almost defensive, intimate.

"You're doing amazingly" Hikaru smiled leaning close to me.

I shrugged, "It doesn't exactly feel that way"

"You seem to know exactly what you're doing, you're relaxing, you're smiling...and you look stunning...these photos will come out perfect. You're handling it well. I think Mom is completely taken with you, she loves your images so far, I wouldn't be surprised if she brings you back for more shoots in the future"

I almost couldn't contain my laugh of disbelief, "I think I'll stick to handcuffing and prosecuting"

"Handcuffs? " Hikaru winked, "Now there's something..."

I laughed and slapped his arm playfully, "Behave yourself"

His eyes panned across me, "Right now that's not very easy" he mumbled to himself.

As I stared back, I couldn't help but think..._I know what you mean..._

* * *

Yukari and Kaoru finally finished their photos about half an hour later. In which time, I grabbed a quick sandwich from the lunch table with Dad, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I heard the loud grumble coming from my stomach. Some of the staff walking around gave me some weird looks as they saw me digging into a tuna salad into my mouth, but I waved them away as Hikaru and I had a quick glass of water and prepared ourselves for the last round of photos.

Yukari went back to the main female dressing room to change, as she passed me, she patted my shoulder and told me to stay calm and breath deeply. But Kaoru remained in the room, and sat down with his parents, watching us as we stepped in front of the backdrop.

Suddenly I felt a painful surge of stage-fright overcoming me.

"You needn't look so scared" Hikaru chuckled, reaching for my hand, "I don't bite..." he flashed me a private wink, causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach. I tried to keep the blush that heated my cheeks hidden as I stepped into the centre of the camera's view finder.

Yuzuha quickly jumped up, hobbling over on her stupidly high shoes to stand in front of me. She pursed her lips and pushed my hair off my shoulders, making little adjustments to my dress and fly away hairs. She then led Hikaru beside me, and manually positioned us together. We were facing each other, one of Hikaru's arms around me, his hand on my back. His arm facing the camera hung at his side, and mine rested on his chest. Yuzuha tilted me so I was faced at the camera, and Hikaru rested his forehead against the side of my head, his eyes shut. She told me to open my mouth slightly and look past the camera at the wall at the other end of the room. I had to admit, it was awkward to be held so intimately with Hika, in front of everyone.

But as I looked out at the wall, everyone else disappeared from my vision. And all my senses, touch, smell, sound...were heightened and concentrated in Hika's hold. I could feel the heat of his body, the feel of his chest beneath his shirt, the warmth of his breath on the side of my face. I could smell his cologne and the fruitiness of his shampoo in his hair, and I could hear the rapid beat of his heat and the sound of my breathing catching in my throat as I lost myself in him.

We moved together as he came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, one hand coming up to tilt my face upwards towards his. My heart just about stopped when I saw how close he was to me. I had already drowned out the sound of the camera clicking and forgotten the flash of the spotlight, because all I could look at was Hika. I don't know if it was the stage-fright or what, but I couldn't look away from him, I didn't want to look at anyone else, I was completely dazzled by those beautiful hazel eyes. I lifted my hand to his cheek, brushing with the back of my fingers. More photos were taken.

I don't know how it happened. But somehow, we did the entire shoot together. We repositioned, we followed instruction, and we did it all without hesitation. I think I managed it by ignoring everything around me. I moved only when he moved, and I positioned the way he wanted me to. My eyes never left his, even when we were directed to smile and beam as we had done in the previous shoots. When he smiled, I smiled back, not because I was being told to – but because it made me happy, and I could tell the one he gave was _my smile_. The one he had given me when we embraced, when we had dinner, when we watched the stars at his house. That smile was my smile.

The final round of photos came as a surprise, Yuzuha told us exactly how she wanted us to pose. Her voice sounding a little softer and calmer than before, I hadn't noticed until then how quiet the room had become.

This pose was slightly more intense than the others. He stood behind me, one hand tilting my head to his like he was forcing me to look at him, the other wrapped around my front almost defensively. My arm was bent upwards, my fingers delving into his hair, almost tightly as if I were pulling. The expression on Hikaru's face had changed suddenly, and it caused my heart to stop. His breath was shaking with each heavy exhale, his eyes were almost dilated, dark and...dangerous. His mouth hung open slightly, his bottom lip vanishing between his teeth as his jaw tensed up. He stared at me, nothing else, right into my eyes. I couldn't rip myself away – not that I wanted to. Our faces were so close, our noses brushing, I could feel his warm minty breath tickling my face. Right then all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Perfect!" Yuzuha exclaimed, leaping from her seat. I jumped a little in surprise and immediately pulled myself from Hika's hold. But before he let go of me, for a long moment his hand holding my jaw wouldn't move an inch. He refused to let me look away from him, even as the shoot ended, "Well done darling, that really was _amazing"_ Yuzuha smiled, approaching us.

"Th-thank you" I breathed, straightening up and smoothing down my skirt, "But I didn't really know what I was doing...I just let Hikaru lead..." I turned to face Hikaru who was stood beside me. But when I looked he had already left my side and walked over to Kaoru.

"I'm impressed with you Haruhi, really..." Yuzuha trailed off with a smile, she reached up and cupped my cheeks, looking at my face as if she were thinking about something intently. I could only smile back, peering over her shoulder at Hikaru who was rubbing his face roughly as he spoke to his brother. He looked angry. And he looked upset. A stinging pain in my chest caught me off guard and my breath caught in my throat.

_Did I do something wrong...?_

"I...I'm sorry, but...would it be okay if I go and get changed?" I stammered, trying to ignore the sudden uncomfortable feeling that began to cloud my body.

"Of course precious doll, you can use that changing room over there, I think Yukari is still in the other one" she pointed over to the dressing room the twins had been using and grinned.

I nodded politely and walked over to the door. The clicking of my heels alerting Hikaru's gaze as I passed him. He gave me the same dark look he had given me during the shoot as he watched me walk away.

* * *

"I wonder what I did wrong..." I wondered quietly to myself, thinking about Hika's face in the warehouse. During the shoot he seemed so...tender and sweet...then like a switch he seemed almost angry. I threw myself into the seat beside the dresser, resting my chin in my hands on the surface of the table. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the shoot had ended. I didn't know what time it was but my stomach reminded me that I hadn't had a decent lunch or dinner yet. It must have been about 6 at least.

I exhaled sadly and looked up into the mirror in front of me, and for the first time all day, I was able to look at myself. And I was shocked by the woman who stared back.

She looked nothing like me, she was far more glamorous. She couldn't have been me. Her hair was thick and wavy, and grown down to her waist in a waterfall of mahogany brown. Her eyes were smouldering, framed by long dark lashes and heavy smoky make-up, her lips were almost deep blood red, reminding me of a vampire queen's and the dress she wore shaped her every curve. That wasn't me in the mirror. Dad was right...I did look..._weird_.

I lifted my hand to wipe away my lipstick, to finally get rid of all that make-up. But before I could, I was startled by the sound of a door shutting with a thud. I stood up and turned around in an instant, looking upon Hikaru who locked the door behind him.

"Hika?" I questioned.

He didn't reply, he just stared at me, his breathing laboured as if he had just run from somewhere. He then strode towards me, sliding his hands into my thick, long hair, pulling me against him, locking my gaze to his. Those dark eyes held me motionless. And before I had time to process what was happening, and question why he was acting so strangely - his lips meshed against mine forcefully. The urgency and ferocity of the kiss made me lose balance, but his arms came down to wrap around me almost painfully tight as he pushed and pinned me against the wall behind. His tongue forced its way towards mine, our noses clashing as he angled us impossibly closer. I could feel my legs going weak as he caressed and explored me with his hands and lips.

His hands rapidly moved down my waist, trailing south to the hem of my dress. The second his fingers touched the bare skin of my thigh, he scrunched the material upwards, bunching it up so my lower half was exposed. I groaned into his mouth, my arms snaking around his neck. I forgot how amazing it felt to have Hikaru against me, touching me, kissing me. I'd wanted to be alone with him all day, and now we were. His hands didn't stop at my skirt, as I suddenly felt his fingers hook the waistband of my panties, then began to pull them down.

"H-Hika" I gasped breathlessly, breaking our kiss, "W-we can't...not here...everyone is outside..."

"I don't give a shit" he strained, "Right now, all I can think about is you" he kissed me again, just as fiercely. He pretty much shook with adrenaline as he fumbled with my panties, still holding us against one another. His desperation made my body tingle all over, the ache between my legs intensified, spurred on by the danger of what he was doing. His family and my Dad were stood just outside in the warehouse, standing beside the dressing room doors - where Hika and I were getting riskily close. It felt wrong, but it also felt right. So so right.

As his lips hungrily crushed against mine, my panties dropped around my ankles. Followed by the sound of Hikaru fumbling with the belt on his suit trousers and fishing his wallet condom from his blazer pocket. Once he had them undone and everything prepared, he lifted me up, steadying me against the wall. My legs wrapped round his waist, and he slid into me with one quick, smooth motion.

I couldn't hold in the loud cry of pleasure that tore from my throat.

"Shhh, we don't want people hearing us do we?" Hikaru breathed, his lips so close to mine that they brushed briefly. He thrust his hips upwards, in and out, forcefully. Even Hikaru couldn't contain his groans as picked up his pace. He kissed me firmly, each of our moans and cries becoming absorbed by each other. I couldn't have been holding onto him any tighter, each movement pressed me further and further against the wall.

"What are you doing to me?" he gasped, parting our lips for air, "I've never...needed someone...so desperately before..."

"I thought...you were mad...at me" I groaned next to his lips, leaning in to tease him.

Hika's eyes darkened further, his stare burning into me, "When you first stepped out of that...dressing room...wearing this dress, I just wanted to take you ...there and then. I didn't care who saw. You're so...fucking...sexy. I've never felt...so out of control...with anyone...I was mad that I couldn't have you...right there" His voice faltered with every thrust, his words hitching on impact, "I don't know how much longer...I can hide this...I don't know how I can stand being so close to you, and not being able to touch you"

I rested my forehead against his, I could feel droplets of sweat gathering between us as we gyrated against each other. My legs were locked around him, steadying me for every thrust Hikaru gave. He moved so forcefully, so needfully, the heat of his body on mine was intoxicating.

"Ah, Haru" he grunted, his jaw tensing.

I could feel the ache inside of me tighten, like a sharp itch being scratched, I moaned and gasped, biting my lip to contain the loudness of my pleasure as Hikaru continued to relentlessly guide himself inside. I could tell by his face that he was close. I squeezed my legs around him, burying my head in the crook of Hika's neck as I felt the coil in my stomach spring open at last.

"Hika" I bit down on his pulse point, muffling the loudness of my cry. In reaction, Hika let out a primal growl, speeding up his movements as he was pushed over the edge to his own release with mine. His fingers turned to claws against the bare skin of my backside and thigh as the final moments of ecstasy racked through us, shaking our muscles and nerves. Until the only sounds that filled the room were our raspy breaths as Hika slowly lowered us to the floor, exhausted. He quickly composed himself, and zipped up his trousers once more, before resting his head on the wall beside me, breathing heavily, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh...god..." I exhaled, trying to catch my breath, "That was just..." _fucking amazing._

"I know" Hikaru panted, "I'm sorry...I just...couldn't help myself"

I glanced at him, only to see that he was staring right back. I chuckled, noticing the red smudges across his jaw and neck. I raised my hand to my face and rubbed the remnants of lipstick from my lips. Hikaru laughed back, doing the same.

"We're just a hot mess aren't we?" he beamed.

I smiled back, resting my head on his shoulder, "I wouldn't have it any other way..." I breathed, "So uh...didn't everyone notice when you slipped away...?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. They weren't looking when I left"

I chuckled nervously, "That would be a hard one to explain"

"Well...maybe not that hard"

I glanced up at him, giving a questionable look, "Hmm?"

"I think Kaoru definitely knows"

I blinked and took a long deep inhale, "Oh...o-okay..."

_I guess I already knew that..._

"He hasn't outright told me...but...I know what he's thinking. I just know"

"I guess he had to find out at some point"

"And uh...I guess so did Mom"

My mouth dropped open and my head straightened up off his shoulder. I stared at him, shocked, "W-what!? You told her?!"

"No, no! I didn't tell her, she guessed"

"She guessed?!"

"Yes, when you came in here...she...she said when she was watching us modelling together...she could tell. I mean, she's my mother, she's seen me model with other women before...she said she'd never seen it look so...real" he offered me a small smile, "She's happy. _Really _happy"

I hesitated for a moment, blinking slowly as I replayed his words. Yuzuha knew that Hikaru and I...

Was it wrong to say I felt embarrassed? I mean, his mother knew that me and her son were...

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Dad knows" I exhaled.

Hikaru's expression changed suddenly, "oh...God"

"He guessed when I came home at 11.30 at night wearing the same clothes as the day before" I grumbled, "It's not that bad, I mean...his reaction wasn't exactly...as I would have hoped, but he seems happy"

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of..._tell me who is defiling my daughter..."_

"Oh God" Hikaru groaned, burying his face in his hands, "That really wasn't the impression I wanted to give your father...I wanted to do it...right"

"So does this mean...everyone out there knows...?"

Hika let out a long strained exhale and tilted his head on the wall, facing me. He reached out his hand and hooked his finger under my chin, he didn't say anything, he just brought his lips to mine, and kissed me deeply.

"Obviously we're not very good at keep secrets" I chuckled lightly against his lips, "Since Kyoya, Kaoru and our parents know...I guess we should probably tell the others..." my smile gradually vanished as Hikaru didn't say anything in reply, instead his face contorted as if he were thinking about something. I didn't ask what, and soon the suggestion vanished just as quickly as had come. I stared into his eyes for a silent few minutes, watching his pupils as the cogs turned in his brain.

I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

* * *

"Did you ask if you could keep them?" Dad asked, touching my now lighter and more comfortable hair. I had spent about 20 minutes pulling out all the painful extensions before returning them to the hairdresser.

"No Dad, they're not mine"

"At least you kept the dress on"

"I forgot to take my other clothes into the dressing room" I mumbled, looking back down at the black dress I'd been wearing for most of the day. Yuzuha was more than happy to see me still wearing it. I had however cleaned away the messy lipstick, from both my face and Hikaru's face. I blushed a little, thinking about it. Even though I knew everyone knew about he and I, I still felt embarrassed emerging from the dressing room with him. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that everyone was preoccupied elsewhere, so they didn't see us walk out, dishevelled and sweaty.

"We're going to_ la terrasse de verre. _Isn't it exciting?!" Dad exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Huh? Why?"

"We always go out to dinner after our shoots" Yuzuha smiled, "it's tradition"

"But isn't _la terrasse de verre _really...expensive..?"

"After the work you've done today, you deserve a treat. And besides, Kaoru and Hikaru arranged it"

I looked over at the twins who grinned back at me, "It was the boss's suggestion" they said, "It's Wednesday, you haven't seen the others since Sunday. Did you not think they would start to plan behind your back?"

"I didn't realise we had plans today..." I breathed.

"We didn't, but the boss was insistent that we meet up. Since we would be going out anyway, we thought why not invite them?" Kaoru smirked.

"I suppose that explains why we're going to the most expensive French restaurant in 200 miles..." I breathed. I guess it would give me my first opportunity to apologise to Kyoya after my outburst on Monday...I hoped it wouldn't be too uncomfortable between us.

"The car will be here in 10 minutes to take us there" Hikaru said.

I turned to him, "Oh, no that's okay, I brought my car here. I can drive myself"

"Don't be silly, if you drive then you can't have any champagne. We need to celebrate your first modelling shoot! I can arrange someone to drive your car home" Yuzuha said.

"I...don't know about that...my car is pretty old and rusty, it can be a little difficult to control..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll sort everything out" Yuzuha grinned brightly.

A limousine pulled up at the warehouse about 10 minutes later. I put all my belongings into my little beetle and joined the others in the back of the long and shining black limo. I sat between Mr Hitachiin and my father. It was dark outside the windows and there was a fresh chill in the February air, worsened as we pulled up outside _la terrasse de verre _and climbed out one by one.

_La terrassee de verre _was a French restaurant, reserved for the most influential and wealthy customers, if I were to pull up on any other day alone - I would have been turned away on the spot. I believe their reservation list was about a year and a half long. I probably couldn't even afford a screw on the hinges of the towering double doors we walked through as we entered the lobby. The restaurant was situated on the top floor of the high rise building. The rest of the building was a 5 star hotel. The rooms were about 150,000 yen per night. I imagined the beds were made of gold and the vintage wines served in crystal glasses. I inwardly praised myself for not changing out of Mrs Hitachiin's dress, otherwise I would have felt incredibly under-dressed.

"Mrs Hitachiin" the restaurant manager greeted in a heavy French accent, "it's always a pleasure to see you"

"Clément, how wonderful to see you again" Yuzuha beamed in reply, "I believe we have a party waiting for us"

"Ah yes, Mr Suoh and his group are waiting your arrival. Please, follow me"

Clément led the way, leading us across the restaurant floor towards a private room at the end. Yuzuha enticed a lot of stares from the other customers, I didn't really recognise anyone, but to be eating there they must have been well known and successful for something. Hikaru stuck by my side as we walked, following Mr and Mrs Hitachiin, Dad and Kaoru as we approached the door ahead. Instantly, I recognised the blonde floppy hair of Honey and his beaming smile inside, Mori beside him, and Kyoya and Tamaki standing up to greet us.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, leaping up to hug me, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I chuckled, "Hi Mori" I waved over Honey's shoulder, Mori gave a small smile and waved back.

Tamaki was greeting Mrs Hitachiin, pulling his chair out for her to sit, before smiling to her husband and Kaoru, he moved on to Hikaru and I last as we stood at the back, behind everyone.

Tamaki's handsome face lit up the second he saw us, his smile stretching ear to ear, "Hikaru" he said pulling his friend into a brief welcoming hug, "Haru..." he exhaled, turning to me, he looked me up and down, obviously noticed Mrs Hitachiin's dress, "wow, you look..."

"Beautiful...doesn't she?" Hikaru finished his sentence.

"Yes...undeniably" Tamaki agreed. I blushed at their compliments. He then led us both over to the remaining empty seats, I sat down with Hikaru beside Honey, who grinned gleefully as I settled myself next to him. It wasn't until now that I realised that Tamaki's father was sat opposite me, next to his son. I couldn't believe how many people were sat at this long white table. The mixture of conversations varied from Mrs Hitachiin's modelling shoot, to Mr Suoh's day at the office. It was difficult to join in as I wasn't nearly as educated in the Suoh business as everyone else was. I kept catching Honey's eye as he grinned over at me, I had to admit, I was happy to be in the company of the host club again. Tamaki raised a glass to me across the table, his way of saying hello. I raised mine back.

The restaurant wasn't like any other restaurant I had been to, the room was just glass, showing Bunkyō's city lights for miles around. The lighting was romantic and dim, tall silver candle sticks lit at the table. We didn't need to order food, as a selection of everything was brought out on platters, covering all surface of the table for everyone to share. The presentation was stunning, and the food smelt incredible.

"Here, try this" Hikaru smiled, facing me with a forkful of food in his hand. I looked at it apprehensively, but slowly brought my mouth closer. I ate whatever it was from the fork in his hand, chewing slowly. It was slightly rubbery, but it reminded me a little of chicken, garlicky chicken.

"Mmm" I murmured, "It tastes...unusual...what is it?"

"_Escargot"_

"Escar-what?" I said, swallowing my mouthful.

"Snails" he sniggered.

My eyes widened as I stuck out my tongue, "Oh my God, snails? Really?"

"It's good right?"

"I uh...I don't feel inclined to say yes"

Hika smirked, eating some more of his _escargot _with a wink. I chuckled to myself picking up another roll of bread from the basket in front of me.

"So Haruhi" I heard Mr Suoh's voice from across the table, "I hear you've had a busy day"

I glanced up at him, "I suppose you could say that" I replied.

"She was a natural" Yuzuha commented from beside Tamaki, "simply stunning"

"I just did as I was told, I didn't really have a clue what I was doing" I replied, a chuckle in my voice.

"Give yourself more credit than that" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you did great. Like a real professional" Hikaru continued.

"I saw some of the photos on the photographers laptop, and I must say I can't wait until I see the final prints. I don't think I've ever been so excited about a shoot as I am with this one" Yuzuha grinned, "I hope you realise I'll be calling you back for my next one"

"Oh, no no, that's okay" I waved her suggestion away, "I think one shoot is enough for me"

"I won't be taking no for an answer, besides, my boys loved having you. Their smiles were far more convincing today than any other day"

"Hey, are you insulting our modelling talents?" Kaoru laughed, outraged.

"Oh, you know I'm right" Yuzuha replied, having a sip from her champagne flute with a smile. I chuckled at their exchange and mirrored Yuzuha, the cool, crisp glass tickling my lips. As I sipped I felt an unexpected sensation on my leg. I peered over to my right, where Hikaru stared ahead, his chin rested in the palm of his hand, listening to the new conversation that was sparking between Mr Suoh and my father who sat by his side. But the sensation continued, trailing up to the hem of my skirt. I knew the feel of Hika's fingers, I chewed my lip, ripping my gaze away as he continued to trace circles on my bare knee.

"So, I was hoping to arrange a little party before the week is out" Yuzuha spoke up once more, "Precious doll, when will you be going home to Adachi?"

I perked up at my nickname, "Oh, I was thinking Friday, I have some things to do before I go back to work on Monday" my eyes flickered over to Kyoya, who sat at the head of the table to my left. He sipped his drink, his eyes meeting mine.

Honey pouted beside me, "But..but that's too soon"

"I'll be coming back to visit" I smiled, "I'm just a little tied up at the moment...lots of things to catch up on for Monday. I can tell I'm going to be busy..."

"Ah yes...Kyoya mentioned" Tamaki grumbled stabbing something on his plate. I jerked a little, surprised by his sudden mood change. I hadn't expected Kyoya to tell anyone...perhaps my talk with him on Monday convinced him to come clean about his decision. Hikaru's grip on my leg tensed slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it'll be fine..." I cleared my throat. As I lifted my drink for another sip, Hika's fingers on my bare leg moved upwards, his touch relaxing, and becoming more comforting. I smiled to myself.

"Right well...I'm sure I can rustle something up for tomorrow night perhaps" Yuzuha continued.

"Please, don't go out of your way for me. I don't want you being rushed off your feet" I replied.

"No, no, don't be silly" she grinned, "It's my pleasure"

"I don't mean to be awkward..."

"Shush darling, you won't sway me"

"She's not lying, you won't" Mr Hitachiin chuckled on the other side of her. She giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

We must have been eating for hours, as conversations rolled by with the continuing replacement of empty platters on the table. I couldn't pronounce half of the things I tried, but mostly, everything tasted incredible. It took some time until I could feel myself filling up. I sat back in my seat, rubbing my stomach proudly, earning a chuckle from Hikaru at my side.

"You may look like a model" he smirked, "But you sure don't eat like one"

"That is most definitely a compliment" I winked.

Mr Suoh refused my offer to pay my share, practically demanding to put my purse away. I felt extremely guilty as Mr Suoh, Yuzuha and her husband delved into their wallets to pay. Hikaru assured me there was no reason to feel bad, they had invited us out so they were more than happy to pay. Eventually, people began saying goodbye, Yuzuha and her husband, Mr Suoh, my father. I believed it was their intention to leave just the host club and I alone together, but I couldn't contain the yawn that escaped me, once I noted the late time.

"I'll be home later" I breathed, hugging Dad tightly.

"Okay" he chuckled in my ear, "But if you're not...please remember to text me so I don't worry...this is a hotel after all..."

I scoffed at his words, rolling my eyes, "I promise"

I said goodbye to Mr Suoh and Mr and Mrs Hitachiin, who reminded me about the improvised party the next night at the Hitachiin household. I didn't voice my complaints, I felt bad for them – having to throw a party together in a day just because I would be going home. The others said their farewells too, and soon enough, it was just the 7 of us left in the large function room, looking out at the lights of Bunkyō below.

We stayed there and talked together until the restaurant closed, by which point, we were all exhausted. We spoke about seeing each other again, doing something special the morning I would be leaving. Honey was adamant to see my apartment – to which I politely rejected. It was nice just being the 7 of us again, I know it had only been a few days...but I'd missed them.

It was 1am when we finally left the restaurant. Tamaki called for his car, followed by Kyoya, and then Honey and Mori. Honey gave a sweet prolonged hug as he left. The way he smiled and held me, told me he didn't want me to go. I forgot how sensitive Honey could be, he didn't like distance, he missed people too much. He left with a wave, sitting beside the window of the car with Mori.

Eventually, the only people left beside the street, were Hikaru, Kaoru and I.

"So..." Kaoru grinned, his hands disappearing into his pockets, "I think I'll take this car...solo" he winked.

"Huh?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well...look behind you...you're at L'Hôtel du Nord. You can't lie to me and tell me you're not both...tempted" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed as he confirmed our suspicions, Hikaru let out a laugh beside me. I bit my lip and looked back at Kaoru, "How did you...uh..."

"Find out?" He chuckled, "Hikaru can't hide things from me...we're too close. I'm in his head"

"How long have you known?"

"Well, not long, maybe since...the drive home on Sunday. Definitely confirmed today though. I think Mom and I will have _a lot _to gossip about when I get home" He flashed a wink as our car pulled up beside us, "Behave yourselves" he grinned, opening the car door. But before he could climb in, Hikaru pulled him in for a hug. He said something in his ear that I couldn't quite catch. Kaoru then drove off. And Hika and I were left alone at last.

The second we faced each other, our lips met in a desperate kiss.

"I've fucking missed you" he breathed against my lips.

"I've fucking missed you too" I chuckled, teasing his lower lip with my teeth. The excited look her gave me was enough to make my legs go weak.

"Upstairs?" he practically groaned, "Please?"

"Like I would reject an offer to stay at L'Hôtel du Nord with you. Do you have any idea how expensive this place is?" I chuckled, "I probably couldn't even afford to use the bathroom in here"

"I'm glad you realised that the only correct answer here was yes" he winked at me and brought his lips back down to mine, "Today has been...amazing"

I couldn't find my voice to reply. But I didn't need it, as he kissed me again. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, and goosebumps tingle across my skin.

Not another thought entered my mind, just him - as he led us through the doors of the hotel, holding hands as we went.

* * *

**A/N - This went up a couple of hours later than planned, but still, here it is :D I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much.**

**Reference photos are on my profile :D**

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite/ Follow, I love hearing your feedback :D**

**Happy Holidays!**

**\- Yuli xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 20**

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you_  
_ Don't shrug your shoulders, _  
_Lay down beside me_  
_ Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere_  
_ But one last time let's go there, _  
_Lay down beside me_

_\- Last Request, Paolo Nutini_

* * *

I planted a kiss on his bare, smooth chest. And another one...and another...and another. My smile getting wider after each one.

I was laid on top of Hika, my head rested on the centre of his chest, looking at him as he awoke from a daze. The morning sunshine peaked through the satin curtains of the hotel room as we stirred in the king sized bed. I had woken up, lying entangled in Hikaru's arms, heated by his hard, warm body. The same position we had fallen asleep in. I kissed upwards, trailing my lips up to his neck, to his jaw, his unshaven face tickling me slightly. He hummed happily, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me against him tightly.

"Mmmm Haru" he murmured dreamily, his eyes still closed.

"Good morning" I breathed, continuing my kisses along his neck.

"Mmm" he replied, "That feels good..." his hands came up to my back, his fingers brushing along my bare spine, sending shivers through it. His eyes began slowly fluttering open, a yawn erupting from his throat. He smiled the second his eyes focused. "I can honestly say this is quickly becoming my most favourite sight in the world..." he breathed, "So beautiful"

I blushed, resting my chin just above his heart.

He brushed his fingers through my hair, "Last night was..."

"...Wow" I uttered.

He grinned at my usual word, "Very wow"

"Remind me to thank Kaoru for the suggestion"

Hikaru chuckled, stretching his neck from side to side, "I love my brother...and at least...now we know"

"Which means now...it's just Honey, Mori and Tamaki who don't know" I exhaled, "Do you think they'll be mad? That we didn't say anything sooner?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't think so...although maybe Ta..." his voice trailed off, and so did his train of thought. He glanced at me, offering a reassuring smile, "It's our business, our _private _business. It's our choice when we're ready to tell people..."

I smiled and kissed his chest again. But I couldn't shake that nagging question...what would we tell them? I mean...what exactly...were we? That question made my brain hurt. We were getting closer and closer everyday, we were sleeping together...I couldn't stop thinking about him...he was so protective over me...and he'd always say such sweet things to me...

Was this arrangement between us just intimacy? Or was it something more serious? I couldn't lie to myself. I hoped it was the latter. But did he want me in that way? Hikaru was one of the sweetest people I knew, I found it hard to consider that he would only use someone for pleasure and nothing more. But maybe, since this seemed to be our agreement, our arrangement...maybe that was all this was...just pleasure, just sex...

My chest hurt as these thoughts flew through my mind.

"What are you thinking about Pouty?" Hikaru brought me out of my reverie.

I blinked, "Pouty?" I murmured, questioning his unusual name choice.

He laughed and ran his thumb across my pursed lips, "You're so damn cute"

"I'm a grown woman, I'm not meant to be cute"

"I don't care how old you get, you'll always be cute to me" his voice was tender and distant as if he were speaking to the both of us - not just me. His fingers brushed through my hair again, toying with the messy, unbrushed locks, a smile spreading across his face as he stared at me. "I don't believe I've had a good morning kiss yet"

I planted another kiss on his chest, the heat from his skin lingered on my lips,"And _I believe _that was how I woke you"

"Shut up and kiss me Pouty" he smirked, hooking his arms under mine. He pulled, sliding me upwards on top of him so my face was directly above his. He leaned up and sealed my lips with his, kissing me firmly and with so much passion. The stubble on his jaw scratched me, but the sensation was so enticing as we pulled each other close.

I chuckled, "I like this" I murmured, running my thumb across his chin. It was so unkempt, rugged and rough, and for some reason - made my stomach tingle in excitement.

"I need a shave" he replied with a smile, cupping his jaw with his hand.

"No need to do it in a hurry" I exhaled, my voice falling from my lips in a sultry and needful tone. I leant in, nuzzling in closely. I dragged my tongue across the sand papery surface, I could feel Hika tense underneath me and a quiet moan touched my ears. My sudden wave of forwardness caught even me off guard, but the butterflies in my stomach had gone to my head. My lips became more insistent, trailing to his neck. I kissed him there, my tongue toying with his pulse point and my teeth nibbling lightly on his heated skin.

"Fuuuuu..." Hikaru strained, his fingers turning to claws as he gripped my back, "Haruhi...". His utterances clouded my mind even more with another flood of arousal, I could feel my eyes turning dark with lust as I clung against him. I kissed him all over. Across his chest, his neck, wherever I could reach, until Hika engulfed me roughly, forcing my lips back to his for a frantic and urgent kiss. In between gasps for air and frenzied touches, Hikaru straightened up, sitting upright against the headboard of the bed so I was straddling his lap. I had better access to his body this way, my arms finally able to wrap around him and my fingers could now tangle into his auburn hair – holding his face closely to mine as I moaned into his mouth eagerly.

We stayed this way for a while, just feeling each other's bare skin as we writhed against one another. Hikaru broke away briefly to sheath himself before we recomposed, my legs still straddled either side of his lap. We hadn't tried it like this before, and with me on top, I couldn't quite repress the uneasy feeling of self consciousness as Hika positioned himself at my entrance. But when he groaned, looking up at me as I rose and fell on his lap, quickly those uneasy feelings vanished as I watched his enjoyment in awe.

We must have been lost in each other for over an hour. Tangling ourselves within the white sheets, exploring each others bodies with our hands and lips. Hikaru looked into my eyes the entire time, his handsome face brushing against mine with every kiss.

Even afterwards, we stayed coiled up together, our chests heaving with tired breaths, and dewy skin from the sweat of our bodies. Even just his lips made me want to stay there in bed with him all day. All I needed were his kisses, his warmth and his scent, that was enough to fulfil my entire day.

He laid on top of me, looking down at my face with a sweet smile, his hair was unruly and messy. I kissed him on his arm, running my hand along it, feeling the hairs as they stood on end with every pass of my fingers.

"I feel like I should say something romantic" he said with a smirk.

I snickered, "You don't have to say anything"

Hika laughed and leant down, kissing me on my forehead. He rolled off me and laid at my side - once he was settled, he wrapped an arm around my back to pull me in. I laid my arm across his chest, tracing circles with my fingers, my face nestled into the crook of his neck and a happy sigh fell from my lips.

"I want to stay like this all day..." Hika smiled, kissing my forehead again.

"Could we? Please?" I chuckled jokingly.

"I'm all for it, but Mom might have a problem with that"

"Oh right" I sighed, "The party"

"If I had it my way, you and I would just stay in this bed all day and all night. And we would never have to leave it"

"Wouldn't you get bored?" I smirked.

"With you lying beside me? Never"

I blinked slowly, and glanced up at him, catching the sincere look he gave. I would never tire of looking at that perfect face of his. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, angling his head so he was facing me. "You're so beautiful..." I uttered quietly.

"That's my line" he replied with a smile, tightening his arms around me.

"Hika..." I breathed, my eyes still fixated on his, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"...everything" I said, "So much has happened over the last 9 days...and that may not seem like an awful lot of time, but...everything feels different. I feel different. I don't feel...lonely anymore and I don't feel shy. And I'm...scared that...this will end, and I'll lose you, just when I finally feel like I have a future to look forward to, now that I have..." _you. _I trailed off, looking down embarrassed.

But Hika wouldn't let me look away. He hooked my chin up, guiding my lips over to his, but before they could touch, he breathed quiet as a whisper, "Haruhi...you will never lose me" and then he kissed me. A kiss that touched every nerve in my body. A kiss that made my heart stop.

But I couldn't help but wonder.

What exactly did he mean by that?

* * *

"Do you think Kaoru will say anything about where we were last night?" I asked, climbing out of the car. We had just pulled up outside Mrs Hitachiin's house. It was about 5 o'clock and it looked as if we were the only ones here.

Hikaru and I stayed in the hotel room for most of the day, just lying in bed together for as long as we could. At around 3 o'clock, I went back to Dad's to get a change of clothes. I ignored the suggestive and judgemental looks I received from him. Hikaru had thankfully gone to get his own change of clothes elsewhere, I don't think I could have handled that embarrassment if he had been there to take some of my father's parental words of warning.

"No, Kaoru's the sensible twin. He wouldn't expose us like that"

"You make it sound like _you_ would" I chuckled smoothing down my skirt. It was the only one I owned and Dad had bought it for me for my birthday. Short, black with white polka dots. I hadn't really worn it before, but since this was a party hosted by Mrs Hitachiin, I had decided to make a small effort with my appearance. Although I didn't doubt that she would most likely pull me aside to make a few alterations. Especially since the only clean top I could find was a grey, scruffy and plain.

Hikaru smirked mischievously, "There's always an evil twin" he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. He was wearing a pair of dark blue suit trousers with a matching tie and a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked stunning, my eyes hurt from the amount of time I had spent staring at him.

"I wouldn't call you _evil_" I chuckled, "It doesn't look like anyone else is here" I looked up at the house. I hadn't seen it in so long, but it looked exactly the same. The pleasant, warm flow of nostalgia spread a smile across my face as I stared at the tall wooden front doors, the same potted rose bushes sat either side. The same as they were 7 years ago.

"They'll be around the back. Mom just had the whole garden landscaped, new decking, new grass, new everything. She uses anything as an excuse to show it off" he smiled over at me and walked over to take my hand, "Are you ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "It's only your family right?"

"For now it should be. Why?"

"It's nothing..." I glanced down at our intertwined fingers.

Hika tilted his head questionably, then leant in and kissed me, "Whatever it is. You needn't be so concerned about it" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"How do you know I'm concerned?"

He smiled and freed my lower lip from between my teeth with his thumb, "You always bite your lip when something big is on your mind"

"I'll be fine" I gave a small smile, "Lead the way?"

Hika kissed me again, the corners of his lips curling upwards sweetly. His hand tightened around mine, reassuring me silently with his touch. With one last firm kiss, he released me and walked us both through the front door. We were greeted by many members of staff who rushed around frantically as they prepared for the evening's party.

Everything looked different from when I had last seen the inside of this house. Clearly Mrs Hitachiin was no stranger to updating her décor, as every item of furnishing, every wall, every rug, had been modernised and changed from what I could remember 7 years ago.

"You're here!" Yuzuha beamed as we were led out of the garden doors. Yuzuha, Kaoru and Mr Hitachiin were gathered on the wooden decking, sat in sparkling white vintage iron seats around a matching patio table. "We were hoping you would be over early" she smiled, standing up to greet us, "And don't you two look pretty as a picture"

I blushed bright red and looked down, embarrassed.

"No need to be coy precious doll" Yuzuha chuckled, "I've been waiting years for Hika to bring home a respectable girl"

Kaoru sniggered from his seat, "And lord knows all the girls he's brought here before haven't been respectable"

"Hey!" Hikaru replied.

"What? You know they weren't" Kaoru laughed.

Hika grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear, "So when is everyone else turning up?" He breathed, changing the subject.

"Around 5" Kaoru answered, "They're coming straight from work" Hika settled himself down beside Kaoru. I followed and took the empty seat beside Mr Hitachiin.

"Could Ranka not make it?" Yuzuha asked, returning to her chair.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, he had to work. I stopped back at his this afternoon just as he was leaving"

"That's a shame" Yuzuha sighed, "Now that you and my son are an item, your father and my husband I should really start getting to know each other"

I froze at the word 'item'. Again, I was reminded of the unclear answer to the question – what were we? Were we an item? Were we a couple? Was he my...partner? I shrugged it off and smiled politely, Yuzuha grinned back.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Oh, uh...yes please"

"Champagne?"

"Sure"

"Hika-kun?"

Hikaru looked from Kaoru to his mother, "Yes?"

"Champagne?"

"Would you like me to go and get Ange?"

"No, no, lets not bother him" Yuzuha waved away his suggestion.

"I can go get the champagne" I smiled, standing up, "I'm sure I can remember where the kitchen is"

"I'll get it" Hika leapt to his feet in an instant then walked past me, making sure I sat back down. He left a lingering kiss on my forehead before he went back into the house. Yuzuha gave me a knowing look as I turned red with embarrassment.

"You're turning red little doll" she laughed, touching my cheek.

"Aww Haru is embarrassed" Kaoru cooed, "I never thought you would be so opposed to public displays of affection"

"I'm not opposed...just not...used to it" I grumbled.

"What aren't you used to?" I heard Hika's voice behind me. I turned to see him walking from the house, carrying a bottle of champagne and two empty flutes in his hands, he smiled as he sat down beside his brother.

I sucked in a breath, "Nothi-"

"PDA" Kaoru interrupted.

"PDA" Hikaru repeated with a laugh, he poured the two glasses of champagne and reached over to hand me one, "But how will people know you're with me if I can't show my affection publicly?"

My rosy cheeks only brightened further. Hika chuckled and winked.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl" Mr Hitachiin spoke up, his voice heavy with amusement, he was reading his newspaper, wearing the same dark suit I'd always seen him in, sitting on the other side of Yuzuha.

"Aww, but she's so cute when she blushes" Hikaru and Kaoru whined in identical tones.

"You would have thought after 25 years that wouldn't still be creepy..." Mr Hitachiin chuckled under his breath, fanning his newspaper out. I laughed to myself, having a sip from my drink, glancing at Hika from over the rim. He was smiling sweetly towards me, and my ever growing blush returned to my cheeks.

* * *

"Hika" I chuckled as his lips attached to my neck, nipping frantically at my skin, "Not here" I tried to keep my giggles quiet as I was pushed further into the wall of his old bedroom.

"Why not? Everyone is outside in the garden" he replied, his hot breath fanning against my neck, "There were many times when I were younger, where I fantasied about having you in this room...all to myself...I'm not passing up the opportunity now that you're here"

I moaned as I felt his teeth toy with my sensitive pulse point, my legs going numb. His unshaven face scratched against me - and beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure engulfed me. If Hika didn't have me pinned so firmly against the wall, I probably would have fallen to the ground with the sensations that were slowly paralysing me.

"Mmm..." I murmured as his hands explored under my shirt, his thumb running along the underside of my bra, "But...they'll come looking once they notice how long we've been gone for" I strained.

"Then we'd best be quick then" he groaned, then sealed my lips with a hard and desperate kiss. I moaned in surprise, my hands tangling into his hair.

"We can't" I chuckled, slowly parting us, "Not in your parent's house, when they're only downstairs"

"You didn't have a problem doing it in that dressing room when they were all waiting just outside the door" he smirked.

"This is their house" I replied, planting a brief kiss on his lips, "I can't keep up with you. I think you may have some sort of sex addiction" I laughed.

"Not a sex addiction" he smiled, "A Haruhi addiction"

I rolled my eyes, "Cute"

"I try" he teased, kissing me again.

We had excused ourselves around half 4, Hikaru wanted to show me the house since it had changed considerably since I had last been there. Kaoru gave a subtle wink as we left, clearly understanding our need for privacy. Not that I was expecting to be pushed against their bedroom wall and devoured by Hika's desperate lips - however I of course couldn't complain.

We continued the little tour around the upstairs of the house, holding hands as we walked. For a house that looked more like an old manor house on the outside, the interior was incredibly modern. White and cream, with glass and gel furnishings, everything was simplistic apart from the floral attributes and accessories that added an element of pastel to every room and hallway. It was a beautiful house, that couldn't be denied.

"So where is it that you and Kaoru live?" I asked as we reached the balcony doors at the end of the upstairs hallway. We stepped out onto the large outside space, the chilly February air tickling our skin as we approached the railings. I looked around, nothing had changed out here, just an added iron seat swing that overlooked the large garden. Hika sat down, pulling me to his side, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Over there, the house on the left is Kaoru's and the one on the right is mine" he pointed out over the railing at two smaller houses that were tucked away amongst a small grove of trees. I was expecting to see something similar to the main house, but was surprised by how...normal the houses looked. Two stories, latticed windows, both build up from stone brickwork, with adorable little wooden doors at the front. They were almost like sweet little cottages.

"They look beautiful" I smiled, "When were they built?"

"Technically they were always there, but we had them renovated and extended about 5 years ago. Kao and I had the choice to live together but we decided it was best to have our own places, even if we ended up staying at each other's homes, it was still the best idea" he explained.

"Will I be seeing the inside soon?"

"If you'd like" he replied, chuckling slightly before planting a tender kiss on the top of my head. I hummed happily and relaxed further into him, his warm body radiating mine comfortingly.

"Do you like living there?" I asked.

He hesitated slightly, "Well, yes and no. The house is beautiful, and cosy, like a real...family home. But...having Kao and my parents living close by can sometimes feel a little...too sheltered. I want the chance to live out on my own, experience my own life independently. That's why I bought the other house, so I could be alone"

"Being alone isn't always good Hika..."

"I know that, but...moderation is good. I'm a little jealous of you, and how you moved out, left Bunkyō to branch out on your own - you got your own place, your own income. I mean, I work with Dad in his business, and also with Mom sometimes, my income to pay my way comes from my parents, not from me. I'm a pretty useless man when you think about it..."

"Hey!" I said, straightening up, "You are not a useless man. You earn your money, yes you do it by working with your parents, but the income you achieve comes from hard work. And I may have branched out on my own but...that's all I am now. Alone. Independence is good but...loneliness isn't..."

Hikaru's eyes flickered across my face and a small smile touched his lips. His hand came up to cup my cheek, "Well...I know that now, since you came back into my life...now that...you and I are..." he trailed off, tracing circles with his thumb against my flushed skin, "Now that I have you...I don't think I could ever be alone again...Could you?"

I blinked slowly, staring into his intense hazel eyes, that gazed back – waiting for a response.

What exactly did he mean by that? Was he implying something? Did this mean he thought of me as...

But I thought about his question. Could I? Could I go back to being alone now that I had Hika...

_No. _

My voice went quiet and my lips moved towards his, "Hika...I-"

"There you are!" a voice broke through mine. We both turned our heads to the doors into the house, stood there was Honey-senpai and Kaoru, smiling widely. Honey was wearing a dark brown suit with a crisp white shirt. His tie had been loosened tiredly and his hair that earlier was probably neatly combed and styled, now hung in it's usual playful mop, strands sticking up childishly. Hika froze, his hand still cupping my cheek intimately.

"Honey" I smiled brightly as Hikaru lowered his arm and I straightened up, distancing Hika and I some more.

"Haru-chan!" he replied, jumping over to hug me. My breath hitched in surprise as he squeezed me tightly. "Everyone is waiting downstairs for you two" he smirked. Slowly he brought up his hand and replaced it exactly where Hika had been touching me. I blushed instantly, knowing that Honey had noticed. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me knowingly before dropping his hand back down to his side. He winked at me, his bottom lip vanishing between his teeth.

Hikaru cleared his throat and stood up, buttoning the top button of his blazer, "Is...everyone here?"

"Yes, everyone" Honey replied.

"In that case, I'd best get some more champagne out of the kitchen. You all go down to the garden with the others, I'll be by in a moment" Hikaru smiled.

"I'll come with you" Kaoru beamed happily.

The twins walked ahead of Honey and I, vanishing at the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen. Honey and I went out into the garden. As soon as we appeared in the doorway, 5 sets of eyes rested on us. Tamaki, Mori and Kyoya were sat in the seats the twins and I had been sat in, they seemed to have been in a deep conversation with Mr and Mrs Hitachiin before Honey and I emerged. I waved a little as we stepped over the threshold.

"We were wondering where you had gotten to" Yuzuha smirked at me.

"Sorry, Hika was just showing me his house from the balcony, we obviously lost track of time" I replied. I looked to Tamaki, who had stood up to greet me like a gentleman, "Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" he replied.

I looked to Mori and Kyoya and greeted them too, "How was work?" I asked.

"Dull" Tamaki replied, "I won't bore you with the details, but there were a lot of calculations, a lot of phone calls, and a lot of arguments. I'm counting the seconds until it's Saturday, I need a day off"

"Didn't you just have a full week off?" I chuckled.

"Believe me, a week isn't enough" he smirked. He stepped to the side, away from his seat, "Please, take my chair"

"No, no it's fine, I can sit on the steps" I waved away his suggestion and gestured to the stone steps beside the door, "You've had a tough day, you deserve a comfortable seat"

"Don't be ridiculous" Tamaki said, "Sit" he instructed. I sighed and reluctantly did as he asked, he grinned in reply and sat on the steps opposite us. Honey settled himself on the floor by Mori's feet, earning a laugh from Yuzuha who sipped at her champagne flute.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked, "How were your days?"

"Busy" Kyoya replied, "I was in the office since 5 this morning"

"Didn't we leave the restaurant at 1am?" I questioned.

"I just went home to shower and change. I don't think I've slept for days" he shrugged and sipped his drink coolly, as if the words he just spoke held no impact. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You must be exhausted" I replied.

"A little, but at least I've got some work done"

We engaged in small talk for a few minutes, before the twins joined us all in the garden, carrying enough glasses for all of us. Everyone was poured a crisp new drink, before they sat themselves down beside Tamaki on the steps. We all spoke together until the sun went down and the clouds began to shadow out all the blue sky. Slowly, we all moved inside the house, led by Mr and Mrs Hitachiin into the living room, where we found enough pristine white leather seats for everyone. One large 4 person sofa suite and 3 single leather seats. We gathered around the modern electric fireplace that radiated a pleasant warmth into the room and spoke to one another.

* * *

"Would anyone like some cake?" Yuzuha offered, presenting a tall white iced cake on a tray to everyone.

"Me! Me!" Honey answered instantly, throwing his arm in the air.

"It's sponge cake, with a butter cream filling. Ryo spent all night making it" she explained, settling it down on the glass coffee table. It looked beautiful, I swear, Honey's eyes grew to the size of planets in front of me as he picked up a fork with determination all over his face.

"I looks lovely" I smiled.

"Would you like a slice?" Yuzuha asked.

"Oh, yes please"

"Here you are" she cut me out a slice and dished it up on a small plate before handing it to me with a grin. Honey looked as if he were about to explode as he waited to be handed his own.

"Wow, this is delicious" I hummed happily, taking a bite.

"Is it?" Hika asked from beside me. I nodded and grinned, offering a forkful of cake to him. He leaned in quickly and took it in his mouth, his eyes touching mine as he chewed, "Mmm, well done Ryo" he complimented. I chuckled lightly, having some more cake for myself. I couldn't ignore the intense stare I got across the room from Tamaki, who noticed my forwardness with Hika, I shifted awkwardly in my seat and averted my gaze.

I knew we would have to tell him, but right now it was nice just being a group of friends. I didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, or change the mood of the room. Hika however seemed to forget every so often, letting his hand creep onto my arm or leg in front of everyone, or he'd hold my gaze for far too long. And it wasn't like I could stop him, I wanted to be close to him just as much. I just really couldn't deal with giving explanations right now – although it did seem like everyone but Tamaki knew. Honey and Mori had been smirking our way all evening, especially Honey who nudged me every so often whenever Hika looked at me. But Tamaki...he just seemed...almost confused. But then again, he was always slow, I mean, he was the last in the group to discover my real gender when we all first met, it seemed fitting that he would be the last to work this out too.

"Haruhi?" I heard Hika's voice.

"Huh?" I questioned, shaking myself out of my reverie and turning his way.

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just daydreaming"

Hikaru smiled, his eyes lingering on mine for a long and intense moment. It was like I were a slave to him. Whenever he caught my eye, I was stuck, my eyes locked to his. And all fears over hiding what he and I were, vanished, whenever he stole my gaze – the only thing I could think about was him. I probably looked ridiculous just staring at him, but a glance wasn't enough to take in his handsome face. I had to stare at him, so I could take in all his perfectness. I smiled brightly, blushing, and averted my eyes back to the drink in my hand.

"Would you like another drink?" Hikaru asked.

It wasn't until now that I realised my glass was empty, I peaked back at Hika and smiled, "Uh, yes please, I'll come with you" I replied, standing up. Even though my suggestion still hung in the air, he took my glass anyway. I followed him out of the room and towards the kitchen, ignoring the curious looks we received from the others.

"What's wrong?" he asked when we were away from everyone else. He settled my empty glass down on the kitchen table and raised his hand to my cheek, "You seem so...distant"

"Honey and Mori know" I breathed, "They keep...staring at us"

"So what? Does it matter?"

I shrugged, "Not hugely, but...I don't want this evening to become...awkward. I just want us to be friends for the evening. No explanation, no concerns. I know it sounds stupid but...I just want one more night where we can all just be us. Is that...weird?"

"Of course not" Hika smirked, moving himself closer and wrapping an arm around me, "Not weird at all, in fact, I'm enjoying the last few days of our secret. I've liked the danger, the riskiness. Just me and you"

"When should we tell Tamaki?"

To that, Hikaru hesitated, "Well...maybe you should let me handle that"

"Why?"

"He's going to take it harder than anyone else" he admitted, "You know how...defensive he's always been over you..."

"I thought he was over all that...'Daddy' nonsense"

"Uh..." Hikaru seemed to be struggling to make sense of things, like he couldn't think of the right words. He sighed, and after a few silent moments, I shrugged the remark away and gave him a tight hug.

"Nevermind" I breathed, "Lets just enjoy today"

"When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Lunchtime" I replied.

"I don't want you to go...I'll miss you too much" he pouted and teased a lock of my hair between his fingers, "I'd offer to drive you home but I have to work tomorrow. Maybe you could stop by at the office before you leave?"

"I don't want to get in the way"

"You won't, I'm sure Dad will hold the fort for a few minutes. No amount of work is more important than you Haru"

I wide smile crept onto my face, "You're too sweet to me" I chuckled.

"Well, that's because you're my..." he trailed off, his body tensing up as if he were suddenly conscious of what he'd said, or what he was about to say. My smile only grew as my imagination tried to fill in the gap. Even if what I was thinking wasn't exactly what he was going to say – the blush rose to my cheeks at the mere consideration that he was perhaps going to say..._girlfriend? _

I sensed his discomfort, like he was scared he'd said too much. I leant up on my tiptoes to kiss him, and he relaxed under my touch. He didn't have to say anymore, I just wanted to keep my little fantasy for now, just in case my assumption was proven to be wrong – and he wasn't going to say what I was hoping.

"It's going to be weird not having you so close..." Hika breathed.

"I'll only be an hour away" I replied.

"That's too far" he chuckled, then tilted his head to kiss me.

We poured some more drinks for us both before walking back into the living room. Everyone had seemed to disperse in the time we were gone – everyone in different seats talking to different people. Honey and Mori were looking around the room, heading out towards the window to look outside. Tamaki and Kaoru were joking together, choosing some music to put on Mrs Hitachiin's modernised vinyl player, and speaking of which - Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were nowhere to be seen. Hika joined Kyoya in the empty seat beside him, patting him welcomingly on the back as he sat down.

"Haru-chan" Honey approached, his smile was beaming, "Can I quickly talk to you?"

"Uh...okay"

He smiled again, "Follow me" he clasped onto my hand, and once again, I was removed from the communal room. Mori didn't seem to notice our departure as he went to sit with the others. Honey led us out into the lobby and towards the stairs. He didn't stop and talk to me until we had reached the top and were wandering out onto the balcony as I had been before. It was strange, looking out into the darkness, leaning on the railing. Now that I was here, the memories of Hika and I all those years ago came into perfect focus as I was reminded of the cold air, the night sky and the same feeling of goodbye of that night. I sighed sadly and looked at Honey. He stared back at be, almost blank faced, as if he were daydreaming.

"Honey?"

He blinked, bringing himself out of his daze, "Haru..." he breathed in reply, "I need to say something..." his voice was serious, and his usual childish smile had been replaced by a tight and concerned line.

"What is it?" I choked, surprised by his demeanour.

"I know there's something going on between you and Hika-chan" he said, "Are you...sure you know what you're getting into?"

I suppose that cleared up my wondering over whether or not he knew. I sighed, his remark reminding me of Kyoya's warning after he had found out, "Why do people keep saying things like that?" I breathed quietly, "In my eyes...he's perfect...so why do people keep warning me otherwise?"

"There's nothing wrong with Hika-chan. I mean, he's great, he's thoughtful, and he's always put you first, but...he's in the papers a lot, and magazines, I just want you to be prepared for what might happen if you and he start...going steady"

"Prepared for what?"

Honey gave an apologetic look and draped an arm across my shoulders, "Hikaru and Kaoru are always in the papers, and magazines, and the internet. In fact, all of us are. But the one who attracts the most negative attention is Hika. You know how headstrong he is, and how defensive he can be. And he hates nothing more than nosy journalists following him around and digging into his private life and publishing it. Because of that...he's usually shown in an unflattering light in the media, as a way of biting back at him. And where there have been girls in the past...the journalists like to...attack those girls too. And each time it became too much for Hika and the women he was involved with and the girls would just...disappear. I haven't ever known Hika to have a girlfriend, but even so, their..._private _encounters were always a main focus of interest. The media likes showing him as this...damaged bachelor" he paused and took a long gulp from his champagne glass, "I don't want to see you in those papers, I don't want to see you victimised by those reporters and be shown as anything less than the amazing person you are...I just want you to be aware of what you're getting into..."

I blinked rapidly, turning my head and looking out over the balcony, exhaling slowly as I took in his words. So that was why people had been warning me. Even Dad had mentioned something about the media and how Hika was shown. I had no idea...

I didn't know what to say. So I just took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I guess you can't help who you fall in love with" I heard Honey sigh from beside me.

_What?_

I faced him, my eyes widened in shock. My mouth dropped open, but no words came from my lips. My knuckles turned white as I gripped onto the balcony railing, steadying myself upright as I replayed those words...over and over.

_Did he really just say that?_

_Did he just say...love? _

"I hope he's taking this seriously, I don't like the idea of you being just another one of his...bed warmers" Honey mumbled.

"Wha..." my voice came out as a faint whisper, barely audible. _You can't help who you fall in love with..._

What did he mean by...

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" a loud and bellowing shout came from inside the house. Honey and I almost broke our necks with the force our turns were. Tamaki's shouts continued, followed by counter attacks from Kyoya. We both went back inside, following the sounds of raised voices. In the living room everyone was on their feet, Tamaki and Kyoya standing head on facing each other. Mori stood defensively, standing as if he were ready to break up a physical fight. Hikaru and Kaoru were stood beside the seats they had been sitting on, tensed up.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. 5 sets of eyes immediately turned to me, wide and surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki uttered, clearing his throat, he hesitated, "This case Kyoya has set you up on...with Ochi..."

"Oh for goodness sake" I grumbled under my breath, "Did it really need this kind of reaction?"

"He thinks I'm sending you to the slaughter" Kyoya groaned, taking his glasses off to clean on his shirt.

"Look. Really, it's all fine" I said calmly, "Yes, at first I was also concerned, and Kyoya I shouldn't have burst into your office like I did, I acted childishly and inappropriately when you were only trying to help me...but I'm fine now. I understand why he did it, and it's a good idea and there's nothing to worry about. So please, can you all just calm down so we can have a nice evening?"

Kyoya chuckled darkly under his breath, "You may have forgiven me...but I know a few other people in this room haven't..."

"You didn't have to tell them" I breathed.

"Don't take his side" Tamaki spoke up, his voice stern, "I've been trying to bite my tongue all day, but Kyoya...I can't fucking believe what you decided to do on your own. You could have at least spoken to us, or even just one of us before you made a choice like this. You have no idea how much danger you've put Haruhi in"

"I haven't put her in any danger-"

"Yes you have! You know what kind of connections Ochi has, if he finds out even the smallest detail about Haruhi, he could have the power to do anything. Especially if he believes there's a chance he'll be arrested by her. She's a threat to him. You know what he'll do to get rid of that threat"

"Hey! That's not fair, don't shout at Kyoya" I demanded, "I was mad at him first too, but really he hasn't done anything wrong. Whether it were Kyoya or some other witness who came forward, the outcome would be the same. I would still be a part of this case. I don't want to watch you two fighting over this. At first, the only issue I had with this were the repercussions of mine and Kyoya's personal connection. You guys are just taking it a step further, and I'm not in agreement with that"

"Haruhi" Tamaki breathed, "Shouta Ochi is a dangerous man. He knows people who could...kill...if he asked them to"

"For God's sake" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, "_We _are definitely not having this discussion. I'm getting really sick of repeating myself"

"I don't care if you're trained in combat, in shooting, I'm still not letting you put yourself into a situation like this" Tamaki ordered, as if he were a parent scolding me.

I looked over at Hikaru, hoping to receive some sort of back up in my corner. But he was just pulling at his hair as he paced.

"Hika?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Haru...but I agree with the boss on this one...I know you told me about all of this before, but...he's right, it's dangerous. I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt"

"I thought you of all people would support me. I expected this reaction from Tamaki. But not you" I then glanced at Honey and Mori, "And not you two either" they were all looking down at the floor. I could tell the only person on my side on this one was Kyoya.

Hikaru looked so defeated, "Haru, I spoke to Kyoya...as I said I would. I heard his side, and his reasoning...but...I just can't make sense of this. This is a seriously dangerous thing he's set you up for. You could get hurt...really hurt. Do you really think we're going to just stand by and let that happen?"

"Don't" I sighed, backing further away from him, "Regardless what any of you think...there are precautions taken by the station, even if I were in any danger, I'm protected. Have more damn faith in me, you can't treat me like a vulnerable child forever. I can handle myself, I don't need your concern, I don't need your protection and I don't need your permission! What's done is done, so please, for once, just let me do what I need to do. And please stop expecting me to fail"

Tamaki tugged on his hair in frustration, "Dammit Haru-"

"No! No! I'm sick of having this same conversation with you. Is this why we're all here? To insult and discourage me? Like it or not, this is happening. It's my career and I'm a fucking adult so this is _my choice_. And this is the _last time _we are discussing this. Do you all understand?"

The room fell silent. The boys exchanged glances between themselves. I could tell I hadn't convinced them. The day was going so well up until this point. I really wished I had gone home to Dad's. I peered over at Hikaru, who seemed conflicted with himself as he paced beside the fireplace, he looked over at me, running his hands through his hair over and over.

"I thought we were a family..." I sighed, "You're meant to support me, we're meant to support each other...why is it that none of you can put a little faith in me? I'm 25, I'm not that 15 year old girl you all met who clumsily smashed a vase in the music room. Please...I don't want to keep fighting with you all about this. I'm going ahead with this case, and if I'm going to succeed then I'm going to need some help and support. You're my family...I shouldn't have to beg you..." I lowered my head, rubbing my face roughly.

"I'm not going to let you do this" Tamaki grumbled, "I don't care if you hate me for it, this is too dangerous"

"Didn't you just listen to me?!"

"Haru-chan, he's only thinking about your safety" Honey spoke up, stepping closer to us, "I hate Ochi, he's a slimy, disgusting, evil, manipulative man, and I don't want you being anywhere near him – especially when you're a threat to him. It only makes it all the more sinister"

"And all the more reason why he needs to be arrested" I replied, "Once he's been convicted he won't be seen as a danger anymore"

"You're going to get yourself hurt!" Tamaki shouted.

"Why can't you please just listen to me!?" I yelled back.

"I know you think you're indestructible, but you're not! You're not like Honey or Mori, you're not an expert sensei or a dojo leader, you're not strong enough!" his mouth snapped shut the second he said it.

"I'm not strong enough" I grimaced, "Fucking hell..." that's what it always came down to. Every single fucking time.

Tamaki chewed his lip for a second, "Let the other officers handle it" he demanded, "He's dangerous, I'm not going to let you get hurt" he strode close to me, both his hands holding either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. I couldn't shake free or move, so I just glared. He wasn't listening to me, no one was listening to me. Once again I flickered my eyes over to Hikaru, who looked completely conflicted, Kaoru stood beside him, giving an apologetic look my way.

"You know...when we all reunited. One of my fears what that we'd grown apart, that we had all changed. But that wasn't the case at all. The problem is that we didn't change. We're all exactly the same. And still, you won't let me fight my own battles, achieve my own goals, take risks. You don't see me as anymore than the same little girl you met 10 years ago" I breathed, staring into Tamaki's eyes. I glanced over at the others, even Kyoya looked surprised by my words. I lifted my hands to Tamaki's and pulled them off me roughly, then took a step back. "I'm going home" I said calmly.

"What? No Haruhi" Hikaru spoke up and approached. He stopped right in front of me and gave me a private look that told me _'stay'_. But I was far too angry to acknowledge it.

"I'll call myself a cab" I said.

"No, please, stay" he practically begged, reaching his hands out to embrace me. I shrugged away immediately.

"No, it's for the best. I just...I can't be around you right now" I looked him right in the eye, "Any of you"

"Haru..." his eyes were heavy with sadness, I don't think I could remember ever seeing him look so heartbroken before. The sight before me brought tears to my eyes and a sharp stabbing pain to my chest. I turned away before he could see me fall apart in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just...I need to go..." I tried to hide the sound of my voice breaking, I was unsuccessful as Hikaru tried again to hold onto me. He wrapped his arms around me, forcing me against him.

"Haru please, don't do this" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Hika, I have to go" I replied, untangling his arms from around me. Before anyone could try and stop me, I turned and strode out of the room, running down the hallway as the overspilling tears finally tumbled down my cheeks. As the sobs tore from my throat all I could think about was the hurt they had left. I could understand the protectiveness and the worry to an extent, but I couldn't understand the stubbornness, the disbelief, the doubt in my ability as an adult. I wasn't their child, I was meant to be their friend. I thought after all this time they would see me as their equal by now, but apparently not. I passed Mr and Mrs Hitachiin as I fled into the lobby. I vaguely heard Yuzuha calling after me, but it was already too late, as I left through the front doors and kept running.

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas. I'm sorry about the delay with this one, I've got lots of uni deadlines and have been travelling over the last week or so. But here it is - Chapter 20! **

**As always, reference photos are on my profile!**

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite / Follow. I really appreciate the support and feedback I'm receiving from you all, it really helps me out :D **

**I love you all! **

**\- Yuli xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 21**

_Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds_  
_ Try and keep your head up to the sky_  
_ Lovers, they may cause you tears_  
_ Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted_  
_ Don't be ashamed to cry._

_\- You Gotta Be, Des'ree_

* * *

My fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel, the car radio played Hotel California softly in the background as I sped down the road, passing the road sign that read _Bunkyō _on my right. The roads were clear and rain fell from the sky across my windscreen. It was a miserable day. For both the weather and for me.

But raindrops weren't the only droplets that restricted my vision, as once again I mopped up my damp cheeks with my sleeve. I'd been like this all night, and all morning, ever since the gathering the night before. I replayed the argument in my mind over and over again, trying to make sense of it. But all I could hear in my ears on constant repeat was Tamaki's voice saying _"__you're not strong enough" _And that cut into my chest like a knife.

It was always this same battle with them, even when we were young. I was the only woman and I was the youngest. That made me weaker. That made me their child to protect. There was nothing I could do or say that would sway their minds, everything I did in efforts to convince them, always went forgotten or unacknowledged.

After leaving the Hitachiin house, I ran. I just ran. Through the darkness and cold, until I couldn't run anymore. I could barely see buttons of my phone through the tears as I rang for a taxi to come and get me once I stopped down a road I didn't recognise. I could barely speak as I climbed inside, the poor driver must have been so confused as I sniffed and sobbed in the back of his car. I got back to Dad's apartment late, and laid awake the whole night. I packed, re-packed and re-packed again, just waiting for the sun to come up so I could head back to Adachi. Dad could tell something was wrong when he found me in the kitchen at 8am, nursing a cold cup of coffee and drying my eyes next to a box of tissues. I couldn't tell him why I was upset of course, he would have run straight over to their homes to fight my battle for me. Which if anything, was the complete opposite of what I was trying to argue. I was strong enough to handle my own battles. I didn't need my hand held.

My phone began ringing again from inside my bag on the passenger's seat. I blinked slowly, trying to drown out the noise. I didn't need to check the caller I.D, I already knew who it was. All night he had been calling, and all this morning. I hadn't answered once, I would just watch his name flash up on the screen and stare at it until the jingle would ring out to silence. Each time I saw his name, the tears would start again. I wanted to talk to him, I missed him so much, it were as if I'd lost a vital part of myself. And I hated myself for ignoring him. But I couldn't face him just yet, not after the night before and the things that were said. I needed to be alone right now.

I felt like such an awful person, I could imagine him right now. Pacing the room, his hands delving through his auburn hair frantically with worry, grumbling under his breath as he always did.

I missed him so much that it hurt.

I wiped my face one last time, "Stop crying stupid girl" I mumbled under my breath. The ringing from my phone finally cut out beside me, the silence was followed by a vibrating noise as he left another voice mail. I managed to listen to one whilst I was lying in bed restlessly the night before, he sounded so panicked and angry. I could tell I'd hurt him by leaving, his voice was raspy, loud and quickened. I guess that was way I was avoiding him, I couldn't stand hearing him that way. I couldn't face it.

I continued driving down the road, as far as possible until I passed the sign into Adachi not too long later. I kept going, driving straight past the area where my apartment was.

I wasn't going home. I had a point to prove, and to do that, there was somewhere else I needed to be.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Hiro questioned as I strode through the station doors. He stood up from his desk and looked at me in confusion, "I thought you weren't coming back until Monday"

"Change of plan" I mumbled in reply, "Where's Masashi?"

"He...he's in his office. Are you okay? You look...different..."

"I'm fine" I replied, throwing off my coat and hanging it on the rail beside the entrance. I walked past the desks, ignoring the odd looks I received from the other officers, and headed straight for Masashi's office. I didn't bother knocking, I just pushed right through the glass door.

"Fujioka?" Masashi raised an eyebrow as he watched me enter. I stopped in front of his desk, panting anxiously, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work" I answered.

"You aren't booked in until Monday. Go home"

"No"

He sighed, "I have paperwork supporting your absence for today. You're not needed. Come back in on Monday and I'll have work for you"

"No, I'm staying. I don't care if I'm not paid, I don't care if I'm not assigned to anything. I want to make a start on this case. I want you to fill me in on what we know so far and I want to form a plan of attack and a strategy" I demanded, "I've taken all the time I need out of work, and now I'm ready to come back. Not on Monday, but today. And, if I can, I want to be in tomorrow and Sunday too"

"You want to work this weekend? I'm not even scheduled in for the weekend. One of the deputy inspectors will have my office then"

"Then we'll meet somewhere else to discuss it, I don't care how or where. I want to put this scumbag in jail, and I want to do it as soon as humanly possible. And that's only going to happen if we make the effort and put our heads together. And right now, I need to know what you know so we can move forwards"

Masashi stared at me, in a way he hadn't done before. It wasn't snide, it wasn't offensive, it was almost...a look of surprise. Pleasant surprise, "Fujioka...I admire your determination, however, it won't be a fast process to arrest him. There are details we need to sort out, plans need to be made, research needs to be done..."

"Then lets start now" I breathed, pulling up the chair behind me. I sat opposite him and folded my arms on his desk.

Masashi sighed, the stunned look still plastered on his face as he looked at me, "Okay..." he exhaled, "You're lucky I don't have plans for the weekend" he grumbled under his breath. He straightened up in his seat, then stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet across the room. He rifled through it for a few moments before pulling out a thick manilla folder. He threw it down on the desk right in front of my hands, then replaced himself back into his seat, "How much do you know about Shouta Ochi?" he asked as I opened the folder and began reading through the files. My fingertip skimmed across a photo of Ochi that sat inside the folder, his sinisterly jolly face grinned back like a Cheshire cat. A false smile that looked so unnatural on his rounded, chubby jaw. The photo had obviously been cropped out of a larger family photo, as you could see the shoulder and arm of a short woman in a white jacket. His wife I assumed.

"Not much" I admitted, "I know he's a wealthy business man, dabbles in the stock market, owns a chain of bars across this end of Japan. He's also involved in real estate...or so I've been told"

"Ochi Estates" Masashi confirmed, "Hugely successful, started by his father almost 70 years ago. Left Shouta Ochi, as an only child, with a fortune in inheritance and a multi-million business behind his back. He was set for life from birth. The bars were his own smug way of waving his wealth in front of his fellow successful friends, it gave him a place to gloat and control. If not as a way of taking money from his associates, but also a place where he could make his own rules"

"What specifically do we have hanging over him? It's not illegal to flaunt your inheritance" I commented, flicking through the pages.

"A lot" Masashi replied, "Illegal imports, embezzlement, tax avoidance. For his bar, we have harbouring fugitives, averting the course of justice, illegal prostitution, drug possession. Not to mention he's running numerous bars without alcohol licences"

I shuddered, remembering those girls I saw at that bar. I thought they were just strippers or raunchy waitresses. I recalled Ochi's offer in my head..._"__if you ever find yourself needing a little more of an income...my door is always open"_ I could feel the bile rising in my throat as the colour drained from my face.

"If we know all this...what's stopping us from heading over there now to detain him?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that this isn't the first time we've tried to arrest him?" he answered, "But each time he's been taken to court, a witness will vanish, some evidence will vanish. I have reason to believe that many of our own inspectors have accepted bribes. They say he's untouchable for a reason, he's paid away too many enforcers, he can walk away free with no problem. Everyone knows he's guilty, we just can't prove it"

"Do we have evidence this time?"

"We have some statements in our possession, proving the fraud and tax evasion. Some witness statements from one of the prostitutes, as well as the statement you've seen from Kyoya Ootori"

I shuffled awkwardly in my seat at the mention of Kyoya's name. In response, Masashi gave me a look that made me a little unsure of his thoughts.

"Since we have this evidence and these witnesses, don't we have enough to prosecute?" I said.

Masashi's eyes panned over my shoulder, through the glass door behind me where he could see the other officers walking past. After a moment or so, he looked back at me, "Technically we do. Unfortunately, I obtained the evidence unlawfully"

"Unlawfully?" I questioned, "You mean you stole it?"

"Exactly" Masashi grinned, "Don't tell anyone, I'll be arrested"

I rolled my eyes, had this been concerning any other case, I would have an issue. This instance however, I let it slide.

"We can't use that evidence in court if we didn't get hold of it without proof of a warrant or something. In the eyes of the judge, that evidence doesn't exist"

"Which is why we're going to use the witness statements as a way of obtaining a search warrant. Then we'll stage it as if we gathered the evidence whilst we were under the shelter of that warrant"

"That sounds like an ambitious plan" I chuckled, "Have you enquired about a warrant yet?"

"Not yet. Before, I was planning to do that on Monday. I doubt I'll hear from anyone over the weekend. I can send out the request this afternoon, and we should have a warrant waiting for us on Monday morning. I can gather up a few more officers alongside you for when we head into his office for the search. I'm not going to leave you as the only enforcing officer"

I gulped, thinking about Masashi's plan. Ochi would recognise me instantly if I go in there with Masashi and a warrant. It wasn't that I was afraid he would send someone to _dispose _of me after I reject his likely bribe, I was more worried that he would reveal our connection to my colleagues.

I sighed to myself. No matter what I was scared about, I had a job to do. If he tells them, then that's my problem to deal with.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied finally, closing the folder on the desk. As I stared at the manilla cover, my mind went over the first stage in our plan. It seemed simple enough, apart from the ominous worry over bribed officers. We were the most local station to Ochi's office, if any officers or inspectors were going to be on his side, they would come from here. Masashi and I would have to be careful when handling evidence. It wouldn't be easy to hide our request for a warrant, but hopefully there would be little anyone could do to stop us from obtaining one. The element of illegality Masashi had put over us however, was concerning. Technically, we shouldn't be doing this. Unlawfully collecting evidence was a serious crime for a detective inspector, and we would be covering it up with this staged search warrant – another crime. But the evidence was big, and we needed it to prosecute. I could tell that Masashi was serious about putting Ochi away for a long time, I never saw him as the kind of inspector to cut corners like this.

"Uh...are you okay?" Masashi asked. His face was expressed almost as if he were cringing. Obviously he wasn't used to asking people how they felt. In fact, I was surprised he was showing any concern.

"Huh? Yes. Why?"

"You burst in here and demanded work..."

"I just felt productive. There's nothing wrong with that"

Masashi tilted his head to the side, his dark brown hair shining from the hair gel under the overhead lights as he raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief and confusion.

"What?" I questioned.

"You seem...weird today"

"Thanks"

"No, it's just...you're acting so...unnaturally authoritative, more so than usual. And you're...not wearing your uniform"

I gave a confused look and glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a royal blue cashmere sweater I had pulled out of the pink backpack Mrs Hitachiin had given me the week before.

"You look so...normal" his voice came out in his usual dull, uninterested tone.

"Normal?"

"I always assumed you were...scruffy..."

"Scruffy?"

"Yeah, like, torn jeans and stained t-shirts" he explained with a shrug. The room went silent for a few moments, as I absorbed the weird statements I had been faced with. Was he trying to...compliment me? If this was how Masashi commended people, I guessed this was why Masashi didn't seem to have any friends.

"Thank you...I guess"

"I wasn't trying to be nice" he grumbled, refusing to acknowledge my thanks, "Coffee?"

I rolled my eyes and reopened Ochi's folder in front of me, as Masashi stood to get us both a cup of coffee. It looked like we would be here for a while, we had a lot to go through. I smiled to myself, I needed the distraction, and a sense of pride swam over me as I knew I was proving the others wrong. I could do this.

I drowned out the muffled sound of my phone ringing in my bag as I read through the pages.

* * *

"How did you even get hold of this?" I asked, my eyes trailing across the piece of paper in my hand. It was a bank statement taken from Ochi, it supported all of Masashi's claims.

"I accidentally stumbled into his office one day and there it was. Carelessly left in a locked drawer. It was just begging to be taken" Masashi explained, he picked up a heaping pile of noodles and threw them into his mouth. I grimaced at his poor manners and continued to eat mine slowly with my chopsticks in hand. We had been in the office for hours now, and after the sun went down, Masashi ordered in some food for us whilst we worked.

"He didn't notice?" I said.

"Well, he may have done. But I haven't heard anything. When we use our warrant to gain access, I'm going to need you to distract Ochi whilst I stage the whole scene. I can't have him or any of the other officers seeing me planting the evidence back in the places I found them"

"Why did you take them in the first place?" I wondered, "You had to have known you wouldn't be able to use them in court"

"I knew that" he grumbled, "I just needed to prove it all to myself. As long as I knew what Ochi was _really _doing, I knew it would make the whole process easier"

"I never knew you cared about your work so much" I commented.

"I don't usually. But when I start something, I always intend on finishing it" he replied, "I was in the first police team that attempted to arrest Ochi, we were unsuccessful and have been ever since. When I got the last memo about the case being reopened I put my name forward again"

"Can I ask. Why did you choose me to help you?"

Masashi shovelled in another mouthful of noodles and stared at me, "Well...it's pretty obvious that I'm not a people person"

"Obviously"

He smirked, "I don't know...any other officer or investigator would drive me mad, with their efforts to impress me, or to become my friend. You're easier to deal with, you're slightly less annoying than the others"

"Wow, thanks...I think" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I know you're an enforcing officer, not an investigator or an inspector, but when it came to choosing a partner for this case - I decided you're input would be far more useful. You're a lot smarter than you would have people believe" he cleared his throat, "Not to mention Ootori's statement..."

"...what?" I blurted, my mouth still full of food.

Masashi smirked again, "I'll tell you tomorrow" he glanced down at his wristwatch and slumped back in his chair with a yawn, "Damn, it's late"

I blinked and looked at my own watch. _10.54pm. _I then turned my head and looked out of the office door. Everyone had gone home apart from a couple of the night duty staff. I rubbed my face roughly, as if I were trying to remove the exhaustion from my face.

"We got a lot done today" I breathed, stretching my arms above my head, "When and where are we meeting tomorrow to continue?"

Masashi shrugged, sliding his takeaway boxes off the table and into his bin beside his desk, "I don't know...we could meet for lunch or something. I'd suggest my house, but my brother would spend the whole day looking over our shoulders"

"You live with your brother?"

"No, he lives with me"

"Oh"

"He gets bored lounging around the house alone all day. You would have thought at 28 he would have a job to keep himself busy by now"

"Is he your younger brother?"

"Yes. I'm 5 years his senior"

"5 years?"

_Yikes, I never realised how much older Masashi was to me._

"So...why does he live with you?" I asked.

"No, no, no" Masashi chuckled, the gestured between me and him, "Work colleagues. Only friends share things like that. I don't ask about your life, you don't ask about mine"

"Oh...sorry, I was just trying to be nice"

He smiled to himself, "It's fine. I know you were"

I swear, I would never understand that man.

We cleared away our food from the office and grabbed our coats - just as another uniformed officer burst through the station entrance, a man who was handcuffed and drunk was dragged in beside him.

"Quickly, before we have to do paperwork" I heard Masashi grumble towards me. I laughed under my breath and followed him out onto the cold and dark parking lot. "Right, so tomorrow, 12, Caffeine Club?"

"Got it" I replied.

"Don't be late" he grumbled, then walked off over to his car. He didn't say goodbye so I just laughed a little and made my way over to my beetle.

* * *

My apartment didn't feel the same as it did when I'd last been there. It was cold, dull, empty. All my food in the fridge was rotten and out of date, and the clothes I had forgotten to take out of the washing machine now stank of musky damp. I sighed, slamming the machine door shut and settled myself down at the kitchen table, cradling a hot cup of coffee in between my hands.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, a loud jingle tore through the room. I closed my eyes and lowered my head to the table. My phone was still ringing.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._

Tears stung my eyes as I fished my phone out from the bottom of my bag. I stared at the screen.

_Hikaru._

The numbers at the bottom of the screen were in their doubles now, showing me just how many missed calls and texts I had. He must have been really worried, or just really angry. Hesitantly, my finger hovered over the answer button. But as I lowered it down, the phone went silent and dark. My breath hitched in my throat as I blinked the droplets down my face. I couldn't contain the sobs that clawed their way out of my mouth, I must have sounded like a wailing child to my neighbours. Through my blurred vision, I scrolled through my phone, opening some of the texts I had missed.

_Haruhi, answer your phone._

_Answer the phone._

_I'm sorry okay? We shouldn't have cornered you, but we're just trying to protect you._

_Just talk to me!_

_Answer the damn phone!_

I sniffed, each message becoming more and more frantic and angry. I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve, trying to compose myself, just as another call lit up my phone. I choked as his name flashed up in front of me.

"H...Hello?" I answered, my voice raspy and quiet.

"Oh thank fuck" Hika practically heaved in reply, "What they hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"I've been worried out of my fucking mind for the last 24 hours. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten, I haven't done a second of work because I've been so concerned about you. Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"I...I needed to be alone" I croaked. He sounded so panicked, his words were coming out so fast I could barely keep up, but it was his voice. His perfect voice.

"You can't just disappear like that!"

"I didn't want to talk to any of you. I just wanted time to myself"

"Well you don't get that privilege anymore. That wasn't fair Haru, you shouldn't have just vanished like that, I've been going out of my mind, worried you'd gone off and done something reckless"

I exhaled, as I was reminded of Hikaru's possessive nature and cleared my throat, "Is that why you're calling? To continue the fight we had last night? Because I'm sorry to say that you're too late. I went in to work today and everything has been planned"

A gruff sigh echoed down the phone, "Dammit Haruhi"

"Great. So you were hoping to continue the fight"

"Please, see it from our perspective" he breathed, "I've been so worried all day that you'd gone out an done something stupid just to prove us wrong, but please Haruhi, I know Ochi, he's dangerous"

"And I know he's dangerous Hika, I read through his files all day. I know about the embezzlement, the fraud, the drug imports, the prostitution, I know everything. And I need to do _everything_ I can to put him in jail. And I'm going to do that with or without your permission"

"You're only one person Haruhi, he has connections to some powerful people. He'll hurt you the second he recognises you"

"I have a gun" I uttered, "And I know how to use it. I'll be fine"

"And that's a better option? You'll shoot him?"

"Have you ever shot someone before Hika?" I choked down the phone, my voice becoming stern and serious, "Because I have, and no, it's not _'a better option'_, but I'd rather risk a confrontation like that than allow someone like Ochi to walk free. Think about all those people who will continue to be in danger if he's not arrested? "

"Haruhi, I don't know how I'll fucking cope if you're hurt" he blurted, "You may not be scared but...I am. I'm terrified. All day I was in a blind panic, and when you ran last night...I tried to follow you but you vanished into the darkness...I'm scared you're going to rush straight into this, that you'll go through with it as a giant middle finger to the rest of us and what we said"

"Please Hika" I sighed, resting my forehead in my hand, "I'm tired and this is stupid. Can't we talk about it some other time. I have to get up early tomorrow"

"It's Saturday tomorrow"

"I have work"

"Oh, for fu-"

"Don't, just don't" I grumbled, "Stop worrying about me and get some sleep, maybe tomorrow we can talk again, and you might have a clearer head and be more willing to think about what I want to do rather than just what you guys are stressing over"

Hikaru sighed loudly, "You're so stubborn"

"That I am"

"I miss you" his voice turned soft

I closed my eyes, "I...I miss you too" I whispered.

"I can't stand this" he breathed.

"Me neither" I replied, "But you need to stop being so overprotective. I don't think any of you consider me as an adult yet, you only remember me as a child. I just need some support, I want to be independent, make my own choices as an adult should. I shouldn't have to report back to my apparent 6 other fathers as if I need permission to do something"

"I guess we just can't help it...I mean...we love you"

_Love. _

A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Then you have to let me make my own decisions...I'll only start resenting you all if you hold me back. I knew what this job entailed when I signed up for it, and it's not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do. Police officers have to take risks, it's part of the job description"

"I just don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't get hurt Hika, I promise" I sighed with a smile, "You should go to sleep, it's really late"

"Okay" he answered, "Call me tomorrow? Please?"

"I will"

"Goodnight Pouty" I could hear his smile in his voice, I wish I could see that smile, "Sleep well"

I blushed hearing my nickname, "Goodnight Hika"

And after a few moments of hesitation, I hung up the phone. And the room went silent. I breathed a laboured sigh of relief and relaxed in my seat. It was nice hearing Hika's voice, no matter how scared I had been during the day. The stinging in my chest burned relentlessly, the more I thought about him, I missed him so much, it was agonising.

I managed to climb into bed, noticing the cold absence of another body beside me.

I laid there wondering when I would be seeing him next, ignoring the feeling of guilt I experienced as I recalled my behaviour from the last day. I guessed we were both in the wrong. Hopefully now though, he would understand what I had to do, and stop discouraging me.

I closed my eyes in the darkness and hugged my pillow tightly.

And slowly, I drifted off into sleep, my mind filled with images of Hikaru and I together.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, so I thought I would upload it since I finished it, even though I only just uploaded Ch 20. Anyway, I hope it's a success!**

**Reference photos are on my profile!**

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite/ Follow if you're enjoying the story so far :D**

**Thank you! **

**Happy Christmas :D**

**\- Yuli xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 22**

_It's in the way you look, it's in the way you love_  
_ And I can see that this is real, real_  
_ It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch_  
_ And I can see._

_\- Real Love, Clean Bandit_

* * *

I yawned loudly as I walked over the road, locking my car as I went. It was pouring with rain as I hobbled over to the cafe entrance in my sodden jeans and heavy coat. My hair was soaked through, droplets of water dribbling down my face and neck. I shuddered as I reached the doorway, and kindly enough, a man held the door open as I ran over the threshold. I used my scarf to dab away some of the water in my hair as I looked across the room. After a few moments, I found who I was looking for, sat at the back in a booth.

"Sorry" I breathed as I shrugged off my coat beside the table. Masashi nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything or even raise his head from his phone, "I got held up by the rain" I explained.

"I ordered you a coffee" he murmured, still staring at his cell.

"Thank you" I replied with a sigh. I slid into the seat opposite him, and draped my soaking wet coat next to me. Masashi seemed to be a million miles away in a daze as he scrolled between sips from his coffee mug. As I waited for him to finish, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual work suit. In fact, he wasn't even wearing black. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved grey sweater. His hair was free from product unlike every other time I'd seen him, obviously the rain had washed it out or something. For once he didn't look threatening, or like some TV villain. "Hello?" I questioned.

Masashi held up one finger, as if to say 'one moment' and continued staring at his phone. About 2 minutes later he lowered his finger and his cell, and finally looked up at me. I now noticed the tired bags under his eyes. He looked completely different, I was surprised I was able to find him from across the restaurant.

"You look exhausted" I commented, sipping the cup of coffee he had ordered me. I winced, noticing he had ordered me a double espresso.

Masashi raked his hand through his shaggy, unstyled hair, "I stayed up last night. I didn't get home until late anyway, so I stayed up and worked"

"I'm sorry" I said, "I imagine you probably have a lie in on the weekends"

"I do" he grumbled.

"Did you...uh...plan anything else last night? Any news?" I asked.

"Well...actually yes" he sighed, his tone was always one of disinterest, but for some reason, the way he said it sounded like the news he had was...bad.

At that point, a waitress came over to take our lunch order. I hadn't even peaked at the menu, so I just pointed at the first thing I saw, it was something with cheese but that's all I remembered seeing on the description. Masashi ordered a lasagne, in a huffing tone, after a few minutes, the waitress left us to ourselves once more. Masashi pulled out a file and set it down on the table, sighing.

"I suppose in a way I have good news and bad news" he breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...good news is, I have another witness. A strong one. In court, a statement from this witness would stand out in our favour, and benefit us greatly"

"That's great! Who is it?"

"Well, there's the bad news..." he hesitated, "It's you"

I raised an eyebrow, "No really, who is it?" I repeated.

"Honestly. You"

"What?"

"A police officer as a witness. Doesn't get more convincing than that in court"

I gave a confused look, "What? Me as a witness? Why me?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He reached out and opened the folder, pulling out several photos. He handed them over to me. They were all CCTV shots, grainy and in black and white. I furrowed my eyebrows, adjusting my glasses as I tried to focus my vision and make out what I was looking at. After a few pregnant moments, it finally clicked. They were photos taken from inside Ochi's bar, and the closer I looked, the more I noticed and the wider my eyes became. Finally, I looked upon one photo.

There I was. Stood at the bar. Surrounded by the others on that night we went for drinks. You could see my face clearly, so there was no way I could explain it away.

I closed my eyes and took off my glasses, then hid my face in the palm of my hand. This was what I had been afraid of, I had been caught. It had only been a matter of time.

"Police inspector Akira Kouno, one of the other officers who was sent the case file, received her own search warrant for Ochi's bar late last night after I filled her in on our progress and our plans for a warrant. Her and P.I. Ageda went down there at 6 o'clock this morning and found security tapes. They went through them, noticed the familiar faces of Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukini Haninozuka, the Hitachiin brothers – since they're pretty famous around these parts, they stand out, and it caught their eye. Imagine my surprise when they handed me these photos and I noticed...this woman here..." he slammed his finger down directly onto my face in the photo. "I know that's you Fujioka"

I widened my eyes in shock, my mouth dropping open as I tried to think of an explanation and words to say.

"I don't know why you were there, but in the tapes I was able to see the people you came in with, the incident that occurred with one of Ochi's men..." he dragged out one photo. In it, there stood all the guys, tensed up in defence as Ochi's drunken friend was reaching for me. I was being held by Hikaru, and he was shouting. "Obviously you witnessed some...memorable behaviour" he murmured, "We already have the witness statement from Ootori, and it's not a coincidence that you so happened to be at that bar on the same night"

"Ma...Masashi" I managed to say.

"Don't worry, I know you weren't there doing something incriminating. Although I do wonder what you were doing there with that group of people...but I guess that's your business"

"Will...I be fired?" I hesitated.

"No" Masashi snorted, his tense demeanour slipping, "Don't be stupid. I've granted immunity to you. If you stand as witness, that is. I mean, you must have seen some things in there that will support our case. We can just say you were in there undercover"

"But...I held back information...and...I'm in close connection to a witness. That makes this case personal to me..." I stammered, "Shouldn't I be...penalised?

Masashi glanced around, before leaning over the table towards me, "If we're talking about doing things against the book, need I remind you that I have in my possession _illegal _evidence" he spoke in a hushed tone, "We're not exactly following the rules here, either of us. But all this work will be worth it in the end. And I suppose in light of this..." he pointed at the photos again and straightened up, "It explains why Ootori requested you by name. At first I thought it was weird. I mean, what would you have in connection to Kyoya Ootori? But now I guess it sort of makes sense..."

"So...we're overlooking this?"

"You were undercover..." he tapped his nose, "Besides, it's not exactly illegal for an officer to go to a bar that's under speculation. Technically Ochi is innocent until proven guilty. As long as that bar is open, it's still a public venue. The only worry would be how suspicious it would look for an officer of the law to be socialising in such a place..."

I exhaled and relaxed back in my seat, "You do know that I wasn't there for illegal reasons right?"

"Okay"

"Kyoya said he needed to go to his father's colleague's bar to sort out some arrangement. He warned me about illegal activity but he told me the police were aware and would be making arrests soon. It was stupid...I shouldn't have gone..."

"Could I just ask one thing..." Masashi murmured, giving me a questionable look. Just as he was about to ask, the waitress returned carrying our food. It turns out I had ordered cauliflower in cheese sauce. I really wasn't a huge lover of cauliflower, but I began to eat it regardless. I noticed the waitress give a prolonged stare to Masashi, before slipping away once more. Masashi continued his enquiry, "Why _were _you with those men? Those men are wealthy, rich, successful business men. They pretty much run Japan together. And you're just a police officer...what could you possibly have in common with a group like that?"

I ignored the bluntness and insulting nature of his question, "Oh, I uh...I went to school with them" I replied, "We all went to Ouran Academy together"

"No kidding" he murmured, "I didn't realise you came from a wealthy family"

"I don't. I was granted a scholarship when I was 15"

"So you were poor"

I shrugged, "In comparison to them, I guess so"

"Still, it's a weird collection of friends to make" he grumbled, shovelling a forkful of lasagne into his mouth, "How did you meet them?" he spoke with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes and took a gulp of my espresso, "I met them all at this...host club thing Tamaki started"

Masashi grimaced, "A host club? What the hell is that?"

"Well, it was 7 of us, it was a club where we basically just entertained clients, you know, spoke to them, had tea and cake with them. The girls would obsess over it" I smiled.

"Were you the only female host?"

I smirked. He had no idea... "No, not exactly" I chuckled, "Uh...at 15 I wasn't exactly the most...feminine looking of girls...so with my...baggy clothes and short hair, everyone mistook me for a boy. The first week I was at Ouran, I accidentally broke something in the host room and in result of that, I had to work off a debt. And so...they hired me as a member of the host club. It wasn't until after the arrangement was made that the boys all worked out I was a girl...but no one else in the school did..."

Masashi stared at me. Looking at me blankly as if I'd just told him I used to eat live babies, "Wait...so...you pretended to be a boy? To serve other girls tea?"

I nodded, "It sounds a lot crazier now than it did at the time"

"You were a girl...who dressed as a boy...and entertained other girls...who all thought you were a boy...?"

"Yes" I replied with a smirk, "I came clean at the end of school, when I was 18"

Masashi stared at me, unblinking, "That probably has to be...the most insane story I've ever heard..."

"The reactions I received were...exceptional" I laughed having a mouthful of sickly cauliflower cheese. I winced, "But yeah...when I was 18 I went off to college in Boston. And after that, I hadn't seen them since. 7 years - right up until 2 weeks ago. That's why I wanted time off work. So I could catch up on some of the time we missed"

"Were they as you expected?"

I shrugged, "I suppose"

We finished our lunches in silence, but I didn't mind. In fact, I was surprised we had even had such a friendly conversation, no matter how short. Masashi was usually so cold and self-absorbed, but after confiding in me about the illegal evidence - he had seemed to open up a little. Maybe it was his way of keeping me sweet, just in case I felt the need to run my mouth.

* * *

"I suppose that's the best idea we're going to get" I breathed, nervously curling the corner of my napkin with my fingers.

Masashi and I had been sitting in that restaurant for over 4 hours now. Ordering coffee after coffee so we could keep our table as we discussed our ideas. The search warrant had been requested and now all we could do was wait until Monday. But in light of Masashi's discovery about my presence at Ochi's bar, the plan for what would happen in court had progressed considerably. Once we would give Ochi his marching orders, I would need to seek assistance from the prosecuting office, we would likely be needing help from the chief prosecutor since it was Ochi we were talking about. I had never testified in court before, so I had to admit, I was nervous. But as long as I followed Masashi's plan, things would hopefully go smoothly, and at least the prosecutor would help me gather what I would need to say when I was called to the stand.

"Of course it is. I came up with it" Masashi grumbled, "We don't need to meet tomorrow. It looks like everything is covered"

"Well, if you need any help with anything, or if anything new comes up-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he grunted, "I'll call"

I stood up and shrugged my coat back on. Masashi glanced up at me, sipping the last few drops of his coffee. He had a strained look on his face, as if he were still mulling things over in his head.

We left the restaurant separately, as he insisted on having another coffee alone. I said goodbye to him, only to get a quiet and distracted _"Bye Fujioka" _in reply. The rain hadn't stopped all day, and heavy droplets plummeted from the sky and soaked me thoroughly the instant my foot stepped out the door. The confinement of my car wasn't much warmer, but the drive home with the heating switched up all the way dried me through a little.

I pulled up outside my apartment and slumped back in my seat with a sigh.

I must have sat there for about 10 minutes. Just replaying the day in my head. My anxiety over the bar had increased somehow. Even though it was now off my chest and Masashi had granted immunity, I still felt a sense of overwhelming concern and apprehension. I sighed once more and closed my eyes before finally stepping out of the car.

It was a short run from the parking spot to the door of my home, but in that time, I was still drenched. With numb fingers I clumsily found my keys and at last I was able to settle back into my warm apartment. I breathed a long exhale and fell back against my closed door.

The stickiness of my soaked coat was heavy and weighed me down. I rubbed the water from my face roughly and yawned. But shortly after my yawn, and after I had taken only a couple of steps further into the apartment, I heard a noise.

It was a creek. Followed by another, and another. Like footsteps. Only, they weren't mine.

I froze on the spot, my heart stopping for a long moment as I listened closer. I stared towards the sounds, my eyes falling upon the half open door of my living room. A shadow stretched across the wall inside through the crack in the door and I swear I could have collapsed from fright.

There was someone in my home.

Someone had broken in. It wasn't Dad, he didn't have a key, no one had a key. Just me.

I held my breath, trying to stay as silent as possible and spoke to myself in my head to try and compose myself. Slowly, I walked over to the drawer in the side table just beside the door. Inside, I found my .38 special revolver – my police gun and grasped it in both hands. I hadn't held it in defence in many many months, it didn't feel right nestled between my palms, but still, I approached the living room.

The door was slightly ajar, and from inside I could still hear shuffling and rustling, as if someone were pacing. I could hear my heart in my ears.

Maybe word had already gotten out about the Ochi case. Maybe the officers who were under his control were aware. The group had mentioned that Ochi had a way of making witnesses...disappear.

I took a deep breath and braced myself in-front of the door. With one last hesitation, I threw the door open all the way and thrust my gun forwards into the room. I gasped in shock when I saw who was inside.

Hikaru jumped back and immediately stuck his arms in the air.

I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly lowered down my gun.

"Hika?!" I snapped, "Wh...what are you doing here? I thought you were an intruder! I could have shot you!" my voice caught in my throat. I was panting furiously, "Put your arms down!"

Hika dropped his hands and steadied himself with one on the wall and stared at me, his eyes still wide with surprise, "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!"

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, setting my gun down on the coffee table.

He took a deep breath and relaxed, "I..I had to see you. You weren't in when I arrived so I thought I would surprise you"

"This is still trespassing I hope you know" I said.

To that, Hikaru went back to normal and laughed, he waved a shiny set of keys towards me, "Not when you use a key" he chuckled, "You always kept your spare key in the potted plant next to the door. I was pleased to see you continued that habit here"

"You're starting to come across a little stalkerish" I said.

"Well, how else do I get your attention?"

"Warn me next time. This could have been dangerous"

"If I warned you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Well, I was certainly surprised"

He laughed and walked over to the couch, he perched on the arm and smiled over at me.

I sighed with a smile and shrugged off my wet coat and hung it over the back of one of the smaller sofa chairs. "You're not here to shout at me are you?" I joked.

"I haven't seen you, held you or touched you for almost 2 whole days. The last thing on my mind right now is an argument" he sniggered, standing up from his seat. He looked so casual in his scruffy jeans and dark purple t-shirt, his hand vanished into one of his pockets as he walked up beside me, "I missed you so much" he whispered, removing his hand from his pocket and gliding his fingers down my back. I shuddered under his touch. I forgot the affect he had on me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I missed you too" I breathed, looking down at my feet to hide my reddening face.

But in true Hikaru fashion, he wouldn't accept that. He raised my head up with his hand under my chin, guiding my eyes to meet his, "Haru" he uttered, "I'm so sorry..."

As I looked at him, all feelings from the days before flooded back. All the anger, all the upset, all the stress, I could feel the tears glazing over my eyes. "Hika...what am I meant to think?" I breathed, "The last time I saw you, you were so against me. I thought you out of everyone would be on my side. To support me and my choices. Just as a..." _boyfriend is meant to do. _"...after everything we've gone through together, I thought I could count on you" I blinked, allowing a single tear to escape and roll down my face. I couldn't catch it quick enough and Hika saw it. His expression fell as he raised his hand to wipe it away sweetly.

"I'm not on their side, and I'm not on yours. I'm on_ my _side. And no one seems to understand that" he exhaled, "I know you have duties you need to respect, but...when I think about you being in some situation where you can get hurt, or someone mistreating you. I get so...angry, _blindingly angry. _And all I want to do is keep you safe and protect you. If something ever happened to you...I don't know what I would do with myself. You know just as I do what you and I have together, we might not have spoken about it, or given it a title, but now that I have you by my side...even the smallest possibility of you being hurt – whether that be nothing more than a stubbed toe, the idea of you being in pain...it kills me. And I know the others don't want you hurt either"

It wasn't until he paused that I realised I hadn't taken a breath since he began speaking. I blinked at last, realising how damp my lashes had become. I wiped my face, clearing away the flow of tears.

The others didn't want me going through with this because I wasn't strong enough...Hika didn't want me going through with it because he didn't want to lose me.

If I got hurt, he would get hurt.

It was more than just friendship...it was unique and just between us. It was his perspective of this. Between he and I, something amazing had formed. I was careless, I was reckless. He was considering both of our wellbeing's when stating his argument. I was only thinking about myself. Not for one second, did I consider the mere notion of danger heading my way – would hurt him all the same.

"No one thinks you're weak...no one thinks you're a child...we don't think you're vulnerable...even if it were Kyoya, or Mori, or Kaoru put in your situation. We would still be worried about their safety..._that's _what family does. They worry. We don't want to see you hurt. You may think your an indestructible lionheart...but really, you're just a regular person with limits...just like the rest of us..." he explained, still holding my gaze to his.

"I just wanted you to trust me" I managed, "Yes, the nature of my job is dangerous. And I'm sorry, but there is always the risk of harm in this field of work. But I chose this a long time ago. I want to do right by society, I want to do right by my Mom...She would want me to see this through, to help others, to make sure those who do wrong meet justice. It's what she always stood for, and it's what I want to follow. It's all I've ever wanted to follow. I'm not asking for danger, I'm not doing this to prove a point. I want to succeed. And once I have him behind bars and he faces his crimes, we will have saved so many more victims from his corrupt ways. I just...I need you Hika, I need you by my side. I don't think I can do it without you being there for me"

Hikaru stared into my eyes, his hand cupped my cheek, drying away my tears as more tumbled down my face, "Oh Haru"

"I'm...I'm sorry I ignored you yesterday...I must have made you worry even more" I shook as sobs began fighting their way out of me.

"Shhh" he murmured, running his thumb over my lips, "I told you a long time ago. You never have to apologise to me" he pulled me against him, and finally I was engulfed by his scent and warmed by his embrace. I relaxed against him, letting the last of my tears fall. "I'll stand by you, I promise. Whatever you decide I will support you, and I'll protect you"

"Thank you Hika" I smiled against his chest, "I won't get hurt. I promise"

I felt his lips brush against my forehead, sending comforting shivers across my body. I glanced up, raising my head up to face him. As soon as our eyes met, he leant in to kiss me. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed his touch, I'd forgotten how soft his lips were, and how warm and hard his body was when pushed flush against mine. I whimpered quietly, my hands trailing into his hair.

"I missed you so much Haruhi" he whispered, parting our lips for one short moment, "I can't stop thinking about you...every second of the day all I can think about is you"

"I know..." I breathed, "It's like you're in my head too"

Hikaru smiled widely, his lips barely separate from mine. I leaned up and kissed him again, my tongue sliding into his mouth. I wanted to be closer to him. To touch and be cradled by him in every way possible. I nestled myself closer against him, his arms tightening around my tensing frame as our kiss deepened.

Without parting for a second, we made our way into the dark bedroom. Collapsing down onto the bed, still entangled. Our kisses became ferocious and urgent, his lips trailing across my neck, collarbone, shoulders, anywhere he could expose whilst I was still buttoned into my shirt. Something about this exchange felt so tender, I felt the same sensations, the same excitement and the same nerves I experienced the first time we had been intimate. I felt the hairs on his arms standing on end as I glided my fingers across his heated skin.

"I forgot how exquisite your scent was" he groaned huskily, "Like fresh lilacs"

The tone of his voice made me moan aloud. The things he said and the way he said them were enough to ignite every nerve in my body. He began to unbutton my shirt, kissing each newly revealed patch of dewy skin as he trailed his lips downwards. He kissed my heart, guiding further down between my breasts, then underneath, and slowly down my stomach and my belly button. His fingers hooked along the waistband of my jeans, unzipping them and slowly pulling them off my hips. I shrugged off my unfastened shirt and threw it behind me, soon my jeans were removed to join it.

I laid there, enslaved by Hika's lustful eyes as they travelled over my exposed body. He leaned down and unclipped my bra, his hands and lips replacing it in a sensual and desperate embrace. I moaned over and over, with every movement and touch he inflicted. His lips moved south once more, further and faster this time, past my belly button and down to my legs. He then planted one kiss on my inner thigh and suddenly my body jerked upright in surprise.

"It's okay" Hikaru breathed, his voice was deep and raspy, "I just want to taste you"

My breath hitched in my throat as those words immobilised me. They were dripping with desire and longing, and quickly he brought his lips back to mine. I moaned on contact, pulling at his t-shirt so my eyes could feast on his perfectly sculpted chest. He was like Adonis, creamy skinned and smooth. His kisses continued urgently, then moved down my body once more. He didn't stop until he reached my panties, then glanced up at me through dipped eyelids from down between my legs. I couldn't breath now as I didn't dare make a sound. Slowly, my panties were slipped down my legs, and finally I was completely bared to him. I shivered, feeling his breath fan across my most sensitive area.

"H...Hika" I uttered quietly, blushing and completely embarrassed as he looked at me. He stared at my bundle of nerves, his eyes darkening each passing second, then glided his fingertips across my flushed skin. I moaned, my breath hitching in my throat, "D..don't" I managed.

"Don't do what?" he smirked, leaning in closer.

I jolted again, "N-No"

"Shhh" he murmured, his eyes still locked in place. His hands came underneath my behind, and before I could even yelp, he pulled me closer to him, positioning his lips directly above my sensitive area.

"Wait...don't it's..."

"It's what?" he groaned huskily, and began trailing kisses along my inner thigh.

"It's...embarrassing"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" he replied, "You're so beautiful" and without warning, he brought his tongue down onto me. My eyes widened and a sound I had never made before escaped my lips. Instinctively I slammed my legs shut, but Hika's hands came to spread them open again, his strength evident in the force he held them.

"Hika..." I panted.

"Do you want me to stop?" he hissed, repeating the same action. I moaned and threw my head back on the bed, "Do you Haru?"

I'd never had someone _down there _before like that. It didn't feel right, but somehow...it did. It felt amazing, I'd never experienced a sensation like it. His lips pressed against me further, stealing louder moans from me.

"Answer me Haru" he demanded, sending a rush of arousal across my body.

My eyes rolled back in my head as my voice moaned out, "No" I strained, "Please...don't stop"

I heard him chuckle darkly, "That's what I thought"

He then buried his mouth between my legs, swirling his tongue and moulding his lips around me. I couldn't stop the sounds that escaped me, the feel of his lips, his tongue, even his teeth, everything was so new and exciting. My body became a quivering heap, igniting into sensitive tingles in his firm hold. I could feel my release burning inside me, faster than I could have anticipated. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back as his mouth continued to pleasure me.

"You taste so sweet Haru" he groaned, reaching to grasp my hands. He slipped them into his hair, urging me to pull him closer. His words and actions, and the feel of his lips, were my undoing. I cried out, my fingers pulling at his auburn locks. I could hear him groaning with me, the closer I got to my release.

"Oh fuu..." I moaned, tensing my legs around his head. His strong hands still held me at his mercy as I fell to pieces around him. I saw stars in my vision and my skin became glowy with a sheet of perspiration the closer and closer I got.

Something was so different about the way Hika was behaving, and it turned my body to jelly. I hadn't seen such a dominating passion in him as strong as this before. He was always very...eager...but with these things he was saying, and the ambitious and new act he was performing, I was experiencing something in him I hadn't been expecting. And I was loving each and every second.

My breathing came in quick pants, and my fingers dug deep into his hair - the force I pulled on him was almost uncontrollable as the knot in my stomach became a sharp and urgent pain. I cried out, not caring about how loud I must have been. And just as I reached my release at last, I was surprised by the sudden entry of two of Hikaru's fingers at my opening. The simultaneous nurturing of those digits, as well as his mouth and tongue finally brought me over the edge. I let myself go and became engulfed in nothing but pure pleasure, releasing a primal and almost inhuman cry.

I then collapsed from the inside and out, my entire body relaxing all at once. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath, rubbing the sweat from my forehead with the back of my quivering hand.

"Exquisite" I faintly heard Hika's voice, as if he were speaking to only himself. I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was adjusting himself closer. I exhaled, a large smile spreading onto my face as a kiss landed upon my lips, filling my mouth with an unusual and almost floral tang. I chuckled into his mouth, blushing at the realisation of what that taste must have been. Hika laughed back in response before pulling away briefly to prepare himself for what was to follow. I was giddy in anticipation. Even in exhaustion, I could feel a surge of energy build up inside me, eager and needful.

I opened my eyes to watch him slip off the last pieces of clothing that hid his body from my hungry eyes. I was still rendered speechless by just a mere glance of his form.

He finally settled himself above me, "I don't know what I would do without you" he whispered, locking my gaze, "I need to ask you something"

Before that question could present itself, he slid himself inside me with a groan. I clawed onto his shoulders and squeezed my legs up around his hips, bringing him even closer. His thrusts started desperately and erratically, with no specific rhythm. Just complete and utter needfulness. No matter how wonderful the memories I replayed of he and I together, nothing ever came close to comparing with the real thing. The way that man could make me feel was indestructible.

"Ask me" I moaned.

He lowered down and pressed his forehead against mine. I could see nothing put pools of rich hazel as his movements began to falter slightly in hesitation.

"I said...earlier...we haven't spoken about it...we haven't given it a title..." he strained, trying to form sentences between moans, "I want...to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"Haru"

"Hika" my eyes rolled back as he gyrated his hips against mine slower and somehow more deeply. Hika looked so tensed, his eyes wide and unblinking. I could tell he was trying to hold back, not wanting to overpower the moment. But I wanted that, I wanted all of it. His dominating side that had begun to peak through – I wanted to see it, I wanted to feel it, I wanted to be surrounded by it. "You don't...have to hold it...Hika..." I said, "Please..." I reached for his hands, lacing my fingers between his and lifting them up either side of my head. The coil in my abdomen was aching, tightening, hurting...

"Ahh..." he groaned, panting furiously, his hips slapping faster against mine, "Haru...be my..." he trailed off, increasing his thrusts again. It was wanton urgency, primal, with so much...feeling. I knew those feelings, because I was just as desperate as he was. He squeezed my fingers in his and kissed me firmly, stealing all the breath from my lungs.

"Say it Hika...please..." I pleaded, the tightness in my stomach growing rapidly. It almost hurt to hold it back. But I wanted to hear him say it first. I _had to_ hear him say it.

"Be...my..."

_Tighter..._ "Please"

_Tighter... _"Haru, be my..." _tighter... _"Be..." _tighter..._

"Oh God, Hika...I'm...I'm..." I gasped, the ache was burning. I needed my release, I couldn't stop it. "Please Hika say it" I begged, pleading with my eyes.

"Haruhi..." he moaned, his forehead scrunching. I could tell he was close too. His face was so heavy with emotion – he needed to hear his words just as much as I did. And as those words came out, it was clear why, "Be...be..."

"Hika!"

"Mine" he blurted. He stared at me, deeply and longingly "Please, just be mine..."

And with those words I finally let myself become engulfed in my release, bringing Hika with me. We both moaned and called each other's names as we moved flush against one another, sweaty, loud and lost in each other.

"Hika..." I sighed, pressing my forehead against his.

He looked at me with heavy, pleading eyes. A droplet of sweat trickled down his skin, his panting breath fanning across my lips. The expression on his face was one of exhaustion, bliss and apprehension.

I could hardly catch my breath, I could still hear his words as if he were still speaking them.

"_Please. Just be mine..."_

Hika stared into my eyes, waiting. I could only smile, a wide and beaming smile for him, then leant up and kissed him, slowly – savouring the sweet usual minty taste of his deliciously soft lips. He kissed me back just as tenderly, holding onto me as tightly as he dared. After a few silent moments I disconnected us, barely moving away from his lips.

"Hika", I exhaled with a smile, locking my gaze to his. Then quietly whispered, "I've always been yours"

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry about this chapter's delay, I've been buried under Uni work! But here it is and hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow, thank you all so much for your support, I couldn't do this without you!**

**Reference photos are on my profile :D**

**\- Yuli xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 23**

_In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,_  
_ Living in the garden of evil,_  
_ Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed,_  
_ Shining like a fiery beacon._

_\- Gods and Monsters, Lana Del Rey._

* * *

Hikaru's fingers laced through mine tightly as we moved, each thrust deeper and more intense than the last. His face scrunched up and his mouth hung open, letting all control slip from his grasp as he became just as lost as I was. His skin glistened with a fresh sheet of sweat and his eyes bore into mine as we connected physically and mentally in between the crisp covers of my bed.

"You're so beautiful" he groaned, leaning down to kiss me, "My beautiful Haruhi"

"Oh god, H-Hika" I strained, wrapping my legs around his hips, bringing him in closer. I squeezed his hands either side of my head, as if he were pinning me beneath him. I was panting and gasping, the closer I got, and the expression on Hika's face was so possessing, and only further fuelled my release.

"Mine...my Haruhi" Hika moaned, burying his face into the crook of my neck. He trailed heavy, urgent kisses across my burning skin, grunting against me as his movements became erratic and powerful. He released my hands, and steadied his accelerating thrusts with his hand gripping at my thigh. I cried out, hanging off him for dear life, my fingers turning to claws on his back as my vision went hazy and dizzying. With one last primal thrust and moan, Hika followed my release with his own, collapsing down on top of me, panting and exhausted. His lips found mine as we savoured the last few moments of euphoria, exploring each others mouths, losing ourselves in the kiss.

I smiled against his lips and pulled away. I looked up at him, lying on top of me, and reached my hand up to touch his stubbled jaw. He closed his eyes and grinned. "Perfection" he breathed, cupping my cheek. He kissed me again before rolling off me and adjusting himself so I could lie with my head on his chest. My most favoured position.

As we lay there catching our breaths, he held my hand and stared at our connected fingers, and laid a kiss on top of them in the silence. I glanced up at his perfect smile and the pursing of his lips as he did it and a warm and tingling sensation waved over my body.

"You're staring at me" Hika chuckled, lowering our hands down onto his chest.

"I can't help it" I smirked, "I'm just still in...shock, I suppose"

To that, Hika grinned and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me so I could lie on top of him, resting my chin on the place just above his heart. He kissed my forehead sweetly and ran his hands up and down my back slowly. "You have no idea how scared I was about asking..." he exhaled, lying his head back onto the pillow and staring up at the ceiling, "I was so worried you would say no..."

"Why would I have said no?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You're too good for me, you could have already realised that"

I scoffed and breathed out a laugh, "_I'm _too good for _you_? I'm not so sure about that. You're so far out of my league you're practically a different species"

"Don't say that" he laughed, "Really, you are...and that makes me the luckiest man in the world right now"

"I suppose that makes me the luckiest woman in the world then too"

"You're damn right about that" he smirked, glancing back at me and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "My beautiful Haruhi"

I grinned, blushing every single shade of scarlet under his touch.

We laid there for a while, just holding each other. It was early morning, we hadn't slept for most the night. It was so early in fact, that after about half an hour, I would have to get up to prepare for work.

Hika had stayed over Saturday night and for Sunday we just remained in the apartment together, cooking, cleaning and talking. After what Hika had said on Saturday night, it was almost as if he couldn't stop being by my side. Every opportunity he had, he would kiss or hold me, which would enrich my body with butterflies and pleasurable shivers. Sunday night had been restless, I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't get enough of him. To sleep would mean closing my eyes away from him, and I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I yawned and rolled off his chest, stretching my arms above my head, "I should probably get up..." I breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "What time do you need to be at the office?"

Hika glanced at the clock on my nightstand, "Around 9" he replied, "It shouldn't take me long to drive back home to change beforehand. What about you? When do you start?"

"8" I sighed.

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No don't be silly, I can drive, you need to get home, I don't want to make you late"

He shrugged, "It's on the way, and if you'd like, afterwards I can come pick you up and I could treat you to dinner"

I chuckled as I felt arms wrap around me and lips tickle just beneath my earlobe, "Mmm" I murmured, "That sounds nice"

"I'll book us a table somewhere nice" I felt him smile, "Somewhere I can show off my _girlfriend_"

I blushed at the word, "You're not concerned about what people might think?"

"Why would I be?"

I bit my lips and thought about what Honey had said a few nights beforehand. If the wrong person saw us together, he would be slated all over the media in the unflattering light they liked to present him in. I wondered what that would do to him...

"I don't want to create any unnecessary hassle for you" I admitted vaguely.

"I don't see how it would be hassle"

"People will talk...you being...who you are"

To that, he sighed heavily and lolled his head forwards and rested his forehead against my shoulder blades, "I don't care what people say. I'm not hiding the most important person in my life from anyone. Whatever you've heard about me in the papers, disregard it. And that's all I'm saying on the matter"

"But...doesn't it upset you?"

"Of course it does" he grumbled, "But this is just the way it is...you can't be the son of the most famous fashion designer in Japan and not expect some uncomfortable attention"

"Honey said they would...write things, bad things, about you and your partners. But not about Kaoru or the others"

"Well, yeah. That's because I don't know how to keep my mouth shut. I show them a shit side of me, so that's what they present" Hikaru sighed, tightening his arms around my waist. He adjusted himself, so his legs were either side of me and I could lean back against his hard chest. He placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder and swept my hair away, "Have you read any of the articles?"

I shook my head, "No"

I sensed his hesitance. I could tell he didn't like this subject, "Maybe you should...if Honey has been warning you, maybe you should see exactly what he's talking about. I don't want you getting into something that you're not comfortable with. I...I probably should have explained all this earlier, I was just being too selfish to think straight"

"Don't be ridiculous" I grumbled, resting my head back in the crook of his neck, "Regardless of what anyone says, regardless of these stupid warnings I keep receiving...I couldn't let them change anything between us"

"Even so...I still think it would be a good idea" he cleared his throat, "As much as I wouldn't like you seeing the side of me they portray...I want you to know everything, I don't want to hide anything from you. And unfortunately, media exposure is a portion of my life. And if we went public with our relationship...you would see just how big that portion is" he kissed me on my temple and closed his eyes.

"I know you a lot better than any stupid journalist does" I breathed, "It would take a lot more than some tabloid bullshit to scare me away"

Hika chuckled, "At least I know you can hold your own against reporters"

"You're damn right about that" I laughed, "And they can attack me as much as they like, nothing they do will sway me"

"I won't let them attack you" he replied curtly, "I just won't"

"Is that what ended all your other relationships?" I asked.

"I never really had relationships, they were more...close friends. But they never hung around long enough for anything to progress, some things written about them were brutal. I suppose that's why people have warned you about me and what our closeness would entail"

"They can write what they want. It won't change anything"

"You say that now" he sighed sadly.

"Stop" I blurted. I turned around and straddled his lap, I held his face in my hands and locked my eyes to his, "It won't change anything" I said softly, "Nothing could change what we have. I'm invested now, and I'm not going anywhere. If they're going to slander me in their trashy magazines, or papers, then I say bring it on, because I'm not going down without a fight. Even if that makes me look worse to them, I don't care"

"You're not even worried about whether what they say about me is true?"

"I know you better than they do. I know you have a moody side, and that doesn't phase me in the slightest. I don't care what anyone else says, this only concerns you and I. I know how sweet and protective and perfect and thoughtful you are, and _no one _can tell me any different"

He stared at me in silence for a long intense moment, and the look of concern and panic slipped from his expression and softened. A small smile crept onto his lips as he leant in to kiss me, "I was right, I am the luckiest man in the world" then he claimed my mouth with his.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of eyes on me as I buttoned up the front of my dark blue uniform blazer, fiddling with the gold fastenings and adjusting my tie. I glanced behind me, to see Hika loitering in the bedroom doorway. He took my breath away, dressed in his dark jeans, navy top and leather jacket. But the look in his eyes were the main attraction of his ensemble, so dark and piercing.

I straightened out my pencil skirt and turned to look at him questionably, "Are you sure you want to drive me in?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, "Definitely"

"You're staring at me" I repeated his earlier words with a smirk.

"That's because you look so god-damn amazing in that uniform" he practically groaned. He crossed the room and closed the space between us. He kissed me before I could even take a breath, "I'm going to find it seriously difficult to say goodbye"

"I'll be seeing you later this afternoon, it won't be goodbye for long" I chuckled.

"Do you know what you'll be doing today?"

I nodded, "And you may not like it..."

"You can tell me"

I sighed, "I'll tell you in the car"

Hikaru's expression changed and a look of concern touched his eyes. He nodded slowly and stepped back so I could finish getting ready.

Once I was ready, we shrugged on our coats to leave. I let Hika hold onto my spare key just in case he got into Adachi earlier than I finished work. We stepped outside, noticing how dark and grey the sky was, but thankfully the rain that swallowed the weekend had ceased, leaving nothing but a chill in the air. Hikaru's car was parked just around the corner, and like a gentleman, he held the door open for me to climb in. Inside it was lovely and warm, but I couldn't help but notice the odd stares we received from passers by. A car like Hika's was rarely seen in these areas.

"Does this mean arrangements have been made?" Hika said, putting the car in gear.

"With what?" I asked.

"Ochi"

"Well...yes. We have the...skeleton of a plan I guess. We're mainly taking it step by step" The car purred to life as we pulled out of the street, "Our request for a search warrant should have come through today, which means now we can finally take some physical action towards what we want"

"A search warrant?"

"The detective inspector and I asked for one on Friday. Today we'll be going to Ochi's main office to do a search"

Hikaru glanced at me, chewing his lip viciously, "You're...going to Ochi's office..?"

"Well...yes" I replied, "We need to, to justify some evidence we have"

"Ochi will recognise you...you're...you're basically walking straight into the lion's den..."

"I know that" I sighed, "But...I don't really have a choice. There's nothing he can do now. And after we've performed our search, gathered the evidence, hopefully by the end of the week, we can serve him his rights"

"I don't want to sound like I'm lecturing again...but won't that present a problem? If Ochi recognises you, he'll say something. He'll mention that he's met you before, and in front of your D.I, that will put you into some trouble, won't it?"

I shook my head, "Masashi knows about the bar, he was given CCTV footage taken from that night...he saw all of us there"

Hika paused uncomfortably, hesitating as he gathered his words, "What did he say?"

"He was confused but...he granted me immunity...on the condition that I stand as a witness in court"

The second I closed my mouth, Hika's foot suddenly slammed to the floor and the car screeched to a halt. Hika turned to me, wide eyed and shell-shocked, "No" he snapped, "I...no, no, you can't"

"Hika. I know what you're panicking about. But it's okay, I'm completely safe"

"No, no you're not safe. The main reason Ochi has never been prosecuted is because most of the key witnesses that stand against him suddenly pull out last minute or vanish...he...he can find things out...he can hurt you" his voice was frantic, like there were too many words falling from his mouth at once.

"Please, don't be so worried. Yes I'm a key witness, but I'm also a police officer. Ochi can't just make me _vanish _with the protection I'm going to receive. Besides, Masashi is keeping it quiet, as am I. Ochi won't even know I'm standing against him until it's too late"

Hika closed his eyes slowly, and took a deep, long breath. He took his foot off the brake and pulled back out onto the road. I watched him in silence for a long few minutes, waiting for him to say something.

"I know I said I would be supportive...but you're making this difficult. I feel like you're running straight into the jaws of danger"

"I'm sorry. I know it's difficult to understand but...it's my job to do whatever it takes" I sighed, "The one thing I did worry about however, was the affect it would have on the rest of you. If Ochi recognises me then he'll know that the rest of you brought me to that bar knowing of my profession, it makes you a point of interest...I've spoken to Masashi, and he's contacted each of your security teams at your work places...so don't be concerned if you notice your guards becoming a little more active and on edge than usual..."

"I'm only concerned about you"

"Still, please keep a close eye out for anything unusual" I breathed, trying to keep my voice as steady and calm as possible. I didn't want him hearing how worried I really was about him.

We remained quiet for the rest of the journey. I was staring out the window as Hika pulled up outside the station doors, he then slowly turned to me with a small smile. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in to kiss me tenderly. "Please, just be safe" he whispered against my lips, "If anything happens, anything at all, just call me and I'll be there in an instant"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled quietly, "Okay" I exhaled.

"Haruhi" he breathed.

"Yes?"

"I..." he trailed off, his eyes swimming in unsurity, "I'll be here at 5, okay?"

"Okay" I kissed him back, silently saying goodbye before climbing out of the car.

I watched him pull out of the lot slowly, waving to him as he re-entered the main road. I could feel his hesitation from across the gap between us, but eventually his Vanquish sped off and disappeared down the street. When he was out of sight I released a long and heavy breath, and turned to walk into the station.

But before I could take a step in that direction, I was greeted head on by Masashi, who gave a smug smirk as he puffed on a cigarette beside the entrance doors.

"Morning" he breathed.

"Oh, uh, good morning" I replied, taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Nice car"

I glanced back over my shoulder at the direction Hika had driven in, then looked back, "Oh, it's not mine, someone offered to drive me in today..."

Masashi chuckled darkly, "Hitachiin" he said.

I blinked, I guessed he had seen who was driving, "Yes" I said.

"Which one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hikaru"

"Should I be concerned?"

"Do you even possess the capability to be concerned?"

He chuckled again, "You make a fair point" he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his foot.

"You know that's littering right?"

"I'm king of this castle, I'll clear it up later" he grumbled.

"Where's the Sheriff?"

"Bunkyō"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "That's not my business. I think they needed him down at that precinct, just lending a hand"

"That doesn't make you in charge"

"It makes me the highest ranking officer" he smirked, looking down at his blazer pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and opened it, reaching out to offer me one.

I shook my head and laughed, "I don't smoke" I said, "And we have shit to do"

"That we do" he murmured, "We've got the warrant" he said.

"I assume we're heading over today?"

"You assume correctly"

"Does Ochi know?"

He shook his head, "Best way to perform a search is to keep the victim unaware"

"So he's a victim now?" I raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"He's our victim" he smirked and walked towards me. He stepped beside me and continued towards his car, "Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder.

I didn't reply, I just jogged after him and leapt into the passenger seat before he could drive away.

"Don't worry" he breathed. "He'll recognise you, but you're safe. We're meeting some other officers there"

"Are my friends safe?" I murmured.

Masashi hesitated for a moment as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, "They should be. Have you told them?"

"About the added security? I told Hika"

"So it's Hika to you?"

I bit my lip, "He's...close to me"

"You know, I don't know much about celebrity gossip. But I've heard some things..."

I sighed, "Please don't start with this..."

"Start with what?"

"The warning signals. I know about the articles, the press coverage...but he's not like that"

"Well, I'm not one for trusting tabloids..." he said, speeding down the road, "But some things I've heard have been...eye catching"

"I haven't read them. So I can't say"

"You haven't read them?"

"No" I mumbled.

"Is that wise?"

"Does it matter?"

Masashi chuckled darkly beside me, "I don't know. But I'm not the one getting involved with a bad guy "

"He's not a bad guy" I defended, whipping my head to face him, "The things you read are lies"

"Maybe so...but if I were in your situation I'd want to know what's going on"

"Again. Does it matter?"

He shrugged, "Maybe not. But some of the things I've read have been interesting"

"Don't believe them" I sighed, "He's not bad like they say"

"I suppose you would know I guess"

"That I do"

"But anyway, it's Suoh whose the main concern" Masashi cleared his throat, "He's one of the most powerful men in Japan. And if Ochi connects the dots and remembers that he and the rest of your friends took you down there to that bar, he might use Suoh as...leverage. Putting Suoh in a dangerous situation is what we need to avoid"

"He's strong, and he's smart" I replied, a pang of guilt surging through me, "And he's protected. Besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to him, or anyone else"

"You're strong willed" Masashi commented, "What makes you think you can protect them from Ochi and his power? He has the yukuza at his fingertips..."

"You're making me seriously regret this" I mumbled.

"You're doing the right thing"

"But am I? I was so concerned about looking brave and ignoring their warnings...that I forgot about their safety too..."

"They are safe" he breathed in reply, "In fact, right now they're the safest men in all of Japan with the amount of security I've arranged"

"Thank you for doing that"

"You wouldn't testify if I didn't"

"Exactly"

"You're awfully stubborn aren't you?"

"I suppose I am"

He laughed under his breath as we got closer and closer to Ochi's office building.

* * *

"Could someone tell Mr Ochi we've arrived please" Masashi grinned at the secretary at the front desk. She stared back at him, wide eyed in panic.

"Wh..what's this about?"

"We have a search warrant from the county police station. Does this elevator work? Top floor I assume?" Masashi pointed towards the elevators and slowly approached them. By the beaming smile on his face, I could see he was enjoying this.

"Uh, wait, Mr...uh..."

"_Detective Inspector _Masashi" he replied.

"Right uh...Mr Ochi is uh...in a meeting right now...he won't like it if he's disturbed..." she was almost visibly shaking.

"That's fine. Don't worry about calling him, my colleague and I can surprise him. You like surprises don't you Officer Fujioka?"

I gave him a confused look. What had come over him? "Uh, yes. Love them"

"Brilliant" he laughed. He nodded his head towards the elevators and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. The other officers were following before I was. The secretary was calling after us but Masashi waved the warrant in her direction. Eventually she realised there was nothing she could do and ran back to her desk and began slamming in numbers on the phone.

"Did you really have to intimidate her?" I grumbled, settling next to him inside the elevator.

"Yes"

"Great"

We rode up, the numbers on the side panel flashing as we went higher and higher. The box was silent, even as the doors dinged and slowly crept open. It reminded me of when I went to confront Kyoya and rode up to his office. But this time I didn't feel quite as confident.

Ochi's bodyguards saw us first, they leapt into action, trying to ferry us back into the elevator. But once Masashi smugly flashed the piece of document in their faces, they had no choice but to let us through.

Ochi barely looked up from his desk when Masashi and I with the 3 other police officers stepped inside, stopping in front of him.

Masashi cleared his throat, and Ochi looked up. And he was just as I remembered, broad and unpleasant. With an unattractive grey beard shielding his round and chubby face, he wore a dark brown pin stripe suit and dress shoes with a dark tie. I shuffled awkwardly, but kept my composure as his beady eyes moved from one officer to another. I lowered my hat slightly and hid behind the rims of my glasses.

"What's this about?" he grunted.

"We have a warrant to search the premises" Masashi replied.

"And what exactly do you expect to find?"

"Whatever it is you're hiding. Alternatively, you could surrender it all now and save us the time and energy"

"I have nothing to hide"

Masashi smirked, "I think you do Mr Ochi, and believe me, we'll find it all" I glanced over at him, I knew why he was smirking, because technically, we had already found what we needed. I couldn't help but feel a little smug myself. I looked back at Ochi, trying to gage his reaction. But he just looked...confused.

"Right" he breathed, "Can I get on with my work whilst you do so?"

"Not likely" Masashi replied, "We'll need to search your computer too"

"That's an invasion of privacy"

"No, it's not. It's our job, granted by the county police department"

"You can't do this" Ochi practically snarled. A severe contradiction to what I had seen at the bar. You didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to see he was hiding something.

"Officer Hamasaki, if you could start over there?" Masashi ignored Ochi's remark and pointed over to the left hand side of the room. The officer he addressed, along with the other 2, nodded and walked over to where he had directed. They then began riffling through filing cabinets and pulling out documents and folders.

"Hey, stop that" Ochi demanded.

"Mr Ochi we have a search warrant. If you were to interfere with the search then you are perverting the course of justice and disrupting our investigation. In which case we would have to detain you" Masashi spoke authoritatively, "And as much as I would enjoy dragging you down to the station, it's not productive or useful to our case right now. So the best thing you can do in this moment, is keep quiet"

Ochi looked as if he were about to respond, but quickly slammed his mouth shut. The glare he gave Masashi was deadly, and sent chills across my body. His eyes darted towards me, noticing my staring. He furrowed his eyebrows for a long moment, a confused look coming across his face. But I lowered my head before he could recognise me, and walked away to help with the search.

"How are we going to do this?" I whispered as Masashi settled himself at my side. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ochi hunched in his chair, just watching the other officers dismantle his castle, brick by brick.

"It's important that Ochi and the guards don't see me when I plant the evidence, it has to be real, and...I can't be the one to find it"

"Who has to find it?"

"Preferably one of the others. But if not, then you"

"I already look suspicious enough, Ochi won't stop studying my face. He'll realise who I am soon"

"Then we need to somehow get these files into that cabinet over there" he nodded towards the drawers the other officers were rummaging through. I began to wonder if they might find some new evidence that we could use. Ochi seemed awfully defensive for someone who apparently had _nothing to hide. _

"You haven't planned _how_ yet?" I asked.

Masashi shrugged, "Well, no, not yet"

"You've had this plan for days, but you didn't work out how you would pull it off?"

"I've had some other things to think about" Masashi grumbled, "In case you forgot, I've been busy covering up the discovery I made a couple of days ago, when I found out that my partner had been gallivanting in a fucking cesspit of crime"

"I wasn't gallivanting" I mumbled, "Look, I have a plan okay"

"What is it?"

"Well...I say plan. It's more like a...skeleton of a plan. Like an idea. But it might work if we do it right"

"Go on"

"A distraction"

"A distraction?"

"Well yeah, then no one will be looking when you slip the evidence into that cabinet"

Masashi pulled a face, "Now really isn't the time to be coming up with Scooby Doo bullshit"

"No, it's a good idea. I mean, if we get Ochi distracted, he won't see us planting the evidence, and then all we need to do is get the other officers away from where we need to be"

"Any ideas on the distraction?"

"I'm working on it..."

"Work on it faster" he murmured. He turned his head and looked over at the other people in the room. I didn't know how I was meant to be reacting in this situation. I was plotting something very illegal, I knew I shouldn't be doing it, but somehow I knew it was the right thing to do. I was just following Masashi's lead. But I knew I needed to think up a plan quick.

"I have an idea" I whispered. He looked back at me, waiting for my response. Slowly, I raised my hands to my face and pulled off my glasses, and raised my hat so my face could be seen more clearly, "If he recognises me, then he's sure to be vocal about it, he'll be too busy wondering why I'm a police officer to see what's happening. And then you can send the others through to the other room to search over there. They won't hear that Ochi knows me, and Ochi won't notice you planting the evidence"

"Are you sure you want to confront Ochi?" Masashi said.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure if I want to do _any_ of this right now...but it has to be done. I can do this" I exhaled a long and strangled breath and finally turned around. I could feel Masashi's eyes on me as I moved, before he strode across the room, past me, to where the other officers stood. After a second or so, they moved away from the cabinet and walked through the doorway into the heavily stocked store room. As Ochi watched them, Masashi glanced my way, as if to say _"Do it" _

I gulped and faced Ochi. It took a few moments, but slowly, he sensed me watching him and met my stare. He squinted his eyes silently as he trailed across my face, taking in and remembering every feature.

"You" he blurted, straightening up in his seat, "What the fuck are you doing here? What the fuck is going on?"

"Mr Ochi. Calm down" I breathed.

"You set me up! What lies have you been telling them?"

"I've done no such thing Mr Ochi" I replied, "Please, just calm down and let us continue our search"

"What was your name? Fuja? Fujimoto?"

"Fujioka" I corrected.

"That fucking Suoh. Bringing a fucking spy into my establishment! I knew you weren't a fucking writer"

"You needn't be so defensive" I sighed, "If you have nothing to hide, then what does it matter if I spend an evening in your bar?"

"What am I being accused of here?!"

"You know exactly what you're being accused of" I said, glancing out of the corner of my eye towards Masashi. He was slipping the documents into the cabinet, "Our only concern here is making sure everyone behaves themselves and follows the laws the country instates" I stared Ochi in the eye and rested my hands on the surface of his desk. I leant in and glared, lowering my voice. "I'm sure a respectable man like yourself couldn't be wrapped up in anything illegal...because that would cause quite a stir, maybe even a public scandal...and I've heard that reputation means a lot to you" I couldn't stop myself from sounding smug. Both he and I knew exactly what was going on. And I could see it in his eyes, he was scared about just how much we knew. I smirked.

"Did Suoh put you up to this? Is this a fucking joke?" he was speaking low enough for me to see that he was only talking to me now.

"This is no joke Mr Ochi"

"I'm not going to let you get away with this"

"Threatening an officer of the law is considered a serious crime. I would reconsider your words if I were you"

"Fuck you"

"Fujioka" I heard Masashi's voice across the room, "Can I have a word with you please?" I could see by his expression that he'd done what he needed to do. I nodded his way.

"Did you do this? Put a fucking spy in my bar?" Ochi snapped at Masashi.

"That's police business Mr Ochi"

"I have a right to know"

"If you'd like Mr Ochi, you could come down to the station with us and we can answer all your questions. Maybe we could even ask you some?" Masashi offered. But we both knew the answer would be 'no'. Ochi glared at him and mumbled something angrily under his breath. He quickly shot a villainous look at me, before settling himself down at his computer and burying his face in his hands.

Masashi gave me a gesturing nod and pulled me aside across the room where no one else could hear us.

"Okay, I've done it"

"So whose going to find it?"

"They will" he tilted his head towards the officers, who were now returning to the main office to continue the search. One of them approached Ochi's computer, who somehow managed to convince him away from it. I wasn't sure if Ochi would be stupid enough to keep secret documents saved in such an obvious place, but a part of me wondered.

"Will they know it's incriminating when they see it? Or will they miss it?" I asked.

"Believe me. These officers are the best we have, I chose them myself. When they find it. They'll know" he whispered, glancing over his shoulder, "Well done by the way"

"You're praising me now? Wow, what did you do with Masashi?" I chuckled quietly.

"I'm being serious. You didn't know how he would react, and you took it like a professional. You weren't scared or anything"

"Oh, trust me, I was terrified" I replied, "I just didn't want him seeing that" I followed Masashi's line of vision and met the scolding eyes of Ochi, "He looks mad as hell"

"He does doesn't he?" Masashi murmured, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...this is all too risky"

"What are you talking about? There may be a certain level of risk, but right now risk is what we need. It'll pay off in the end"

"Maybe so but...I have a responsibility to keep my team safe, and right now it feels like I've just thrown you into his destructive path"

"I made the decision. I'm the one who is responsible for me, no one else"

"Sometimes I worry about your stubborn side..."

"You worry?"

Masashi made a face, "Well...not worry exactly, I just feel like your stubbornness makes you behave more...recklessly"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be"

"I'll be fine. We have precautions set up. He won't touch me" I mumbled, thinking about the protection I would receive from the station.

"I need to discuss that with you after this" Masashi said, "We need to arrange some form of witness protection. Just in case"

"Won't I be relocated?"

"It's advised"

"I don't want to be shacked out in the middle of nowhere" I thought about Hikaru and the others...I wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone where I was...

"Well, we need to arrange something quick. Ochi will know enough about you to find out where you live...if he is that sick minded and ruthless, who knows what he'll do with that information" Masashi's voice was stern but serious. And suddenly, the reality of what I had done began to sink in. He _could _enforce some kind of action against me if he wanted to. He had the power. From the start everyone had been telling me how untouchable he was, and the politics surrounding his status and power, which gave him enough tools to do whatever he wanted. I had never encountered a case like this, I had arrested plenty of scumbags, but none as smart as Ochi, and no one nearly as powerful. I'd really thrown myself in at the deep end here, and only now was I realising that. The others were right to worry about me, and now I had put them in danger too.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking. All along I had been thinking how much this would be worth it once it was over. But I never really considered that what people were telling me was true. I went with gut instinct and took each and every concern and warning as a personal insult to my strength and independence. But this was no longer a plan, this was now something in motion, and there was no going back. I would have to be put under observation, under security, all the while Ochi would be innocent until proven guilty, and now that I had his attention, I would be at the forefront of his mind. He had unknown forces at his fingertips. He could do anything. And he would, if it would mean saving his reputation and keeping himself out of prison. He was now faced with losing everything, because of me, and someone like him wouldn't sit by and watch his world crumble around him.

Now that I could feel the gravity of the situation, I no longer felt so confident. I no longer felt so secure.

And those eyes that bored into me made my composure slip entirely. I looked down and let out a shaking breath. "I need to call someone" I said quietly.

"Sure. I'll keep an eye on things here. We should be finished within the hour" Masashi replied.

I nodded and began to exit the room. I could feel Ochi's stare against my back as I walked out and called the elevator. Once the doors slid shut I let out a choke and began to pant heavily in panic.

Even though my statement in court would send him to jail, and the distraction made us able to set the evidence. I now felt that what I had done was wrong. I had put myself in serious danger, and I could see that from the devilish glint in Ochi's eyes. He wasn't going to let me get away with it. He said so himself...

Once in the lobby, I fled across the foyer and out through the entrance doors. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hika?" I exhaled.

"Haru? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You were right. You were all fucking right" I spoke through gritted teeth, "Fuck! I didn't see it before but...I'm in trouble, I just know it"

"Slow down baby, please, tell me what's going on" Hika was sounding almost equally as panicked now, "Where are you?"

"I'm at Ochi's office, we're doing the search. He saw me, he knows me now, and...fuck...I know I've put everyone in danger. He kept talking about Tamaki, so now he's not safe, and Ochi knows that the rest of you took me there...he thinks he's been set up and I just know he's going to do something bad" I could feel myself falling apart. I was trying to hold it together, but my confidence had taken a severe beating now, "You need to call the others. Make sure they have security with them at all times, Masashi has arranged extra but...you need more, all of you need more"

"What about you?"

"I...I don't know, I'll be placed into witness protection but...I don't want to leave you all. I can't. I put you all into this, I have to be here to see this through"

"I'm coming to get you"

"No, no I can't, it won't make any difference now" I said, "I...I _have _to see this through. I could have just not come today, stayed away so he wouldn't see me. But I didn't, because I need to be here. I know it's selfish and it's reckless but...I just wanted to show everyone that I wasn't weak, I wasn't going to just drop everything just because it became too risky, or too frightening. I just need to know that the rest of you are safe. Ochi is mad, seriously mad that I lied at that bar, he thinks I was a spy and he thinks you all set him up for it"

"Okay, okay, I'll call everyone, I'll gather everyone together, we'll meet tonight okay? I'm coming to pick you up now. I don't care what you say, you're in no state to be there right now. Not like this, we need to get you away from him. I know you want to do your job and oversee everything, but we need to think about what's important. And that's you. I'll be there in half an hour"

"No Hika-" and then the line went dead. I let out another shaking breath.

I should have expected this. It wasn't like I thought Ochi would be happy to recognise me there, I knew he would be mad, and I knew he had power. Nothing had changed except my outlook. I was blinded by proving a point to take the entire situation seriously. I knew nothing would happen once I was in protection, and Masashi had handled every detail to be sure everyone else would be safe too.

Nothing about the situation had changed. I was just fearing it now.

Now it was real.

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 23 here and ready to be read! Thank you to everyone for their patience over the last few weeks, I know my updates have been quite delayed, trying to sort that out, just have so much damn work to do!**

**Thank you for all the constant support you guys send me, it really makes me so happy to see so many people enjoying my story :D**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow **

**Reference photos on my profile! :D**

**\- Yuli xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 24**

_And another one bites the dust_  
_Oh why can I not conquer love_  
_And I might have thought that we were one_  
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

_\- Elastic Heart, Sia_

* * *

Hika's fingers strummed anxiously on the steering wheel as we sped down the street. He was probably breaking the speed limit, but in that moment I didn't care. I could see the distress in his eyes, the fear, the concern, and it was terrifying to me. This was all my fault, I had no one to blame but myself.

After my panicked phone call, Hika turned up in a frantic state. He took me in his arms and led me into the passenger seat. I fought against it repeatedly, I still needed to work, I had to help Masashi, I couldn't just leave. But Hikaru wouldn't listen to me and just threw me into the seat beside him and flew off down the road as if we were escaping. I made sure to call Masashi from the car to let him know what I was doing. I told him I was sorting out the protection with the others. If it wasn't loosely considered work related, I probably would have felt more guilty for running away.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"My place" he answered, "I stopped by your apartment and grabbed a bag of your things. You're not staying there. Not when Ochi could find your address in a heartbeat"

"I need to be in Adachi" I replied, "I need to continue my work"

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am, I still have a job to do"

"You sounded terrified on the phone"

"I'm more worried about _your_ safety right now. At least my situation will pay off with the testimony in court. The rest of you did nothing wrong and I've just made you all points of interest. If anything, it's now even more urgent to get Ochi prosecuted before he can do something" I panted, removing my glasses and rubbing my face.

"Don't argue with me. You're staying with me until he's arrested. Do you understand?" Hika was stern now. I was so angry at myself for putting this shit on him. I'd put him in danger, and now he was panicking about me. I'd just piled so much weight on his shoulders. I closed my eyes to hide the tears that glazed over my vision and agreed. "I called the others. We're meeting them there. Then we'll decide what needs to be done"

"Are you mad at me?" I questioned in a timid voice.

"Of course not" he replied, "I'm just...struggling with a lot of thoughts right now..."

"I...I'm sorry"

"Please stop apologising Haru"

I blinked, I could feel my hands shaking in my lap. I'd fucked up. I'd really seriously fucked up. I watched Hika's face as he glared at the road ahead, I could see the cogs turning in his mind. What ever those thoughts were, they weren't good ones.

"Please tell me what you're thinking" I whispered.

He hesitated, his eyes not leaving the road for a second, "Bad things"

"What bad things?"

"Well...currently I'm thinking about driving straight back to Ochi's office and...making it so that he's not a problem anymore. I can't stop imagining his smug face...that fucking...smirk and the arrogant look he gets in his eyes. I can only picture his face in that office right now...after he's seen you, recognised you...I just...feel sick just envisioning it...I want him gone..."

My breath caught in my throat. The dark Hikaru had emerged, the protective and reckless Hikaru, the one I knew I couldn't even attempt to tame. I could almost see that dark glint in his eye. I wasn't scared of him, but I knew whoever was in his bad books should be.

"Hika..." I uttered, my voice quiet as a mouse's. I saw the heaving rise and fall of his chest, with each angry and laboured breath, "Hika...please calm down..."

"He scared you..."

"Yes, he did but...he's a bad man. And...I knew what I was getting in to..."

"That doesn't justify anything"

"It's not meant to" I breathed, my eyes guided down to his hands on the wheel, his knuckles were white with the force he gripped it, "But right now...you have to calm down..."

He laughed completely humourlessly, "I'll calm down when Ochi is no longer a risk"

"Please" I practically pleaded. My voice couldn't have sounded anymore pathetic, and I could feel another influx of tears welling up behind my reddened eyes. But Hika had clearly noticed my distress. He said nothing, and just counted slowly under his breath until the colour returned to his iris'.

With a heavy sigh he breathed, "The others are worried"

"Have they spoken to their security teams?" I choked.

"Yes. They were told about the situation with your D.I and his arrangements"

"They must hate me"

"They don't hate you. They could never hate you"

"You probably hate me too" I mumbled quietly. But not quietly enough. He immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. For a moment, I thought he would turn to me, and the protective and darker side of Hika would re-emerge with some more threats to throw at Ochi. But instead he closed his eyes and rested his head forwards on the steering wheel.

"Don't ever say that again" he breathed calmly, "I'm sorry...I'm just scared. I didn't want you to go into this in the first place. I'm not worried about me, and I'm not worried about everyone else. We have bodyguards, and we could have unlimited amounts of protection if we ever needed it. You're in a different situation from us, you don't have the same luxuries. It's easier for Ochi to do something, and from the beginning this is what we were trying to explain to you. We didn't think you were weak or anything, we just couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt. It's difficult for us to tell you not to do your job, and we understand to a certain degree that you have to do things that have high risk. But we take an amount of responsibility for you, we're a family, and we need to stick together and protect each other. No one hates you, no one is disappointed in you. We're just worried"

I blinked and finally let the tears stream down my face. I had fucked up. I had really fucked up. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see my pathetic face, but slowly, arms came around me and engulfed me in Hika's comforting scent and warmth. I let myself cry into his shirt, sobs fighting their way out of my throat.

"You need to stop worrying about us, and start putting yourself first Haru" he sighed, kissing me on the forehead, "We'll fix this, and we'll work together to do it. We're going to keep you and the rest of us safe, and all the while, we'll help in anyway we can to get Ochi put away behind bars. You don't have to take this on alone"

I glanced up at him with hazy eyes and was met by sad pools of hazel. I blinked away some more tears. He looked so pained. But his words comforted me, and somehow, brought a small smile to my face.

"I'm sorry" I breathed.

"I'm sorry too" he replied, "We'll fix this. I promise"

* * *

I settled myself down on Hika's couch and crossed my hands on my lap, watching Hika as he brought in a large bag of my things from his car. I glanced around the room, looking at the beautiful interior and the sleek modern furniture. It had started raining outside, so the large latticed windows had darkened with black clouds and spots of water. The wind pretty much blew the door shut once Hika was inside.

"Are you okay?" Hika offered a smile, he crouched down on the floor in front of me and held my hands in my lap, laying a kiss on top of each of them.

"I think so" I breathed, "I'm sorry about all of this, I just...I always saw this whole situation in black and white, I never realised how dangerous this all was until the plan was finally put in motion"

"That's okay. We always understood the gravity of it, that's why we worried so much. We have ideas of what needs to be done for everyone's safety"

"I was so stupid for not seeing it. How did I not realise that I'd be putting the rest of you in danger too?" I exhaled sadly, looking down at our laced fingers.

"It's fine baby, Kyoya was the one who started this whole thing. He knew from the start what this whole idea would entail. You can't blame yourself"

"I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt because of me"

"No one will get hurt Haru, I promise you"

I sighed as he squeezed my hands reassuringly. I felt so awful, but Hika didn't seem angry at me at all. He probably should have been after my carelessness. I looked at my uniform and released his hand to take off my tie.

"I should probably get changed" I said, toying with the material, "And wash my face, I must look a mess"

"You could never look a mess" Hika breathed with a sweet smile. He slowly leaned up and kissed me, his warm lips heating me from the cold.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I chuckled sadly.

"Because...I..." he trailed off, slowly, and hooked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Because I could never be annoyed at you" his voice was soft and loving. I closed my eyes and relaxed my cheek against his hand.

"I'll be right back" I breathed, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the left" he replied, "It's in the bedroom. I'll lay some clothes out for you on the bed"

"Thank you" I smiled. And with one more kiss, I went to go clean myself up.

Hika's bedroom really wasn't what I had expected. It was decorated beautifully, but it was slightly untidy. His bed still unmade from the last time he had slept in it, and surrounding it were piles of paperwork strewn across the floor. I glanced down at one stack, reading the title _"Network Processing" _this was obviously where he did most of his work. On the walls, hung stunning photos, some black and white, some coloured, some of landscape, some of people, all by professional photographers. My favourite one was a medium sized one of Hika and Kaoru, probably taken from one of their modelling shoots. They were looking at each other and laughing, draping their arms across one another. I could tell it had been taken in between real shoots as those were the smiles I knew were genuine.

I took a quick shower in his enormous ensuite bathroom, indulging in his lime scented shampoo and sweet smelling soaps. The enveloping of his calming scent made me feel as if I were washing away the stress and panic from the day, and eventually, I stepped out of the shower relaxed and composed.

When I walked out of the bathroom, ringing my hair out, I was met by Hika who was perched on the edge of the bed, holding a pile of documents in each hand. I tightened the towel around myself and cleared my throat. He instantly looked up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Much better" I replied, "I'm sorry I was so...frantic earlier"

"No need to apologise. I understand"

"No, really I need to. You're already worrying about me so much, I didn't want to add to that"

Hika sighed with a smile. He settled the papers down on the bed and stood up, stepping towards me. He reached for a wet strand of my hair and brushed it back with the rest of my hair, "I'm always going to worry about you, even when I don't need to be. It's just how I am. That's not a bad thing baby"

"I don't want to trouble you..."

"Shhh" he murmured. Then sealed my lips with his and swallowed my words. His arms snaked around my waist and I was pulled tightly against him. I stood on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, slipping my tongue towards his. I forgot about everything when I was with him, just being so engulfed by his embrace made me dizzy with nothing but euphoria. And the fear of everything that had happened that day just disappeared from my mind.

After a few minutes of losing ourselves within each other, I felt my towel slip from around my damp body, and hands replaced it - trailing down my fast heating skin. My fingers moved to toy with the buttons on his shirt, quickly unbuttoning them one by one, revealing his soft and creamy chest underneath.

"Wait, wait, wait" Hika whispered, barely separating our lips, "This doesn't feel right"

"What are you talking about, of course it feels right" I kissed him again, more urgently this time. But he moved away again.

"You were upset...I can't just...take advantage"

I gave him a confused look, "You're not taking advantage"

"But-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Hikaru" and once more, I captured his lips with mine. This time, he didn't pull away, after a few moments - he kissed me back, equally as desperate. I threw off his shirt, finally able to explore his bare chest with my hands before pushing him backwards until he fell back onto the bed. He thrust his arm out and swept the paperwork down onto the floor in a flurry of white sheets as I straddled his lap and undid his belt and trousers, "Does this still feel wrong?" I bit my lip and ran my hands along the waistband of his pants.

Hika's eyes were dark as he stared up at me, he licked his lips, "Fuck no" he replied in the sexy and husky voice I loved.

We removed the remnants of his clothing until both of us were completely bare. I leaned down and kissed him ferociously, positioning myself over him.

"Wait, before I go crazy" he strained, "Night-stand, second drawer"

I glanced over at the night-stand and did as he said. Inside I found a box of condoms. I smirked, blushing at my forgetfulness, and tore the silver foiled packet open. I quickly sheathed him before returning to my original position. This time Hika didn't stop me, as I lowered myself down onto him with a loud moan.

"Fuck" he groaned, grasping onto my thighs as I adjusted to his size, "I forgot how fucking good you feel"

"It's only been 5 hours" I chuckled.

"Are you keeping count?" he smirked.

"How could I not?" I rolled my hips against his and earned a strained hiss from his lips.

"Fuck"

I moaned again as I began to lift myself up and down onto him, grinding, each movement bringing more and more pleasure. We moved slowly, testing each other at first, and then slowly began to quicken with passion. His fingers dug into my skin tightly, as if he were trying to encourage me, making me move harder, faster... His arms then moved so they were enveloped around me, and I was guided down so my body was pressed flush against his, as he began to thrust upwards, and love my body the way only he knew how. We kissed firmly, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues.

"God Haru...nothing feels like you do" he strained, parting our lips for just a second, "I've never...felt like this before..."

"I feel the same...you feel so good..." my mouth hung agape, panting and gasping with every thrust.

He continued to whisper dirty things in my ear, things that spurred on the fluttering in my stomach. I moaned and writhed and bucked against him, trying to match his erratic rhythm. After some time he flipped me so I was pinned beneath him, I wrapped my legs around him, holding him closer and closer so I could feel all of him inside my sensitive and tingling body.

"You're so beautiful Haru" he moaned. He thrust into me, then pulled back out and pushed himself even deeper, "Do you feel that? You were made for me. I just know you were"

"Oh Hika" I gasped, feeling the ache inside me begin to burn, "I can't hold on much longer"

"Then don't" he grunted through gritted teeth, I could tell he was trying to control himself. He guided his hand down the column of my neck, and brought my face towards his, "You're all mine Haruhi...you were made for me"

"I'm yours...I'm all yours" I replied, my voice tumbling from my mouth in a long and pleasured exhale. My eyes rolled back into my head as he adjusted his pace so he was pounding against me almost painfully. But the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure only tempted my release, and in a loud utterance of praise, I let myself go and turned numb beneath him, his name loud on my lips. Hika followed me soon after I rode out my orgasm, not faltering his movements for a second.

"Ah fuuuck...Haru..." he hissed. His face when his release hit him was dizzying, to see him lose control and composure the way he did almost made me feel far more intoxicated than the orgasm itself. He was mesmerising, just the way his features scrunched up in all it's primal beauty - it had become my most favourite sight in the whole world.

We lay there still, catching our breaths for a few moments before rolling ourselves away. Hika removed and disposed of the condom as I laid myself down on top of the covers with my head on the pillow. I watched him, as he stretched his aching muscles, then moved to join me in a post-orgasmic embrace. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"I'm sorry for earlier" he slowly breathed, "The way I was in the car...I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me" I replied honestly, "You could never scare me. I just felt awful for making you feel that...defensive..."

"It wasn't you that made me feel that way baby, I promise you"

"You hadn't acted that way before when we spoke about Ochi..."

"That's because I was trying to keep myself from being like that with you...I didn't want to frighten you. It's just...after hearing you sound so panicked over the phone. So many thoughts went through my mind. About Ochi, about how it must have made you feel being in that room with him, speaking to him...I can only imagine the thoughts that must have been going through his mind when he realised who you were. The things he must have said to you..." he sighed and lolled his head to rest on top of mine, "I overwhelmed myself. I just have such a strong need to protect you. The idea of anyone scaring you, or hurting you, or even thinking a single bad word about you just boils my blood...I wanted to hurt him...or worse..."

"Please don't think things like that"

"I can't help it" he admitted, "It's in my blood, my genes, my nerves, my bones...I have to protect you"

"That's an awful lot of responsibility to put on yourself..."

He chuckled a little, "I vaguely remember you saying that exact same thing just a week ago"

"It's still true..."

"I know it is..." he sighed, "And that's not to make you feel like you can't look after yourself. I just get this...stab in my chest whenever I think about you being unsafe or distressed. I want to make it all better. To take away all the danger...all the fear..." he reached for my hand and wrapped his long, soft fingers around mine. He raised them to his lips and kissed them one by one, "You shouldn't have to be in this situation at all..."

I nuzzled myself further against his chest, "It comes with the territory I'm afraid. And it may not be a nice thing to expect but...doing what I do means that sometimes...you have to put yourself on the line...you have to get your hands dirty..." I stared at our laced fingers. So connected...so comforting...

Hika released a loud sigh, as if he were expelling all the frustration from his body. With a sweet voice and another kiss on the back of my hand, he breathed, "I want us to be a team...I don't want you to feel like I'm against you on this. I understand you have a duty...and I want to help in everyway I can"

"You are helping" I replied, "Just by being with me. It's all the help I need. You give me strength" I offered him a smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He then tilted his head to meet my eyes for a long and silent moment, as if he were absorbing my words. An unreadable expression morphed his face as he opened his mouth to speak, lifting his free hand to run his thumb across my cheek.

"You're making me question everything I thought I ever knew..." he slowly whispered.

I blinked as the statement caught me off guard, but I didn't question it. I didn't even know what I could have replied with. So I simply planted a brief kiss in the crook of his neck where I had nestled my face, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

* * *

"They're on their way" Hika smiled, walking into the kitchen where I was standing - preparing some food for everyone.

"Did they sound mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all" his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and his lips trailed down the side of my neck, "Please stop being so worried. Everything will be fine"

I sighed, "I know. I just...I haven't spoken to them since Thursday...when we had that fight..."

"Everything" _kiss, _"Will be" _kiss, _"Fine" _kiss_. His lips tickled my pulse point and a shiver travelled down my back. "I promise you"

I sighed and relaxed against him. He had been on the phone to them for hours, making arrangements and coordinating everyone's plans. He looked exhausted, but he never said anything.

I finished making sandwiches, I wasn't really sure what else I could have done to prepare. It was around 2 o'clock now and I was sure everyone would be annoyed at me for dragging them out of work, especially after they had already missed so much because of me. Perhaps sandwiches would break the ice a little.

Hika answered the door as the group arrived together. They were all dressed in their work suits, apart from Honey and Mori, who were dressed in plain gym kits. They all looked so fluttered, so panicked...I felt guilt surge through me as I peered at them from around the kitchen door.

"Is she okay?" I heard Tamaki ask Hika. He nodded in reply and made sure everyone was comfortably settled inside before closing the door to the wind outside. The house fell silent, awkwardly silent as the men gathered in the living room, barely a word was said between them.

"Is Haru-chan feeling okay?" Honey questioned, his voice breaking slightly, "Where is she?"

"I...I'm here" I replied, taking a hesitant step out of the kitchen. Every set of eyes locked to me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and looked down at my feet.

"Haru-chan" Honey's voice continued in a melancholic tone, "Don't be sad"

"I'm fine" I replied. As I stared downwards I saw shoes moving, I raised my head just as Honey greeted me in a tight hug.

"It's okay" he whispered close to my ear. I sighed and relaxed against him, looking over his shoulder at the remaining 5 who stared back at me. I tried to avoid meeting Tamaki's eyes, as I knew out of everyone he would have been the most disappointed in me. But I was unsuccessful, as with once glance, I was completely possessed and was unable to move away.

"You can say it" I breathed to him.

"Say what?" he replied.

"_I told you so_"

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Now why would I say that?"

"Because it's true"

"I wasn't right to have acted the way I did the other night. I was selfish and I was inconsiderate and insensitive...and I'm truly sorry" I could hear the sincerity in his voice as he said those words. I slowly pulled away from Honey and took hesitant steps towards him. Eventually, I stopped parallel to him. The room fell heavy with unsurity. But slowly, Tamaki pulled me against him and hugged me tightly, "I'm such an idiot" he uttered, "I keep fucking things up"

"No" I replied, "I was too defensive, and stubborn..."

"You had your reasons, we shouldn't have cornered you the way we did. We should have handled it better than that"

I closed my eyes and reluctantly pulled away from him, "Why does it feel like these apologies are becoming habit..?" I asked.

"I guess we're still getting used to each other" he answered.

"I'm sorry about what I said...I got mad when I shouldn't have...you were only thinking of my safety. I can't be angry at you for caring..."

"I'm sorry too..."

"Takashi and I are sorry as well" Honey said.

"And me" Kaoru spoke up.

"As am I" Kyoya added.

The apologies were followed by silence, as the_ 'sorrys' _hung in the air around us. After a few moments of uncomfortable quietness, small laughs came from each of our mouths. I smiled as the familiar atmosphere began to return. Tamaki grinned as I looked at him.

"I made everyone sandwiches..." I said, "I wasn't sure what everyone would like so I just made...well everything"

"Yay food" Kaoru chuckled, clapping his hands together, "I'm starved"

"I'm glad. I think I may have made too much" a small laugh laced my voice. I was still unsure of the atmosphere in the room, but at least no one was mad. I flickered my eyes over to Hikaru, who was staring at me with a look that said _"everything is fine" _I breathed a sigh and felt my body relax as everyone dispersed and wandered around freely.

"Are you okay?" Hika asked, standing close to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's just uh...get all this over with"

"Okay" he lifted his hand to my cheek and traced circles with his thumb. Only after a couple of moments did he remember that Tamaki didn't know about us yet, so he dropped his hand. We already had an awkward conversation scheduled for that day, we didn't need to add another one.

It took a while before everyone regathered in the living room, after partaking in some of the food I had prepared in the kitchen, everyone exchanged small talk and slowly settled themselves down on the various sofa chairs in the living room. Luckily, the room was big enough by far to accommodate so many people. I made sure to sit beside Hika to feel some sense of support. I was thankful he and I had had some time earlier to be together, it was exactly what I needed to feel safe in light of this situation. And now the closeness of his body to mine provided enough comfort to calm me down for the unpleasant discussion we would be having.

It didn't start too organised. In fact, it was awkward as hell as only made me recoil beside Hika with each passing sentence. I was thankful however, that no one pinned any blame as I had been fearing. Instead, it mostly constructive, and no one yelled.

"Haru can't stay on her own" Tamaki said, "And not in her apartment"

"I don't think anyone should be staying on their own" I replied, "You could all be targets too. Masashi even said our main priority needs to be you" I nodded at Tamaki and twiddled my thumbs in my lap.

"We have security, and guards" Kyoya said.

"Ochi has police officers under his orders, who says he doesn't have security teams too? I mean, everyone has a price, what if he's paid them off too?" I hated to say it, but it was a possibility, "He knows where everyone lives, he knows where everyone works. It doesn't matter where we are, we're in no better situation than we were before...I mean...I can put you through witness protection. They'll find you somewhere safe and protected"

"I'm not going through witness protection. I need to work" Kyoya grunted.

"We can stay somewhere he doesn't know about..." Hika spoke up.

"Where do you suggest?" Kyoya replied.

Hika's eyes flickered to mine, he stared at me silently for a couple of seconds, until I understood what he was implying.

"That would work" I nodded.

"What?" Tamaki questioned.

"I...I have another house...tucked away just outside of Bunkyō. Hidden. There are plenty of rooms and space. No one will find us there" Hika explained.

"Since when did you own 2 houses?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A while. I bought it with the intention of no one knowing about it. So it's deliberately secluded and hidden away, I only ever told Kaoru and Haru about it - as well as only a couple members of staff. It's a complete secret. We can stay out there. Safely"

The room fell silent momentarily as everyone thought about Hika's suggestion. The house was big enough, it had plenty of rooms and it was in a safe location. We could hire a couple of trusted guards to stay and keep watch. And the house was close enough so that everyone could go to work as normal. And I could still do my job.

Just as I was about to say something in reply, my phone started ringing in my jean pocket. The caller I.D said it was _Masashi. _It was as if he knew...

"Masashi" I said firmly.

"Fujioka. How are things with Suoh and everyone else? Is the protection sorted?"

"Yes. We're discussing safe places to stay. No one wants to go through witness protection"

"I can't say I support that idea, but I'll assist in anyway I can" he sighed, "The search was a success. The evidence was found and logged. We also found other pieces of vital evidence on Ochi's computer. We now have probable cause to arrest him. We've had officers keeping an eye on him all day to make sure he hasn't made a move whilst we've spent time analysing all the evidence. We're serving him his rights tomorrow morning"

I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily, "Okay, we're going through with it that soon? That's good, that's good..." I trailed off, "I'm coming with you..."

"You don't have to. All we have to do is a standard detainment then paperwork"

"I want to be there. In fact..." I breathed, "I want to be the one who reads that prick his rights"

"Is that such a good idea? I mean...he was pretty pissed after he found out who you were. Even when you left he wouldn't stop talking about it...he's pretty mad"

"All the more reason for me to do it. It's personal now. I have to do this"

"Damn you're stubborn"

"I know"

"It's weird"

"It's not weird"

"Yeah. It is"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you at the station tomorrow" I hung up before he could do it first and released a strained sigh. "We're arresting Ochi tomorrow. Which means he has anytime between now and tomorrow morning to make arrangements if he does intend to...do something about us. We need to make a plan quickly..."

"Well, we can stay at Hika-chan's house, that seems like the best idea right now" Honey said.

"If that's okay with you" I breathed, looking at Hika. I knew the reason he bought that house was so it would be a secret. I doubt he really wanted to expose and bring all these people inside his sanctuary.

"It's fine. Our safety is far more important than my privacy" he gave a tight smile, "I'll give you all directions and we can meet there this evening. If everyone gathers some of their things we can make further arrangements there. I don't suppose you know how long we need to be on our guard?"

I shrugged, "He's being arrested tomorrow, but this is only a precaution, he may not even have any intention to target us..."

"I know Ochi. All he'll be thinking about is ways to intimidate you...and if he feels betrayed by the rest of us. We'll be on his list too" Kyoya murmured, "We can't be too cautious when it comes down to him"

"He doesn't know I'm testifying in court, which means he may not be as determined as he could be"

"What do you mean you're testifying in court..." Tamaki questioned.

"I mean exactly what I said. But he doesn't know, and he won't know until it's too late. You've got nothing to panic about okay?" I quickly explained the details before he could start his exclaims of disagreement. "I already told Hika, you don't need to worry"

Tamaki glanced at Hikaru, and a silent exchange was passed between them for a moment or so, "Sounds like Hikaru knows a lot more than anyone else..." he mumbled.

I blinked. Everyone else cleared their throats awkwardly, "That's because I told him"

"Right..." Tamaki scratched his head and looked away.

_I'll tell him later..._

_I'll tell him later..._

"We need to agree on a plan" Mori spoke up, changing the subject.

"We stay at Hikaru's, for probably a week or so, or until we can think of a better plan. We don't tell anyone where we are, only each other and selected members of security for added safety. I will still need to go to work to speed this process along, I assume the rest of you intend to work also. All I can say is be observant and don't go anywhere alone" I moved my eyes from on person to another.

"Takashi and I want to help" Honey beamed, "We want to help with your work"

"The best help you can give right now is staying safe. The rest is all taken care of" I smiled back, "I just need all of you to be safe"

"Haruhi..." Kyoya said, "I am sorry about all of this. I didn't think it would go this far"

"It's fine. It'll be over soon enough" I replied, "And it'll be worth it"

* * *

At around 4 o'clock everyone left to collect some of their supplies from home, leaving Hika, Kaoru and I alone on the Hitachiin grounds. Hika gave everyone instructions of how to get to the house before they left. Kaoru, Hika and I made our way over there almost the second everyone drove off, not wanting to hang around too long. They made sure to warn their parents beforehand, although they had already been made aware of the situation from the heightened security surrounding both their businesses. They were worried to say the least.

"You know you guys should probably tell the boss that you're...you know...doing it" Kaoru murmured from the back seat of the car, "It got _pretty _awkward in there..."

"We were going to, but more important things keep coming up" Hika replied, "And don't make it sound so casual, we're not just..._doing it_"

"So you're going steady now huh? About time" Kaoru chuckled, his hand came from behind me and ruffled my hair, "You know the boss isn't going to like that"

I turned to give him a questionable look, "Why not?"

"You know how he's always been" Hika grumbled, "Remember the time when he tried to prevent that kiss between you and that girl at your first host club ball?"

Kaoru laughed, "And that time at the beach when he walked into Kyoya's room and found him shirtless and you sat on his bed. Oh man, he had a lot to say about that afterwards"

"To be honest, on that occasion I think he was more mortified about the allegations towards _him _rather than Kyoya" Hika chuckled.

"Surely he understands that I'm 25 years old and I'm going to have boyfriends..." I wondered aloud.

"Well...yeah but...it's slightly more complicated with him" Kaoru replied, "The way he sees you is...more than just platonic..."

"What like...with all the Daddy/Daughter stuff?"

They hesitated, "Well...I suppose" they both said at the same time.

I sighed, "Now that everything is...well, official, and not just fooling around...I want people to know. I mean, we're not doing anything wrong. It's just awkward timing..."

"Let me tell him" Hika breathed, "Really. I can prepare him...and tell him calmly..."

"I'm sensing you're not telling me something" I mumbled.

"As I said baby, just leave it to me" Hika reached over and held my hand.

"Aww, you guys are adorable" Kaoru cooed in a high toned voice. Hika and I rolled our eyes in unison, but still kept our fingers laced.

We arrived at the house a few hours before everyone else. There were enough bedrooms for everyone, and plenty of space for everyone's belongings. Kaoru apparently had already claimed a room and began unpacking the second we walked through the door. Mami, Aguri and Naota weren't there when we arrived, Hika obviously didn't have time to call them, not that we needed any help around the house - although I did feel the need to thank them properly for the week beforehand. But there was plenty of food in the kitchen, so I was able to gather some things up and start making dinner. It was pitch black outside, and as I stared out the window peeling potatoes, I wondered how the others were feeling.

"Are you okay baby?" I heard Hika's voice behind me. I could see his reflection in the window as he approached and kissed me on the side of the head, his arms wrapping around to hug me.

"I'm alright" I replied with a sigh, relaxing against him.

"That doesn't sound too convincing" he chuckled, "You know everything is going to be okay right?"

I shrugged and lowered the potato peeler onto the counter in front of me, "Everything is just so...frantic. Why can't everything just be normal? Things were going so well for us..."

Hika sighed and slowly turned me around so I could face him. He swept my hair behind my ears so it didn't restrict his view from my pathetic sullen face. He gave a sad smile, "You of all people know there is a process for these things. You trust your D.I and your team, and you're following protocol appropriately and safely. We just need to let the justice system run it's course and soon all of this will be over, then you and I can finally concentrate on us. With no fear, and no worry..."

It took a moment to absorb his comforting words, but slowly I exhaled and rested my forehead against his, then closed my eyes, "What would I do without you?" I whispered.

"Probably go insane from boredom" he chuckled.

"Damn right I would" I laughed in reply, "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Honey and Mori are settling into two of the spare bedrooms" he replied, "There's some cupcakes in the fridge if Honey asks"

I giggled and hugged Hika tightly, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making me forget everything. You always have a way of making me happy. No matter what's going on" I smiled widely, "I feel like I can do anything as long as I have you by my side"

"Well, that's what boyfriends do" he winked.

"And I couldn't ask for a better one" I beamed. I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed him firmly, I could feel his smile against my lips. We stayed this way for a while, just enjoying the closeness of one another. I was glad to forget everything unpleasant that had been happening that day, and surrounded by Hika's comforting and warm arms, could only fill my head with thoughts of him.

I slowly separated us, and breathed out a small laugh with a grin. Hika grinned back widely, but it slowly vanished from his face, second by second, as his eyes looked out over my shoulder. I gave a questioning look and followed his gaze, turning my head to look over at the kitchen doorway.

My smile disappeared just as quickly as Hika's did when I saw Tamaki standing there - watching us.

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone! Chapter 24 is here, I've had a rough week and writing has literally been keeping me sane :)**

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite/ Follow xxx**

**Reference photos are on my profile xx**

**\- Yuli xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 25**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_ And I don't want to go home right now_

_\- Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

The atmosphere around the dinner table was...tense. And silent. The only sound was the clanking and chiming of our knives and forks knocking together and the awkward coughs and clearing of throats. I was sat beside Hika, just staring down at my food, avoiding Tamaki's eyes from across the table.

He didn't say anything when he saw Hika and I in the kitchen together. We stared each other down across the room, I was frozen, anticipating some form of argument, demanding as to why we hadn't told him about us. But he just looked at us, not making a sound. After a couple of minutes, he just walked away. He didn't talk to anyone else after he left, the only thing anyone could do was avoid the conversation. The others came to find us one at a time and we couldn't help but tell them what had happened – which was probably a bad idea since the whole house then became heavy with awkwardness and hesitation.

"This pot roast is really nice Haru-chan...thank you" Honey's timid voice broke through the silence.

I glanced up at him and smiled, exhaling slowly, "Thank you Honey, there are some cupcakes in the fridge for afterwards if you'd like"

His face lit up with a grin, and I could feel some of the uncomfortableness lift from the room. But that brief feeling of calm disappeared just as quickly as it had come when Tamaki cleared his throat in front of me. I averted my eyes and met his, his stare was unsure and his expression was blank.

"Tamaki just say something" Kyoya spoke up authoritatively, not bothering to lift his head from his food.

There was a loud collective intake of breath from each person in the room in response. We all looked at each other before turning back to Tamaki, waiting for his reply. My hands shook in my lap anxiously.

"So..." Tamaki uttered, "You're both...uh..." his eyes panned from Hika to me.

"Yes" Hika answered.

"How long?"

"Almost 2 weeks"

Tamaki blinked and dropped his cutlery down onto his plate, then sat back in his seat with a sigh, "Why did no one tell me?"

Hikaru hesitated, "There was never a good time..."

"I assume the rest of you knew" Tamaki breathed glancing at the rest of the group around the table. The others looked down guiltily.

"We worked it out" Kaoru intercepted, "They wanted to tell us all together but we just happened to stumble across some things, and then we realised..."

"So I was last to know?" Tamaki sighed, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course we were" I replied, "But then all this stuff with Ochi arose and got in the way, there just wasn't an ideal time"

"You could have just come outright and told me"

"It wouldn't have been as easy as that, and you know it" Hikaru grumbled.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tamaki tensed his jaw in annoyance.

"You know exactly what that means" Hikaru replied, "I wanted to tell you alone. I knew your reaction would be a little more complicated than anyone else's"

"And why is that?"

Hika raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look, "Do you really need me to say it?"

An unreadable exchange of glares was shared between them and silence suffocated the room. I buried my face in my hands, wishing I could just disappear from sight.

"We'll talk about this after dinner, alone. There are more urgent problems going on at the moment and I don't want your reaction adding anymore stress to Haru, or anyone else for that matter" Hika gave a stern look, his voice was serious and authoritative.

Tamaki bit his tongue after that, returning to his food.

Everyone finished their meals quickly, I assumed it was so they could excuse themselves from the table to wash up their plates. Anything to avoid the awkward silence once Tamaki and Hika went to talk by themselves.

I met Kaoru in the kitchen, after everyone else had gone to sit in the living room. I sighed heavily and dumped my plate in the sink. Raised voices could be heard coming from upstairs.

"It's okay Haru, be calm" he gave a comforting smile and draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Why is this all happening now?" I murmured, "I don't understand why Tamaki-senpai isn't handling this as well as everyone else" I looked up at Kaoru. For a moment I forgot it was him, he looked scarily identical to Hika. The resemblance gave me a little comfort and reassurance, but not enough. "Why does it feel like I'm being scolded for doing something wrong?"

Kaoru blinked as he gathered his words in his head, "The boss has always been...well, you know how he's always been with you"

"Fatherly?"

Kaoru tilted his head, an unsure look on his face, "Well yes, but...there reached a point in Ouran, when he realised it wasn't just...parental love..."

I furrowed my eyebrows questionably, I didn't fully understand what Kaoru was trying to say, "Huh?"

The expression on Kaoru's face was pained and unsure, I could tell he really didn't want to talk to me about this. But I'd had enough of shrugging off the subject.

"The boss would be...jealous of Hikaru"

"Jealous? Why?"

Kaoru laughed a little under his breath and gave me a tight hug, "I can see you worrying, but please, try not to. This is why Hikaru wanted to talk to him first" he squeezed me comfortingly.

I was just about frozen to the spot as Kaoru pulled away with a cheeky grin, "I'm not really sure what to say" I murmured.

"You know the boss has always been...relatively rational. As long as he knows Hikaru is looking after you and you're happy, he won't have a problem"

"Maybe I should speak to him" I breathed.

"Speak to who?" A voice spoke behind us.

I turned around to see Hika walking through the doorway. He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly and sighed. I couldn't help but pout as I walked over and gave him a reassuring hug.

"I should probably talk to Tamaki" I repeated, "How is he?"

"He's fine. He was shouting but I don't think he's mad or anything just...a little hurt, I think..."

"We should have told him sooner...right?" I mumbled.

"Maybe. But this is how it is now, I guess all we can do is wait for him to come around. Believe me, he's more annoyed at me then he is with you" he spoke with a light-hearted chuckle in his voice. I couldn't find the same energy to laugh back. Hika kissed my forehead sweetly, "It'll be okay Pouty, I promise. I'll give him a few minutes then I'll go talk to him again"

"No, no, it's okay, I'll go talk to him"

"Are you sure?"

"I need to" I sighed, leaning up to kiss him, "I should probably explain things"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "No, it's probably better if I went alone"

"Okay" he slipped his hand into my hair, smiling at me as his lips brushed against mine. I relaxed against him, my hands balling up his shirt as I sank deeper and closer into him. Only his touch could calm me down when things became too stressful. I enjoyed our little escape as his lips caressed mine.

"Ahem" we heard behind us. We broke apart and looked at Kaoru, who was smirking with his hands rested on his hips.

"Sorry" Hika chuckled, "We're not used to having other people around"

I smiled a little and looked back at Hika, "Okay, I'm going to go and talk to Tamaki, where is he?"

"In his room. Top of the stairs, turn left, 3rd door on the right"

"Okay"

"Good luck baby" he kissed me again, firmly and passionately. I exhaled heavily and let go of him.

I made my way upstairs, noting the apprehensive looks from the rest of the group as I passed by the living room. Tamaki's door was shut when I reached it. I knocked slowly, waiting for some form of reply. When none came, I opened the door ever so slightly, and peered through the gap.

"Tamaki?" I questioned. He was sat on the end of his bed, his face in his hands as he sat hunched over, his blonde hair in a disarray as he tugged and tangled into the locks, "Tamaki" I repeated, "Can I talk to you?"

He raised his eyes slowly, then straightened up, a false smile touching his lips, "Of course" he replied.

I nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. He shuffled over on the bed, to make space for me to sit beside him. It was silent for a long few moments, I barely dared to breathe in case it made too much noise.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki breathed, shattering the silence, "I need to apologise..."

I glanced at him, "I suppose you do..." I said, "I just...I don't understand what you feel Hika and I have done wrong"

"You didn't tell me. You told the others. But not me"

"We were going to. But the others just worked it out on their own. We weren't even ready to tell anyone when they all found out, and by then it just felt so complicated trying to decide, and then all this work stuff got in the way. We wanted to tell you but...it was..._so_ complicated..."

"In any case" he sighed, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...I was just...surprised"

"You shouldn't have made such a scene at the table. And we could hear you shouting at Hika" I replied, "He's the one you really need to apologise to"

"I have" he said, "Not that he wanted to speak to me much"

"You made it feel like we were doing something wrong. Hika gets very protective. You know that"

"Then you must know how protective I am too"

I scoffed, "How could I not?"_...all our fights have been caused by his protectiveness..._I sighed, "Senpai, I know we should have told you, we're all friends and we should have confided sooner but...it was so new to us, we didn't know how to behave or what to do concerning other people. We just wanted to enjoy our little world for a while...maybe that was wrong of us but...we were just doing what felt right"

"And that's how it feels with him? It's right?" his voice was almost cynical.

"Yes" I responded with no hesitation.

Tamaki cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair roughly, "There's a reason why I got so defensive. Honey said he expressed some of the same concerns with you"

"With the media?" I replied, "I'm assuming, much like everyone else - that's the main problem you have with us..." I couldn't stop my voice from sounding displeased.

"Have you seen this?" he grumbled, he reached into his inner blazer pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He passed it over to me, and I took it with a look of confusion on my face. I read through the paper, it was a page from a magazine. The headline read, **_"Hikaru Hitachiin: No Strings Attached." _**My eyebrows furrowed further.

**_Son of fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin (25) was seen leaving L'Hotel du Nord last Thursday with an unknown woman after a night of romance. Sources say that the couple checked in late Wednesday night into a king sized double suite where they spent the night together. Reporters are addressing rumours of courtship between Hitachiin and this unknown female, and are asking the question. Who is she? Hitachiin hasn't made a statement on his relationship status or the nature of this affair. But the secrecy surrounding the couple have baffled reporters, who have never encountered this new fling. _**

**_Some sources state that Hitachiin made a special request to claim this brunette beauty, paying as much as 500,000 yen for a night of lust. It was rumoured earlier last year that Hitachiin used a great percentage of his income from modelling to fuel questionable habits, and if those rumours were true, it seems that he's up to his old tricks again._**

**_Whereas others support the hearsay that Hitachiin is finally embarking on a relationship with a woman new to the modelling scene, who will be featuring in Yuzuha Hitachiin's new seasonal campaign,. _**

**_Maybe Hitachiin has finally realised the error of his ways and is burying the bachelor life? Or is he still playing the irresistible bad boy? There are plenty of questions surrounding this story. But the main question still remains. _**

**_Who is this woman?_**

My eyes shot up to his, "You mean...you already knew...?" I breathed slowly, shocked by the words I had just read. He'd saved this article, he'd known about Hika and I way before that evening. He knew we'd been at the hotel that night. He must have put two and two together. "Who wrote this?" I blurted. In my mind, there were so many anxieties flying around. Why didn't Tamaki say anything? Who saw us? Who are these so-called sources? Where did these rumours come from? And why the hell do they think I'm a prostitute?!

"Hikaru attracts bad press" Tamaki sighed, "I don't want you getting hurt"

"B..but...how did they...? And...why didn't you..."

"I hope you understand that reporters will sell any story. No matter how vague, or how patched up with lies it is, if they can attach something to a grainy photo. They'll sell it. These sources are bullshit, they're just trying to earn some dirty money. But this is the reality of being involved with him. They will drag your name through the mud just to sell a stapled stack of paper for pennies, they don't care how ruthless their words sound and they _will _get ruthless. Can you really ignore the attention you'll get in response to these claims? The way people will judge and look at you? You'll see your face and name printed across news-stands daily with a new lie captioned underneath it. You won't be able to hide yourself from the world, they'll know you, they'll know everything. All your most private things"

"Why are you trying to discourage me?!" I snapped, "Don't you want Hika and I to be happy?"

"Of course I do, and that's why I'm explaining this all to you. You need to understand the seriousness of this choice you're making"

"I'm not _making _a choice, I've already _made _it" I replied, "And I choose Hika. And I'll take the lies, the rumours, the digging into my life, I will take anything if it means Hika and I are together. And no amount of magazine articles or warnings will change my mind"

Tamaki sighed, blinking slowly over saddened eyes. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed it firmly, as if he were trying to recompose his expression manually. After a silent moment, he looked back up, taking a deep breath. He then uttered, "Do you love him?"

I blinked.

_Do you love him?_

I blinked again.

_Do...you...love...him...?_

"Uh..."

_Well...do you? _

My mind paused for my mouth, waiting to hear it's reply. My heart thumped in my head loudly.

_Do I love him? _

I'd never been in love before...what were the symptoms of love? How would I know? Did I love him? Was that what this was? I thought about him all the time, I always missed him, he made my body ignite with just one touch. And his eyes...his smile...I loved those...

Without realising, a smile touched my lips.

"He loves you" Tamaki breathed. I blinked out of my reverie and stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly, "He always has...ever since we were in school. You remember when you volunteered at that bed and breakfast? And your friend came to join us? Hikaru couldn't stand the idea of another boy getting close to you and from that day on you could see it in his eyes. When you went away to college he just...closed up. He even went to Boston, I don't know if he ever saw you, but even after that, he always avoided any conversation where you came up. It probably hurt him to think about you"

My breath hitched in my throat, as I tried to blink back the tears that built up behind my eyes. My heart twinged and slowed, and the thudding in my ears dulled.

_Hika loves me?_

"He...he went to Boston? When?" I stammered.

Tamaki shrugged, "A few years ago, he must have been...20, 21, he didn't talk about it when he got back, he didn't even talk about it beforehand. But we just knew that was why he was going"

"I...I had no idea..." my breath was coming out in laboured heaves, "Why? Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"He didn't want to worry you" Tamaki replied, "You had your heart set on Boston and college. Hikaru knew that even if something did come out of it - he could never join you out there in the US when he had Kaoru here. I think he tried to accept the fact that nothing would ever happen. Even in Ouran he had his reasons, he didn't want to confuse you or ruin the group's friendship. So he stayed silent. I guess there just wasn't ever a good time"

"Why didn't I see it?" I choked, I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes, "Oh god I'm so stupid"

"You love him too, don't you?"

I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't even open my mouth. I nodded slowly without even thinking about it.

I did love him. He made me feel so...incredible. No one had ever made me feel that way. Why hadn't I realised it sooner?

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes. So so happy" I croaked.

"Then..." he breathed, "I'm happy"

"Have I...have I done something wrong?" my voice was a whisper, "Why does everyone keep putting so much guilt towards us? It's not wrong what we're doing...it's not wrong to be in love..."

"No" Tamaki said, "You've done nothing wrong. I want you to be happy. And I know that...Hikaru will treat you the way you deserve, you're safe with him, and really..that's all I can ask for" he reached over and draped his arm across my shoulders, pulling me into his side for a comforting hug, "All I've ever wanted, was for you to be happy"

"I am happy. I don't think I've ever been happier..." I uttered, looking into Tamaki's eyes.

After a few moments of silence, a smile crept onto his face, a genuine one, "Good" he said, "That means everyone wins..." he spoke quietly, as if he were only speaking to himself, "I'm sorry about how I reacted, it's not my place to stand in the way of you two, especially when your feelings for each other are so strong"

"We haven't really...spoken to each other about feelings yet" I admitted, taking a deep breath.

"It's still early days" he replied with a light laugh laced around his tone, "You don't need to rush anything"

"This is all just so overwhelming..." I chuckled, "Why must everything happen at once?"

"I know it is. And I'm sorry for adding to that"

"It's okay, you were surprised. You're allowed to react however you want"

"Hikaru isn't mad at me is he?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not"

"I should go and apologise to everyone..." he sighed, "I ruined your lovely dinner..."

"No you didn't. I think everyone was just a little...awkward"

"My fault..."

I smirked and stood up, I reached out my hand to him, "We'll go join them in the living room. Hika has cupcakes and I'm sure there's a movie on TV. We'll all just sit together, no awkwardness, no arguments"

"That sounds nice" he smiled back, taking my hand.

We emerged on the staircase and slowly descended. We could hear the others in the living room, talking about Kyoya's work or something. I led Tamaki to the doorway, I smiled to assure everyone that things were okay.

"Everything okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, I hope so" Tamaki cleared his throat. He let go of my hand and walked inside, stopping in front of everyone. I settled down on the floor beside Hika, nestling into his side. He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up as soon as they met mine.

_He loves me..._

Tamaki tucked his hands into his pockets as he addressed the room, "I'm sorry about this evening, I didn't mean to make anyone feel uncomfortable" he said.

"Don't be sorry Tama-chan, we already forgave you" Honey beamed.

"But still, I am sorry" he continued, "And Hikaru...I shouldn't have said what I did earlier..."

"Water under the bridge" Hikaru waved the remark away and stood up. He gave Tamaki a friendly hug, and I swear I saw him whisper something in his ear, but I didn't hear what was said. When they parted, they did it with bright grins. And it were as if nothing had happened.

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so relaxed and serene. Everything was just so cosy and warm in that living room. Honey, Mori and Kyoya sat on the cream couch, Tamaki in the sofa seat, and Hika, Kaoru and I were settled comfortably on the floor. The boys had chosen one of the transformers movies to watch, and their eyes were pretty much glued to the screen.

But I wasn't paying much attention, I was too busy thinking about what Tamaki had said.

Hikaru loved me?

Was that actually true?

I tilted my head to look at Hika's face. He was watching the TV screen intently beside me, I was in awe of his tired smile and the dishevelled unruliness of his dark auburn hair. He was so beautiful, inside and out. As if he could sense my eyes on him, he reached out and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him so I was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I smiled, enjoying the familiar scent of his cologne.

I wondered how long I had known about my feelings for Hika. When I had fallen in love with him. I hadn't realised it until Tamaki had said. I'd never even been in love before, I'd never experienced anything that can be considered love for another man. Whenever I thought about Hika, I got butterflies in my stomach, my heart would skip a beat, and I would dream about him and miss him when he wasn't with me. I trusted him, I constantly thought about him...I loved him. There was no other way to describe it.

I was in love with Hikaru.

When the movie ended, the group spoke briefly about the morning arrangements. Everyone needed to work, so it seemed we would be meeting early for breakfast. It was about 10 when everyone started excusing themselves to their rooms. Hikaru and I included.

I was happy to be alone with him. Especially after the talk with Tamaki.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked once we were in his room.

I smirked, "I swear you've asked me that question at least 20 times today" I breathed, "But yes, I'm okay"

Hika smiled, making sure the door was locked before he began shrugging off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt to change. I tried not to stare as I walked over to my bag and fished out a set of pyjamas. I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans and replaced them with the blue tank top and patterned shorts. I hadn't worn actual pyjamas in years, I was far more comfortable in an oversized t-shirt and sweats. These pyjamas were a little too form fitting for me. But then again, Hikaru had packed my bag. I guessed he'd found the stash of clothes my father had bought me and I had set aside and forgotten about. I could see the fashion conscious side from Yuzuha showing through him...

Hika wolf whistled from across the room. I turned to him with a laugh, but was cut off when I saw that he was completely bare apart from a pair of shapely black boxers. His body was truly breathtaking. Another thing about him that I _loved. _

"I like those" he winked, gesturing at my pyjamas.

"You would. You packed them" I smirked, "And...I like those" I chuckled and pointed at his underwear.

"Well, lucky for you, I don't like to sleep in pyjamas"

"Lucky, lucky me" I bit my lip, my eyes panning down his chest, across his perfectly toned abs and down his strong, lean legs. I could feel my cheeks turning red the more I stared. Hika was smirking as he approached me, his arms then enveloped me and his lips met mine. He lifted me up, earning a surprised squeal from deep in my chest before he set me down with a bounce on the right hand side of the bed. My hair fanned across my face playfully, I grinned up at him as he climbed over me to his side, settling down under the covers.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" he beamed.

I laughed, "You may have mentioned that once or twice"

"That's because it's all I can think about"

I blushed under his gaze. Is this what Tamaki was talking about? Was this love?

"Penny for your thoughts Pouty?" Hika questioned, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him so we were face to face.

"What did Tamaki say to you earlier?" I breathed, "After dinner when you and he went to talk"

He shrugged, "Just how worried he was about you. And just like everyone else - he didn't want magazines writing about you and victimising you, he was also pretty pissed off that neither of us told him what was going on..."

"Did he show you the article?"

Hikaru hesitated, "What article?"

"He had a magazine article, someone photographed us leaving the hotel last week, they made a whole story out of it"

He sighed heavily, his eyes falling shut momentarily, "I was hoping no one would see that..."

"You already knew about it?"

He nodded, "I saw it a couple of days ago, I didn't want to say anything"

"You should have told me"

"I know...but we were having such a lovely weekend together. I didn't want to ruin it"

"Well...Tamaki saw it. And he panicked" I sighed, "He'd already known about us for a few days..."

"I guess he didn't feel comfortable talking about it until it presented itsefl" Hika exhaled, "Did you read it?"

I nodded, "I did"

"You're still not scared away?"

I chuckled, "Nothing could scare me away"

"What else did he say?"

_He said that you love me._

_And I told him I love you..._

"He told me about some...things" I replied, "He said you went to Boston a few years ago..."

Hika's eyes widened, and a reluctant expression curtained his face, "He told you about that?"

I nodded.

"Oh. He told you about that?"

"Why did you never tell me?"

He shrugged, "You hadn't contacted any of us, I was worried you wouldn't want to see me"

"Of course I would have wanted to see you"

"At the time I was worried you were avoiding me because of the kiss. I didn't want to make things even more uncomfortable between us" he sighed, "I don't know...I didn't really have a plan when I set off over there. I thought that once I arrived I would know exactly what to do, but...if anything I felt even less prepared. I drove down to your college, had a look around..."

"Did you ever see me...?"

He gave a saddened look and reached up a hand to move the hair that hung across my face, "You were in the library, studying, and reading a book. I wasn't ever expecting to see you, the college was such a big place, it was so unlikely that I would run into you. But when I walked into the library, there you were. As soon as I saw you there I couldn't move..."

"Why didn't you come over and talk to me?" I whispered.

"You weren't alone..." he uttered, "You were with this guy, and you were both laughing and talking to each other. The only thing I could think about was how that used to be me and you, and I then realised that I'd missed my chance. People move on after school, they make new friends, they branch out. I didn't do that. So it was scary to see that you had. I turned right around and went back home after that, I tried not to think about it. It was so difficult but...the only thing I could do to stay sane was to try and forget you. It worked for a little while, but then Mom or Kaoru would mention your name and the...feelings would all come flooding back..."

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks now. I had no idea. I never realised Hika felt this strongly about me, and because of that, I had hurt him.

"I should never have gone to Boston" I breathed, "All I did was hurt everyone...especially you"

"No Haru, you had your life to live, you had paths to take, I wasn't going to stand in the way of that. Besides, everything happens for a reason, and the way things have grown between us recently...I wouldn't change a second" he wiped away my tears with his forefinger, staring into my eyes with so much love that I could feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest.

"You know you mean everything to me Hika..." I whispered, nearing his lips. I kissed him sweetly, trying to get even closer. "I'm so sorry I left you"

"You're here with me now, that's all that matters"

"It's been a crazy day hasn't it?" I murmured.

"Isn't it always?" he chuckled against my lips, "But...now that everyone knows, we don't have to hide anything anymore"

"I suppose that's an up side"

Hika smiled and brought his lips towards me. He kissed me with such tenderness, I could feel my body turn weightless in his arms. Since Tamaki had said the word 'love'. I could feel it. And I noticed it in all the little things Hika and I did. Every smile, every touch, even slight flickers of his gaze. He went to Boston for me, because he missed me, because he wanted to see me. And now that I could name what I felt for him, I was aware of every move I made. The softness of his lips felt unreal, with every caress, I tried to convey as much feeling and love as I possibly could.

I pulled away, catching my breath. The look in Hika's eyes made me practically shake. That loving stare in his beautiful hazel eyes was something I would never grow tired of. I cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

_Should I tell him?_

I didn't dare blink as I replayed Tamaki's earlier words in my head.

"_It's still early days"..."You don't need to rush anything"_

It _was_ still early days. And even though I knew what I felt for him was real. I wanted it to be special when I told him. I wanted it to be perfect. I let the smile on my face grow, mirroring his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my head against his chest.

"My beautiful Haruhi..." I heard him say dreamily, a yawn interrupting his last word.

I chuckled, "We should go to sleep, we have a long and early day tomorrow"

Hika pouted, rolling us so I was lying on top of him, "But it's been at least 12 hours since we were last intimate" he said jokingly, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now whose keeping count?" I laughed, giving him a peck on his pursed lips. He yawned as soon as I pulled away, "Bedtime" I chuckled.

"Oh fine" he smirked, "I guess cuddling is just as good"

"You're so adorable" I cooed, planting a kiss on the end of his nose.

He made a face, "I'm not adorable, I'm strong and manly" he grumbled. And as if to prove his point, he twisted his body and flipped me on my back, I landed with a squeal as he rolled on top of me. His lips attacked my neck, sucking and nibbling lightly. His hand trailed under my tank top and cupped my breast, kneading it passionately, his thumb toying with my sensitive peak. My eyes rolled back into my head and a gleeful smile spread across my face. "Am I still adorable?" he breathed in the husky voice he knew I loved.

I blushed, "Hmm, I might need a little more convincing"

"Oh really?" he smirked, "I thought it was bedtime?" his tongue darted out and trailed up the side of my neck. Shivers shot down my spine and a moan left my lips. I could tell he was going to do it again, but another yawn interrupted him. I could tell he was trying to hold it back. I laughed and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek, "Okay fine" he sighed, "Bedtime"

"We can continue tomorrow" I chuckled, "We're in no rush" I smiled inwardly, quoting Tamaki's earlier words.

Hika rolled off me, holding his arms out so I could rest my head on his chest. He reached up and turned off the light, plummeting the room into darkness.

"I don't know what I would do without you" he said, his lips brushing against my forehead, "Goodnight Pouty"

"Goodnight Hika" I smiled, my eyes fluttered shut.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N - Chapter 25 here! And not delayed as the others have been! I thought I'd have a nice relaxed chapter before all the heavy stuff hits. **

**Thank you as always for all the amazing support from you guys :D I don't know what I would do without you! x**

**Reference photos are on my profile!**

**Please remember to Review/ Favourite/ Follow xx**

**\- Yuli xx**

**(I love you all!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 26**

_We know full well there's just time,_

_So is it wrong to dance this line?_

_If your heart was full of love,_

_Could you give it up?_

_\- Not About Angels, Birdy_

* * *

The sunlight peaked through my eyelids, pouring in through the pale curtains of the bedroom. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised when the first thing I saw was the colour of rich hazel, and the scent that met my nose was my favourite mixture of lime and mint.

I smiled brightly, mirroring Hika's loving and welcoming grin. "Good morning" I chuckled.

"Good morning" he replied.

"How long have you been creepily staring at me like that?" I murmured dreamily, a yawn interrupting my question.

"For a creepily long time" he winked, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and you looked so adorable scrunching up your nose. You must have been dreaming about something"

"I was"

"About me?" He beamed.

"No" I laughed, "I was dreaming about what it would be like to be a giant squirrel"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip curling up into a smirk, "You're a strange woman aren't you?"

"I prefer the term 'quirky'" I replied toyingly.

He chuckled warmly and reached up to cup my cheek, just as he frequently liked to do. I smiled, losing myself in his gaze once more as his thumb traced comforting circles on my flushed skin. There was always something so familiar and loving about his touch, the thought only made my blush deepen. My eyes tore away from his and panned across his body. It was only then that I realised he was dressed in his work suit, minus the tie and was lying on top of the covers facing me.

"What time is it?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Half 6"

"You must have gotten up early"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep" he smiled.

"You should have woken me up" I said.

"You looked so peaceful" he grinned, "But if you weren't awake by 7 I would have had to. Mori and Honey are getting breakfast ready"

"Honey is making breakfast?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well, not really. He's awake and wandering around in a onesie and a blanket moaning about how early it is, whilst Mori flips the pancakes"

I laughed and rolled onto my back, and stretched my arms above my head, "Aren't they going to be late for work?"

"No, they have the day off, otherwise I doubt they would have had time to shower, especially since the boss, Kaoru and Kyoya have been fighting over the water all morning"

"Everyone is awake?"

He nodded, "I laid out your uniform at the end of the bed and there are warm towels in the bathroom"

"It's like I have my own hotel staff" I yawned, "I should probably get ready. I've got a big day today" I yawned again before climbing out of bed. Hikaru's eyes followed me across the room, I could sense the hesitance in his reply to my statement, but I did my best to ignore it.

* * *

When I emerged from my rushed shower I swiftly threw on my uniform. Hikaru wasn't in the room when I began dressing, but as I buttoned up my blazer, he made a sudden reappearance. "Tie" he chuckled, waving it from the dresser. I smiled back, watching as he began struggling to tie it around his neck. I smirked in amusement.

"Come here" I laughed, reaching for him. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of scarlet as I grasped each end of the necktie.

"I don't usually wear ties" he murmured.

"I noticed" I chuckled, "Is that because you don't know how to tie them?"

"They're tricky sometimes!" He pouted.

"You do realise that we went to a school where we had to wear ties daily?"

"Mom always put it on for me" he grumbled, "Besides, Kaoru is more of the tie person. He suits them better"

I scoffed and finished tightening it around his neck, "You both look the same. You suit them identically"

"I don't know about that" he mumbled, stretching his neck out and rubbing it, "I think I have a chubbier neck than him"

I slapped his arm playfully, "Don't be ridiculous" I laughed. He stuck out his tongue, daring me to lean in and kiss him. I happily obliged. As soon as his lips touched mine, the feelings and thoughts I had encountered the night before came flooding back. His lips were soft and consumed mine eagerly. And I couldn't help but smile against him as I felt the love instinctually channel through the kiss.

When we finally pulled apart and went to join the others, we were met by a sleepy zombified Honey-senpai lying on the living room floor, wearing an oversized fox onesie and fortified underneath a fluffy blanket.

"Ugh" he murmured.

"Morning Honey" I giggled.

No reply came.

"I think he's fallen asleep again" Kaoru's voice called out from the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner with a grin, "Good morning love birds"

I blushed, feeling Hika's hand rest on the small of my back.

"Sleep well?" Kaoru winked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes thank you"

He beamed as he walked towards us. When he neared he held his arms out and hugged us both tightly, enveloping us in a sweet loving hug. He planted two quick pecks on the sides of our heads. "Breakfast is ready" he grinned.

We were led through to the dining room, through the hallway and the lobby area. The others were sat at the table when we walked through to the dining room.

Mori plated up everyone's breakfasts, piling pancakes up onto each plate before passing them around the table. At the sound of the maple syrup being poured, Honey made his appearance, wearing his blanket at a comfortable cape. He seemed to perk up a bit once he had shovelled his first mouthful of pancakes into his mouth, a satisfied smile crept onto his lips as he saturated his plate in sticky syrup.

"So Haru...nice uniform" Kaoru winked from beside Hika, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Thanks" I chuckled.

"You look so adorable" he continued.

"I'm not meant to look adorable, I'm suppose to look threatening"

"You do look threatening" Hika comforted with a laugh.

"Thank you Hikaru"

"Adorably threatening"

I scowled at him.

He laughed back, "Don't be grumpy Pouty"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my breakfast. There was a cloud of uneasiness surrounding the dining table. And the elephant in the room was playing on everyone's minds. This feeling was clarified when Tamaki looked over at me with wide hesitant eyes. He bit his lip, chewing back the words that troubled him.

Eventually, once the plates had been cleared and after 20 minutes of deliberation, he opened his mouth to speak, "So...what exactly will you be doing today?" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. His eyes pierced mine, opened wide and swimming with concern and fear of the unknown.

I blinked and averted my gaze, "Masashi will be leading the arrest, when I get to the station there will be a meeting. I won't find out any details until the briefing"

"Where will you be arresting him?"

"I don't know yet"

I felt Hika's hand creep under the table, and grip my knee comfortingly. My heart felt as if it were trying to beat it's way out of my chest. I could feel the heavy shared sense of fear around the table, each pair of eyes were glued to mine.

"I know what you're all thinking" I uttered with a sigh.

"We're just worried about you" Hika bit his lip, "Be careful. Okay?"

I gave a small smile, "I promise"

* * *

We left the table and prepared ourselves to leave, all with tense chatter. Tamaki and Kyoya left first, they made sure to whisper their support in my ear in they went, and hugged me tightly on the doorstep. Mori and Honey waved Hika, Kaoru and I off as we walked out to the Vanquish, out of everyone, they appeared to hold the most confidence in me as they said their goodbyes.

We drove the distance to Adachi in a tense silence all the way there. When we finally pulled into the parking lot at the station, Hikaru paused and took a moment to release a long anguished breath before turning to look at me. Kaoru leaned forwards from the backseat, his head peaking out between mine and Hika's.

"This ends today" I breathed, "I promise you"

Hikaru hesitated, "I hope you're right"

"You'll...be safe, right?" Kaoru said.

"Of course, there are procedures in place, and this is what we're trained for. We're ready for everything" I tried to smile to calm their nerves, although it didn't seem to do anything. "I'll see you later, okay?"

The twins nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine" I chuckled, "Don't look at me with those worried faces"

Hikaru smiled a little, but I could tell it was fake. He reached over and cupped by cheek, "I'll see you later baby" I could tell there was something hidden in his voice, but I couldn't work out what it was. I leant forwards and kiss him, I smiled against his lips, letting mine linger on his for a private moment, then pulled away. "Be safe" he uttered quietly, resting his forehead to mine. I stared into his eyes with so much intensity, as if I were telling him how I felt with a single look. Then an overwhelming wave of sadness washed over me, and suddenly I didn't want to let him go. If I were brave enough to tell him I loved him, I would have done right then and there. But the moment passed.

"I will" I replied.

Just then Kaoru reached over and rested a hand on my shoulder, I turned to him with a smile, resting my hand atop his.

I left the car slowly, reluctant to leave them. But I knew I had to go. I waved from the parking lot as I watched them drive away. When they were nothing but a dot in the distance, I breathed a heavy sigh, and walked up the station steps.

"Hi" Seiko offered a small smile as I shrugged off my coat, "How are you feeling?"

I blinked and sat down behind my desk. It was a little before 8 so the station was still relatively empty, "I'm fine" I lied.

"I find that unlikely" she sighed, "If I were in your position I would be terrified. Ochi is a scary man"

"It's just another arrest, I'm trying not to focus on the details too much"

"But...it's Ochi. This isn't the first arrest attempt that's been put on him"

"But we have Masashi this time, and plenty of evidence. We'll get him" I breathed, "Don't you worry about that"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to discourage you" Seiko murmured.

"You're not" I replied, "I'm just trying to keep a level head"

"You're really brave Haruhi"

"I'm not brave" I scoffed, "Far from it" I just wanted this to be over. I was tired of worrying everyone, and I was angry that my friends, family and the man I loved were in danger because of it. I just needed closure. And I guessed once this was over I could focus on other things...

"Masashi must be working you to death" she commented.

"It's more the other way around" I chuckled, "I think we both want the same successful outcome out of this. We're working each other to death"

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so determined over a case"

"It's the first one I've really been so involved in" I breathed with a hesitant smile. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah, I wondered about that. No other officer has ever been asked by Masashi to assist a case, it's as if he sees you as an investigator rather than an enforcing officer"

That had been a wonder of mine also, but was answered by Masashi who told me I had been requested by Kyoya, not only that but Masashi found the other officers annoying. He probably realised that I had to be involved after he saw the photos of me in the CCTV footage.

"I guess we just think the same. The case progressed relatively fast when we both put our heads together"

"Taking all the credit are we?" Masashi's voice spoke up from behind us. Seiko and I jumped at the sudden appearance of his voice and turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" I grumbled, "There are a few people who are a little on edge today"

Masashi grumbled something under his breath before exhaling, "The briefing will be in my office in 10 minutes, I've set your vest and holster up in there"

I shuddered. It had been a while since I had last slipped on a bulletproof vest.

"Thank you" I murmured quietly.

Seiko and I blinked nervously as we watched Masashi leave through the station doors with his cigarettes in hand. I could tell he was equally as unsure as I was, by the way his hands shook around the box. I sighed as the door closed behind him.

I sat at my desk a while longer, nursing a hot coffee before the meeting. Slowly, the office began filling up with a team of other officers, most of them from another precinct across town. They gripped their weapons defensively, checking the safeties and reloading them almost constantly, as if by routine.

Eventually, with a quiet utterance of 'good luck' from Seiko, I made my way towards the team, joining them as Masashi re-entered behind me.

It was weird being gathered so intensely in Masashi's office, surrounded by arresting officers in their bulletproof vests with their guns loaded in their holsters. My eyes darted around apprehensively, my fingers quivered against the buckles and clips on my vest. Masashi perched himself on his desk, his arms folded over his chest. I waited patiently with everyone else for his briefing, the air becoming thick with fear of the unknown.

"We kept surveillance on Ochi overnight" Masashi finally spoke. Every set of eyes in the room shifted to him, unblinking, "He moved from the office back home, and early this morning he made his way over to his bar. It's a lengthy journey over but if our surveillance team are as trustworthy as their record suggests, then Ochi will still be there when we arrive. And that's where we will find him" Masashi addressed the room, "Miss Fujioka and I started this, and today it is our intention to finally finish it. And we will apprehend him, by any means necessary"

I shuddered at the implication of 'by any means necessary'. Masashi's eyes flickered to mine as I pulled up the final zip of my vest.

"You follow my lead. Understood?" Masashi asked the room.

A chorus of 'yes sir' responded loudly.

Over the minutes that followed, serious chatter enveloped the room as officers began making their way to the van outside. I deliberately hung back to speak with Masashi alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so" I replied, "It's all a little overwhelming"

"I understand that" he sighed, "How are your friends?"

"Safe" I replied, "We're protected"

"I can't say I support your choice to reject witness protection. Those men are Japan's most influential and treasured business men. Their safety is paramount. There's already teams trying to trace them down and take them to a safe house"

"They didn't want a safe house"

"Regardless, they need to be protected. Can you guarantee their safety where you're staying now?"

I nodded, "No one knows the location, it's fortified and we have security teams keeping an eye on things there and at their work places around the clock" I explained, "Of course I would have wanted them to be in witness protection. But I refused to go too. We all have our own reasons"

Masashi raised his eyebrows at me, "Even if we manage to apprehend Ochi today, your friends may still be in danger"

"I understand that"

"What about you? Do you have family being protected?"

I nodded, "My father is safe. He's staying with Yuzuha Hitachiin for the time being"

"You seem to have thought of everything"

"I have indeed"

We walked out behind the other officers, out towards the back doors of the station where the police vans sat, engines running, ready to leave.

"Here" Masashi said, taking the seat next to me. He reached out and handed me a .38 revolver.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Relax, we'll do this as smoothly as we can. No complications and no mistakes"

I nodded, I had to admit, I was scared, I could feel myself shaking as I buckled myself into my seat. I glanced at Masashi, and the other officers, a shared expression of hesitance and fear appearance on each and every face. But Masashi's expression was dominated by determination darkening his eyes.

I couldn't say that filled me with much more confidence. I leaned over, lowering my voice so only Masashi could hear me.

"Do we have any plan I should know about?" I asked.

He glanced at me, expressionless, "I'm still working on that"

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"I have a plan, in fact I have many plans. I'm just trying to work out which would be most successful"

"Care to share?" I cleared my throat, "Because right now, all my previous knowledge on convicting a criminal feels rather redundant"

"Well don't let that knowledge fly out of the window. You'll be needing it" Masashi murmured, "Have you ever arrested anyone on a scale like this one?"

I shrugged, "Never on this scale" I replied, "Although once I was part of a team that intercepted an illegal shipment at the docks. But that was pretty straight forward. But there were a lot of us, and the Sheriff was with us"

"Think of it like that then" he said, "But I need you to keep something in mind..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you...ever shot someone before?"

I blinked, and finally Masashi turned his head to me so I could see his expression clearly. I noticed almost concern evident in his eyes. Slowly, I nodded, "Once. A colleague and I were chasing a perp, and he fled down an alleyway. We called out our warnings, held up our guns, when suddenly he lunged at the other officer with a magnum. I shot on instinct"

"Did you kill him?" he asked, as if it were just a casual question.

"No, I didn't. He was injured, but he lived"

"At least I know you can use your gun" he muttered to himself. There was something so frightfully calm about the way he held himself, as if today was just another normal day at work to him. I blinked, trying to read his face, but it was unclear what he was thinking. I slumped back in my seat and closed my eyes, I could hear my heart beating loudly inside my hollow chest, I couldn't remember the last time I had been so nervous.

My mind thought of Hika and the others, how they must have been feeling. I couldn't forget the sorry in their eyes as we said out goodbyes. Especially Hika. The way he held and kissed me as I left the car was almost heartbreaking. I could feel the longing in his touch. I remembered the warm heat of his skin, the cool, softness of his lips and the beautiful hazel gaze I woke up to. As much as I tried to put on my brave face, and reassure them that everything was okay, and I wouldn't be hurt. I knew I couldn't be 100% sure of that. I'd known many officers who had been injured in the line of duty, officers who have improvised when a plan went wrong. I couldn't guarantee my safety. And I could tell that they all knew this, but at least my words were comfort enough. I was just grateful that they trusted me to go ahead with this. It was something I needed to do, for me, and for everyone. This would be the first time I had ever felt like I was truly making a difference in my job. I was officially helping and fighting for justice.

I knew Mom would be proud of me for this, so I had to at least try.

A long hour in the van began to take it's toll on the other officers and I, we shifted awkwardly and uncomfortably in our seats, steadying ourselves against the bumps in the road and the quaking of the vehicle.

I knew we had reached the bar when everything turned silent, and Masashi looked at me.

"Okay" he breathed, "There is a side door that leads round to the main bar area, our surveillance team clarified that there are other people inside their with Ochi. Everyone watch each other's backs"

I gulped. The terror was starting to set in now, my facade of bravery was starting to slip.

"Are you alright?" Masashi asked.

I nodded, trying to find my voice, "I'll be fine"

"I didn't ask if you would be fine, I asked if you were fine"

I stared at him, taking deep breaths, I felt so lightheaded. Any moment now we would be confronting Ochi. And who knows what sort of retaliation him and his men would meet us with on the other side of the door. The unsurity made the colour drain from my skin.

"I'm fine" I spoke quietly, "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with"

I moved past him, unclipping my seatbelt. The van doors opened and we poured out one by one. We were parked out of sight, so there was no way Ochi would be able to know we were here waiting.

"Fujioka" Masashi said.

I looked at him, pulling my gun from my holster and checking the clip.

"Follow my lead and everything will go accordingly. Okay?"

"I know"

"Look" he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me aside, away from everyone else, "In order to do this, I need you to be in this 100%. I can't have you freaking out on me"

"I'm not freaking out" I defended.

"There's nothing wrong with being a bit uneasy. But right now I need you to put that aside. The only way we can do this properly and thoroughly, is if everyone is on full alert, with their heads screwed on right. The more fearful you are, the less likely this whole operation is going to work"

"You don't need to criticise me" I gritted my teeth, "I told you, I'm fine"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

I lowered my eyes darkly, "I just want to get this done. The more you drag this out, the harder this will be, for everyone. You can see how twitchy everyone here is. The only person not showing it is you"

"I don't need to be twitchy, or scared. Because today, this long battle with Ochi is going to end. We will lock him away, and we will dismantle his little empire brick by brick. How can I be scared when I know what the only outcome can be? He's going down. That's all there is. But I need everyone to be level with me"

I sighed and took off my hat to run my hand through my hair. I paused for a long moment, closing my eyes and counting to 10.

"I'm fine" I breathed calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes" I nodded, "Let's go get this bastard"

* * *

I looked over at Masashi as I backed against the wall beside the locked doorway. He nodded at me silently, his gun nestled in his hands, his arms tensed up in defence - ready to shoot when needed. My stance mirrored his. I could feel my heart beating furiously in my chest, the adrenaline surged through my blood as I stared unblinkingly at Masashi - waiting for his "attack" signal that would soon come. The rest of the arresting team stood planted not far from us, preparing to spring into action, guns loaded, bullet proof vests firmly strapped onto their chests. We were as ready as we could be. I took a deep breath and lowered my eyelids, darkening my gaze so I could show Masashi just how ready I was.

I hadn't felt this way before. I'd never been apart of such an intense attack like this. The most serious arrest I had made before this night was when a drug dealer was cornered down an alley way and me and another officer got lucky. They pulled out a 44 magnum, and I shot back in retaliation. I incapacitated him with a bullet in the shoulder. But I'd never been involved in such a heavily planned out arrest like this, and with someone who was such a strong social figure like Ochi. This was big. This was really big. And I could sense the shared feeling of apprehension and fear amongst the other officers, and even through Masashi, who stood like stone in front of me.

I realised in that moment that I had been relying on him throughout this whole case. As a child stands lower than a parent, looking to them for guidance. I hadn't considered before that maybe he had been relying on me just as much, I could see the flicker of hesitance in his eyes and suddenly I knew he needed my strength just as much as I needed his. I gulped and gave him a small reassuring nod.

"Ready?" He breathed.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

He nodded and looked to the other officers.

Even though I was fully prepared and had given my signal to go ahead, the entrance that followed still came unexpected. Masashi raised his leg and kicked the door with such an intense force, that I jumped in surprise with each impact of his boot. The door burst open after the 3rd kick and Masashi and I and the other awaiting officers entered the bar, guns outstretched in our hands and shouts of "POLICE" leaving our lips.

We were greeted by a small gathering of suited men, two of which I recognised from my night at the bar. My eyes fell on one in a glare as I remembered him and his drunken advances. But he wasn't drunk now, and that once arrogant and brooding face was now sober and terrified as he stared back. Half the men threw their arms in the air, and the other half reached into their blazer jackets. We could only assume they were reaching for weapons, so we voiced our warnings of retaliation before opening fire on those who ignored. Two men went down with bullets in their legs, screaming in agony.

My eyes were prised open in shock and my body shook with adrenaline. I hadn't yet pulled my trigger, but the sight of men falling to the ground in a parade of bullets made my breath hitch in my throat. I kept my pistol pointed at the man I recognised. At least he had the sense to put his hands in the air in surrender. Unlike the two on the floor.

"Where is Ochi?" Masashi demanded, with a voice like venom.

No reply came from the fearful henchmen, and there was no time to hang around for one. If Ochi was in the building, he would be fleeing for the exit right now at the sound of gunshot. Masashi looked to me and I nodded in understanding. We practically ran out to the back corridors, checking the rooms and the offices behind the scenes of the bar.

"Ochi!" Masashi shouted.

His outburst was responded with the sound of running footsteps.

I followed the noise, catching a glimpse of Ochi's obnoxious pinstripe blazer tails as he ran around the corner of the corridor, towards the back exit. "Ochi!" I blurted after him, running in the same direction. Masashi followed a few feet behind me, but that distance increased with the speed I ran.

Thankfully due to Ochi's sizeable nature, it wasn't too difficult to catch up to him. Once I was just a few feet away I thrust my gun out at his back.

"Ochi! Stop or I will shoot!" I shouted.

His hand froze on the door. His body going rigid as he slowly rotated his head towards me. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Miss Fujioka" he said with a shaking voice.

"Don't you dare move" I replied curtly, lowering my eyes into a glare, "You're under arrest"

"Are you sure about that?"

I reached into my belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, not moving my eyes from his for a second. It was about this time that Masashi ran up to my side.

"You're making a big mistake Miss Fujioka" Ochi grumbled.

"Cuff him" Masashi said thought gritted teeth. He held his gun up, directed at Ochi's head, I'd never seen Masashi look so...evil. His eyes were practically black.

"Do you really think this will end when I'm in jail Miss Fujioka?" Ochi sneered. He was holding his arms in the air as he slowly turned around to face us. I approached hesitantly, my breath accelerating, "Even behind bars, my power and influence won't go away"

"Mr Shouta Ochi, you are under arrest" I said confidently, walking toward him at a reluctance pace.

He ignored me, "Do you think you'll be safe? Do you think your friends, your family will be safe? I'm not stupid, I know I'll be leaving with you today, but that doesn't mean this ends. That doesn't mean I'll go away. I can do just as much damage inside as I can do outside. You'll never be able to escape me, and Suoh's betrayal of bringing you to me won't go unpunished. I assure you" There was something about his expression that made me feel unsure. I paused briefly and stared at him our eyes locking in an unpleasant gaze. He had a smirk on his face, a dangerous and sinister smirk. After a period of sinister silence, his eyes panned over my shoulder, and a smile grew on his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

Why is he...?

"This doesn't end today" he winked.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded behind me. I whipped my head around to see a man in a suit burst through one of the doors at the end of the corridor, running towards Masashi with what looked like a katana in his hands. I opened my mouth to shout in surprise but was cut off by another bang.

The sound of that gunshot rang in my ears and suddenly, everything became muffled.

But the henchman wasn't the one who fell.

It was me.

I didn't feel the bullet pierce my skin, I only felt the impact of it's speed as I fell backwards to the ground, my legs losing all strength.

The first thought that entered my mind was that this wasn't real. This wasn't happening.

Time moved in slow motion and blur disrupted my vision, I hit the ground with a thud, my eyes were wide and watering as I stared at Ochi in horror, his gun pointed at me, still braced with his hand nestled around his gun. I heard Masashi's outburst of distress behind me, but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot tearing through the muffled corridor. My index finger quivered against the trigger of my gun, and the heat from the barrel made it's way through my hands. I didn't blink, I just dropped my gun and watched as Ochi fell down in front of me, shouting and writhing, clutching his side. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the scene unravel. It wasn't until I glanced down at my slowly numbing leg that I realised I had been shot. Blood trickled from the wound, pouring from the torn hole in my uniform skirt. The smell hit me before I noticed the fresh vibrancy of the scarlet colour. My breath returned to me with the regulation of time. My heart sped up, my chest heaving in panic. I blinked rapidly, hoping to clear the sight from my eyes, but this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"Fujioka!" Masashi's voice shouted. He fell to his knees at my side, frantically pressing his hands over the bullet wound in my leg, "Oh shit, shit!" he spoke in panic, "Help! Officer down!"

I looked up at his face, seeing the distress in his darkened eyes. My gaze darted around, noticing the limp body of the unexpected henchman behind us. Masashi must have shot him. Officers came running around the corner, calling for medical assistance on their radios.

My eyes grew heavy and bile rose to my throat, I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me.

"Haruhi! Open your fucking eyes, don't you dare pass out on me!" Masashi demanded. He sat beside me, laying my upper body on his lap so I wasn't flat on the ground. My leg lay hopelessly and awkwardly, now soaked in dark red blood. The more I looked, the dizzier I became.

"That's the first time you've ever said my name" I chuckled lightly, my voice sounding slurred and tired.

"Shut up! We need a fucking ambulance, have you radioed?!" He shouted to the other officers.

"I shot him" I breathed, "I...I shot him"

"Yes. And rightly so" Masashi replied frantically, "Open your eyes!"

"I'm...so...tired..." I mumbled. My arms and legs were so heavy, so tense.

"Don't go to sleep Haruhi! Stay with me okay?"

"I'm...fine...I just...need to sleep..."

"No, no you don't"

"I'm sorry Kenji" I exhaled, looking up at his face. His face was contorted in fear and disbelief, I could see how panicked he was, he didn't know what to do. He applied more pressure to my leg, hoping to slow the bleeding. He shook his head from side to side, his eyes were wide and crazed with terror.

"It'll be okay Haruhi, I promise you, you're going to be fine"

"Kenji..." I strained. Tears welled up in my eyes, my head was so muffled, so foggy, it were as if I were wading through mist. My eyes finally fell shut and the intensity I felt in my bones relaxed, a content smile touched my lips, "Tell...Hikaru..."

"No! Open your eyes! Whatever it is, you can tell him yourself"

"No" I replied, "No...please...please tell him...tell him that I love him" and as the last word left my lips, my mind went blank and my world was engulfed by darkness.

Cold, painless darkness.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone. Thank you for being patient with me. Over the last few months I have been going through some health related problems and because of the focus on that, I haven't been able to update as I have wanted. The next update will be faster than this one as I'll have my laptop back on Saturday. You have no idea how difficult it is to update on an ipad! **

**Thank you again, and I'm so grateful that so many people like this story :) all your support had been extremely helpful.**

**\- Yuli xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 27**

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_ I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_ I'll never let our love get so close_  
_ You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_\- Arms, Christina Perri_

* * *

Foggy. Everything was foggy.

My tired, heavy eyes glanced around, blinking away the haziness. What I saw was hard to explain. It was like I was wading through a hot spring, stream rising up off the thick bubbling water. It was dream like, but yet so real. I could think of nothing, my head was clear. Free of worry, free of fear. I wasn't afraid, I was serene. And the further I waded through the mist, the heavier my eyes became. It was like a fantasy, a beautiful and dreamy fantasy.

My body felt no chill, or heat. Only a numb, dull tingling. And even though I was moving, I couldn't feel my legs. It were as if I was floating.

"Haru-chan" an exclaim echoed through the fog, "Haru-chan!" It was Honey's voice, happy, young, and elated.

At the sound of his voice, the mist cleared. I took a step forwards, out of the hot spring. My surroundings became familiar, beautiful rich paneling lined the walls, ornate and colourful cushions and chairs arranged around the room, the smell was like fresh baked cake, and strawberries and cream, and the only sound was the hushed notes of the white grand piano across the cream carpeted floor. The music room was bright, sun shone through the open curtains, rays shining down on the courtyard of the academy.

"Haru-chan! Usa-chan needs someone to feed him!" Honey was giggling from the couch. He was nursing a large plate of chocolate cake with heaps of cream. His little legs swung off the edge of the seat, his blue uniform trousers hanging long over his toes as he cuddled that adorable pink bunny rabbit he always loved so dearly. I straightened my Ouran blazer, and rolled my eyes with a smile.

I remembered this dream from many years back. Back here, In the music room, with the host club. Everything was normal. Honey was filling himself with chocolate and sugar, Mori was sat at his side, Kyoya was on the phone - clipboard in hand, the twins were enthusing over instant coffee and Tamaki was tinkering on the piano in the corner. Everything was normal. And my smile was as wide as it had been back then. I felt at home at last.

"Haru-chan" Honey beamed. He held out a forkful of cake for me to taste. I smiled silently, accepting the treat. I couldn't taste it, but I grinned nonetheless.

I walked through the dream room, watching everyone's youthful and carefree faces as they did their own things. I must have been watching them for hours, just wandering, studying them, admiring every detail. I'd recently become so used to seeing the boys looking so pristine and masculine, I'd completely forgotton how young and essentric they all used to look. In this dream, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even feel my body, I was totally weightless. All I could do was smile and spectate. But that was enough.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze from Hika for more than a few moments. When I was young, I had always known Hikaru to be handsome. But now, seeing him all over again, the clean jaw, his messy auburn hair, his slim playful build, I couldn't understand how I hadn't been in constant awe staring at him. He truly was exquisite. He didn't care when he caught me looking, in fact, he grinned the same as I was, flashing me his mischievous wink as he met my eyes.

_Perhaps this isn't a dream, maybe this is a memory.._

_Did he always looked at me that way?_

I slowly walked over to Kaoru and Hikaru, Kaoru was smiling, sipping a cup of instant coffee. Hika still stared at me, with nothing but passion and care in his gaze.

_His smile hasn't changed one bit..._

_Hika..._the only words I could form were in my head. I reached out to him, my hand outstretching for his. _I've never had a dream like this one..._

Hikaru stared at me silently a few moments longer, not even blinking as he locked his hazel eyes with mine. Finally he took my hand, closing the unpleasant gap between us. It was the first thing I had encountered that felt real. I could feel the sensations of the warmth of his skin, and the tingling of his fingertips brushing across my palm.

_I swear there was something I needed to tell him._

_...What was it? _

_I can't remember..._

"Haruhi" his voice whispered.

_Hikaru..._I tried to reply, but my mouth was glued shut.

"I wish I were as brave as you" he smiled.

Suddenly, it felt as if it were only he and I in the room. But I couldn't pull my gaze away to check. His expression was so sad as he watched my reaction.

"You always had so much strength, so much determination. You've always been everything I've ever wanted to be"

I blinked, still unable to find my voice. I tried to pry my lips open, but the only sound I could make was the dull, shallowness of my breathing.

"That admiration turned into something more than just respect" he breathed, I could hear his voice breaking slightly, as if he were in distress, "I always wanted to tell you, admit how I felt. But I wasn't good enough, I wanted more time, to be perfect enough to deserve you, but my time ran out so fast. I wish I hadn't wasted all those years just sitting on my feelings for you. Maybe you never would have gone to Boston, maybe we could have made it work between us. I always hoped that you felt the same way, but I could see you didn't. You only ever saw me as your friend. I guess at the time...just being your best friend was enough"

_Hika..._I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. _I...I need to tell you something..._

"And maybe time was exactly what was needed. I always wondered if all those years apart would dampen my feelings, but when I saw you again on the reunion evening. My heart raced like it's never done before. And all those feelings came back and tripled. And from that moment I never wanted to wait ever again, I had to show you, I had to let you know how I felt" his voice trailed off as his words caught in his throat, "These last few weeks have been the happiest of my life. And...I don't want that to end"

_What's going on? Of course it won't end! Why are you speaking like this? _

"I...I only just got you back...I can't lose you again" his eyes turned glassy with fresh tears, "My Haruhi..." I felt his delicate palm brush against my cheek.

_Please, I don't understand. _

He brought his lips to my cheek, his soft, familiar lips. And pressed them against my flushed skin so sweet and tenderly. The sensation made me feel uneasy.

_Why is he acting this way? I've never had a dream like this before. _

_Why does it feel so vivid?_

"Please...wake up Haru" he whispered.

_Wake up? _

I blinked rapidly and pulled away from him. Was I sleeping? I looked down at myself, at my hands...at my body. I shook myself, blinking hard.

_But...I don't think I can..._Why couldn't I shake myself out of it?

_Hikaru? _I looked at him again. He was turned to his brother now. They were speaking in hushed voices. Their words were muffled, as if I were hearing them from underwater. I could feel my heart speeding up as panic overcame me. I didn't know what was going on. Was I asleep? Was this really a dream? Why was Hika talking like that? My breathing came in rushed, heaving gasps. I couldn't feel my chest, I could hardly keep my head straight.

Hikaru and Kaoru continued to speak to one another. Their expressions suggested that they were talking about something awful. They had identical looks in their eyes, glazed over and clouded with sadness. I could only pick up a couple of words. _'Monitor', 'Bar, 'Doctor'..._but none of them made sense out of context. It was only when I heard the last word of their sentence. It carried such weight, I couldn't even hear their muffles that followed.

_Bullet..._

_Bullet?_

My feet managed to stumble backwards. I took hesitant steps, trying to catch my breath.

_Where the fuck am I? What is this?_

I looked around. Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Tamaki were all sat down, staring at me.

_Say something! _I shouted to them in my head, _"Tell me what's going on!"_ I felt dizzy and hot. I grasped at the material of my shirt over my chest. My eyes followed. Before, I had thought I was wearing the Ouran uniform, just like everyone else was. But I now saw that my hand was balled up on the neck of a hospital gown.

_Why am I wearing this!?_

I patted myself down, trying to prove to myself that this wasn't real. My hands stopped when they felt something wet...

I quickly pulled my hands up, and held them in front of me. My heart stopped when I saw that my hands were covered in thick scarlett blood. It stank of rust and metal, and it dripped in between my fingers and down my pale wrists. There was so much of it, I'd never seen so much in my life.

"What did the Doctor say?" Tamaki's voice called out from the silence.

"She's stable, but she needs time to come around" Honey replied.

"She needs time" Mori said.

They were all sat together, talking to each other, still staring at me. I could feel every set of eyes in that room touching me.

_What are you talking about?! What Doctor?!_

Hikaru and Kaoru approached, and my vision was restricted by Hika. I reached out to him, trying to pull us both together.

_Hika, I'm scared, _my voice sobbed in my head, _I don't know what's going on._

He couldn't hear me. I held my arms out to hold him, so he could hold _me_. But the more panicked I became, the bigger the distance grew between us. I couldn't breathe, and I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead. My body began to shake as the faded sound of beeping echoed through the room, followed by muffled voices of invisible people. I panted, stretching out for Hika again, but he was moving away from me. I could no longer reach him, it were as if he were disappering.

"I'll stay with you Haruhi, okay? I'm not going anywhere" he choked.

_Hika I'm scared! _

I stratched at my neck, as if I were trying to remove the obsticle that blocked my airway. The beeping became louder and louder and suddenly the room became clouded again. The boys vanished before me, and my mind snapped in a shattering scream.

It wasn't long until the voices and the electronic beeping consumed me, and everything turned black once more.

* * *

"Haruhi?" a voice in the distance uttered. I stirred slightly, trying to ignore the aching ring in my ears, "Can you hear me?" I recognised that voice. It was my most favourite voice. I twitched my fingers, only to realise that my right hand was being held by strong, soft fingers. It took a while until I could feel movement tingle throughout my body. The last part of myself I could move were my eyelids.

I didn't see anything at first, only blinding light from above me. I flinched against it, contorting my face and scrunching up my forehead against the unwelcome shine.

"It's okay baby, take your time" Hika breathed beside me.

"Mmm" I murmured in a daze. Slowly, my eyelids peaked open, finally allowing my eyes to adjust to the blinding glow. Above me I could see large ceiling lights among the grey, dull tiling – and finally the source of the faded beeping became clear as I noticed the heart rate monitor to my left. In confusion, I stuided my surroundings, noting the heavy machinery around the room, the predominant clinical colour of white, and I.V line that plugged into my arm. Finally, my eyes rested on Hika. His appearance took me back, and I forgot to smile. "Oh my god..." I breathed.

He looked exhausted. His eyes were ringed with dark and heavy circles, his hair was a disarray of tangles – telling me he hadn't washed or brushed it in a while, his jaw was dotted by fresh, neglected stubble and his skin was a tired pale shade. He was wearing the same suit I had last seen him in, with a few buttons loosened and the tie had gone. I'd never seen him look so unkempt.

I tried to sit up, but winced as a shooting pain shot through my entire body from my legs upwards.

"Shh, shh, baby don't try to move" Hika said, flustered, "The nurses say you'll be in a little pain for the next few days whilst your leg heals"

"My...my leg?" I questioned in confusion. It took a moment of watching Hika's reaction, that the events at the bar were made clear in my head. My mouth opened agape as I glanced down at the covers that concealed my lower body. I pulled them back and gasped as I saw the bandages that cloaked my entire left leg, faint spots of blood were splattered like a Jackson Pollock across my thigh. Suddenly the monitor's beeping became erratic beside me.

"Calm down, it's okay, you're safe now" Hika comforted, squeezing my hand.

"What...I..." I tried to gather my words, but my head was so hazy from the pain medication, "What happened?"

He chewed his lip, "Ochi...he shot you..." he cleared his throat anxiously, "He hit an artery in your leg, and you lost consciousness almost instantly. You lost a lot of blood. You were immeidiately brought here, and rushed into surgery. They had to stop the bleeding, and remove the bullet – you were in there for hours"

I rested my head back on the pillow as it became heavier. I winced, getting into a comfortable position, "Were you here the whole time?"

He nodded, "I couldn't bring myself to leave your side"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days" he replied, "We've been waiting for you to wake up from the anesthesia, the doctors said it might take time because of how weak you would be from the surgery"

"Two days?!" I exclaimed, flinching.

"Shh, don't overwork yourself"

"You've been sat here for two days?" I questioned.

"We all have" he smiled, "The others are just out getting something to eat. But someone has been by your side every second since you got out of surgery"

"You didn't need to do that"

A small chuckle left his lips, "Somehow even when you're lying in a hospital bed after being shot, you're still looking out for everyone else"

"But...you look exhausted. You probably didn't get an awful lot of sleep"

"I wouldn't have slept any better anywhere else. I wanted to be here, for when you woke up" he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life"

I lowered my eyes sadly.

"I thought I'd lost you...I thought...I'd never get to speak to you again, I'd never get to hold you again...God, I was terrified"

"I'm sorry" I breathed.

"You don't need to be sorry" he comforted, "I'm so happy you're awake at last. Just being about to talk to you is something I've been praying for" Hika trailed off, staring into my eyes. His look carried so much emotion, that it brought tears to my tired eyes, "Shh, it's okay"

"No, it's not, you look so...broken. I've broken you"

"Don't be ridiculous" he replied, "You could never break me. I was just scared I was going to lose you. But...I'm not scared anymore. I promise"

"I can't believe I put you through this"

"Don't beat yourself up. Please. You're not strong enough right now to do this to yourself"

"I was such an idiot. Putting on a brave face wasn't enough, I let my guard down for just a moment and look at what happened..."

"Please stop this baby, none of this is your fault" Hika's eyes were so sad, he leant closer to me, perching himself beside me on the hospital bed. His arms enveloped me, and finally I felt safe in his warm embrace. I ignored the painful sensation that shot through my lower body, I didn't want Hika to pull away, "You need to rest" he murmured.

"I've been resting for two days, I don't need anymore"

"You lost a lot of blood, you're too weak to overexert yourself"

"I'm not going back to sleep. I want to see everyone" I grumbled, "And I refuse to take my eyes off you for a second"

Hika smiled and brushed my hair with his hand, "I'm just so glad you're okay..."

"I'm fine Hika, I promise you I am"

With another smile, he leaned closer and kissed me softly on the lips. I had missed that feeling, and even after the last 2 weeks together, I still wasn't used to how it took my breath away so soothingly. I relaxed against him as we let ourselves become lost in each other. Silently savouring the entwining of our emotions. We were so forunate to share this kiss, and I could feel the prayer we sent thanking the Gods. I could have died, I may have never seen him again. Our last kiss could have been in the car that morning, that could have been our last and final goodbye.

"Haru-chan!" a sudden shriek split us apart. We jumped and looked to the source of the outcry. Everyone was stood in the doorway, staring with great big grins dominating their faces. "Haru-chan!" Honey choked, sobs building up in his chest. He threw himself towards me, collapsing his head into my lap on my left side. I could feel the shaking of his cries as he held onto me.

"Oh Honey, it's okay" I comforted, resting my hand in his floppy blonde hair.

"We thought...we lost you, you looked...so scary and pale..." he murmured in between sobs.

"I'm fine now, I'm still here"

The others entered the room, Mori dropped to Honey, giving him a hug to stop the tears.

"Thank fuck" Kaoru breathed, wrapping his arms around me, "I knew you were a fighter. I'm so glad you're awake"

"You all look so tired" I sighed, "Have you been here this enitre time?"

The boys nodded slowly, "We didn't want you waking up alone" Tamaki uttered.

"I'm so sorry about all of this" I lowered my head into Kaoru's chest, who still held me tightly. He slowly released me, but hardly moved away. The boys surrounded the bed. They all looked exhausted, like darkened versions of themselves. It was only now that I realised that Masashi was stood in the doorway behind the others. "Masashi..." I breathed. The last thing I remembered in the bar was lying on the floor, Masashi at my side. He told me to stay awake...he told me not to close my eyes. But I did.

I threw the covers back again and tried to climb out of bed, but as soon as I shifted an inch - my body became ungulfed in a horrible pain. I hissed as Hika jumped up to help me lie back down.

"Try not to move Haru, you're not strong enough yet" he said sharply. He sat back in the chair on my right and held my hand.

"Masashi" I repeated, not moving my gaze from the doorway.

"Good to see you awake..." Masashi cleared his throat.

"What happened? In the bar?" I blurted. The memories were hazy...

"Don't worry about that now, the doctors say you need to relax"

"No, Masashi...where's Ochi? Tell me. What happened?" my questions were frantic.

He sighed reluctantly and stepped further into the room, leaning back against the wall across from the bed. The others shared identical unsure looks with each other, including Masashi.

"Tell me" I said in a dull tone.

"Fujioka..." he sighed, "Ochi's dead"

I blinked, "What?"

"He's dead. It's over"

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"You shot him. Remember?"

I nodded, "But...he was alive when I shot him, I saw him on the ground. He was alive..."

Masashi rubbed his face, trying to compose himself, "He didn't make it to the hospital, he lost too much blood..."

"Wh...what?"

_That means_

_...I...I killed him..._

_I killed him._

Suddenly an overwhelming dizziness overcame me, I laid back in the bed, closing my eyes waiting for it to pass. I had killed Ochi...how could that be? I'd...I'd never killed someone before. We were meant to apprehend him, and lock him away...we'd gathered so much evidence. We had him...

"You need sleep Haru" Hika breathed.

"No" I replied, "I can't sleep"

"It was in self defense Fujioka. Anyone would have done what you did in that situation" Masashi explained, "And we did what we went there to do. We stopped him. You stopped him"

"I didn't want to kill him"

"Of course you didn't. But in that instance, you had to. And if you hadn't have done, then I would have. It was the only option"

"We went there to arrest him"

"We went there to end it. And that's what we did. His men have been arrested, his company is being investigated, the bar has been shut down. We won Fujioka. You should be proud. You showed such bravery"

I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow. Yes, he was right, it was over. But that didn't make this right. I'd played God and killed someone. No matter how bad a person he was, he shouldn't have been killed. He needed to face up to his actions. But then again, how come I didn't feel anything? I wasn't sad he was dead, I wasn't even guilty. I just felt...unfulfilled. I wanted him to suffer in prison. I wanted him in court, to face what he had done, all his illegalities. I wanted justice for all the people he hurt, and all the immoral things he had done in his life. We had him. Why didn't I just cuff him quicker? Why didn't I check him for weapons?

I must have fallen asleep lying there, thinking about all the 'what ifs' that I could have done in that bar. I drifted off before I could reach any conclusion on the matter. As I slept I dreamt about every step I took when I collapsed, and the moment my bullet left my gun. I couldn't remember any further after I passed out, but I remembered speaking with Masashi as he tried to keep me conscious. I spoke about Hika to him...I wanted him to tell him something. Did he actually tell him?

When I woke up a few hours later, the room was empty. But through the window in the door I could see Hikaru and Tamaki talking to each other. They both looked more relaxed, and less tired. Perhaps they had gotten some sleep too. After some time, Hika came back in, as soon as he saw me looking at him, he smiled broadly.

"Hi" I said dreamily.

"Hey" he replied, "I'm glad you got some sleep"

I smiled, "Me too. Where is everyone?"

"Kao, Honey and Mori went back to the house to get changed and rest up a little, Tamaki is getting a coffee" he then chuckled, "And your boss is flirting with Kyoya in the hallway"

I raised an eyebrow, "Flirting?"

He nodded with a smirk.

"Wow...who knew?"

Another wide smile, "Everyone is far more relaxed now that we've seen you awake"

"That's good" I replied, "I'm sorry I put you all through this"

"Baby you need to stop apologising, none of this is your fault. We're just pleased that you're feeling better"

"But all of you were right. You constantly warned me about this, you were worried from the start that I would get hurt. And look...all I did was prove you right..."

"Haru..." he sighed, "We're not going to wheel out the 'I told you so's'. Because this was always a risk, no matter what anyone said, you knew that too. But we were too forceful with our concerns. We can't expect you to live enclosed in bubblewrap your entire life. This is your job and there are always risks. We were wrong to corner you like we did, we put doubts in your head and we were far too invasive. _We_ need to apologise to_ you_. You're an adult, and every choice you or any of us make can have risk. All we should be doing is supporting every decision, and be there by your side throughout. I don't feel that we did that enough. I'm so sorry Haru, I should be the one person who supports you through everything. I'm sorry"

He lowered his head into his hands and grumbled something to himself under his breath.

"Hika..." I whispered.

He didn't look up at me. I frowned and reached for his hand.

"Hika..." I breathed, "When I was...unconscious. I had a dream, about us...about everyone"

He squeezed my hand.

"We were back in Ouran, young and in the music room. It was wonderful. And you spoke to me...you said something about...wishing you hadn't wasted all those years just sitting on your feelings..."

Those words made him raise his head, his eyes were so curious but sad.

"It...made me realise something" I continued, "Life is far too short. Those 7 years wasted, all that time I lost, avoiding you all. Avoiding you. And in my dream...I thought about you. Wanting to touch you, wanting to talk to you. Maybe I was fabricating what I wanted to hear in my head, and those things you said were just...desires I have. But...we shouldn't sit on our feelings. This whole thing has just proved to me that anyday can be your last, and I don't want any regrets"

"You heard me say all that?" he gave a small smile, "I was hoping you could hear me"

"You really said all those things? I didn't dream it?"

His smile grew, "There's...something I've been meaning to tell you...I guess I waited so long because I was scared about what you would say...and whether you would feel the same way"

"Hika..."

"Haruhi..." he leaned in closer. It was only then that I realised I had been leaning into him. Our noses were almost touching, I could feel his breath on my lips, "I love you" he whispered, "I always have...and I don't want to hide that anymore..."

I was frozen completely.

Those words rang in my ears as loud as church bells.

_I love you._

_I always have..._

"You...you love me?" I croaked. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my heart rate increased so much that the heart monitor beside me began to get louder.

"Are you okay?" Hika asked, unsure and scared. I blinked, and the tears tumbled down my cheeks. "Oh shit, baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No" I chuckled through the gasps, "I'm not upset, not at all" I grinned, "I'm happy. Hika, I love you too. I love you so so much. I know I should have said it sooner but...I was so scared you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to change what we had. But I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before"

As I said those words, it were as if a weight had been lifted up from my shoulders. I could feel the atmosphere around us becoming calmer and brighter. And suddenly I knew everything was going to be fine.

We would be fine.

Finally, he kissed me, his hand snaking into my hair, "I love you Haruhi"

"I love you Hikaru"

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone :D I'm back home now with my laptop and more free time! So more updates! And faster ones too!**

**Hope you liked this one :)**

**Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow :D**

**\- Yuli xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**LionHeart**

**Chapter 28**

_I need your love,_  
_ I need your time,_  
_ When everything's wrong,_  
_ You make it right,_  
_ I feel so high,_  
_ I come alive,_  
_ I need to be free with you tonight,_  
_ I need your love._

_\- I Need Your Love, Ellie Goulding_

* * *

I wasn't discharged from the hospital until 5 days after I had woken up. In that time, my body and mind had been healing dramatically. I had to say, the physio-therapy wasn't my favourite part of the day, the pain that dominated my leg was unbareable for the first few days – the first time I put weight onto it I collapsed in agnoy. Hika was by my side always, and helped me get back on my feet each time I fell, and as the sessions passed, the better my recovery became.

The others were in and out during visiting times. Hikaru wanted to stay longer, but after seeing how much energy the ordeal had drained from him, I insisted that he went back home everyday to sleep and rest up – regardless of his arguments against it. Dad was constantly reappearing to drop off flowers and cards, sobbing at my side at every opportunity he had. I did my best to comfort him, and was glad that he was still staying with Yuzuha. I didn't want him being alone at that time, all by himself with bad thoughts rushing through his head. I felt so horrible seeing how this whole thing had affected him. He looked utterly destroyed – terrified that he almost lost me along with my Mother.

But my time alone gave me an opportunity to think about things. Masashi had been in a couple of times to talk, and keep me up to date with the case and the aftermath of Ochi's death. It turns out, Ochi was guilty of more than just financial crime. Horrible things that made me feel far less uneasy about his passing.

Over the week that passed, I had come to terms with what I had done. Masashi was right, I had no other choice. It was the right thing to do, and it stopped one of Japan's most fraudulant and immoral criminals in recent history. I felt a small sense of pride, and an overwhelming feeling of relief when I thought about how he would no longer be terrorising myself or my friends.

When I was finally discharged from the hospital, everyone was there to welcome me home with open arms. Especially Hikaru, who showed nothing but devotion and support towards me from the second I awoke. He was my rock, and he helped me settle back home again. And by home, I mean his house. He wouldn't allow me to go back to my apartment in Adachi whilst I was still recovering, and I had to agree with him - there was no way I'd be able to climb the staircase to my front door anyway. But I couldn't complain. After he and I revealed our feelings for each other, I couldn't bring myself to leave his side. Whenever I uttered the word 'love' I could see his face light up. And it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And it was the same when he said it to me, I could feel my cheeks hurting with the grin that would dominate my face.

Even thinking the words 'I love you' in my head just felt right.

It had been 2 weeks since I'd been released, and in that week a lot had happened. Masashi had closed the case successfully down at the station. And the late Shouta Ochi had been found guilty of all accused crimes, and his men were each arrested and commited - 25 to life. As much as I had instisted upon returning to work to help, I was banned from entering the station until I had made a full recovery.

But I wasn't totally cut from work. As not long after I had returned home with Hika, Masashi called with news. I was being awarded with a medal for bravery from the Sheriff himself. Something very few officers at our station had been given the pleasure of receiving. At first I was in complete disbelief, and flat out refused to accept. Being shot didn't mean I was brave, and I didn't even think about it when I shot back at Ochi. That wasn't bravery, that was nothing more than a reflex. But it was insisted upon me. Masashi was determined to make me accept, whether I saw myself worthy or not. He told me it was more than just the final day at the bar, it was everything. He saw my determination as bravery, and my insistance to go on with the case, and go on with the arrest was apparently unmatched in his eyes. He saw no reason, and went forward with the ceremony arrangements.

The others congratulated me and agreed with the Sheriff and Masashi's decision. And so, the everything had gone forward, and the ceremony had been planned out and scheduled, with an after party to celebrate. It was all rather over the top as far as I saw it. But it made everyone around me happy and excited. So I couldn't complain. What put a smile on their face put a smile on mine. There was a sense of pride however, no matter what my personal views on my "bravery" were, I was elated by the news. The Sheriff had made the final decision. And I couldn't argue with the Sheriff.

"I'm so proud of you Haruhi" Dad grinned, cupping my face.

"Thank you Dad" I replied, blushing slightly.

"I wish your Mother could see you now. She would be so happy" he said, "She'll be watching and smiling down at you as you're up there accepting that medal"

"I'm sure she will be. I only wish she were here"

"She is here my love" Dad smiled, "She's always here"

We were gathered at the Hitachiin household, readying ourselves for the ceremony. Dad had been staying there since before I had been injured and it didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon. Not that Yuzuha or her husband complained for a second, it were as if they'd adopted him.

When I emerged from the guest bedroom, we walked to meet the others in the lobby, who were all dressed in their finest suits and outfits, Yuzuha had a field day arranging everyone. I had been told a dress had been collected for me to change into after the awarding – as during I was required to wear my work uniform. I had been without the crutches for almost a week now, but my limp had remained somewhat – I hoped Yuzuha hadn't chosen heels to go with my afterparty dress.

I required some help decending the staircase to join everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru beamed, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Nervous" I admitted, "What if I trip up on stage and embarrass myself? So many people will be watching"

Hika chuckled, "Then we will hold out our arms and catch you"

"Seriously Hikaru" I pouted, "I'm so anxious"

"You needn't be love, you'll be fine. This is a special day, don't taint it with worry" he gave a smaller smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I exhaled and relaxed under his touch, "I love you"

I still wasn't used to hearing those words. I blushed, "I love you too" I spoke softly in reply, then planted a delicate kiss on his lips. He smiled privately back, sharing the special moment with me.

"So when do we leave?" Kaoru asked, interupting mine and Hika's little bubble.

"Soon" Tamaki answered, "It'll take about an hour to get there"

"I can't wait to see Haru-chan up on stage!" Honey squealed excitedly, "I even brought my camera"

"Oh god no, please don't take photos" I shuddered.

"Don't be so reserved" Kaoru laughed, "I would have thought after the photoshoot you did you would have beaten your camera phobia"

"Speaking of which" Yuzuha spoke up, "Won't be long now until they're published. The advert boards are going up next week"

"Boards?" I questioned.

"Yes, billboards" Hika grinned.

My face must have had a look of horror on it, as I could feel the dizziness hazing my head, "As in...publically displayed 30 foot high billboards...with my face on them"

Hika chuckled, "You're so cute when you're shy" he spoke with an amused grin.

"She's got nothing to be shy about. She looks amazing" Dad defended.

"Now I don't know what I'm more worried about" I murmured, "The ceremony or the billboards"

"Lets take it one step at a time" Hika wrapped his arms around my waist, "You're going to do great today"

"I hope you're right" I replied, lying my back back against his chest. I ignored the stinging sensation that shot through my body as I put a little weight on my leg. I disguised my hiss of discomfort with a sigh. My nervous shakes didn't help the pain.

We left in seperate cars and made our way over to Adachi where the event was being held. The awarding would be presented at the function hall near the station, in front of an audience of my co-workers and friends, as well as a gathering of the leading officers and dectectives who wanted to attend and show their support and respect for my actions. It all felt a little far fetched, I honestly couldn't say I was enjoying the attention and the effort that had gone into arranging this. But I appriciated it. Even though my nerves masked that.

"You sure you're okay?" Hika asked from the driver's seat. It was only he and I in his car.

My reply was halfway between a nod and a shrug, "I don't know" I said, "This all feels so...unnecassary"

"What you did was brave. You deserve this award"

"It wasn't like my actions were premeditated, it just...happened. There was no thought of bravery that went into it. I just shot him in retaliation"

"You heard what your boss said" Hika breathed, "Your actions leading up to that were brave. You should be proud and give yourself more credit. All you showed us throughout was bravery and determination. That's something not many people can show so easily. You're strong Haruhi, you deserve today" His hand found mine, and a smile touched his lips as he stared at the road ahead.

I sighed and slumped back in my seat. I supposed I couldn't argue with him, and his words made my heart swell. I blushed deep scarlet and watched his expression as he traced circles on my hand.

"I love you" I spoke through the silence.

A smile spread widley across his face, "I love you" he replied.

We arrived at the hall around 1pm, we were last to get there and were met by everyone else gathered in the parking lot – including Masashi, who greeted me with an unfamiliar and almost scary smile.

"You made it" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I'd never seen him genuinely smile before, "Yeah" I replied.

"How's the leg?"

I shrugged, "It's fine. Just a little tender"

"Will you be able to get up on stage okay?"

I bit my lip, hesitating, "I'm sure I can manage. As long as I don't look at the audience"

"Never took you for someone so shy"

"I'm more afraid of falling flat on my face in front of a hall filled with people"

"You'll be fine Fujioka" Masashi laughed, "Although I have to mention...the press are here, they wanted to do an article for you receiving your medal. They'll want an interview"

"Ah shit" I murmured.

"I guess we'll have to hide away" Tamaki chuckled to the others.

"No don't do that, you can distract them. I don't do interviews" I blurted.

"You'll be fine my love" Hika grinned with a laugh, "You're going to be amazing"

"So where is this afterparty?" Masashi asked.

"The Hitachiin house" Kyoya replied, "I'll give you the address"

Masashi shocked me when his cheeks lit up in a blush, "Th-thank you" he answered, averting his eyes in embarrassment. I gave him a knowing look with a smirk.

* * *

The hall was full. So full in fact that half the people had to stand, the room couldn't have been more packed. I could feel beads of nervous sweat under the brim of my hat as I looked out at them from one person to the next.

"Oh shit, I can't do this" I whispered to Masashi who sat beside me on the stage, "I think I'm going to faint"

"It surprises me how coy you are, especially in light of your relationships with your famous friends. You should be used to public attention by now"

"We hide pretty well" I murmured.

My eyes were drawn to the front row where everyone sat. Dad already had his video camera out, filming me as if he were at my school play, and Honey squealed beside him, waving everytime I looked his way. And although the press had attempted to stay professional, I couldn't help but notice the odd shots they took of my friends, expressions of elation on each of their faces. But least their attention was averted away from me. And the others didn't seem to notice anyway.

"They all look so proud of you" Masashi breathed. I smiled a little, "You know you're very lucky"

"I know I am" I replied, "I don't know what I would do without them" my eyes fell upon Hika, who was turned and talking with Kaoru, smiles bright on their faces. He must have felt me staring as his gaze shot to me. He winked playfully, making me blush.

"When you stand up, and accept your award. Only look at them" Masashi breathed, "Accept the award for them"

I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows. Since when did Masashi get so sentimental?

Just as I was about to reply, the sound of the microphone being switched on echoed through the room as the Sheriff stepped up to it. The hall fell silent in antisipation.

"Hello everyone" the Sheriff smiled, "I apologise for the lack of space, we weren't expecting so many people today. But that is certainly a pleasant surprise, it's nice to see so many people gathering for something so important and so special"

"Breathe" Masashi chuckled quietly at my side. I exhaled anxiously.

"We are here today because in my absence over the last few weeks, light was shone onto a case that both shocked and surprised us all. When the Ochi case was first brought to our attention many years ago, we explored all avenues with no result. Adachi's head detective inspector Kenji Masashi sat right there led the first investigation. It was with great disappointment that at the time that we were unable to bring justice and the path ran cold. But recently, due to a witness' statement..." his eyes glanced at Kyoya, "...we were able to reopen the case, this time with new evidence and a trusted team of officers and investigators. These people showed courage, and dedication throughout. But out of those people, one in particular shone through"

I gulped and lowered my head. Hika smiled again from his seat and gave me a reassuring look that calmed me.

"Miss Haruhi Fujioka first came to the station 4 years ago and showed promise from the start. Little did I know that I wasn't allowing her to express her full potential and show just how dedicated she could be. When this case was brought forward once more, D.I. Masashi selected her personally to join him in the investigation. Today we are here to award Miss Fujioka with an award for bravery for her actions in this case, and for finally ending an 8 year battle with Mr Shouta Ochi. However I feel that I am not the right person to present this award, and it's with great pleasure that I invite D.I Masashi to do it for me, and say a few words about this remarkable officer"

I shot Masashi a surprised look, my eyes wide, "You're presenting the award?"

"Apparently so" he smirked. He rose to his feet as the room erupted into applause, welcoming him to the microphone. He shook the Sheriff's hand and took his place on the stage.

I shuffled nervously in my seat as I watched him stand there so cooly. He oozed confidence, something I could really borrow from him right then.

"Those who work with me know that I'm not the easiest man to work with" he said, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. That comment gained a few chuckles from around the room, "I'm ashamed to admit that I never enjoyed working in teams or with partners. I never quite understood how two heads were better than one" he breathed. "But when this case with Ochi came to my attention I entrusted Miss Fujioka by my side to assist me. At first I didn't expect much from her, she's an enforcing officer, not a D.I, and that raised a few eyebrows when I chose her as my partner. But I trusted her, and I knew she would be useful. What I didn't expect whas just how useful she proved to be" he glanced back at me with a smile, "Miss Fujioka is one of the most hard working, headstrong and stubborn people I know – aside from me"

More chuckles paused him.

"And she proved to me that not only could she handle herself independantly when gathering evidence and constructing a case plan, but she could also work towards something with more dedication and more strength than any other person I'd ever had the pleasure of working with. Miss Fujioka didn't want to accept this award today. She feels that what she did wasn't brave, it was merely an officer doing her job for the greater good. From the beginning she felt strongly and personally about this case, and was willing to work 24/7 to achieve the outcome we desired. And she did that incomparably. The fact that she feels her actions were not brave, truly shows how remarkable this woman is. She does nothing for reward, she merely works for justice. Something that should be shared in each and every member of the force across the world. And even after sustaining a life threatening injury in the line of duty, she still feels that same sense of modesty"

Masashi paused for a moment, before turning to me directly. He smiled sweetly, "Fujioka, it has been a pleasure working with you. And I would like to take this opportunity to proudly offer you a permanent position as my partner, and the title of detective inspector. This station needs more D.I's like you"

At Masashi's offer, the room was filled with applause. My mouth bobbed open and closed processing his words. I was being promoted? To a D.I?

_Oh my God..._

I covered my mouth to hide my embarrassingly large smile. As a permanent D.I I would no longer be expected to spend day in and day out filing paperwork behind my desk. I could finally make a difference, I could finally do what I always dreamed of doing – fighting for justice. Just as Mom would have wanted.

"I won't embarrass you by asking for an answer right now. But I hope to hear your decision when you've thought about it-"

"Yes" I blurted too quickly. My answer earned some laughter. I blushed and looked down, "I mean...sure...I'll think about it"

Masashi chuckled, "I'm glad. Anyway, today we are here to show our thanks for the bravery Miss Fujioka showed when she finally brought Mr Ochi to justice for his terrible crimes. And I'd also like to extend my personal thanks for working so well at my side. I feel as if even my work ethic has been increased by Miss Fujioka's influence" he gestured for me to go up to him. My eyes were impossibly wide and my body errupted into shakes. But hesitantly, and nervously, I rose to my feet, noticing the supportive looks from my friends. The room was heavuly silent as I limped awkwardly to Masashi, who shook my hand firmly and grinned.

"Remember what I said, just look at them. Accept the award for them" he whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded.

The remainder of the ceremony wasn't as scary as I had preconcieved. I did as Masashi suggested, and only watched the others. Their supportive and smiling faces stole my nerves away as the Sheriff hooked the medal around my neck – with words of congratulations.

Photos followed. The Sheriff, Masashi and I stood together, presenting my award. The huge main hall was still filled to the brim with press, officers and members of the public as well as the major and other respectable members of the city council. I don't think I would ever get used to having photos taken of me, nor would I ever enjoy being interviewed. The press tried their luck of landing interviews with Tamaki and Kyoya but came up short, as their only statements were -_ "we're so proud of our Haruhi". _

"You were amazing my love" Hikaru said, helping me step down from the stage on my uneasy legs. He eyed the medal around my neck, "Bravery suits you" he chuckled.

"That was truly terrifying. How do you survive so much attention on a daily basis?"

"It comes naturally. Soon you won't even notice"

"I highly doubt I'll ever get used to it" I chuckled. I hadn't noticed until then that I was still holding onto his hand. And in a room filled with press. My mind couldn't help but drift towards the news article Tamaki had shown me a few weeks previous. It wasn't the best first impression I wanted the media to have of me. And no doubt it wasn't going to be the last.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Hika smiled, cupping my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me on he forehead. I flinched a little. "I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just...there are photographers everywhere..."

"I don't care" Hika spoke in a low voice, "You're my girlfriend, and I love you. And this is a really important day for you, I think you deserve a congratulatory hug and kiss"

"But what if they get a photo? They still don't know who _"that girl" _in that photo is"

"Well...maybe they should"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I love you and I want the whole world to know that" his hand was still caressing my cheek sweetly, tracing away all the stress I felt.

"I love you" I replied. Then finally I leaned in and claimed his lips with mine. I could feel his smile as he wrapped his arms around me and held me against him tightly. I ignored any reaction we must have been receiving and chuckled to myself as we separated.

I saw this as our cue to leave, joining everyone by the doors. I couldn't be sure whether or not any photographers saw us, but it was almost a certainty that they had. But Hika was right, we shouldn't need to hide. I loved him and he loved me. And today _was_ my day, I had every right to kiss the man I love, no matter where we were or who saw.

I waved to Masashi as we left. I would have to talk to him about the promotion at the afterparty. And I was sure he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see Kyoya again.

* * *

"Would you like another drink?" Tamaki offered, approaching me from across the room. He was wearing a dark suit with a red tie. He looked so professional, even though he'd been drinking and joking around all night. He was follwed closely by the twins and Honey, who all looked amazing in their shirts and jackets.

I grinned, "Sure, if you're offering"

Tamaki chuckled, "You look great by the way"

"Oh" I looked down at my dress. Yuzuha had designed and made me an outfit specially for this celebration. It was a strapless pastel pink chiffon dress, that flowed elegantly to the ground. The layers of chiffon were so delicate that the skirt floated like a beautiful and graceful waterfall. It had a sweetheart neckline and pinched in at the waist with a silk ribbon It truly was an extraordinary dress, "Thank you" I replied, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, thank you" he answered, "Howcome you're hiding yourself away over here?"

He was referring to the fact that I'd pulled myself away from the guests less than an hour beforehand. I had to admit, I'd been throwing back the champagne a little recklessly. I didn't trust myself being so closely knit with so many people. Not only that, but the day had been rather overwhelming.

"I was just gathering myself" I said, "Spacing myself out"

"How are you feeling about today?" Kaoru spoke up.

I shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Actually I loved it. It was so nice hearing such lovely words from Masashi, and seeing you all looking so happy"

"We're so proud of you. You deserved that medal, and the promotion. Did you talk to Masashi about that?" Hika asked moving closer to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I nodded, "Yes. Today was the last day I'd be wearing my uniform. When I head back to work, I'll officially be D.I. Haruhi Fujioka" a drunken chuckled escaped my lips.

"Moving on up in the world" Tamaki laughed.

"I am indeed" I smirked.

I could hear Hika's smile in his chuckle at my side. He planted a sweet kiss on the side of my head and hummed in satisfaction, "Baby, I don't mean to ruin the mood. But it's time for your pain meds"

"Ugh" I groaned, "I'm not in pain, I don't need them"

"You're a terrible liar" he chuckled. I pouted and shifted my weight onto him. Okay, maybe my leg hurt a _tiny _bit.

We excused ourselves from the group, hand in hand as Hika led me out from the main function area of his parent's home towards the back doors out into the courtyard. My medication and belongings were stored at Hikaru's house for the time I was staying there. It was raining as we hobbled together towards his place, laughing childishly as we huddled side by side.

As Hika went to grab my pills I settled myself down on the couch.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to take your pills with champagne" he laughed when he joined me once more.

I sipped my glass again with a grin, "Spoil sport"

He laughed and replaced my champagne flute with a tall glass of water. I pouted, much to his amusement and reluctantly took my meds. They were awkward and stuck in my throat unpleasantly. I shuddered and set my glass down on the coffee table.

"Happy now?" I grumbled.

"I am rather" he smirked, then bend over to hitch up my long skirt. I gasped in surprise, "Don't get too excited, I just need to check your leg. You've been overdoing the exercise today, you've probably bruised it" he winked at me before slowly and delicately running his fingers over the agrivated and discoloured scars and bruises that covered my thigh.

"Ouch" I muttered.

"I think you've had enough dancing for today" Hika sighed, "How does it feel?"

"Tender" I replied, "It stings a little"

"You want me to get some ice?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine" I breathed, "What time is it?"

"Just after 12"

"12am!?"

He chuckled, still soothing my injured leg with his soft fingertips, "It's been a _long _day"

"Do we have to head back to the party...?" I pouted.

"Not if you don't want to baby"

"Do you think the others would mind?"

"I wouldn't think so. They'll probably be heading home soon anyway" he smiled, "You want me to help you upstairs to bed?"

"Only if you climb into bed with me" I exhaled, biting my lip toyingly.

Hika chuckled darkly, "I'm sure I can manage that" and with another cheeky smile, he gathered me in his arms and lifted me from the couch. I shrieked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck for support, as he carried me to the staircase. It had been a while since the last time he had held me like that - so passionately. Since the insident, he'd been too fearful to touch me in case he hurt me, I'd missed the warmth of his embrace.

He laid me down gently on his bed and carefully began upzipping me out of my dress.

"I like you in pink" he smirked, "You look like a princess"

"Well don't get used to it" I chuckled, "I don't own anything pink"

"Well, apart from this" he touched my cheeks which were heated with my blush. Which only deepended with the loving way he stared at me, "Pyjamas?"

"No thank you" I breathed. His eyes darkened momentarily, but I could see he was trying to hide that lustful stare from me. Slowly, he climbed into bed beside me, losing his suit and settling down in nothing but his boxers. I blushed even brighter, enjoying the feel of bare skin against mine, "I had a wonderful day" I smiled.

"So did I" he replied, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Especially after the hell you've been through recently"

"Thank you for looking after me, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here"

"It's not just been me taking care of you love, you've been helping me along the way too. I think everyone needed some support and healing after everything that happened"

"You know I love you, right?" I spoke softly. I nestled myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

"I do. Do you know how much I love you?" he replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think I have an idea" I chuckled, "You know, as shitty as these last few weeks have been, they've been the happiest I've had for years"

"I know what you mean baby, but from this day onwards it'll only get better"

"I know" I smiled softly. Our eyes remained locked for a few long moments before I couldn't contain my neediness any longer. I tilted my head up and encased his lips with mine, taking him by surprise. I buried my hand into his hair, my fingers tangling into his soft locks as I rolled to bring myself even closer.

Since I'd left hospital, Hika had been hesitant when it came to holding me and touching me. Whenever I made an attempt for his affection like this he usually would had stopped me by now. But this time was different, and to my excitement, his hand became eager under the covers, finally wrapping around me and touching me.

"I love you baby" he groaned, parting our lips for barely a second. His hand trailed up my side towards my breast. I moaned on contact. I couldn't remember the last time he'd touched me like this, it must have been far before I'd been in hospital, and now my body craved him.

"Hika" I strained, "Make love to me. Please"

"Haru..."

"Please"

I rolled onto him, ignoring the ache in my leg as I staddled his lap. His touches were delicate and soft, trailing across me as his lips caressed mine. Slowly, he moved so I could lie back, taking the strain off my leg. He settled in between my legs, being sure not to press too much weight onto me as he hovered above me. We removed the remnants of our clothing, teasing each other with the heat of our bare skin against one another.

"I love you so much" he whispered as he finally guided himself inside me.

I gasped at the intense sensation. I'd missed feeling him, I'd missed the closeness, the intimacy, the love. My eyes locked to his, my gaze was pleading, silently begging for more of him, all of him.

"I love you Hikaru" I moaned, "It's been too long"

"I know baby, I've missed you"

He buried his face into the crook of my neck as his thrusts gained pace in a satisfying rhythm. I tried not to move or lift my leg, as the bruising was still a little tender. But Hika's hold on me was so soft and sweet that the pain was completely dissolved with each movement. It felt as through we were rediscovering each other, and our love for one another was evident in each and every kiss and touch. Tears were brought to my eyes by how intense being with him felt, our connection was so strong in those moments. No words, only actions, we didn't need to speak, we expressed everything we felt through our gazes.

We remained connected to each other for almost an hour that way, cleansing each other with kisses and caresses. When our orgasms hit, we finished together, in a haze of love and ecstasy. And smiles on our faces.

"You're my everything Haruhi" he breathed.

"And you're mine" I smiled.

And something told me it would always be that way.

He and I. And that was all I knew I'd ever need. With Hika there beside me, to love me, to support me. I needn't be afraid of anything ever again.

I looked into his eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same.

_THE END._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sadly we've come to the end :( **

**But don't fret, on the next page I have provided information and thanks regarding this story I hope you'll find useful :D**

**Love to you all.**

**\- Yuli xx**


	29. THANK YOU AND FAQ's

**Hey everyone! :D**

**It's over! I know, I'm just as sad as you are! Thank you all so so much for reading, I've absolutely loved the support I've received from all your feedback, favourites and follows. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, it was a lot of fun and I'm so happy that people loved reading it just as much. **

**I've received a few questions over the time I've been writing regarding this story and future stories I will be writing. On my profile you will be able to see updates on stories I'll be writing and ideas I intend on publishing. **

**Here are some answers to FAQ's I've been getting. Hope they're useful to you all! :D**

_**Will there be a sequel to 'LionHeart'?**_

_Yes! I fully intend on writing a sequel! I have a lot of ideas and I can't wait to make a start on it. Not to toot my own horn, but I know you're going to love the ideas I have in store :D_

_**Will we be hearing Hikaru's POV for 'LionHeart'?**_

_I have thought about this. At first I was going to do odd chapters in LionHeart from his POV, but then I had the idea to write the entire of LionHeart from his perspective instead and publish that as another story. It's only an idea, but if you would like me to write that then please please leave your opinions in the review section or PM me. I don't want to write it and take time away from other stories I have if it's not really wanted or requested._

_**Will you be publishing other stories?**_

_Yes, I will be. I've already started writing a story to be uploaded soon, I won't give too much away but I'm hoping it will be enjoyed. It's a little heavier than 'LionHeart' but I liked the idea of writing a story for a more serious genre. It'll still be fun and still be romantic, and I'm sure it'll be enjoyed no matter what your genre preference is :)_

_**Will you be writing any oneshots?**_

_Honestly I haven't given that a lot of thought, I enjoy character progression more than just the nitty-gritty of stories. So I don't think I will be. But you never know, I might change my mind :)_

**I hope those answers were useful to you all. In the mean time I'm still here if you have any other questions for me and I'm always happy to reply and answer :D**

**Keep your eyes pealed for my new uploads. I can't wait to get writing again. **

**Thank you once more for reading!**

**\- Yuli xx**


	30. LIONTAMER UPLOAD!

**'LIONTAMER' - Hikaru's POV on 'LionHeart' is officially up!**

**Sorry about the wait, I had to gather myself and prepare for it whilst I've been writing 'Let The Wind Blow', but at long last, it's finally published.**

**The updates may be slightly slow as I'm writing it alongside my other story.**

**...**

**But in the mean time, why not go over and read 'Let The Wind Blow' :D It's centred around a lot of sensitive subjects, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while. As it progresses there will be lots of romance and laughter, with friendships being made and the story of recovery and subjects people go through and the things they must overcome in order to move on.**

**Thus far people have shown their support and are enjoying it, but if you haven't had a read yet I hope you'll give it a try :)**  
**I hope you enjoy the 'LionHeart' Series, and are curious to see Hikaru's perspective :D**  
**Soon enough I'll be uploading the sequel, but only once I have my timing all sorted. As having three stories on the go will likely affect my update times and delay a lot of the chapters.**

**...**

**Thank you for your on going support! I love each and every one of you! **  
**\- Yuli xxx**


End file.
